


Lego House-All We Are

by Monzath



Series: I think I love you better now [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Drama..., Drogas, Gente rica, Hijos necesitados de sus padres, M/M, Sexo, Tristeza, enfermedades, un trio romantizado.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 107,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>+Mis tres palabras tienen dos significados, Hay uno en mi mente, Todo esto es por ti, De todas las cosas que he hecho, Creo que amarte es lo mejor ahora+ Lego House/Ed Sheeran.</p><p>Casa Lego se enorgullecía por albergar y cuidar a los hijos de las familias más adineradas e influyentes del país, a esos jóvenes que habían tenido dificultades y necesitaban apoyo.</p><p>Liam no estaba orgulloso de su larga residencia en esa casa, Harry y Zayn no estaban orgullosos de haber vuelto y Louis y Niall no estaban orgullosos de caer ahí por primera vez.</p><p>Casa Lego no estaba orgullosa de haber fallado con ellos cinco, de no haberlos ayudado y de no haber previsto los acontecimientos. </p><p>Ellos no se enorgullecían de nada de lo que paso después porque literalmente habían caído y estaban destrozados y no podían curarse.</p><p>Y dolía el cambio y lo nuevo, porque después de todo estaban ahí y eran solo niños desprotegidos, pidiendo a gritos ayuda, eso era todo lo que eran.</p><p>+No diremos nuestros adioses, Sabes que no es la mejor manera, No caeremos, No moriremos, Es solo un momento de cambio, Todo lo que somos, Todo lo que somos, Es todo lo que está bien + All We Are/One Republic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1: 25 Abril/2010

Prologo I

Los cinco habían escuchado la misma frase.

Liam la escuchó de su padre, mientras veía como ganaba dinero. Zayn la escuchó de Doniya, cuándo lloraba siendo niño. Harry la escuchó de Gemma, antes de irse lejos. Louis y Niall la escucharon del pastor que les daba ese día la clase.

° En un momento la vida cambia, pero hay señales, que pueden impedirte llegar a ese momento °

Ninguno entendió la frase, no en ese momento, años después ellos la comprendieron, de forma dolorosa.

Prologo II 6 Agosto/2010

“–Creo que está muerto– dijo Liam y su voz sonó tranquila, más tranquila que en mucho tiempo– Lou…– lágrimas salieron por su rostro– me voy a desmayar.

Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de Louis diciéndole con Harry en sus brazos, que no lo abandonara, lo último que olió fue la sangre filtrándose por su nariz, lo último que sintió fue la mano de Niall fría contra la suya y lo último que vio fue la silueta de Zayn corriendo para alejarse de la bodega.

Luego todo se volvió negro.”

 

 

Capítulo 1: 25 Abril/2010

–Por favor, deja de morderte el labio– dijo Louis, acercándose y tomando el labio del rubio para que dejara de lastimarse, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

Niall se movió alejándose un poco– Estoy nervioso, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Louis se encogió de hombros y suspiro viendo por la ventana y frotando sus manos, para calmar un poco el frio que tenía.

–Jamie dice que no es nada raro, que de hecho es como tomar vacaciones, mientras no te mentas en problemas, pues todo está bien. 

Niall lanzo un suspiro de frustración– Vamos a estar encerrados, en que jodido momento van a ser vacaciones...

–Voy a pensar que es un periodo vacacional.

El rubio negó y se encogió en su abrigo.

– ¿Señor Tomlinson?– dijo Cimorelli, el chofer desde en frente.

Louis se inclinó hacia delante– Llegamos.

Niall se acercó a una ventana y pudo ver una enorme casa, con un jardín que rebasaba lo que sus ojos podían ver, y autos lujosos, y suspiro resignado. Esa era su casa por los próximos seis meses. 

–Vamos a estar bien– dijo Louis, alcanzando su mano– Y si algo sale mal, nos tenemos el uno al otro, como siempre.

Niall le sonrió y apretó el agarre que Louis tenía sobre él. Tenía razón, estaban juntos.

Cuando el auto se estaciono, Niall soltó la mano de Louis, y bajo del coche, vio a un chico rubio acercarse.

– ¿Niall Horan?– le dijo y le tendió la mano, él asintió.

– ¿Sus padres?– dijo, observando hacía atrás, esperando por gente que no iba a llegar jamás.

Louis se encamino y le tendió la mano– Soy Louis, y mis padres no pudieron venir, creo que mandaron una carta.

El otro asintió y le dio una mirada a Niall.

–Mi padre dijo que llamaría, no pudo venir.

Louis se acercó un poco, mientras Cimorelli sacaba las maletas.

–Soy Joseph Lincoln– les sonrió– voy a buscar a alguien que les muestre el lugar, tengo que llamar a tu padre, no puede simplemente dejarte aquí.

Niall se encogió y Louis le dio una mirada de furia a Joseph.

Lo último que Niall necesitaba, era que le insinuaran que a su padre no le importaba, no ahora.

**

Liam estaba leyendo un libro, cuando escucho como se cerraba la puerta de un coche, se puso de pie y guardo el libro en su mesa de noche, se dio una mirada en el espejo, acomodando se camisa a cuadros. Salió del cuarto y se topó de frente con Danielle.

– ¿A dónde vas?– le dijo Danielle, mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes.

–No te interesa– le contesto sin detenerse– Y mi cuarto no está limpio, que tal si mueves tu lindo trasero y limpias.

La vio arrugar el ceño y asentir– De todas maneras lo iba a hacer, vas a tener inquilino nuevo.

Liam se detuvo y volteo la mirada– ¿Se va a quedar conmigo?

Danielle asintió– Oh pequeño Liam, veamos que también te llevas con el nuevo.

–Oh Dani, yo soy agradable.

Danielle le sonrió de vuelta– Eso es lo que crees y lo que te han contado, no creas todo lo que te dicen.

Se fue por el pasillo y Liam tuvo que detener el impulso de estamparla contra la pared, en algún momento tuvieron la oportunidad de ser amigos, pero ahora, lo único que sentía por ella era un tremendo desprecio. Y eso no iba a cambiar. Nunca.

Se detuvo desde el segundo piso y se recargo sobre las escaleras, vio de reojo a Aiden salir de su cuarto.

– ¿Qué haces?

Liam sonrió– Esperando a los nuevos.

Aiden bostezo– Suerte con eso, dime que tal fueron las cosas.

El castaño asintió y Aiden se encamino hacía la puerta donde estaban las computadoras y a donde Liam no podía entrar. Se quedó viendo mientras entraba, y se pasó la mano por el cuello, tratando de calmarse un poco. 

Escucho como se abría la puerta, y pudo ver a dos chicos, arrugando el ceño se acercó y vio a Joseph darles indicaciones. Bajo las escaleras lentamente, y pudo ver al chico castaño pasar su brazo por los hombros del rubio. 

Joseph les estaba diciendo algo, y él se quedó de lado, apoyado en la pared, observo la forma en que el rubio parecía asustado y como el otro chico estaba igual, pero aun así mantenía una mano sobre los hombros, tratando de darle apoyo. Le gusto ese gesto.

–Liam–Joseph le dijo– Ven aquí, necesito que me ayudes.

Liam asintió y se acercó y pudo ver de frente a los dos chicos, y observo dos pares de ojos del mismo color, estudiarlo con la mirada.

–Ese es Liam Payne...

Vio como los ojos del castaño le daban otra mirada más lenta, seguramente sabía quién era y había escuchado su apellido por ahí.

–Y él va a llevarlos a conocer la casa, tal vez cuéntales algunas de las cosas que no se deben de hacer Liam...

–Eso depende, ¿Porque están aquí?– dijo Liam y se acercó un poco a ellos, vio como los dos instintivamente daban un paso hacia atrás– Tranquilos, yo no les voy a hacer nada– vio al rubio morderse el labio aún más– Si ustedes son violentos, no pueden hacer muchas cosas, si están aquí por disturbios, puede acercarse a muchos lugares, si son bulímicos o anoréxicos, entonces están jodidos...

–Liam– dijo Joseph– no hables así.

Liam se disculpó– Lo siento, no quise decirlo así, es solo que van a estar muy supervisados.

Joseph le dio una mirada a su reloj– Tengo que estar con Perrie, ve y dales un tour, luego vuelve y podemos hablar sobre lo que paso la semana pasada.

Liam asintió y dejo que Joseph se fuera– Dejen eso ahí– dijo señalando las maletas– alguien va a venir y llevárselas.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se quitaron los abrigos, Liam les dio una mirada, vio la silueta del castaño, era delgado y un poco bajo o al menos más bajo que él, y era muy guapo. 

Luego vio al rubio, que era de su tamaño, y tenía unos bonitos hombros cuadrados, Liam sonrió de lado y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico le dio una mirada y suspiro– Niall Horan.

Liam arrugó el ceño– ¿Horan?

El rubio asintió.

– ¿Eres hijo del famoso Pastor Bobby Horan?– le dijo.

Niall volvió a asentir– Sí.

Liam iba a preguntar qué diablos hacía el hijo de un pastor ahí, que fue lo que había hecho, pero el otro chico se adelantó y le extendió la mano.

–Soy Louis Tomlinson.

Liam también conocía a su familia, y dándole la mano le comentó sobre lo que sabía– Eres hijo de los hoteleros ¿cierto?

Louis asintió.

– ¿Y qué hicieron?– dijo curioso.

–¿Qué hiciste tú?– Louis le contestó.

–Joderle la vida a mis padres– murmuró un poco rápido– Pero eso no importa, necesito saber que hicieron, para saber que debo decirles.

Niall se mordía el labio muy fuerte y Louis se acercó–Deja de hacer eso– Liam lo vio separar su labio y dejarle una mano en la mejilla.

–¿Son novios o algo así?– Liam preguntó.

Louis se dio la vuelta y negó– Es mi mejor amigo–luego arrugó el ceño– Y no le gusta que la gente se le acerque de esa manera.

Liam divertido le contesto– No pensaba hacerla nada, a menos que me lo pida.

Vio a Niall desviar la mirada y él se acercó un poco– Es broma Niall, aquí no hostigamos más, es suficiente con toda la presión que traemos encima. 

Louis de todas maneras puso una mano en los hombros de Niall, a Liam le parecieron adorables, era bueno ver algo así, desde que sus amigos se habían ido, él estaba un poco solo, pero estaba bien, porque si ellos no estaban en el centro, con él, significaba que todo iba bien, o al menos que no los había encontrado haciendo nada malo.

–¿Me van a decir porque están aquí?

Niall se alejó un poco– Porque somos unos idiotas, buenas personas– dijo y Liam pudo escuchar el acento diferente que también caracterizaba a su padre– Estábamos en una fiesta y las cosas se salieron de control, había drogas, alcohol, y gente apostando, no sé qué mierda, nos fuimos, pero un amigo nos llamó...

–Jodido Rubens– escupió Louis con desprecio.

Niall asintió– Regresamos porque dijo que le habían robado y no tenía como volver, lo buscamos y no pudimos encontrarlo, y el imbécil estaba en el carro, dentro, no sé cómo mierda saco copias de las llaves de mi carro, se largó justo cuando la policía llegaba, fue una completa mierda.

Liam movió la cabeza– ¿Así que son chicos buenos en un mal lugar?

Niall se detuvo un momento antes de contestar– No tanto así, nos metemos en problemas, pero nada tanto como para que el juez nos mandara para acá.

–Deberías de agradecer que estas aquí, si no tuvieras dinero, estarías en un centro cualquiera, ¿Quién movió sus influencias para que los mandaran para acá?–Liam preguntó curioso.

–Mi padre– dijo Louis– Y en el caso de Niall, fue su madre.

Liam los tomo por un brazo y los encamino hacía las escaleras, subiendo juntos– Pobres niños, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen que estar aquí?– preguntó.

–6 meses– Louis dijo.

–Eso es demasiado tiempo, para solo haber estado en el momento equivocado.

Niall se deshizo del agarre y subió un poco más rápido las escaleras. Vio como sus caderas se movían y observo a Louis.

–¿Qué pasa?

Louis suspiro– Yo tengo algunos antecedentes, estuve en otro lugar como estos, por eso me quedo más tiempo, es como una advertencia, pero los padres de Niall dijeron que era un buen momento para que reflexionara y tomara un buen camino.

–Se deshicieron de él por un tiempo– dijo Liam, aquello le sonaba tan familiar.

Louis asintió, luego le dio una mirada al rubio, que ya estaba hasta arriba–¿Cuántos años tienes Liam?

–17, ¿Tu?

–También, Niall tiene la misma edad. 

–¿Y de quién era la fiesta?

Louis iba a contestar, pero entonces alcanzaron a Niall, y vieron a Danielle salir de los cuartos, con un trapo y una cubeta.

Liam vio cómo se acercaba a ellos, y suspiraba cansada.

–Ella es Danielle, la chica de limpieza.

Danielle le aventó el trapo en la cara– Jodete Liam, no soy la chica de limpieza.

Él le tiro el trapo de vuelta– Es la recogida de Perrie, la encargada de este lugar.

Louis y Niall se quedaron callados, viendo como los chicos se miraban con furia.

–Sabes, pelearía contigo, pero creo que vas a estar tan jodido en algunos días que no importa.

Liam se puso nervioso al instante, Danielle sabía algo que él no.

–¿Qué dices?

Danielle se apoyó en una pared y les dio una mirada a los chicos– Va a volver– le dijo con una sonrisa tan grande que Liam quiso vomitar.

La cabeza le dio vueltas–¿Quién?

Danielle sonrió de lado– Escuche que su hermana le decía a Perrie que lo había encontrado con alguien…

Liam se acercó y la empujo contra la pared– Cállate...

Danielle quiso alejarse, pero no pudo– Suéltame Liam, yo no tengo la culpa de que tus amigos sean unos imbéciles.

Louis y Niall se observaron sin saber qué hacer y antes de que se dieran cuenta una mujer rubia se acercaba y ponía una mano en el hombro de Liam.

–Vamos, déjala– le dijo firmemente, Liam se alejó un poco más tranquilo.

–¿Está bien?– Liam preguntó.

Perrie lo observo y asintió– Harry está bien, pero va a estar con nosotros de nuevo, en un par de días.

Liam gimió, no eso no estaba bien, Harry tenía solo otro chance, si no dejaba de hacer eso, iba a terminar en otro lugar, más oscuro, donde no iba a salir bien librado.

–Danielle te he dicho mil veces que dejes de molestar a Liam.

La chica asintió, y se volteo hacía Liam– Lo siento.

Louis arrugó el ceño y Niall no dejo de ver a Liam, mientras se alejaba de Danielle y observaba a Perrie.

La rubia los noto y sonrió de lado– Niall, Louis, es un gusto enorme verlos, sé que es difícil para ustedes, pero aquí van a estar a gusto, y si algo les molesta no duden en llamarme, soy Perrie Edwards, la encargada de este lugar.

Louis asintió.

–¿Ya conocieron el lugar?

Niall negó, y Louis se encogió de hombros– Liam nos estaba ayudando.

Perrie negó–Liam necesita quedarse un momento a solas, cariño ve a tu cuarto, luego paso a verte.

Liam asintió, y antes de que Perrie se fuera la detuvo–¿Estaban juntos?– le dijo.

Perrie negó– Solo era Harry.

Liam asintió, y camino a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar les dio una mirada a los chicos– Tal vez mañana les cuenta los verdaderos placeres de este lugar– les guiño el ojo y Niall volteo la mirada.

Perrie le sonrió y luego se volteo hacia Danielle– Cariño, deja de molestarlo.

Danielle asintió, y vio a Perrie guiarlos hacía su despacho, la castaña suspiro un momento y luego toco la puerta del cuarto de Liam.

–¿Qué quieres Danielle?– dijo Liam cansado, cuando abrió.

–Harry esta bien, nada raro.

Liam asintió– Gracias.

–¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Zayn vuelva?– dijo Danielle y Liam pudo ver cómo se reía.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Zayn vuelva?

Liam negó– Él no va a volver, me lo prometió.

Danielle negó con burla– Liam, me sorprende la fe que le tienes, los dos sabemos que va a volver, porque él no sabe mantener las promesas.

Liam le estampo la puerta en la cara, y se recargo, metiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas, tratando de calmarse, Zayn no iba a volver, él se lo prometió, hacía 6 meses, cuándo lo habían dejado salir, juro que no iba a volver.

–¡Harry prometió lo mismo que Zayn, Liam!– gritó Danielle desde el otro lado de la puerta y él se tapó los oídos.

No, Zayn no podía volver.

**

 

A Niall le gustaban las albercas, al menos cuando era niño. Porque su padre los tenía que vigilar, a él y su hermano y era pasar tiempo juntos, y no había nada malo en nadar en la alberca.

Ya no le gustaban las albercas, porque su padre ya no los cuidaba, de hecho no había visto a su padre mucho tiempo los últimos meses, pero cuando tuvo que ir por el a la comisaría, entonces sí su padre había aparecido, solo para decirle lo decepcionado que estaba. Al menos le hablaba.

–¿Niall?– Louis lo llamó y Niall se alejó de la enorme alberca techada.

–Vamos, Perrie dijo que tenía que hablar por teléfono, que fueras a su despacho.

El rubio asintió y Louis le dio un golpecito.

–¿Oíste lo que le dijo la chica a Liam?

–Hablaban de Harry...

–¿Crees que sea Harry?–Niall le preguntó, observando como Louis desviaba la mirada.

–¿Styles?– Louis suspiro– No lo sé, y no sé si quiero que este aquí.

Niall ahogo una risita–Eso no fue lo que dijiste el día que estuvimos en la fiesta.

Louis negó– Recuerdo que tú tampoco estabas tan mal.

El chico se sonrojo y se meció el cabello– Deberíamos de preguntarle a Liam, sobre Harry.

Louis asintió– Creo que deberíamos de ser cautelosos con Liam.

–Parece un buen chico.

–No te dejes llevar Ni.

Niall no pudo discutir aquello, y lo siguió por el jardín, la casa era enorme. Perrie les había dicho que era importante que conocieran cada lugar, porque a veces podían aburrirse y debían de tener lugres a donde ir, Niall pensaba que solamente necesitaba su guitarra y con eso era suficiente, pero su padre no había dejado que la llevara, le dijo que era para reflexionar, no para divertirse.

Así que cuando llegaron a un cuarto grande lleno de instrumentos él sonrió y apretó fuertemente el brazo de Louis, su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Perrie?– Louis le había dicho acercándose a la rubia–¿Podemos usar los instrumentos?

Asintiendo la chica dejó que observaran todos lo que habían– De hecho esa es la idea, dentro de Casa Lego, los internos van y tocan a fiestas o a hospitales.

Niall trato de que su sonrisa no se hiciera grande, porque a él le encantaba tocar, se acercó y tomo la guitarra que estaba más cerca y toco una melodía sencilla solo para saber si estaba afinada. Lo estaba y el sin pensarlo la abrazó contra su pecho.

–¿Alguna otra cosa que vamos a hacer?–Escuchó que Louis le decía a Perrie.

–Se supone que si sus padres lo permiten, ustedes ayudan en campañas de fundaciones públicas, hay una larga lista, quizá mañana les enseñe cuáles son.

–¿Puedo quedarme con esto en mi habitación?–Niall completamente ajeno a lo que Perrie decía se acercó con la guitarra en su espalda.

–No– Perrie se disculpó– esto es para todos, y ahora que ustedes están aquí son 4 personas, a Aiden no le gusta tocar, pero a Liam sí.

–¿Cuatro?–Louis observo los muchos instrumentos– Eso es poca población, no se supone que aquí venimos los chicos ricos con problemas…

–No cualquiera es aceptado Louis.

Niall vio la mirada que le dirigió Louis a Perrie y se adelantó–¿Dónde voy a dormir?

Perrie le hizo una seña para que dejara la guitarra y luego con la mano los guio hacia la salida.

–Los dormitorios están en el tercer piso, en el primero está la cocina, comedor y la sala junto a mi despacho, en el segundo están los salones donde toman clases–Niall y Louis gimieron– hay 4 dormitorios, porque nunca hay más de 8 personas.

–¿Vamos a dormir juntos?–Louis dijo y a Perrie no se le escapo la mirada que le dio a Niall.

–No–Perrie s detuvo frente a una puerta– La idea es que ustedes se adapten a este lugar lo más pronto posible y si se quedan juntos eso es complicado– toco la puerta y Niall se dio cuenta que era el dormitorio de Liam, el chico se asomo y les sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no era igual que cuando los había recibido–Niall te esas quedando con Liam, este va a ser tu cuarto.

Niall asintió y Liam le hizo un ademán para que entrara, el rubio se volteo por última vez y Louis le dijo adiós con la mano–Acomoda todo Ni, nos vemos más tarde.

Luego Liam cerró la puerta y Niall vio que sus cosas estaban ya en la orilla de una de las camas, se sentó sobre ella y vio que estaba un poco dura.

–Hace meses que nadie duerme en esa cama– Liam le dijo y Niall notó lo cerca que estaba de él.

–Hum…–no supo realmente que decirle, él no era bueno para socializar con las personas así que dijo lo único que en verdad le importaba en ese momento– ¿Tocas la guitarra?

Liam asintió–Realmente toco algunos instrumentos, la guitarra está ente ellos, pero yo prefiero cantar.

Niall frunció los labios para reprimir una sonrisa y se recostó por completo en la cama–¿Llegas acostumbrarte a esto?–le preguntó.

–Supongo que después de años lo haces– Liam contestó y Niall pudo verlo en la misma posición que él, solo que en su cama.

–¿Quién podría haber hecho algo tan malo como para quedarse aquí por años?– murmuro Niall, empezando a sentirse cansado.

–Uff– Liam hizo un sonido que Niall no supo identificar y se sentó para verlo– no te asustes, pero yo llevo 3 años aquí así que realmente ya me acostumbre.

Niall quiso preguntare algo más, pero entonces Liam se puso de pie de un salto.  
–Voy a tomar un poco de aire, te veo más tarde.

Reprimió el impulso de ir tras de él y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, tenía que desempacar, acomodar sus cosas y seguramente otras cosas que Perrie había dicho, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue ponerse la almohada encima de él y quedarse dormido.

**

A Louis le gustaba su dormitorio, colgó su ropa en el pequeño closet y saco las fotos de su familia acomodándolas en su buró.

Al menos no parecía una prisión y si no fuera por la escuela, seguramente si serían como vacaciones, largas, sin teléfono, sin acceso a Internet y sin salir, pero de ahí en más no tenía que hacer mucho.

A él le gustaba ayudar y cantar no le salía mal, no luego de haber estado durante años en el coro de la iglesia junto a Niall.

Eso era lo único que le preocupaba realmente. Niall. El rubio y las malditas inseguridades que su padre le había dejado, tenía que cuidarlo.

Le dio otra mirada al cuarto y observo la cama que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación. Ese tal Harry iba a dormir ahí, y él no estaba muy seguro si quería o no preguntar si era el mismo Harry que él conocía. 

Dio un suspiro y salió de la habitación, toco una par de veces la puerta donde se supone que Niall dormiría, y al ver que nadie salía la abrió un poco y lo vio tumbado en su cama, decidió dejarlo dormir y él solo bajo al primer piso topándose con un chico alto de cabello castaño.

–Hey– le dijo–Soy Louis.

–Aiden– le dio la mano y sonrió– Supongo que eres uno de los nuevos, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Louis asintió– Que hacen por aquí a estas horas, porque planeaba hacerme algo de comer y ver televisión.

Aiden le dio un apretón en el hombro–Suerte Louis, aquí no hay televisión.

–Estas bromeando.

–Quisiera– Aiden se encogió de hombros y Louis podo ver la ropa que llevaba más de cerca, era una buena decisión, le gustaba esa marca de ropa.

–¿Grimshaw?

Aiden se encogió de hombros– Es sencillo conseguir esta ropa cuando mi madre es la diseñadora, realmente no tengo opción.

Louis se emocionó tanto y pudo haber saltado, pero su cordura lo mantuvo en pie–¿Eres su hijo?

Aiden asintió– No te pongas todo raro, seguramente tienes el dinero suficiente para comprar esta clase de ropa.

Louis asintió–Siempre es impresionante conocer a una celebridad.

El chico se rio–¿Celebridad?, Louis si crees que yo soy una celebridad estas un poco loco.

Louis no discuto eso, por alguna razón esa definición de su persona la había escuchado muchas veces, ahora estaba acostumbrado, así que solo rodo los ojos y entraron a la cocina.

Danielle estaba recargada comiendo una manzana cuando entraron y Louis le dio una sonrisa. El hecho de que Liam parecía no quererla no significaba que sería igual para él.

–¿Louis Tomlinson cierto?–Danielle se acercó y le dio la mano, Louis la estrecho– Soy Danielle Peazer.

Aiden se sirvió un poco de refresco y mientras lo tomaba Liam entro a la cocina.

–Hey Louis– Liam le dijo ignorando a Danielle por completo– Tal vez quieran ir a la alberca, generalmente Perrie no se pone intensa el primer día. 

–Quizá, pero prefiero esperar a que Niall despierte tal vez quiera tocar la guitarra o algo así.

–¿Toca la guitarra?– Liam parecía genuinamente interesado. 

–Sí, quizá él quiera hacer eso y luego tal vez la alberca.

Liam se encogió de hombros y Aiden se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de mano.

–Aiden no se junta mucho con nadie–Liam parecía sudado y Louis pudo ver como la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo– lo que no es bonito cuando él y yo somos los únicos aquí durante meses. 

–¿Tienes mucho aquí?–Louis vio como Danielle se iba, dándole una mirada que el simpáticamente regreso.

–Tres años– le dijo simplemente.

–¿Qué hiciste?, bueno solo dímelo si no te importa.

–Da igual de todas maneras Danielle te lo va a decir–tomo un poco de agua y volteo la mirada cuándo escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Niall estaba de pie sin su sudadera, solo con una fina playera que le quedaba un poco grande.

–Hola dormilón–Louis se acercó y le peino el cabello para que no se viera tan desordenado.

Liam no quería ver eso, le hacía recordar a Harry y como su cabello siempre estaba alborotado y él y Zayn tenían que acomodarlo para que se viera un poco decente.

Niall murmuro algo antes de dejarse caer sobre la barra y negó viendo a Louis, al parecer no había notado a Liam porque cuándo se cruzó con su mirada abrió los ojos y se irguió acomodando su playera.

Liam le sonrió, porque le gustaba ver como sus mejillas se ponían un poco rosadas, luego vio que Louis lo estaba observando y suspiro– Cuando tenía 14 años tuve la grandiosa idea de meterme en la base de datos de mis papas, la empresa.

–Tus papas son los Payne de bienes raíces ¿cierto?–Louis se acomodó con los brazos sobre la barra.

–Sí, como sea me metí ahí e hice algunos destrozos, obviamente a mis padres no les gusto y me mandaron para acá.

–¿Tus padres?–Niall no reprimió la pregunta.

–Si, a diferencia de ustedes el juzgado no me mando, fueron mis padres.

–Pero tres años es…

Liam jugo con sus dedos– Supongo que es más sencillo tenerme aquí–luego lo vieron arrugar el ceño y cerrar los ojos.

Louis y Niall se observaron y el castaño negó–Liam…

–Está bien, luego de años aprendes a entenderlo– abrió los ojos y les sonrió– ¿Entonces quieres ir y tocar algo?–le dijo directamente a Niall.

El rubio asintió sonriendo ampliamente–Claro, eso sería genial.

Louis se puso de pie y siguió a Liam por la puerta.

–Ojala y ustedes si quieran salir y tocar algo a hospitales– les dijo subiendo las escaleras.

–¿Por?

–Porque Aiden no tiene permitido hacerlo– les dijo– solamente cuando Harry está aquí lo hacemos–omitió la parte en la que Zayn los acompañaba, justo ese día no tenía ganas de mencionarlo.

–¿Aiden no lo tiene permitido?– Niall se preguntó.

–Su madre no quiere que ande por ahí, lo prefiere encerrado.

Entraron al cuarto y Liam se sentó en el piano, Louis solo se quedó de pie y Niall fue por la guitarra que había visto antes.

–Oye Liam…–Louis se mordió el labio cuando Liam levanto la mirada y le sonrió– Ese Harry ¿Quién es?

–Styles– dijo Liam simplemente, pero no se le escapo la mirada que Niall le dio a Louis–¿Te lo has encontrado?

Louis asintió–En algunas fiestas de los hoteles.

Liam no encontró aquello muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta que Harry era el hijo del restaurantero más importante del país y que Louis era el hijo de unos afamados hoteleros, seguramente varios de los restaurant de la familia de Harry estaban dando servicio en los hoteles de la familia de Louis.

–Espero que te caiga bien, porque supongo que ahí es donde vas a dormir, con él– Liam toco un poco el piano y dejo de prestarles atención.

Louis se pasó una mano por el cabello y Niall le dio una sonrisita de apoyo. No era que Harry no le cayera bien, pero era muy extraño. Siempre con sus lentes y su cabello revuelto, sus largos suéter y sus delgadas piernas, era diferente a él que siempre llevaba ropa de marca y el pelo acomodado y por dios que sus piernas estaban gruesas.  
La última vez que lo había visto, Harry había intentado besarlo, esa misma noche que él y Niall volvieron a recoger a su amigo y la policía había llegado.

–Louis– escuchó que lo llamaban, el vio a Niall sonreírle y decirle que se acercara con la mano– Be like You, vamos te necesito en los coros.

Louis rodo los ojos y se acercó a sentarse a su lado.

–¿Conocen a Ed?–Liam tenía en sus manos otra guitarra y Niall asintió– Yo también, él estaba en la escuela de música de los padres de un amigo– arrugó el ceño– recuerdo que le gustaba platicar con Harry.

Louis quería dejar de pensar en Harry, así que le dio un golpecito a Niall para que comenzara, él rubio asintió y empezó a cantar suavemente.

Niall era bueno en la música, muy bueno, Louis sabía que si él realmente quisiera podía conseguir una gran carrera, incluso tenía esa beca que le había ofrecido y Niall estaba firmemente pensando en aceptarla, luego sucedió lo de la fiesta y todo se fue por el caño. A veces a Louis era justo eso lo que más le dolía, que Niall perdiera un poco la oportunidad de ser libre.

Vio a Liam seguir el ritmo de Niall y el los acompaño en los coros y en verdad sonaban bien, su voz no era tan buena pero siempre encajaba muy bien con las voces graves, y la voz de Niall y Liam eran así, vio a Niall sonreírle a Liam y él también lo hizo.

Quizá no todo estaba tan mal para Niall.

*

Gracias por leer, voy a subir la proxima semana toda la novela completa :)) 

Deja tus comentarios y kudos, sigueme en Twitter: @larryenboxer y en tumblr: larryshome.tumblr.com


	2. Capítulo 2: 26 Abril/2010

Cuándo abrió los ojos esa mañana Niall tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta donde estaba, porque esas no eran sus cortinas ni ese su colchón, se sentó sobre la cama y cuándo vio la silueta de Liam en la otra le hizo recordar todo.

La tarde había sido buena, a Liam le gustaba Ed Sheeran tanto como a él, y conocía las canciones viejas no solamente las nuevas. Y cantaba bien, y era lindo y le sonreía.

Y Niall claramente debía de parar sus pensamientos ahí, porque no quería encariñarse con nadie ahí, siempre había tenido ese problema, encariñarse muy rápido y luego su padre lo hacía alejarse.   
Solo Louis se había quedado y eso porque sus padres eran fieles seguidores de la iglesia donde su padre era el pastor.

Además Liam parecía ser de esas personas que eran amables con todo mundo, luego recordó a Danielle y bufó.

–Niall deja de moverte en la cama– la voz de Liam lo asusto un poco– me gusta levantarme temprano, pero detesto que me despierten.

–Lo siento– le dijo avergonzado.

–Como sea– lo vio levantarse y estirar los brazos, llevaba unos shorts y una camisa muy delgada– tengo que salir a correr y regresar a bañarme– lo observo–¿Vienes?

Niall negó–Yo no soy un chico deportista, prefiero quedarme aquí y desayunar.

–Como quieras.

Liam se metió al cuarto y se cambió, Niall lo siguió con la mirada y cuando lo vio salir él se puso de pie y se metió a bañar, necesitaba desayunar algo e ir a buscar a Louis, aunque no en ese orden.

**

Louis ya estaba despierto y bañado cuándo Niall toco su puerta, lo dejo entrar y se siguió peinando.

Vio los ajustados pantalones que llevaba y la fina camisa que se había puesto–¿Por qué estás tan guapo?

Louis le sonrió desde el espejo– Yo siempre estoy guapo.

Niall rodo los ojos– Claro, no tiene nada que ver con que Harry llega hoy.

Louis se detuvo y suspiro–Yo no sé qué pueda pasar pero no quiero que recuerde al niño asustadizo que vio en la fiesta.

–¿Sabes a qué hora llega?

Louis negó–Es temprano, yo creo que llegara en la tarde.

Al final Niall se tumo sobre la cama y espero durante media hora a que Louis terminara de cambiarse, porque salir de la manera en que estaba vestido no era suficiente, a pesar de que no había nadie que lo viera. A veces Niall se sentía como un vagabundo junto a Louis, el llevaba sudaderas y Louis suéter ajustados. 

–Vamos rubio– Louis le dio una nalgada mientras salían del cuarto– Tenemos que empezar a hacer ejercicio, aquí no hay muchas cosas que hacer y podemos engordar terriblemente.

Niall asintió, porque con todo lo que comía era indispensable hacer ejercicio.

Desayunaron junto a Perrie y Aiden en el comedor y Liam se les unió tiempo después cuando llego de correr.

–Harry va a llegar a las tres– les dijo Perrie poniéndose de pie– Luego de eso se va a instalar y vamos a platicar sobre que se supone que harán de ayuda comunitaria mientras estén aquí.

Liam comió rápidamente y se fue a bañar y como no había nada mejor que hacer Niall y Louis se fueron al jardín.

–Creo que es necesario crear algo que hacer–el rubio observo a Louis quien estaba peinando su cabello–Louis…

–Te escuche, pero no sé qué, podríamos trabajar en esas canciones que empezaste.

Niall asintió y cuando escucho unos pasos a lo lejos vio a Liam caminar hacia ellos.

–Saben una cosa, no han conocido lo mejor de Casa Lego– tomo la mano de Niall y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie porque el chico estaba recargado contra la pared– Hay una bonita vista en las orillas de la casa, vamos a que la vean.

Niall no era un aficionado de las caminatas pero pensó que tal vez así Louis no estaría todo nervioso por la llegada de Harry y asintió.

–Claro– le dijo a Liam y sonrió a Louis. Esa era una buena idea.

**

Fue una pésima idea. Niall tenía una razón específica por la que odiaba cualquier actividad física y cuándo aun no llegaban a donde Liam los había querido llevar empezó a faltarle el aire y se quedó un poco detrás de los otros dos que iban platicando. 

Tal vez no se den cuenta, es lo que pensaba, porque no quería ser un quejicas. Pero se había quedado demasiado atrás y no fue una sorpresa que Louis estuviera gritando su nombre segundos después de perderlo de vista.

Niall sintió unas manos en su espalda y él se dio la vuelta para recargarse un poco sobre la otra persona.

Pero ese no era Louis, porque ese no era su olor, Louis olía a yerbabuena y esta persona olía a madera.

–Oye–escuchó que le decía a oído– Vamos Niall no estamos tan lejos, de verdad ya te cansaste.

Él se alejó en el preciso momento en que Liam pasó una mano por su cabello y negó con la cara roja.

–Él tiene problemas asmáticos– Louis llegó a su lado y le acaricio el brazo–¿Tienes tu medicina?

Niall negó.

–Oh Niall–Louis parecía malhumorado– Sabes que tienes que cargarlo siempre– se puso en cunclillas–Sube.

Niall había estado en la espalda de Louis demasiadas veces como para que ahora sintiera vergüenza. Se subió encima y Louis se puso de pie y escuchó como la respiración de su amigo estaba muy agitada.

–Niall no porque estemos encerrados puedes darte el lujo de dejarla– Louis lo tomo por los muslos– Liam creo que es hora de volver, mañana podemos regresar.

Liam asintió y camino junto a Louis, vio a Niall rojo y sonrió de lado– Oye Louis yo puedo llevar a Niall, no creo que aguantes el regreso a casa.

Niall se aferró al cuello de Louis y él otro le dio una mirada– Dios Niall no hagas eso, no voy a soltarte aunque me tenga que arrastrar.

–Louis…

–Mira Liam las cosas son así, yo cuido de Niall eh echo esto muchas veces y lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es discutir sobre quien lo llevara a sus espaldas.

Liam frunció los labios y se quedó callado por el resto del camino, cuándo vieron de nuevo la casa Louis se detuvo un momento porque vio una cabellera rizada salir de un coche y pensó en lo fatal que se veía, en su ropa sudada por culpa de Niall y sus zapatos sucios.

–Él llegó– Liam corrió hasta la entrada y Niall se bajó de encima de Louis.

Llegó hasta el chico y lo abrazó fuertemente, los dos vieron al otro abrazarlo por la cintura y entonces Liam lo había levantado del piso y el chico se había reído.

Louis sonrió sin darse cuenta y cuando lo hizo tuvo que voltear hacia abajo.

–Dios Harry estas altísimo– Liam le dijo tomándolo del rostro y acomodando su cabello -Y muy delgado.

Harry sonrió de lado y acomodo los lentes oscuros que llevaba– Eso dicen.

Liam asintió– Te extrañe mucho Harry– lo volvió a abrazar y esta vez Harry reposo la cabeza sobre el hombro.

–Harry deja de comportarte como un niño.

Liam se alejó un poco y pudo ver a Gemma, la hermana de Harry, parecía fastidiada de estar ahí como siempre y él solo quería que se fuera para que dejara de hacer sentir mal a Harry.

–Gemma–Perrie estaba en lo alto de la escalera principal de la casa–Necesito hablar contigo.

Gemma les dio una mirada y se encamino hacia Perrie, la chica la dejó pasar y luego se perdieron de vista.

Liam sintió la presencia de Louis y Niall y les sonrió tomando la mano de Harry volteo hacia ellos.

–Voy a presentarte a los nuevos– Harry asintió.

–El rubio a tu derecha es Niall Horan–Harry levantó la mano y Niall la estrecho rápidamente, podía respirar mejor pero necesitaba su medicamento.

–Es un gusto Niall– su voz era grave y pausada.

–Y él de tu izquierda es Louis Tomlinson.

Louis esperaba algo de reconocimiento en la cara de Harry, estabien, nunca le djo su nombre esa noche, pero claro que debia recordarlo, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue levantar la mano y Louis la atrapo, luego le sonrió.

–Me da gusto conocerte a ti también Louis.

Niall vio la mirada perdida de Louis y lo tomo de la mano– Vamos acompáñame por mi medicina.

Liam no les hizo caso después de eso y se llevó a Harry hacia la sala y ellos se fueron para los cuartos

–Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry se sentó en su parte favorita del sillón porque podía escuchar si alguien entraba– Creo que esta vez Gemma si estaba muy enfadada.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Gemma me encontró en el despacho con Sammy…

–¿Sammy?

Harry se volteo a verlo– Claro, no sabes quién es– desacomodo su cabello– Olvido que estoy hablando contigo y no con Zayn.

Liam se tensó y se acercó más–¿Está bien?

Harry asintió– Todo lo bien que puede estar, ayer estuvimos juntos.

Liam quería peguntar mucho de Zayn, porque no lo había visto en seis meses, pero también quería saber que pasó.

–¿Y entonces ese tal sammy?

Harry se encogió de hombros– Es un amigo de Gemma y ella se molestó profundamente porque me vio con el sobre el escritorio, digo era una reunión que ella organizo en su casa y la de mamá.

Liam negó y Harry suspiro– Si bueno es la historia de mi vida…

–¿Pero estas bien?– Liam quiso que Harry le dijera la verdad.

–Estoy bien, no es algo nuevo y no va a ser la última vez, Gemma me detesta más que antes.

Liam lo atrajo y paso una mano por su cabello–Aquí estas bien.

Harry lo sabía, Liam lo hacía sentir bien, ahí no se sentía como una persona extraña, con Liam le bastaba, tal vez si Zayn estuviera ahí todo sería mejor, pero sabía que Zayn no podía darse el lujo de volver.

Se volteo hacía la puerta cuándo escuchó los pasos de alguien y Liam le susurró al oído que eran Louis y Niall.

Niall se sentó frente a Liam–¿Estas mejor?– Liam quiso saber.

Asintiendo Niall se hizo a un lado para que Louis se quedara a su lado, callado. Niall quería preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero Louis se había quedado callado en su puerta, sin decir nada.

Liam empezó a hablar sobre cómo es que un chico llamado Fines había estado ahí solo dos meses antes de irse, Louis vio claramente como Liam trataba de hablar cosas banales, sin embargo no pudo contenerse mucho porque Harry había volteado hacía él varias veces y no había señal de reconocimiento y Louis odiaba que lo ignoraran, no era que quisiera que Harry estuviera encima de él, pero recordaba claramente como Harry había ido a sentarse a su lado y como lo había querido besar en esa fiesta y bueno se había sentido bien, importante, porque todos querían la atención de Harry.

No había dicho ni una sola palabra y Niall le estaba dando miradas para que no dijera nada, pero cuándo Harry volteo su cabeza y había dicho que sería genial tener nueva gente en Casa Lego y que a pesar de ser la primera vez de conocerlos podían ser buenos amigos.

–¿Esta es una clase de dinámica en la que finges no conocerme y luego me besas a escondidas?

Louis nunca fue de esos que eran sutiles, un problema grave, le decía Niall. Liam detuvo su parloteo sobre como Perrie se había caído a la alberca hace unos días y Harry arrugo el ceño.

–¿A quién le estás hablando?–Liam le dijo y vio como Louis se cruzaba de brazos.

Niall simplemente negó y suspiro pasándose una mano por la cabeza–Él hablaba con Harry.

Liam con sutileza desvió la mirada hacía Harry y lo vio sonreír, cuando escucho una carcajada venir de su parte el gimió bajito.

–¿Louis tiene los ojos azules?–le preguntó a Liam cuándo dejo de reír.

–Sí.

Confundido Louis se puso de pie–¿Qué te pasa?, me viste hace como dos semanas y no recuerdas mis ojos…

–Hola ojos azules–Harry dijo simplemente.

Entonces Liam comprendió, seguramente Louis conoció a Harry pero no sabía nada sobre Harry. 

–Que mierda…

Louis parecía enfadado y Harry estaba divertido, aunque veía claramente el pequeño movimiento de su mano, nervioso–¿Quieres que le diga?–le preguntó Liam.

Harry se encogió de hombros– De todas maneras va a saber.

Louis arrugo el ceño y en verdad parecía confundido así que Liam le conto.

–Harry pudo haberte conocido, pero él no sabe exactamente cómo eres– seguía siendo complicado de decir, más por os ojos tan bellos que Harry tenía y que siempre estaban escondidos– Él no puede ver bien, tiene esta clase de enfermedad visual donde distingue las formas, pero no los detalles específicos, sabe dónde estamos ahora, pero no sabe exactamente el color de tus ojos o los míos– suspiro– Él simplemente no puede verte, así que debes disculparlo por no reconocerte.

Niall vio a Louis abrir los ojos y ponerse rojo, estaba avergonzado, él simplemente observo a Harry sonriendo y recordó que cuándo lo había visto siempre llevaba encima unos lentes, nunca le había visto los ojos y esa noche que estuvieron en esa fiesta Harry aún llevaba los lentes a pesar de que la casa estaba casi a oscuras.

–¿Eso es verdad?–Louis preguntó y Liam asintió–Pero esa noche, tu llegaste hacía mí y me llamaste ojos azules.

Harry se removió y se acomodó en dirección a donde Louis estaba– Te escuche hablar sobre algo de una banda que me gusta…

–The Fray

Harry sonrió. Louis recordaba haber estado hablando de esa banda justo antes de que Harry llegara.

–Yo simplemente escuche lo que decías y parecías interesante, luego le pregunte a un amigo si sabía quién eras y dijo que no, así que le pregunte si eras guapo, me dijo que tenías unos bonitos ojos azules, y eso fue suficiente, recuerdo el azul muy bien, era mi color favorito, antes de dejar de distinguir los colores.

Niall sintió pena por Harry, y eso era horrible, no le gustaba sentirse de esa manera porque odiaba que sintieran pena por él.

–Lo siento–dijo Louis de pronto– En verdad lo siento, yo no sabía nada y no deseo incomodarte.

–Está bien, estoy acostumbrado– Harry se pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza– Deberías de sentirlo por haberme empujado cuándo quise besarte.

Liam rodo los ojos, Harry podría estar muy mal de la vista pero quería todo lo que se movía y él no era idiota sabía que Harry era demasiado hermoso para su bienestar. Demasiado.

–Lo siento por eso entonces–Louis levantó la mirada y Harry asintió satisfecho–¿Puedes ver lo que hago?

–Claro, distinguió exactamente tus movimientos, no tus gestos pero de ahí en más es normal además reconozco las voces fácilmente, tu voz es linda por cierto.

–La tuya es…–Louis pensó un momento en que decir– Grave, me gusta.

Liam quiso reírse ahí mismo porque era obvio que se estaban coqueteando y era lindo ver a Louis, pero Harry había hecho eso tantas veces que al menos para él no era nada nuevo, así que lo que dijo a continuación Harry lo hizo sacar un resoplido.

–Bonitos ojos, bonita voz–enumero Harry– tienes un cabello sedoso, lo recuero de esa noche y una piel suave, supongo que estas en forma…

Niall se sonrojo un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso, el coqueteo no era lo suyo y se sentía raro ahí en medio de la sala viendo como Harry decía cosas de Louis.

–¿Liam?–lo llamó Harry–¿Él está en forma?

–Sí, tiene un bonito cuerpo y parece bronceado.

Contesto rápidamente porque obviamente   
había visto a Louis, no podías dejar de ver su color de piel que encajaba perfecto con el color de su cabello, ni los pequeños ojos azules. Aunque a él le gustaban más los ojos de Niall, parecían más cálidos y sin menos pretensión. 

–Eres perfecto Louis Tomlinson.

Louis bufó un poco y luego con lentitud se deslizo a sentarse junto a Harry, el otro le hizo espacio y subió las piernas al sillón para recargar una de sus manos sobre estas.

–¿Tienes que tocarme la cara para visualizarme?– comentó Louis con una tímida sonrisa–Eso es lo que he visto en películas.

Soltando una carcajada Harry se acomodo frente a él– Eso no es necesario, pero creo que contigo sería interesante.

Dirigió sus manos hasta a cara de Louis y dibujo sus ojos con sus dedos, sus mejillas, sus finos labios, sus delgados pómulos–Sonríe– murmuró bajito.

Louis lo hizo y Harry hizo una cara extraña–Que pena no tienes hoyuelos, supongo que tenías que tener algún defecto.

Louis se inclinó hacia atrás fingiendo estar ofendido–No todos podemos ser perfectos Styles– divertido se peinó el cabello–pero yo estoy muy cerca.

Liam observo como Harry se inclinaba hacia delante, para escuchar lo que Louis decía y él simplemente sonrió un poco, era lindo ver a Harry así, prefería que estuviera coqueteando aquí donde podía vigilarlo y no fuera donde podía terminar en cualquier lugar, como tantas veces lo había hecho.

\--Vio que Niall parecía fuera de lugar y se levantó para darle la mano–¿Quieres algo de comer?– le preguntó.

Observo a los otros dos en el sillón mientras parecían estar más juntos y asintió, de todas maneras no cuadraba mucho si se quedaba ahí. Sin tomar la mano de Liam se puso de pie y le dijo adiós con la mano a Louis.

–¿A dónde vas?–preguntó Louis levantándose un poco, pero Niall le hizo un ademan para que no lo hiciera.

–Vamos a comer algo–Liam contestó por él y Louis arrugó el ceño.

–Niall tal vez tengas que venir a que Harry te toque para conocerte.

Niall realmente no creía que Harry quisiera tocarlo como lo había hecho con Louis así que asintió–Luego, tengo hambre.

Se escapó de ahí con Liam detrás de él y se encaminaron hacia la cocina. Él tampoco era bueno para llenar los silencios así que simplemente se sentó en un banquillo y espero a que Liam dijera algo.

Pero Liam no lo hizo, se dedicó a prepararse unas frituras y observar a Niall de reojo. A él no le incomodaba que lo observaran porque en el coro lo veían mucho, era la voz principal, pero no le gustaba cuándo la gente le daba un repaso por todo el cuerpo, y eso era justamente lo que Liam hacía.

No era tonto sabía que era al menos guapo y que tenía unos ojos bonitos pero de todas maneras era un poco incómodo aquello, porque Liam tenía también los ojos bonitos y parecía buen persona y estaba en buena forma.

Detuvo su pensamiento ahí, no necesitaba empezar a pensar en nadie de esa manera, no cuando eran claros problemas con su familia.

–¿Harry es así con todo el mundo?– dijo porque la mirada de Liam ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. 

Liam se detuvo antes de contestar y se encogió de hombros–Solo con quien le interesa.

Niall no era celoso, o al menos eso creía, pero eso de que Harry estuviera entusiasmado con Louis le hizo sentir un vació en el pecho, porque Louis tenía todo para estar con alguien.

–¿Él no lo va a lastimar cierto?–preguntó a Liam viendo a los ojos.

–¿Qué eres?–repuso Liam–¿Su madre?

–Estoy hablando enserio.

–Creo que eso es cosa de ellos, no te metas Niall.

–Louis es mi único amigo– murmuró avergonzado– no me gusta que sufra.

–Eres un paranoico–Liam le dio un apretón en el brazo– además porque piensas que se la respuesta a eso.

–Harry es tu amigo– Niall se puso de pie y observo como Liam se encogía de hombros.

Él no quería decirle a un asustadizo Niall que Harry hacia eso muy seguido, coquetear y pasar un buen rato, luego alejarse. No iba a asustarlo y sinceramente confiaba en que Harry no lo hiciera esta vez, porque vivirían juntos y todo se volvería demasiado incómodo. La única vez que Harry había tenido algo que ver con alguno de los internos fue cuando salió con Samuels su primo, e incluso Zayn sabía que era una mala idea.

–Harry es un buen chico– dijo simplemente.  
Niall no le creyó nada pero no insistió, en cambio vio como Liam veía por la ventana–Gemma se está yendo–dijo– voy a ver a Harry.

El rubio no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que simplemente lo siguió y pudo ver como Harry estaba en la puerta recargado.

–Hey–Liam le paso una mano por los hombros y Harry sonrió en su dirección–Ahora vas a estar bien.

–Y en seis meses regresó a la realidad y vuelvo a ser un dolor de cabeza para mi hermana.

–Vamos a vivir juntos, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Harry se alejó un poco–No lo sé, no sé si quiero ser el amigo que se queda en el sofá.

–Oh cállate, Zayn jamás dejaría que te quedaras en el sofá, creo que te metería en la cama.

–No me tientes Li.

Niall se quedó detrás así que no escucho nada sobre lo que ellos platicaron, buscó a Louis con la mirada y lo vio hablando con Perrie justo en la puerta de su oficina. Louis le indico con la mano que se cercara y él hizo lo mismo con Harry y Liam.

–Oye Niall– Harry se acercó y lo tomo por el brazo– vamos a verte–luego sin preguntarle empezó a pasar sus dedos por los ojos y los labios, le hizo cosquillas y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

–¿De qué color tienes los ojos?–preguntó antes de soltarlo.

–Del mismo que Louis, azules.

–¿Son buenos amigos?– Harry lo tomo del brazo y caminaron hacia el despacho, Liam venia delante de ellos sonriéndoles por el hombro.

–Es mi mejor amigo–por alguna razón Harry tenia apretado su brazo contra él y no podía zafarse.

–¿Tiene novio?– Harry parecía demasiado entusiasmado para el gusto de Niall y él haciendo un esfuerzo mayor se soltó de su agarre.

–Sabes Harry si quieres saber cosas de su persona deberías de ir y preguntarle. 

Harry no quito la sonrisa de su rostro pero si se alejó y cuándo Niall pensó que se iba regresó y pudo sentir su aliento sobe el oído– Voy a saber muchas cosas de Louis, no importan los amigos celosos.

Luego se alejó y Niall sintió su cara caliente, porque a pesar de todo podía ver lo atractivo que Harry era y olía a vainilla. No le gusto eso, Harry era peligroso.

Liam se sentó sobre uno de los brazos de sofá y espero a que Perrie hablara.

–Muy bien, Harry te nos va a unir en la actividades–Perrie se acomodó sobre su silla.

–Genial– murmuró Harry que estaba de pie, detrás de la silla donde Louis estaba sentado.

–Entonces vamos a ver…–Perrie saco un par de papeles y los extendió sobre el escritorio– Muy bien, aparentemente son 4 actividades, deben decidir dos de ellas, pueden cuidar animales…

Louis negó– Niall es alérgico al pelo de animales, eso está fuera.

Perrie suspiro–Vamos a ver Louis, tienes que entender que ahora decides en equipo no solo lo que le convenga a Niall o a ti.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos y volteo la mirada–Lo siento.

–Por mí está bien–Liam dijo rápidamente y Harry se encogió de hombros en señal de que no le importa.

–Está bien, eso está descartado, luego está tocar en hospitales o algunas fiestas de caridad.

–Yo apoyo eso–Harry dijo y descansó una mano sobre el hombro de Louis– va a ser genial cantar de nuevo.

Los otros tres asintieron y Perrie dejo de lado esa hoja.

–Espero que sean buenos cantantes– la chica bromeo– o van a ser la vergüenza.

–Niall toca la guitarra y Louis canta bien–Liam le respondió– creo que puede funcionar.

–Como sea–continuó– las otras dos opciones son pasarla en un asilo o modelar para algunas cosas del gobierno, campañas.

–Modelar–Harry se adelantó al instante–Somos guapos no podemos desperdiciar eso en un asilo.

Liam lo pensó por un momento, ellos ya habían modelado antes, junto a Zayn no era nada complicado y parecía que se les daba bien–Yo estoy con Harry.

Esperaron a ver que decían los otros dos Louis sonrió–Me encanta.

Niall lo observo de reojo y negó–No creo que a mi padre le agrade la idea.

Su papá jamás dejaría que se exhibiera de esa manera, lo había regañado por salir en un video de uno de sus amigos tocando la guitarra y cantando a su lado, no quería ni imaginarse que diría si lo viera modelando cosas raras.

–¿Qué tu padre está en el siglo pasado?–Harry le preguntó y Niall pudo ver como ya estaba sentado en uno de los brazos de la silla de Louis.

–Es el pastor Horan–Liam contestó.

–¿Ese loco fanático?–se sorprendió Harry.

Louis se hubiera reído, pero Niall parecía enfadado, y a pesar de que los dos sabían que si era un poco intenso Niall siempre le decía que era su padre y que no importaba que cosas hiciera, el lo hacía por su bien.   
Claro que abandonar a tu hijo por años sin dirigirle la palabra no era precisamente hacerle un bien. Louis se sorprendía muy seguido de la forma tan cruel con que trataban a Niall en su casa, como si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ser parte de esa familia, sí, él detestaba a los padres de Niall porque lo hacían sufrir cuándo no debería de ser así, deberían de protegerlo, no hacerlo sentir poco menos que un idiota.

–Harry no tienes por qué decir eso–Perrie lo regaño– aquí no venimos a juzgar las formas en que viven las familias de tus compañeros.

–Lo sé, lo siento– se pasó una mano por los rizos y se dirigió a Niall– Perdón.

El rubio no le dio ni una mirada y se encogió de hombros. Liam quiso ir y darle aunque sea un abrazo.

–Oye Niall– Perrie lo llamó y le sonrió cuándo Niall la observo– hable con tu madre, dijo que estaba bien mientras fueran cosas casuales y eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer.

Niall parecía genuinamente sorprendido y se mordió el labio– Si ella dijo que sí, eso está muy bien.

Al final su servicio sería Modelar un poco para algunas campañas publicitarias sin muchos recursos y dar presentaciones en algunos hospitales y fiestas de caridad.   
Estas son las ventajas de tener dinero se dijo Louis, porque él estaba completamente seguro que en cualquier otra situación ellos estarían barriendo calles, no modelando.

Al final Perrie le dijo que cuándo fueran a hacer algo les iba a avisar antes y se pasaron toda la tarde en el jardín.

Louis parecía encantado con Harry. Niall lo comprendía, porque había visto ya muchas veces en algunas fiestas del hotel de los papas de Louis como lo seguía con la mirada porque Harry era interesante, tenía ese halo de misterio ahora que sabía lo de su problema visual Niall estaba seguro que Louis iba caer rendido a sus pies. Louis era así, protegía la que creía débil. Lo protegía a él.

Se había quedado un poco atrás con Liam que le estaba contando sobre algunas canciones de Oasis que serían bonitas de tocar en los hospitales.

Liam era cálido y cada vez que se acercaba olía más a madera, lo que estaba bien pero Niall no estaba acostumbrado a que lo atosigaran, él se quedaba detrás mientras Louis hacía algunas cosas y él no decía nada en las conversaciones y Liam era muy preguntón.

–¿Cómo es vivir con un pastor?

Niall arrugo el ceño y se encogió de hombros– Normal, toda mi vida eh estado con ellos así que no tengo un punto de referencia diferente.

Liam tomó un pequeño insecto que se estaba paseando por su mano, una Catarina y se la ofreció a Niall– La prensa dice que tu padre es muy estricto pero influyente, yo no lo conozco pero tú pareces un buen chico, y no creo que él sea tan malo si es tu padre.

No contestó a eso, no le iba a decir que realmente estuvo con tantas nanas que no recordaba todos los nombres, su padre no lo había criado, ni siquiera su madre podía ponerse ese título.

–¿Tus padres son buenos?–le preguntó tratando de desviar la atención.

–Mis padres están ocupados– dijo rápidamente– así que no puedo decir si son buenos o son malos.

Niall asintió y Liam no pudo evitar pensar en Zayn en lo que seguramente él hubiera contestado ° Son unos perros asquerosos °

No dijeron mucho después de eso solo se quedaron sentados uno a lado de otro mientras oían las risas de Harry y Louis muy cerca. Perrie los llamó para cenar y ellos se dirigieron al comedor, Louis pareció recordar a Niall y se sentó a su lado y le alboroto el cabello.

–Te quiero Ni– le dijo al oído y Niall le dijo que él también–Harry es interesante ¿no crees?

Peligroso era la palabra que Niall tenía en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo solo se encogió de hombros.

Comieron entre susurros que Perrie callaba y al final Niall subió junto a Louis hasta los dormitorios.

–Duerme bien–Louis le dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto seguido por Harry que apenas y le dio un movimiento con la cabeza a Niall antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Liam ya estaba en el baño del cuarto cuándo Niall entró y se desvistió antes de que el otro saliera. Se metió en la cama y se cobijó, escuchó a Liam moverse por el cuarto y suspiro cansado.

No le gustaba este lugar y algo le decía que Harry iba a acaparar a Louis y él no podía hacer nada sin Louis. 

–Niall…–Liam le susurró– Sé que estas despierto.

Solo se movió en la cama y lo pudo ver sentado–¿Qué pasa?

–Sé que no te sientes a gusto pero al final del día durante seis meses esta va a ser tu casa, vamos a ser una familia, si crees que quieres hablar, puedes hacerlo con migo.

–¿Por qué Harry me va a quitar a Louis?–Niall no quiso decir eso realmente e incluso él se sorprendió un poco de haberlo dicho.

–Tengo dos días de conocerlos, y no creo que Louis te deje, son mejores amigos ¿no?

Niall asintió fuertemente– Los mejores.

–Yo también tengo un mejor amigo–Liam le contó– él sabe todo de mí y es lo más bonito que tengo.

Niall sonrió y paso,.una mano por debajo de su cabeza–¿Harry?

–No– parecía cansado–Yo lo quiero mucho, pero mi mejor amigo no es él.

–¿Hace cuánto que no lo ves?–Niall preguntó curioso.

–Seis meses– lo vio meterse en la cama y apagar la luz– Oye Niall tienes unos ojos bonitos.

Niall suspiro y se recostó boca abajo– ¿Son como los de tu mejor amigo?

–No, sus ojos son negros, pero son preciosos.

Por algún motivo Nial se sintió incomodo hablando de eso, porque la voz de Liam se había vuelto más baja y melosa. Se preguntó si él hablaba de Louis de esa manera.

–Espero conocerlo algún día– Niall murmuró recostado ahora boca arriba.

–Cuando estemos fuera te lo voy a presentar– Liam tenía la voz cansada– se van a caer bien, el toca la guitarra y es bueno cantando.

–Genial.

No se dijeron nada más y luego de unos momentos Niall se quedó dormido.

*  
Louis estaba sorprendido por la forma en que Harry se movía con gracia por todo el cuarto, se había imaginado a Harry tropezando por ahí.

–¿Cómo es que no tropiezas?–le dijo cuándo lo vio salir del baño con su pijama.

–Louis te dije que se distinguir las formas–le murmuro divertido– de verdad que sí, además he estado dos veces antes.

–¿Por qué?–Louis necesitaba saber más cosas de Harry.

–Mi hermana me dejó aquí– secamente Harry le contestó y Louis supo que estaba mintiendo pero él no iba a ir por ahí presionando cuando claramente eso le molestaba.

Louis apagó la luz y Harry gimió bajito–¿Pasa algo?

–No me gusta la oscuridad, no puedo distinguir muy bien las formas–Harry parecía asustado– me da miedo.

Louis se sentó sobre su cama y vio que aún llevaba los lentes puestos, le iba a decir que si no se los quitaba, pero antes él lo hizo y saco de un cajón unos de esos lentes que se ponían para descansar los ojos en los aviones. 

–¿Puedo dormir contigo?–Harry le murmuro y Louis se congelo.

–¿Qué?

–Cuándo estoy aquí generalmente puedo dormir en la cama de mi compañero, ellos entienden que por mi condición me da un poco de temor la noche, está bien si no lo haces…

–¡No! –Louis dijo demasiado fuerte–Está bien, puedes hacerlo, Niall se queda en mi cama en ocasiones.

Harry se metió en la cama de Louis y el otro lo tapo un poco, no se acercó demasiado para ver cómo reaccionaba.

–¿Te sientes mejor?–Louis le preguntó y se acomodó de lado para ver a Harry.

–Sí, gracias-se acomodó mejor y rozo un poco su mano con la de Louis y el otro chico se estremeció.

Harry sonrió. Esto iba a ser sencillo Louis era claramente un chico de esos que eran buenas personas y él era especialista en llevar a la cama a las buenas personas. Claro que no le temía a la oscuridad pero era siempre una buena técnica, todos se apiadaban de un discapacitado. Harry siempre tenía lo que quería y por ahora lo que quería era a Louis.

–Buenas Noches Lou–le murmuró bajito, en un susurro.

–Buenas Noches.

Claro que iban a ser buenas noches, si Gemma creía que estando ahí iba a poder controlarlo estaba loca, él no necesitaba estar encerrado.


	3. Capítulo 3: 27 Abril- 30 Mayo / 2010

Empezaron una rutina cómoda, o eso creía Niall, los Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes ellos tomaban clases por la mañana, no era como estar en la escuela, porque todo era más personal, había dos profesores, uno enseñaba cosas técnicas y otro cosas de humanidades. Eran 5 horas diarias de tortura para Louis Y Niall, pero pudieron conocer mejor a sus compañeros. Además ya habían terminado la escuela regular, y seguramente saliendo entrarían a la universidad, eran como cursos de preparación para ese examen. Aiden ya había aplicado para ese examen y no asistía a clases con ellos.

La primera sorpresa la dio Liam el primer día en que ellos fueron a clases, estaban dormidos sobre sus mesas individuales y cuándo el maestro entró Liam simplemente se sentó junto a Harry y se puso su IPod.

Pensó al principió que era un gesto de rebeldía contra los métodos de Perrie, pero no era así, simplemente Liam no necesitaba esas clases.

–¿Por qué no estás estudiando cómo nosotros?– Louis le preguntó desde su mesa.

Harry lo volteo a ver, con sus lentes, aunque eran más pequeños y apenas y cubrían sus ojos–Liam es inteligente, demasiado, es un AS.

Niall no tenía ni idea de que era eso, así que se lo preguntó a Liam, pero Harry fue el que contestó.

–Aptitudes Sobresalientes, es de esos niños que son unos genios en algún tipo de cosas, Liam lo es en los estudios, los deportes–arrugó el ceño– Y supongo que la música, aunque no es algo que a él le interese.

Louis lo observó por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros–Eres un nerd.

Soltó una carcajada y Niall lo vio dejar su IPod en la mesa de Harry– No soy un nerd, no se me dificulta para nada hacer las cosas de la escuela.

–¿Y qué haces aquí?–Niall curioso se recargó sobre su mesa y observo los ojos marrones de Liam que lo observaron de vuelta.

–A veces ayudaba a los maestros…

–Eso fue enorme– Harry murmuro y se pasó la mano por el cabello–Liam lo hacía hasta que un día, la primera vez que estuve aquí Liam llamo imbécil a uno de los chicos.

–Era un imbécil–encogiéndose de hombros Liam le sonrió.

–Si bueno, con eso todos nos dimos cuenta de que Liam no estaba hecho para enseñar.

Liam asintió–No me interesa, lo que realmente hago es venir y escuchar un poco de música y ayudar a Harry cuándo lo necesita.

Luego de eso Liam les había contado que como ya sabía todo lo que hablaban los profesores, él aprendió el braille para que ayudar a Harry fuera más sencillo, porque no podían tener todos los libros que utilizaban en idioma braille para Harry.

Si se le dificultaba algo, Liam simplemente se acercaba y le susurraba las cosas, era una distracción y Harry lo agradecía mucho.

–Así que Liam es un buen chico–Harry murmuró–él incluso puede probar el examen para la universidad sin dificultad.

Era cierto, uno de sus profesores le había hecho un examen parecido a los de las universidades y Liam lo había pasado con relativamente pocos errores.

–Yo quiero aprender–Louis dijo de pronto un poco nervioso– Braille quiero decir, me gustaría.

Harry asintió y Louis lo hizo también, luego Liam rodo los ojos y le hizo a Niall un ademán con las manos formando un corazón, él sonrió un poco y se dedicó a resolver ese problema que tenía sobre su mesa. Odiaba completamente las materias técnicas.

Luego de eso dos veces a la semana tenían que ir con el instructor físico. Lo que era genial para todos, menos para Niall que realmente se cansaba muy pronto y era complicado seguirles el ritmo a los demás.   
No era bueno para nada físico. Nada.

Louis en cambio era muy ágil y le gustaba mucho mostrar todo lo que sabía a Harry que entrenaba boxeo porque era sencillo de distinguir la forma del costal y al parecer le gustaba.

Harry era interesante, era sorprendente como Niall cambiaba las palabras cómo definiría a Harry con tanta rapidez, era guapo y gracioso y siempre tenía un comentario divertido que hacer.

La verdad es que él le tenía un poco de celos, porque Harry podía sonreír y Louis parecía como si su mañana se hubiera iluminado de pronto. Cuándo le había preguntado que le pasaba Louis le dijo que Harry le gustaba, pero que no quería caer como un tonto, porque puede que Harry no encontrara realmente nada más interesante en Casa Lego. Trató de no sentirse ofendido por eso.

–No es que tú no estés muy bien.

–Yo no quiero nada con Harry.

Era verdad, él prefería mantenerse alejado   
de Harry, aunque últimamente significara estar alejado de Louis.

–A demás yo creo que estás en el rango de Liam.

Niall negó–No comiences.

Louis había estado todo el tiempo diciéndole que Liam era lindo y que era su tipo, Niall no sabía que tenía un tipo teniendo en cuenta que nunca había tenido nada que ver con nadie. Nadie. Luego Louis le había dicho que era obvio, porque tenía un poster de Liam Hatwety en su cuaderno, escondido.

–¿Y porque tengo un poster de un chico famoso con su mismo nombre es mi tipo?

–Claro que no idiota, ellos se parecen, se parece al chico ese con el que platicaste el día de la fiesta.

Niall levantó las manos– Estas loco, no se parecen en nada.

-Niall...

-No, mira si quieres lavar tus culpas por dejarme solo, no tienes que hacerlo, no la hagas de casamentero.

Louis había seguido hostigándolo todos los días y solo paro cuando lo amenazó con ir y decirle a Harry que un día lo buscó en Facebook y estuvo dos horas, o un poco más, decidiendo si debía mandarle una solicitud. Al final no lo hizo. Louis lo había mirado aterrorizado.

–Él duerme en mi cama–dijo de pronto– tiene miedo a la oscuridad y se recuesta en mi cama, es lindo, él es cálido.

Niall confió menos en Harry, quien se metía en la cama de una persona que relativamente acababa de conocer, quería algo, y por mucho que no quisiera pensarlo, Louis iba a caer rendido. Niall le hubiera creído todo eso a Harry pero realmente no podía pensar en que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad cuando lo había visto correr entre los arboles con demasiada gracia. 

Eso fue el segundo miércoles que pasaron en Casa Lego, Liam había levantado a Niall con una caricia en el brazo, el simplemente lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados aún con sueño.

–Vamos es hora de que conozcas la vista de Casa Lego– le aventó sobre los ojos una playera limpia.

Esa ropa estaba dentro de su buró, así que Liam había esculcado en sus cosas, por algún motivo no le importo, después de todo no tenía nada porque avergonzarse.

–Aún con mi medicamento no voy a poder hacer todo el camino.

–Lo tengo solucionado, vamos.

Había sido prácticamente arrastrado hasta la cochera donde Harry ya estaba junto a Louis en una bicicleta de esas que eran para dos personas, pero que si realmente querías era fácil que solo una de ellas pedaleara y el otro no lo hiciera.

Liam le había dicho que se subiera a la parte trasera y vio como Harry hacía lo mismo, al parecer Louis iba a desempeñar el mismo papel que Liam siendo quien guiara. 

Era hermoso, demasiado bonito para ser real, había un lago en una de las orillas de la casa y se veía bonito debajo del sol.

Louis se acercó y tomo de la mano a Harry y para sorpresa de ambos el chico se dejó caer un poco, cerca del agua, salpicándolos.

–Esto es grandioso– Harry había dicho– Venir aquí es lo más bonito de Lego, tengo un amigo que pintó un paisaje exacto de este lugar.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?–Louis se sentó a su lado y Harry le paso una mano por los hombros.

–Liam me lo dijo y Liam no miente.

Luego de eso ellos dos se habían ido a pasear por los árboles y fue cuándo Niall había visto a Harry sortear los posibles obstáculos, no, alguien así definitivamente no podía tener miedo a la oscuridad.

Louis tenía una cámara fotográfica y le pidió que le tomara una foto a él y Harry, luego les tomo la foto a él y Liam, era con ellos sobre la bicicleta, su cabello se veía muy rubio y el de Liam algo alborotado por los rizos que no eran tan bonitos como los de Harry, pero aun así Niall a veces quería cepillar sus dedos sobre los rizos, no era raro, porque con Louis quería hacer lo mismo, o algo así.

Esa foto estuvo enmarcada sobre el buro de su cuarto unos días después, Liam la había impreso en la oficina de Perrie, porque no podía entrar a la sala de cómputo.

Esa era otra cosa, Liam no podía tener ningún contacto con ninguna computadora o celular, por lo que había hecho sus padres se lo prohibieron y literalmente tenía años sin entrar a Internet. Harry le había dicho varias veces que podía hacer que le trajeran un celular con internet y guardarlo en el lago. Liam no quiso, decía que era preferible no tentarlo, no quería más problemas.

Louis y Niall supieron más tarde que lo que había hecho Liam era digno de los mejores hackers y que era un delito muy penado por la ley. 

Aiden les había dicho a los dos que Liam era muy tranquilo cuando sus amigos no estaban en Casa Lego, pero que cuándo los dos estaban, Liam de descontrolaba un poco. Niall supuso que era ese buen amigo que tenía de ojos negros, pero no llego a preguntarle a Aiden porque siempre se iba cuándo creía que la conversación era muy larga. Nunca pasaba tiempo con ellos y a él se le hacía muy raro, incluso más que Harry.

Una noche en que estaban en la sala, mientras veían a Danielle trapear el destrozo que había hecho Harry tirando su soda,   
Louis le dijo que se veía más tranquilo y que hablaba más con todos.

Era verdad, mantenía amenas conversaciones con Liam sobre cualquier cosa, le gustaba como pensaba Liam y la forma en que lo veía era linda, además siempre pasaba un brazo por los hombros y en una ocasión le había dejado un beso sobre la cabeza, él quería hacer lo mismo, pero Liam era más alto y se vería ridículo poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo, el punto es que Louis tenía razón, estaba bien, tranquilo y Casa Lego no era nada horrible. 

Louis estaba ahí, aunque más tiempo con Harry y Liam era grandioso, por ahora no necesitaba nada más.

**

Louis se despertaba muy temprano y lo primero qué hacía era ver si Harry estaba bien, a pesar de que Harry nunca dio indicios de estar mal, pero a él le gustaba ver a Harry dormido, además hacia algunos días que Harry había entrelazado su mano con la suya y eso fue lindo, Louis no quería forzar nada así que simplemente le acaricio el dorso con su pulgar.

–¿Me estás viendo dormir?–Harry dijo de pronto y Louis se estremeció por lo profunda que sonaba su voz.

–Creo que sí.

Harry se rio y se acomodó la playera que estaba un poco arriba y que sorprendentemente Louis no había notado, se le hacía sucio ver a Harry con cualquier connotación sexual, porque era demasiado lindo para eso.

–Oye Harry…– no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente sin hacerlo sentir incomodo–Yo tengo esta sensación de no acabarte de conocer del todo.

–¿Quieres ver mis ojos cierto?

Louis asintió, luego recordó que Harry llevaba esas cosas que usaba para dormir y que no lo dejaban ver absolutamente nada–Si, solo si no te molesta, yo sé que llevas lo lentes porque te molesta la luz…

–Me molesta menos ahora– Harry se había sentado y estaba frente a Louis con las piernas cruzadas– pero estoy acostumbrado a usar los lentes.

Louis vio cómo se quitaba esas cosas y sus rizos se alborotaron, él se los acomodo y Harry esperó pacientemente, hasta que Louis termino y le tomo de la mano.

–¿De qué color son?–pregunto.

–Verdes– luego abrió los ojos y Louis le sonrió, llevo una de las manos de Harry a su mejilla y así el otro pudo sentir su sonrisa.

–Son bonitos– le dijo y era verdad eran claros muy transparentes y se enfocaban en su rostro de una manera perfecta– Me gustan.

–Valla eso me basta para ser feliz– Harry le había dicho bromeando, luego bajo su mano y Louis dejo que se frotara los ojos– Ojos verdes conocieron ojos azules.

Louis asintió y luego se puso de pie, tenían un día largo y mientras se cambiaba se dio cuenta de que Harry buscaba sus lentes, y él se atravesó para dárselos.

–Toma cariño– dijo sin pensarlo.

Harry parecía sorprendido pero aun así le sonrió– Gracias cariño.

Y sonaba bien, así que simplemente dejaron que eso fuera algo común, y la primera vez que Niall lo escuchó Louis lo vio arrugar el ceño, pero no parecía molesto, más bien confundido.

–Tu siempre vas a ser mi primer cariño– le dijo bajito, al oído. 

–Porque no lo dices alto, que te escuche Harry.

–Qué tal si es nuestro pequeño secreto.

Niall rodo los ojos y le dio un golpecito en la pierna.

**

En la cuarta semana luego de haber estado en clases Perrie les dijo que había una sesión en un centro comercial para una campaña publicitaria del gobierno y que sería su primera obra.

Liam podía ver que Niall estaba nervioso, así que se sentó junto a él en la camioneta y le estuvo distrayendo diciendo que las fotos siempre salían bien y que era guapo y se vería genial. Era verdad de todas maneras.

Cuando llegaron al centro, Joseph les dijo que era para una campaña de jóvenes sanos, haciendo cosas sanas en el centro comercial, o algo así, solo se pondrían ropa bonita y se pararían de frente a la cámara y sonreirían, nada raro.

Y todo estuvo bien, porque Harry era precioso y la cámara lo amaba y Louis se veía bien a su lado, además sus ojos combinaban perfecto con los de Niall y al parecer eso le encanto a la fotógrafa, porque dijo que en unas semanas habría una campaña para donar lentes, y que sus ojos eran perfectos para eso.

En una de las tomas Liam se trepó encima de Niall jugando y él chico se dio la vuelta bajándolo y envolviendo una de sus manos por la cintura. Liam sintió calientito ahí y dejo que Niall jugara con su playera un poco, porque parecía sonrosado y Liam no dejaba de pensar en lo inocente que era.

Les habían dado algo de comer y Liam estaba sirviéndose un poco de papas cuándo lo vio.

Estaba a lo lejos, viéndolo de frente con su chaqueta de cuero y sus pantalones de mezclilla y le sonrió tratando de contener el impulso de correr porque Joseph se enfadaría.

Aun así supo que si caminaba lentamente podía llegar hasta él, porque sabía que lo estaba esperando.

Dejo su plato y justo cuándo iba a caminar una mano lo apretó por la cintura y una barbilla se posó sobre su hombro.

–¿Están buenas las papas?– sintió el aliento de Niall sobre su cuello.

No le contesto, en cambio volteo la cabeza y vio a lo lejos al chico con el ceño arrugado y que parecía enfadado, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue. Y él no podía correr detrás de él. 

Mierda. ¿Porque Niall seguía recargándose contra él?

–Dios Niall no hagas eso– le dijo molesto.

Se arrepintió al instante, porque cuándo se volteo vio la mirada de Niall y se puso completamente rojo, balbuceando que lo sentía y que no era su intención.

Quiso disculparse, pero realmente no lo sentía, porque Niall había elegido justo el momento inadecuado para ser más abierto con él.

Al final cuándo continuaron con las fotos la fotógrafa saco a Niall y lo sentó, porque no hacía caso y parecía triste y esas fueron las palabras exactas que la muchacha había usado.

**

Harry estaba leyendo algo en el comedor cuando Liam entró y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Por qué estas enfadado?– Harry le dijo cerrando el libro de Harry Potter, se había vuelto fan hacía años y eran de los pocos libros que le interesaban y que era sencillo de conseguir en braille.

–¿Cómo sabes que estoy enfadado?–luego negó– Olvídalo, no estoy enfadado, estoy buscando a Niall.

–Su hermano le llamó por telefono–Harry subió una rodilla a la silla– creo que está en la biblioteca.

–Mmm

–¿Paso algo?

–Vi a Zayn.

Harry se quitó los lentes y parpadeo varias veces–¿Dónde?

–En el centro comercial– le contestó– cuándo comíamos.

–¿Y qué te dijo?–Harry estaba genuinamente interesado.

–Nada, justamente ese es el problema, iba a escaparme un poco pero Niall me abrazó por detrás y él se fue.

Harry le sonrió un poco–Eso pasa cuándo te hechas encima a un niñito.

–¿Lo dices por experiencia?– dijo a instante–Claro porque Louis es tan maduro.

–No te metas con él–Harry le dijo apretando los dientes.

–No te metas con Niall– contestó rápidamente y sin pensarlo y luego los dos se quedaron callados.

–Está bien–dijo Harry poniéndose sus lentes de nuevo– eso fue extraño.

Liam asintió se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiro– Le dije a Niall que me dejara y él parecía perdido y no quise decirle eso, es solo que tengo tanto tiempo de no ver a Zayn, ni tocarlo, yo solo quería un momento con él.

–Louis dice que Niall no es tan apegado a la gente, pero que cuándo encuentra a alguien que le gusta, puede ser como un chicle, lo que no está mal– se detuvo un instante antes de continuar– Pero ya sabes, tú tienes novio.

Liam reacciono rápido y asintió– Si, eso creo.

–Zayn es tu novio, no importa que lo dejes de ver, solo recuerda eso cada vez que se te acerque demasiado Niall.

–Él es lindo.

–No es más lindo que Zayn–Harry defendió a su amigo.

–Son diferentes– sonrió de lado– no sé porque estamos teniendo esta conversación, no importa, fui grosero con Niall y quiero hablar con él.

–No creo que tarde mucho con su hermano.

Liam se recostó sobre la mesa y vio de reojo a Harry que llevaba una camisa a rayas–¿Estas intercambiando ropa con Louis?

Harry negó–No me di cuenta, el dejo esta playera cuándo se fue a bañar después de que regresamos, sobre mi cama y yo salí y simplemente me la puse– se mordió el labio y movió sus manos nervioso– huele a él.

Se levantó y arrugó el ceño, luego llevó una de las manos de Harry a su mejilla–¿Te gusta?

Harry asintió–Es lindo y es diferente y no lo comprendo del todo.

–¿Por qué?

–Recuerdas que te dije que dormíamos en la misma cama.

Liam podía ver su ceño arrugado y asintió de nuevo, aún con su mano en la mejilla para que Harry supiera sus respuestas sin hablar.

–Él no ha intentado tocarme ni una sola vez, solo me toma de la mano y ya.

–¿Y eso está mal?–Liam estaba confundido.

–No, bueno no es que este bien o mal, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me tomen de la mano en una cama y no hacer nada, generalmente luego están sobre mí o yo encima y eso es algo que puedo controlar, a Louis no.

–Así que Louis está siendo lindo contigo y tú no comprendes porque.

Harry movió la cabeza para soltarse del agarre de Liam, porque sabía a donde iba con aquello–Supongo que le gusto.

–No lo supongas Harry, si pudieras ver con que ojos te observa, creo que te quiere.

–Eso es aún más extraño, sería mejor si me besara y se moliera contra mí todas las noches, soy bueno en eso, no en tomar las manos de las personas.

Liam estuvo a punto de contestar cuándo vio a Danielle con el teléfono del despacho de Perrie, seguramente Niall ya había terminado de hablar.

–Escucha Harry deja que alguien te corteje por una vez, es lindo y te puede gustar– le revolvió el cabello y se puso de pie.

Harry abrió su libro cuándo Liam se fue y se enfrasco en descubrir quien había abierto la cámara de los secretos para dejar de pensar en si quería abrirle los pantalones a Louis o no.

**

Niall se recostó sobre un estante de libros, tratando de respirar tranquilo, pero no pudo.   
Él sabía que su padre no lo quería en casa, pero eso de que lo más probable era que cuándo se terminara el plazo de seis meses, él se quedaría más, fue horrible.

Greg había intentado decirle que era una posibilidad, nada hecho, pero eso no quita que sintiera feo en su pecho, porque su padre no quería verlo por un año. Y eso había dolido.

Y había tenido un día fatal, había querido demostrarle a Liam que empezaba a apreciarlo, y Liam era muy táctil así que no pensó que fuera raro apoyarse sobre él, le fue tan difícil decidirse a hacerlo estuvo viendo la facilidad con la que Louis abrazaba a Harry y simplemente hizo lo mismo. 

Claramente no fue una buena idea. Liam lo rechazó y él había querido ponerse a llorar en ese mismo instante. Así de patético era.

Metió la cabeza en sus rodillas cuándo escucho a puerta abrirse, pensó que nadie lo encontraría, pero luego de unos momentos una mano cepillo su cabello y él supo quién era, porque era su olor.

–¿Puedo sentarme?

Niall se encogió de hombros y Liam se sentó a su lado, no le dijo nada por un rato hasta que él mismo levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Liam, viéndolo fijamente.

–Hola– Liam se acercó un poco más y le paso una mano por el cabello.

–Ahora si me tocas–Niall suspiró–¿Ahora está permitido?

Liam le sonrió–Lo siento por eso, no fue mi intención.

Niall negó–Está bien, estoy acostumbrado a que me alejen, y no me estoy haciendo el mártir, es solo que pensé que como tú eras tan táctil yo podía hacerlo también, además me gusta platicar contigo y eres lindo y… ya sabes Harry esta mucho tiempo con Louis y no hay nadie más con quien hablar porque Aiden no habla con nadie…

Niall se calló cuándo los labios de Liam encontraron los suyos, solo un momento, se movieron despacio y no había cerrado los ojos cuándo el otro chico ya se estaba alejando.

–Dices muchas estupideces.

Niall se soltó de su agarre y se pasó unos   
dedos por los labios, los sentía calientes.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?–le preguntó en verdad confundido.

–Hablas mucho–Liam contestó–eso me pone nervioso.

Niall negó y se sonrojó un poco–Esto me está poniendo nervioso a mí.

–Es un beso–se acomodó con la espalda apoyada por completo en el estante y sus pies extendidos mientras veía a Niall de reojo–no es tan importante, de todas maneras no es como si fuera tu primer beso.

–El segundo de hecho.

Niall estaba todavía aturdido así que no pudo contener la respuesta y vio que Liam parecía muy sorprendido.

–¿El segundo?–se mordió el labio, ahora eso de darle un beso no había sido buena idea y en su mente ahora se repetía la voz de Harry diciéndole que tenía novio, que lo recordara.

–Sé que suena patético pero es así, el primero lo di en esa fiesta en donde llego la policía.

Liam se puso de frente a el–¿A quién se lo diste?

Niall se encogió de hombros–No importa realmente, y yo no lo hice, solo se abalanzó sobre mí.

–Los besos robados son los mejores Niall– le comento.

–Supongo hasta ahora los dos besos han sido robados.

Se miraron por un momento, luego Liam le acomodo un cabello detrás de a oreja–¿Cuál fue mejor?

Lo vio pensarlo, realmente pensarlo y Liam sintió ternura, se veía adorable con su ceño arrugado y su pequeña arruga por debajo de la nariz.

–Fueron diferentes–dijo al final– él me beso contra una pared en una casa a oscuras fue fuerte y tú lo hiciste despacio.

–Contra una estantería.

Niall asintió–Él fue lindo embriagador y tú fuiste…– Liam lo vio desviar la mirada– suavemente lindo.

Sonrió mucho cuándo Niall dijo eso, era interesante lo que decía. Estuvo a punto de decirle que podían hacer que su beso fuera lindo y poderoso, pero de nuevo la voz de Harry en su cabeza que ahora estaba combinada con la mirada de Zayn en el centro comercial lo detuvo.

Solo era un juego, un beso no significaba nada, es más ni siquiera era un beso, fue un toque.

–¿Así que no has hecho nada con nadie?–preguntó curioso.

Niall negó–Nada, no tengo muchos amigos con quienes hacer cualquier cosa, y no voy a hacer nada con Louis.

–Eres lindo Niall– susurró tratando de que fuera íntimo y por un momento por su cabeza paso que incluso lo hizo bajito tratando de que no llegara a la voz de Harry en su cabeza– tan inocente- se burló un poco.

–No sé si decir gracias.

Liam dibujo en su muslo con el dedo mientras veía a Niall limpiarse los ojos, seguramente su hermano lo hizo llorar.

–¿Besas a todo el mundo?–escuchó que el rubio le decía.

–Solo a los que me gustan– contestó.

–¿Te gustó?

Liam se removió y pensó como contestar aquello, si le gustaba pero no de la forma en que le gustaba alguien que estuviera enamorado, Niall era lindo y no podía negárselo.

–Eres guapo– dijo sonriendo.

Niall no estaba a gusto con esa respuesta, pero no dijo nada se acomodó hombro con hombro junto a Liam.

–El chico que me besó esa noche, dijo que era lindo también– murmuró– y que tenía los ojos muy bonitos, azules.

Liam asintió–Es verdad.

–Mi hermano hablo hoy–Niall se tensó un poco– al parecer mi padre quiere dejarme aquí más tiempo.

Liam arrugó el ceño, porque sabía perfectamente bien como se sentía cuando tus padres te abandonaban–Lo siento.

–Está bien, no es que sea una sorpresa, pero…–sonrió tristemente–Yo tenía esta beca que ofrecieron para estudiar música, si yo no aplico en menos de un año la beca se remueve y no puedo hacerlo encerrado aquí.

Pobre Niall, eso fue lo primero que pensó, no solo era quedarse encerrado era encontrar un poco de libertad, esa que todos buscaban. Le tomo la mano y la entrelazo y pudo sentir el temblor de chico.

–No te preocupes, vamos a encontrar una manera de que apliques aunque estés aquí dentro.

Se mordió el labio como tantas veces lo había visto y el simplemente levanto la mano y acaricio ese labio, Niall soltó sus dientes y Liam sonrió.

–¿Por qué haces esto?

–Eres un buen chico Niall, es difícil encontrar buenos amigos, pero creo que tú eres de esos, y quiero pensar que saliendo de aquí vamos a seguir viéndonos.

Asintiendo Niall suspiro–Eres lo único bueno de Casa Lego.

–Y la vista–Liam le recordó.

–Y la vista–estuvo de acuerdo Niall.

Luego simplemente se pusieron a platicar sobre qué libros les gustaban y se quedaron ahí hasta que Louis los encontró y les dijo que era hora de cenar.

**

Los siguientes días fueron interesante para los dos, Liam sentía que Niall estaba más pegado a él, y no le importaba, está a gusto con eso, era como tener a un amigo inocente de nuevo y él ya no tenía muchos de esos. 

Estaba tranquilo, incluso con el constante movimiento de Harry que sabía lo estaba viendo, o algo así, de manera acusadora. No estaba haciendo nada con Niall, él podía hablar con quien quisiera y sonreírle a quien le diera la gana. Niall era refrescante, lo nuevo era interesante y Liam sin darse del todo cuenta estaba un poco fascinado por todo eso. Eso está bien. Muy bien. Lo veía sonreír cuándo se acercaba y podía acariciar su cuello si le daba la gana, era complicado no estar cerca de él, había una especie de imán, y era grandioso platicar, eran buenos amigos.

**

Y entonces Zayn regresó.

*


	4. Capítulo 4: 31 Mayo /2010

–La cosa con Draco y Harry es que se leía la tensión sexual de ellos a distancia.

Niall cerró el libro y negó con la cabeza, esa plática había pasado de ser solo un comentario a ser un encontronazo de ideas entre Liam y Louis, él simplemente leía algunas partes en voz alta y luego los chicos las discutían. Harry solo negaba con la cabeza y decía que Tom Felton y Daniel Radcliffe eran calientes y que los había conocido en una fiesta y tenía la seguridad de que Daniel le había estado mirando toda la noche.

–¿Cómo se supone que viste eso?– Louis preguntó–Si no ves nada de noche.

–Estoy casi ciego, no soy idiota–murmuró– además me lo dijo una amiga.

Louis lo observó un momento antes de dejar caer su mano sobre el pecho de Harry.   
Estaban en la sala, Harry y Louis estaban en el piso, Louis recargado en el sofá y Harry con la cabeza en sus muslos. Liam estaba sobre un sillón y Niall estaba con la cabeza en sus rodillas, un toque menos íntimo pero igual de fuerte que el de los otros chicos.

–De todas maneras– continuó Liam– Harry estaba obsesionado con Draco desde que tenían 11 años, era más lógico que hubiera terminado con el que con la chica Weasley…

–Ginny–Niall le dijo viéndolo a los ojos desde abajo.

Liam lo apuntó con un dedo –No te pases de listo conmigo, sé que no sabías el nombre de ninguno hasta hace unas dos semanas, yo sé el nombre de todos, es solo que creo firmemente en la relación de Harry y Draco me niego a cualquier otra cosa.

Louis negó y Harry se acercó un poco a su vientre, llevaba unos lentes más claros– Yo estoy con Liam, me gusta pensar que había una relación gay en toda esa saga, además de Dumbledore.

–Oh Niall detén esto– exclamó Liam– si no sigues leyendo, Harry va a comenzar a decir nombres para todas las parejas.

–¿Nombres?

–Oh tengo un nombre para cada pareja–Harry se dio la vuelta y apoyo los codos en las piernas de Louis y su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Liam suspiro derrotado– Drarry, Ronmione, Rorry…

–¿Rorry?–Niall preguntó y Liam lanzó un gemido.

–Ron y Harry.

–Dios, no manches de esa manera una amistad como esa–Louis hizo una mueca y Harry le saco la lengua.

–Yo pensaba eso, pero entonces mi mejor amigo–arrugó el ceño–con el que no tengo nada que ver, solo para dejarlo claro, él me dijo que se verían calientes porque los dos actores se verían buenísimos juntos, Zayn siempre dice que entre más calientes mejor va la relación.

Niall cerró el libro y Louis detuvo el movimiento de su mano, que estaba en los rizos de Harry y Liam… bueno Liam solo movió más rápido su pierna derecha y Niall empezó a sentir dolor en la nuca.

Seguramente Harry hubiera seguido hablando sobre las parejas, sin embargo eso no paso, cuándo escucharon la puerta abrirse se coló por toda la casa una fuerte carcajada, aguda, diferente.

Liam detuvo su movimiento de pierna y Harry se levantó apoyando sus manos sobre el piso, los dos respiraron un poco más lento y cuándo se escuchó de nuevo la misma carcajada Liam se puso de pie de un salto y Niall por el impulso fue levantado y el libro se cayó al piso, junto a Harry.

–Dios…–gimió Liam antes de salir de la sala, hacia la salida.

Niall quiso correr detrás de él, pero una firme mano lo detuvo, Harry estaba dándole el libro e impidiendo que Niall se moviera.

Harry no podía dejar que el chico corriera detrás de Liam, porque notaba como se pegaba a su amigo y como se sentía menos tenso, no, Niall no necesitaba ver lo que pasaba fuera de la casa, al menos no ahora.   
Y ni siquiera era por Niall, Harry lo hacía por Louis porque sabía que se iba a molestar con él si no detenía a Niall, si no fuera por Louis, él lo hubiera dejado correr detrás de Liam y que entendiera de una vez que no había nada que crear con Liam, porque él ya tenía a alguien en su vida. Joder que ya tenía a su mejor amigo.

–Vamos, sigue leyendo Niall– le repitió porque la primera vez que lo dijo Niall solo se le quedo viendo.

Sin embargo el muchacho negó e intentó levantarse, pero Harry lo detuvo de nuevo.

–Suéltame–le dijo entre dientes y Harry le dio un apretón demasiado fuerte antes de hacerlo.

Niall nunca se comportaba así con Louis o Liam, su hostilidad la guardaba para Harry, no le importaba, porque sinceramente sentía lo mismo por él.

Louis negó y se puso de pie mientras Niall se dirigía hacia la gran ventana que se encontraba en la sala y que daba hacía la salida.

Niall hizo a un lado la cortina y vio como Liam estaba a mitad de escalera y antes de que parpadeara vio como corría hacía un jeep y se colgaba al cuello de un chico moreno que estaba bajando unas maletas.   
Vio como el otro lo tomaba por los muslos y lo hacía enroscar sus piernas en su propia cadera, quiso desviar la mirada, porque ese toque era demasiado íntimo, no lo hizo y vio como Liam enterraba su cara en el cuello del otro, que aún le daba la espalda.

–¿Quién es?–preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, porque vio un brazo lleno de tatuajes y se obligó a mantenerse calmado.

Harry no contestó al instante, solo lo hizo cuándo Louis le dio un apretón en la mano y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

–Es su novio.

Harry no veía los gestos de las personas pero supo justo la cara que Niall tendría en ese momento, porque no era idiota, ahí había algo, si Liam quería hacerse el tonto era su problema. En cambio lo que sintió fue como Louis lo soltaba y percibió como caminaba hasta quedar cerca de la ventana, porque gracias al sol se observaban sus figuras.

–¿Liam tiene novio?–Confundido Louis le dio una mirada a Niall que tenía la cortina fuertemente agarrada.

La respuesta de Harry se murió cuándo Louis y Niall soltaron un sonido de sorpresa.

El muchacho se había dado la vuelta, con una mano en la cintura de Liam y la otra cargando una maleta y Niall reconocería esos ojos fácilmente, los había visto muy de cerca durante varios minutos hacía ya dos meses. 

Era el chico de la fiesta, el que le había besado. Zayn Malik. El novio de Liam. Niall soto la cortina y se dejó caer contra el sillón.

–¡Mierda!–gritó un poco fuerte.

Harry se quedó de pie, esperando por la mano de Louis, porque se había acostumbrado a sentirla entrelazada con la suya, pero esa mano no llego, en cambio vio la silueta de Louis apoyarse de rodillas frente a Niall.

–Oye vamos, cálmate–Louis intentó tranquilizarlo– tú no has hecho nada, no es tu problema.

Harry trato de entender lo que estaba pasando, pensó que tal vez Liam no le había contado todo sobre lo que pasaba con Niall, pero luego lo desecho Liam era demasiado trasparente, hasta para él. Y entonces se enfocó en Zayn, y algo si cuadro en eso, Zayn había sido el que le había susurrado que Louis tenía unos bonitos ojos azules. °No tan bonitos como los de su amigo, el rubio tiene unos ojos azules preciosos°.   
Gimió y recordó que Niall le había dicho que tenía los ojos igual que Louis y si sumaba dos más dos se dio cuenta de que seguramente Niall estaba ese día con Louis. 

Y Zayn había estado con él.

–¿Lo conocen?–dijo saliendo de su pensamiento y acercándose a Niall–Dime que no tuviste nada que ver con Zayn.

Tomo el hombro de Niall pero al instante una mano apretó su muñeca y tuvo que soltarlo.

–No lo toques Harry– le murmuró Louis con una voz diferente.

Y él se molestó.

–¿Qué se supone que voy a hacerle?–le espetó y se soltó de su agarre.

Louis se quedó con la palabra en la boca porque se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo y los tres voltearon la cabeza.

–Mi querido Harry.

Louis lo vio, de nuevo. Vio lo moreno que estaba, lo fuerte que se veía, lo atractivo que era y vio cómo se movía hasta Harry trayendo a Liam de la mano y lo abrazaba por debajo de las axilas.

–Pensé que me extrañabas, así que vine a que dejaras de llorar por las noches– le dijo al oído y Harry le acaricio el cabello.

Luego se alejó pero una mano descansó en la cintura de Harry y otra en la de Liam, posesivamente. No parecía darse cuenta de que había alguien más, hasta que Louis se fijó en que la mirada de Zayn se detenía a su lado. Niall. Primero una arruga apareció en su rostro, luego una sonrisa.

–Gente nueva en Lego, perfecto– murmuró–¿Por qué no me los presentas amor?

Zayn pasó su nariz, su perfecta nariz, Louis no podía simplemente dejar de notarlo, la paso por un lado de la cara de Liam en una tierna caricia.

Louis tomo la mano de Niall y lo puso de pie a pesar de que Niall parecía querer desaparecer dentro del sillón. 

–Él castaño es Louis Tomlinson– dijo Liam apenas quitando la vista de Zayn, estaba totalmente embobado.

Zayn lo reconoció, lo supo al instante porque le dio una mirada a Harry y le susurro algo al oído y Harry simplemente asintió.

–Eres el chico guapo de los ojos azules– Zayn ni siquiera hizo el ademán de saludarlo– el destino es raro– le dio una mirada, Louis sintió como se lo comía con los ojos – ¿Es un buen acoston Harry?

A Louis se le puso la cara roja de vergüenza y apretó con fuerza la mano que tenía sobre Niall.

–No lo sé…

Harry no lo observo solo le sonrió divertido a Zayn. Y eso lo enfureció, porque mierda le contestaba, debería de haberle dicho que aquello no le interesaba. 

Liam tenía también una suave sonrisa y continuo–Y el rubio es…

–Niall Horan–Zayn completo su frase.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo vi en la fiesta– Zayn contestó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla, luego los soltó– Tienes unos bonitos ojos– le dijo a Niall acercándose hacia él, pero Louis se interpuso– Tú también Louis– jugo un poco– oh Harry si pudieras ver los ojos tan lindos que tienen– jalo una mano y Harry la tomo.

–Soy Zayn Malik– sonriendo hacía Niall– ver gente nueva y tan guapa en Lego es interesante, me pregunto que hicieron estas bonitas caras para estar aquí ¿Darle una patada a un perrito?– se burló porque claramente él y Niall se veían más inocentes que cualquiera de los otros tres.

Louis estaba furioso, no solo porque se estaba burlando, sino por la sonrisa que Harry tenía en su rosto, burlándose también y por el fuerte apretón que Niall tenía en su mano que solo significaba que no estaba a gusto y claro por la sonrisa que incluso tenía Liam en su rostro. Se estaban burlando de ellos y peor aún Niall se sentía mal.

–Detente Zayn– Perrie apareció por el marco de la puerta con Danielle detrás de ella– No quiero que molestes a nadie– se acomodó su cabello y le hizo un ademán a Zayn para que se acercara. El chico no lo hizo– Tu hermana quiere despedirse.

–Mi hermana es un perra, Perr– Zayn fingió una sonrisa–Ella no quiere despedirse.

Perrie negó– No quiero que vuelvas a decirle de esa manera– suspirando lo observo de lado–y me llamo Perrie no Perr ¿Cuántas veces hemos hecho esto?

–Cuatro con esta Perrie–Recalcó mucho las últimas dos letras– pensé que me extrañabas y quise venir.

–Ojala y fuera por eso por lo que estás aquí– la rubia negó– Es tu última oportunidad Zayn.

Louis vio como Zayn abría los brazos– Lo se Perrie es lo que me han estado repitiendo mis padres desde la otra noche.

Perrie parecía resignada y salió de la habitación cuándo Joseph la llamó, dejando a Danielle con los chicos.

–Danielle– Zayn hablo y Louis pudo darse cuenta del tono acido con el que decía su nombre– sigues mendigando comida…

Danielle sonrió de lado– Sigues drogándote, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Liam tuvo que poner una mano en el hombro de Zayn y él le sonrió de lado–Está bien, deja que hable la niña.

De nuevo Perrie entro– Ven a mi oficina Zayn, tu hermana ya se fue, pero necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas, Danielle– la llamó– arregla el cuarto que esta solo…

–Alto– Zayn le dijo– yo duermo con Liam.

–Liam ya tiene compañero–puntualizo Perrie.

Zayn recorrió con la mirada a Louis y Niall, que seguía con su mirada en el piso– ¿Con quién duermes ahora Liam?

A nadie se le escapó la connotación sexual que tenía esa frase.

–Con Niall– dijo bajito sin mirar a nadie a la cara.

–Bueno, al menos tienes una linda vista– Zayn sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente– no me extrañes.

Perrie le puso una mano en el hombro y se perdieron de vista, igual que Danielle.

–¿Te divertiste burlándote?–Louis le escupió con enojo a Harry que estaba recargado contra la pared–Vamos Niall– lo jaló por la mano y Niall lo siguió–Son unos imbéciles.

Liam se hizo a un lado y Harry arrugó el ceño–Oye Lou.

–Me llamó Louis–dijo con furia– sigue divirtiéndote con otros.

Antes de que dijeran algo más él se alejó con la mano de Niall en la suya fuertemente sujeta, subieron las escaleras y Louis los metió en su dormitorio.

–¿Estás bien?– le dijo a Niall apenas cerró la puerta.

–Esto está jodidamente mal–Niall se dejó caer contra la pared– Bese al novio de Liam hace semanas y Liam me besó el otro día y ahora…

–Oye este no es tu problema.

Niall le quería creer. Pero no se engañaba, claro que era su problema.

**

–Mira Perrie–Zayn se acomodó mejor en la silla– Yo hago lo que quieras, solo no le digas a nadie porque estoy aquí.

–Así que vendes drogas y no quieres que nadie lo sepa, deberías de pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Zayn tamborileo los dedos sobre el escritorio–Sermones no.

Perrie suspiro– Lo hago porque me preocupas.

–Gracias, pero ahora ayúdame en esto, no le digas a Liam, por favor.

Perrie asintió– Realmente si tú quieres que no lo haga, no se hace, pero ten en cuenta que a final ellos lo van a saber.

 

Zayn lo sabía, al menos quería que no se enterara tan pronto. Harry lo sabía, pero el confiaba en el por completo, jamás se lo diría a Liam.

–Gracias Perrie.

–Ve a instalarte y te espero en la cena.

**  
–Hey–Zayn tomo por la cintura a Liam que estaba de pie junto a la escalera.

Liam se volteo y paso la mano por su cara, observado cada detalle– Zayn…

–Te amo, es lo único que importa.

Liam sabía que solo estaba desviando su atención, pero aún así dejo que lo besara, porque extrañaba esos labios y la forma en que le cortaba la respiración.

Cuando se separaron, todavía con sus frentes unidas, Harry los estaba esperado y le sonrió a Liam-¿Puedo hablar con Zayn?

-Claro- le dijo y beso a Zayn antes de caminar unos pasos lejos.

-Supongo que no sabe nada de Nick.

-No y no quiero que sepa nada de ese asunto.

-Nick es peligroso Zayn, lo sabes y lo sé.

Zayn lo sabía- Todo va a estar bien, estoy aquí y no puede hacer nada.

-¿No fue adrede que Doniya te viera drogandote verdad?

-No seas idiota Harry, no me conviene estar aquí encerrado...

-Pues aquí Nick no podría hacerte nada...

-Basta- le dijo apuntandolo con el dedo y Harry volteo a cabeza-Yo no estoy huyendo, además piensalo a Nick no le va a gustar que pase más tiempo y yo no valla a verlo.

-Pero, Zayn estas jugando con cosas peligrosas.

-¿Yo?-Zayn negó- Entoces a los dos nos gusta jugar con las cosas peligrosas, vamos yo le digo a Liam si tu le cuentas también.

-¿Me estas chatajeando?- incredulo Harry elevó la voz.

-Te estoy diciendo que si tu lo haces, yo lo hago.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Liam estaría decepcionado.

-Entonces lo dejamos como esta-Zayn tomo su mano- Vamos Harry.

-Me preocupo, yo esuche a Nick decir muchas cosas...

-Cosas que no nos van a pasar, por el amor de dios, desde cuándo eres tan débil, Nick es un imbecil.

-Le tengo miedo a ese imbecil-Harry confeso- Yo siento tanto lo que estuve haciendo...

-Oh Callate, no estes de mojigato, afrontas la responsabilidad y punto- Zayn se mortifico- Y no se que intentas con esa actitud miedosa pero yo no te la creo, tal vez Perrie o los nuevos niñitos, incluso Liam, pero yo te conozco.

-La gente cambia Zayn- Harry se alejó y se paso la mano por los rizos.

-Nadie cambia en unos meses-replicó.

-Espero que nunca te pase, cambiar abruptamente-suspiro-ya no quiero pelear.

-Yo tampoco, eres mi mejor amigo, solo te pido que no digas nada, porque no nos conviene, además no es como si Nick pudiera venir aquí...

-Hay formas de entrar y salir de Lego y lo sabemos, pero...

-Pero nada- gruño- olvidate de Nick, ahora vamos a cenar.

Harry no estaba contento con nada, pero hasta ahora Zayn no se había metido en problemas graves, y nunca pasaba nada. Tal vez tenia razon.

Cenaron en un silencio extraño. Aiden había visto a Zayn y le había dado un abrazo rápido, solo eso. No es que nadie esperara nada más. Harry estaba sentado junto a Zayn con la cabeza agachada y se había cambiado los lentes por unos oscuros. Liam estaba enfrascado en una conversación de susurros con Zayn que tenía su mano izquierda entrelazada con la derecha de Liam, sobre la mesa. Louis se concentró en comer su plato lleno de verduras y en que Niall hiciera lo mismo, porque el rubio solo le daba vueltas al tenedor y se quedaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, aunque varias veces lo vio apretar con fuerza el utensilio después de haberle dado una mirada a las manos entrelazadas de Liam y Zayn.

Fue la cena más incómoda.

**

Escuchó como Louis se cambiaba dentro de baño, lo sabía porque el chico estaba haciendo mucho ruido, seguramente estaba muy enfadado. La puerta del baño se abrió y él trató de sonreír.

–No vas a dormir en mi cama– le dijo Louis.

Harry gimió–Oye lo siento, sé que no debí reírme…

–No, no debiste.

–Es que no entiendes– Harry le dijo– Zayn es mi amigo…

–Pensé que yo también lo era– dolido Louis se sentó en su cama y se puso crema en los pies.

–Lo eres, es solo que tenía un tiempo de no ver a Zayn…

–¿Y por eso te burlabas de nosotros? Si esa es la manera en que tienes que comportarte para ser amigo de Zayn, es una mierda.

Negó–Oye…

–¿Y que fue eso del acoston?–murmuró Louis– ¿Piensa que soy fácil o qué?, tengo solo un mes de hablar contigo, no es como si fuera a meterme en tu cama, o que tú te acostaras con cualquiera.

Harry se puso nervioso, si Louis supiera.

–Oye lo siento– le dijo poniéndose de pie– te juro que no lo voy a volver a hacer, me importas y no quiero dormir solo.

Louis suspiro y pasó junto a Harry, saco unas cobijas de su cama y las acomodo en el suelo, junto a la suya.

–Ven–tomo la mano de Harry lo dejo encima de la cobijas– vas a dormir ahí.

Harry gimió–¿El piso? O vamos Louis…

–Estoy molesto, no vas a entrar en mi cama, pero puedes dormir junto a ella, voy a tomar tu mano por un lado.

Harry se sorprendió a si mismo recostándose en las cobijas y suspirando, luego una mano se coló por un lado y se aferró a ella.

No necesitaba esa mano para calmar su fingido miedo a la oscuridad, la necesitaba para dormir. La apretó con fuerza e incluso la acercó a sus labios y le dio un suave beso, respirando contra ella, Louis no hizo nada, pero le devolvió el apretón, igual de fuerte.

**

Liam tenía la mano de Zayn sobre su pecho y lo estaba besando cuándo sintió como Zayn se metía debajo de la sabana e intentaba bajarle los pantalones.

–Oye– le dijo bajito–no hagas eso.

Zayn tomo eso como un juego y lo empujo un poco– Vamos Li, levanta el trasero para poder sacarte esto.

Liam negó–Dije que no.

Zayn se salió de la manta y lo observo a los ojos, estaba encima de él– ¿Qué te pasa?–le dijo fuerte.

–Shh–Liam le susurró y le dio una mirada a la otra cama de su habitación–lo vas a despertar.

Zayn rodo los ojos y se bajó de encima acostándose a su lado. Escucharon los suaves ronquidos de Niall.

Después de la cena Liam le había dicho que mañana podían platicar y que se fuera a dormir, Zayn no quería pero al final le dejo un beso en el cuello y se alejó hacía el cuarto donde dormía que dicho sea, era para él solo. Liam había entrado a su dormitorio justo cuando Niall se tapaba hasta la barbilla y se recostaba boca abajo. Tenía que hablar con él. Se alistó y se acostó en su propia cama. Solo fueron unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera y sintiera unas manos colarse en su cintura.

–Hola–Zayn le había dicho antes de besarle el cuello.

Liam se había dejado hacer hasta que su novio quiso bajarle los pantalones que llevaba.

–¿No vas a dejar que te haga algo?–Zayn le murmuró.

–Niall está aquí, no voy a dejar que hagas eso, va a escuchar todo…

–Entonces no hagas ruido–Sintió una mano sobre su pecho desnudo– muerde la almohada o lo que sea, muérdeme a mí.

Liam volvió a negar– Dije que no.

Zayn se puso de pie y buscó con la mirada su playera que se había quitado y se la puso mientras Liam se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

–No te entiendo, desde que te vi en la tarde estoy temblando por sentirte de nuevo– le dijo visiblemente molesto y alzando la voz– tengo seis meses sin tocarte y lo único que quiero es hacerte el amor ¿No quieres?

–Claro que quiero– contestó rápidamente– pero es una falta de respeto…

–Liam– lo llamo y se acercó a levantar su barbilla– si no vamos a hacerlo al menos encuentra una buena excusa, porque lo hemos hecho con otros de tus compañeros en el cuarto y no te importaba– luego se acercó y beso su hombro agachándose un poco, dejándole una mordida y dirigiendo su mano hasta la entrepierna.

–Zayn basta– Liam se hizo hacía atrás y pudo ver como la cama de Niall se movía.

–Sabes que–Zayn se encamino hacía la puerta– Jódete Liam.

Cerró de un portonazo y Liam se estremeció, observo por unos momentos para ver si Niall se despertaba, no lo hizo y él se puso de pie y fue al baño a echarse un poco de agua en la cara, se miró en el espejo y suspiro cansado. Salió del baño y por un momento se asustó por ver a alguien sentado, pero se fijó en que era Niall y se acercó a él.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿Qué se siente?

Liam arrugó el ceño–¿Qué cosa?

–Que tu novio bese a otros mientras tus estas encerrado.

No supo que le sorprendió más, si la voz profunda y clara o lo que le dijo.

–¿De qué hablas?

–El chico que me beso en la fiesta fue tu novio, Zayn.

Se sentó en su cama y Niall subió sus rodillas, sin voltear la cabeza hacía él.

–Debe de sentirse feo que tu novio se ande besuqueando por ahí y tu estés encerrado–Liam sintió el dolor en su voz– oh pero que digo, si tu haces lo mismo, debe ser divertido engañarse mutuamente mientas el otro no lo ve.

Quiso que se callara y se obligó a no culparlo de nada– Niall lo que dices no es verdad…

–Eres un imbécil–Niall le dijo y se dejó caer en la cama.

–¿Desde cuándo me hablas de esa manera?– le preguntó Liam más fuerte.

–Desde que eres un mentiroso.

–Yo no te metí– suspiro– solo no te conté todo, no veo cual es el problema.

–Jodete Liam.

Niall se tapó hasta la cabeza y Liam furioso hizo lo mismo. Que mierda ¿Por qué él era el malo del cuento? Zayn le decía que se jodiera y ahora también Niall.

Que se jodieran los dos.

*


	5. Capítulo 5: 15 Abril/2010

La fiesta estaba en lo más alto. La gente ya estaba borracha y el DJ no podía estar entusiasmando más a la gente. Había carros aparcados al menos a 5 cuadras a la redonda y muchísimo alcohol, gente tirada en el enorme jardín claramente drogados y algunos en la parte trasera apostando.

Zayn sonrió, esa había sido una genial noche para conseguir dinero, ese que Doniya no quería darle y que su madre tampoco.

Observaba como dos chicos bailaban juntando sus caderas, cuando noto que uno de ellos era Harry, que llevaba un gorro que cubría sus rizos y unos lentes de esos que se sujetaban alrededor de la cabeza, seguramente para que no se le cayeran esa noche. Harry estaba con ese chico moreno con el que lo había visto coquetear hacía unos veinte minutos y que ahora tenía las manos dentro del pantalón de Harry, no es que a su amigo le molestara.

Sonrió cuándo Harry se acercó a decirle algo al tipo y se lo llevaba hacia las escaleras, rumbo a las habitaciones. Era tan predecible.

Media hora después Harry se recargó junto a él, cerca de la barra.

–Recuérdame no volver a acostarme con nadie que sea de Portugal– le dijo tomando un vaso completo– no vale la pena que tengan un buen tamaño si no saben cómo moverse.

–Anotado Harry.

Harry se puso enfrente de él y Zayn lo abrazó por la cintura–¿No te divertiste?

–No, no mucho.

Luego no dijeron mucho solo Zayn le susurraba al oído sobre las personas que conocían y acariciaba sus rizos, cerca de ellos había un sofá y algunos chicos estaban sentados, y ellos podían escuchar la conversación.

–…Es lo que te digo, la gente piensa que escuchando nuevas bandas son hipster o algo así The Fray tiene años en el mercado y nadie lo notaba hasta que ese chico famoso cantó un cover….

–No creo que sean tan talentosos…

–¿Qué dices? Ellos son buenos,   
fenomenales diría yo.

Harry se removió y Zayn pudo ver cómo se inclinaba hacía delante para escuchar de cerca lo que decían.

–¿Quiénes son?–le dijo a Zayn.

Él les dio una mirada, pero no reconoció a ninguno de los chicos–Ni idea.

Harry se mordió el labio–The Fray me gusta, dime algo el chico que hablaba sobre ello ¿Es guapo?

Zayn se acomodó sobre sus codos, en la barra y observo el perfecto perfil y el tono de su piel, vio que se acomodaba sobre otra persona con el cabello rubio y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Y noto los ojos.

–Tiene unos bonitos ojos azules– le dijo sin dejar de observar al sofá– No tan bonitos como los de su amigo, el rubio tiene unos ojos azules preciosos.

Harry se acomodó mejor sus lentes y lo tomo de la mano–Guíame.

Zayn lo llevo hasta el sofá y Harry se quedó detrás del chico y cuándo había mencionado una canción de esa banda, Harry simplemente había dicho que era una canción preciosa ° Hola ojos azules °, le había dicho después. El rubio le dio una mirada y Zayn noto que parecía molesto.

Pero no supo nada más, porque Richard le había dicho que necesitaba un poco de pastillas y él tuvo que alejarse un poco para poder vendérselas.

Richard lo invito a unirse a sus amigos y él lo siguió, bailo con una rubia alta que le pasaba las manos por el cuello y cuándo le dijo que si quería llevarla a una habitación, simplemente le dijo que no estaba interesado.

Una cosa era bailar, otra era acostarse con ella, tenía un novio.

Bebió más y su vista se volvió un poco borrosa, supo que era hora de buscar a Harry y verificar quien de los dos estaba más sobrio o calmarse un poco, porque obviamente Harry no podía conducir la motocicleta.

Lo encontró sentado contra una pared con el chico de ojos azules, vio que se reía y que el otro chico tenía la cabeza inclinada para poder escucharlo.

Se quedó de pie, esperando y noto que alguien estaba a unos metros viendo también a los chicos, sonriendo se acercó un poco.

–Hola rubio– le sonrió.

El chico parecía asustado y vio como sus enormes ojos se hacían más grandes, era guapo.

–Hola– le murmuró.

–¿Por qué estás solo?– dijo para sacarle plática.

–Estoy esperando a mi amigo.

–Eso es triste, deberías de estar por ahí bailando con alguien.

–Yo no bailo– contesto secamente.

–Entonces tomando.

–No me gusta tomar.

Zayn rodo los ojos–Entonces cogiendo con alguien, tienes unos preciosos ojos azules, imagino que excitados deben de verse mejor.

Lo sintió nervioso y sonrió de lado, le recordaba un poco a Liam cuando era pequeño, la forma en que cualquier cosa sexual le hacía las mejillas arder.

–No me gusta lo que dices–dijo el chico y Zayn se rio.

–Esta bien entonces ve y besa a alguien, es triste que estés esperando mientras tu amigo está coqueteando.

Se mordió el labio y Zayn movió su mano y despego el labio de los dientes. Lo vio abrir los ojos y alejarse.

–No debes de morderte, a menos que estés excitado–sonrió y bajo su mano.

–¿Todo es sexual contigo?

–Solo si quieres que sea– le murmuró acercándose–Soy Zayn.

Niall asintió y levantó su mano–Niall Horan.

–¿Y entonces?–Zayn preguntó–¿No has   
tenido suerte esta noche?

No le contestó porque escucharon como Harry se reía y voltearon a ver como Louis empujaba su rostro, para que Harry no lo besara.

–Porque no lo deja, él no quiere besarlo.

Zayn lo tomo de la mano y lo empujo contra la pared– Vamos Niall deja que se diviertan.

–Suéltame– le dijo pero no puso mucha resistencia y él lo observó a los ojos.

Se acercó y jugando lo beso fuertemente recargando su cabeza contra la pared, mordió un poco los labios e intentó no marearse por lo borracho que estaba. No es que le echara la culpa al alcohol, él no se acostaba con nadie, tenía un novio, pero Niall parecía tonto y estúpidamente adorable y estuvo seguro que no lo vería de nuevo y era un beso tan inocente que se avergonzó de sí mismo.

Se separó pero dejo una mano en su cadera, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y una de las manos de Niall estaba aferrándose a su chaqueta, él se quedó así pegadito y durante unos minutos se observaron sin decir nada, estaba mareado para hablar y no sabía que decir y Niall parecía estar a gusto con eso.

–¿Niall?– lo llamó una voz detrás de él.

Zayn lo soltó por fin y vio al otro chico con una mirada acusadora, Harry no se veía cerca y él se alejó.

No volteo en ningún momento y luego de buscar vio a Harry contra la barra parecía confundido–Hey…

–El no quiso que lo besara– dijo Harry bajito–¿Quién no quiere besarme?

–Eso es muy arrogante Harry.

–Jódete, tiene una voz bonita y una piel suave–murmuró– necesito un trago.

–Su amigo también tiene la voz suave– le dijo dándole una botella.

Harry arrugó el ceño–¿Y eso porque lo sabes?

–Platique con él, quise quitártelo de encima para que pudieras coquetear con el otro niño.

Harry dijo algo que murió cuando probó más alcohol. Él se quedó a su lado escuchando las mil y un razones por los que su noche era una mierda.

Una hora después todo se fue de verdad a la mierda, lo supo porque empezó a oír las sirenas de la policía, tomo la mano de Harry y lo empujo hacía el jardín.

–Vamos Harry, muévete– le dijo algo fuerte, para que pudiera escucharlo por encima de los gritos.

La policía entró y él se agacho sobre un arbusto trayendo a Harry con él.

–¡Dios, maldito Rubens te juró que voy a matarlo!-escucharon a alguien gritar.

Zayn vio como Harry se quiso levantar y él lo empujo de nuevo hacia abajo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– le dijo contra el   
oído y viendo como un policía aluzaba cerca de donde ellos estaban.

–Ellos no saben nada de esto, no habían estado aquí, si yo los llamó...

–No Harry, no vas a hacer nada, no cabemos en la moto, ahora necesitamos salir de aquí.

–Pero…

–Harry basta, si nos encuentran aquí nos vamos a meter en problemas– suspiro– le dijimos a Liam que íbamos a verlo hasta que cumpliera 18 años y saliera de Lego.

Harry se quitó el gorro y lo aventó contra el piso– Eso me lo dices justamente tú, que está vendiendo drogas.

Zayn lo observó con furia–Harry cállate, lo hago porque necesito el dinero, a ellos no los conoces, no vale la pena. 

Harry asintió enojado y luego lo tomo de nuevo de la mano–No puedo correr no distingo nada, vamos cárgame.

Zayn asintió y se puso en cunclillas, Harry se trepó encima y él a paso rápido se alejó de la casa. Escuchó unos gritos y se volteo y los vio.

Niall estaba siendo metido a una patrulla mientras su amigo pataleaba antes de meterlo en otra.

Lo sintió por ellos, pero tenían que salir de este problema, de todas maneras no era como si se volvieran a ver.

**

1 Junio/2010

El destino era una mierda. 

Zayn lo supo porque vio a Harry en la mesa recargado un poco junto a Louis y vio a Liam que parecía enfadado y cuando desvió la mirada vio los ojos azules, los preciosos ojos azules, Niall también parecía enfadado.

Si, el destino era una mierda.

*


	6. Capítulo 6: 1 Junio/2010

Era domingo, así que luego de desayunar Liam tomo su traje de baño y bajo hasta la alberca, sabía que para cualquier persona aquello eran vacaciones incluso escucho varias veces a Louis decir eso, eran vacaciones cuándo tu vida entera no estaba dentro de esa casa. Él quería a Perrie ella se preocupaba más que sus propios padres, pero aun así estaba cansado y oraba por que llegara su cumpleaños y por fin ser libre, o todo lo libre que se pudiera.

Cuando bajó vio que Harry estaba en la puerta acomodándose su traje de baño, lo vio un poco cansado y al parecer tenía un dolor en la espalda, porque tenía dificultades para agarrarse su cabello en un colita.

–¿Necesitas que lo haga por ti?– tomo la liga antes de que Harry contestara y peino sus rizos.

–A veces no entiendo porque lo hago, de todas maneras no es como si valla a ver más si mi cabello no cae por los ojos…

Liam suspiro y con delicadeza termino y lo observo un poco, tenía las uñas mordidas y sus labios resecos.

–¿Comiste algo?

Negando Harry se pasó una mano por la colita que Liam le había hecho–No tengo hambre, nada.

–¿Qué fue eso de tu cabello?–le pregunto.

A veces, solo a veces Harry se sentía muy mal por todo el rollo de su vista, había tenido algunas crisis, cuándo su hermana se había ido a estudiar lejos y él se quedó solo en su casa, con todos sus problemas o cuándo lo habían descubierto por primera vez con uno de los tipos con el que su papa hacía negocios. Y era horrible, de verdad que sí.

–Nada–Harry intentó sonreír– es solo que no amanecí de buen humor.

–¿Algo paso con tu espalda?

–Dormir en el suelo es horrible, no entiendo cómo la gente que no tiene dinero en verdad duermen en el piso–murmuró– y antes de que me preguntes Liam te lo voy a contar, obviamente Louis se enfadó conmigo por las bromas que hizo Zayn y no dejo que durmiera en su cama–una tímida sonrisa se instaló en su cara– pero me quede en el piso, él puso las cobijas y todo y tomo mi mano. 

Liam lo observo confundido y tomo una mano de Harry y la puso sobre su mejilla– Eso suena bien, pero entonces no sé porque sigues teniendo ese gesto en tu rostro.

–Él no va a ser así conmigo cuándo se entere de todo lo que he hecho–Harry se recargó un poco en el pecho de Liam– yo lo sé y es raro porque ayer me di cuenta de que necesito su estúpida y pequeña y suave mano en la mía para poder dormir– Liam sonrió y Harry se alejó cuándo sintió esa sonrisa en su mano–No le veo la gracia Liam.

–No es gracioso–dejó que Harry se alejara pero aun así tomo su mano– es adorable, pero no entiendo ¿Él te gusta?, así como de verdad.

Encogiéndose de hombros Harry suspiro– Es raro, porque si yo te digo la verdad, es que yo solo lo veía para tener relaciones, divertirme, pero él es simplemente adorable, él no me toca ni nada raro, me toma de la mano y me guía, aunque yo conozco mejor esta casa que él. 

–¿Entonces?

–No lo sé, yo solo sé que lo quiero conmigo…

–Oh Harry eres adorable, yo también te quiero conmigo.

Los dos voltearon hacía las escaleras, Zayn venía con su traje puesto y acomodándose su flequillo. Harry tomó por el brazo a Liam–No le digas nada de esto–susurró– yo no creo que él lo entienda–paso una mano por la cintura de Liam–por favor.

–Claro

Zayn bajó y los observó de reojo– No estaban hablando de mí, es obvio, pero no me quieren contar– suspiro– esto es tan predecible los domingos en Lego tomamos el sol.

Liam le dio un apretón a Harry y se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse una mano se coló en la cinturilla de su short y lo jaló un poco, haciendo que saltara y se frotara por el dolor.

–Sabes que odio que hagas eso Zayn– enfadado se froto más fuerte, aunque ya estaba muy rojo– lo detesto.

–Vamos a hablar Li.

Lo observó por un momento e intentó no enfadarse, porque si él había besado a Niall y eso no era bueno, él también había hecho lo mismo.

–Está bien.

Zayn sonrió y él desvió la mirada, necesitaba habar con el no correr a sus brazos como quería desde que lo vio bajar por las escaleras, porque vio todos los tatuajes que llevaba.

Harry se encamino, pero Zayn lo detuvo y lo tomo por la cadera y de pasada tomo también la mano de Liam y los guio hasta la alberca.

Aiden estaba en uno de los camastros mientras que Louis y Niall estaban en lo más profundo flotando.

Ellos se quedaron en un pequeño barandal que había, esos donde te apoyabas por si estaba resbaloso, mientrás les caía el sol encima.

–Me prometiste que no ibas a volver, rompiste tu promesa, de nuevo.

Liam soltó eso que estaba pensando desde que lo vio bajar del jeep de Doniya. Primero se había sentido feliz de verlo porque bueno él lo amaba completamente, luego había querido romperle la cara porque al final del día Zayn había vuelto a romper una promesa.

–Lo sé y en verdad lo siento mucho, fui un idiota, pero no puedo remediarlo estoy aquí y al menos estamos juntos.

–Si Zayn, estamos juntos– se exasperó– pero el que estés aquí significa que si vuelves a hacer algo te van a meter en la cárcel, Doniya lo dijo.

Zayn se encogió de hombros– Voy a cumplir 18 años, si hago cualquier cosa, cualquiera, voy a parar en la cárcel.

–Siempre me enferma la forma en la que haces planes para cuando todo salga mal, cuándo deberías de planear como no meterte en problemas.

–Lo siento–Zayn suspiró y negó– yo no quiero que pienses cosas raras, yo no quiero ir a la cárcel, yo quiero estar contigo.

Liam asintió, porque lo sabía, obviamente Zayn no quería estar en la cárcel, pero era complicado. Zayn era tan libre, o impulsivo, o incluso idiota y actuaba y luego se detenía a pensar en lo que había hecho.

–¿Qué hiciste para regresar?–Liam tenía esa duda.

–Doniya me descubrió en mi cuarto, ya sabes estaba un poco ido.

–Te estabas drogando–Liam le dijo y no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Zayn se drogaba desde que tenía 12 años, Liam lo había visto un día que fue a la academia de canto de sus padres, estaba contra una de las tarimas del escenario y tenía un porro en sus manos, Zayn lo había visto y había sonreído, eso se repitió muchas veces hasta que Liam entendió que lo hacía porque Zayn quería escapar de todo el dolor que tenía.

–Liam ya pasó, realmente no importa ahora porque estoy aquí, estamos juntos ¿no?

° Hasta cuando estoy perdido te encuentro ° Liam recordó esa frase de la canción que Zayn le había escrito, la entendía, Zayn a veces se drogaba para olvidar que no se veían. Y eso fue un golpe bajo y doloroso.

Harry se recargó sobre el barandal y se acomodó las gafas, no importaba que escuchara todo, porque de verdad, él sabía todo de ellos, Todo.

–¿Y?–Zayn preguntó y vio cómo se mordía el dedo, eso lo hacía cuándo no podía fumar y Liam lo tenía que detener porque en ocasiones era tan fuerte la mordida que se sacaba sangre, pensó en Niall y la forma en que hacía lo mismo pero con su labio– Que pasa con los nuevos, son chicos buenos o unos loco o qué.

–Besaste a Niall.

Harry dejó de pasarse la mano por su cabello, apretando su colita y sonrió un poco. Zayn en cambio arrugó el ceño.

–Harry ¿Besaste al rubio?– dijo jugando–No puedo culparte, es lindo.

Liam rodo los ojos y lo apuntó con el dedo– No te hagas el tonto, te hablo a ti– le dio un golpecito con el dedo en su pecho–Niall me lo dijo ayer, lo besaste cuándo estaban en la fiesta donde los detuvieron.

Zayn resignado se acercó y le paso una mano por la cintura–Si, lo hice, solo un toque– presiono sus labios contra los de Liam, solo un momento– eso hice, no fue realmente un beso, yo quería que dejara a Harry con Louis

–¿Y lo único que se te ocurrió fue besarlo contra la pared?– hizo un puchero y Zayn se acercó un poco más.

–La verdad si– contestó– ¿Le has visto los ojos?

Harry soltó una carcajada y Zayn sonrió de lado–Hasta Harry que no puede realmente saberlo lo entiende, son embriagadores esos ojos.

Liam se enojó un poco–Si te gustan tanto los ojos claros no sé qué haces conmigo.

Arrugó el ceño y observó a Liam, que ahora tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho– Esto sería adorable si tuviéramos poco de estar saliendo, pero no es así y es incómodo– se alejó y se puso al lado de Harry que ahora parecía muy divertido– Sí me gustan sus ojos, porque son los más bonitos que he visto y no nos vamos a engañar con eso, pero tú me gustas completo no solo por una cosa.

Liam negó–Es solo que es complicado, porque besaste a Niall, solo pienso en qué pasa si lo hiciste con otra persona.

Por alguna razón a Zayn eso no lo enfado tanto y supo porque, no solo había besado a Niall por sus ojos, sino porque le recordaba un poco a Liam, cuándo eran más jóvenes y todo era menos complicado, aunque igual de difícil. Ya no era así, aunque sonriera y dijera que todo estaba bien, aunque Liam lo dejara pasar.

–No lo hice y mi palabra debe de bastarte y por si ibas a preguntarlo, no Liam no me acosté con nadie, tú sabes perfectamente bien con quién he estado–intentó con toda sus fuerzas no ver a Harry pero no pudo y no se sintió tan mal cuándo Liam había hecho lo mismo– por eso mismo ayer me enfadé, lo único que quiero es hacerte el amor Li.

Harry se frotó las manos y empezó a caminar–Ahora si me voy, no me gusta escuchar problemas sexuales.

Liam no tardo en seguirlo y tomo la mano de Zayn– Yo también quiero que me lo hagas–le susurró al oído y dejo una suave lamida, como sabía que le gustaba.

Zayn sonrió y se pegó a su espalda mientras caminaban hacia la alberca

**

Sintió una mano en su estómago que lo empujaba hacía abajo en la alberca, él tuvo que contener el grito porque seguramente el agua entraría y cuando salió a flote y se limpió los ojos grito enojado.

–¡Mierda Louis!

Su amigo estaba a unos pocos metros y sonreía como un tonto, él le dio una mirada y se acercó a empujarlo hacia abajo, pero se detuvo cuándo vio por detrás de la cabeza de Louis a Zayn y Liam abrazados, o bueno, Zayn abrazando a Liam por la cintura, mientras Harry se recargaba en el barandal.

–Hey–la voz de Louis se sentía cerca, estaba a su lado, los dos flotando– no me gusta Zayn.

Niall negó– Eso es bueno, porque creo que le romperías el corazón a Harry.

Louis bajo su cabeza, hasta que solo sus ojos se quedaron en el exterior sobre el agua y negó.

El agua se movió más de lo debido y vieron a Aiden nadar en su dirección, se acero al final flotando y le sonrió de lado.

–Es una bendición que estén aquí, porque yo realmente detestó cuándo los tres están juntos, ellos se pierden, es horrible.

Louis salió del agua y lo observo–¿Lo dices tú?

–Yo sé que me pierdo mucho, pero ellos son insufribles juntos, de verdad que sí, porque ellos tienen su propio grupo y te aíslan.

Niall se zambullo en el agua y cuándo salió vio que Zayn ya no abrazaba a Liam–¿Aiden?

–¿Qué?

–¿Cómo es Zayn?

Tenía que preguntar porque Zayn debía ser bueno, no imaginaba a Liam con alguien que no fuera bueno, no es que no estuviera enojado con ambos, pero tenía que saber.

–Altanero y demasiado libre–Aiden siguió flotando con los ojos cerrados– es hijo de los productores Yaser y Trisha Malik, estoy seguro de que los conocen, los escuche tocando el otro día canciones de Sheeran y ello son su sello discográfico, como sea, es el típico hijo rebelde, la verdad es que es el que menos me cae de los tres, digo Liam y Harry son más tolerables pero cuándo Zayn llega no hay forma en que los puedas querer juntos. Los tres son unos berrinchudos insufribles.

Niall arrugo al nariz, no quería a Aiden cerca, porque no imaginaba como Liam podría llegar a ser insufrible, si era grandioso y aunque Harry no era del todo su persona favorita en el mundo Louis parecía contentó.

–No es solo eso ¿Saben?–Aiden continuó–Yo conocía a Liam de antes, porque mi primo estuvo a punto de casarse con su hermana y es agradable, pero entonces Harry y Zayn lo hacen sufrir cada vez que están aquí y luego se van y regresan con promesas rotas.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?–Louis le dijo, ya tenía el ceño arrugado–porque dices esas cosas, es horrible que digas esas cosas de las personas.

Aiden dejo de flotar y los observó– Oigan yo solo digo lo que he visto y lo que Danielle me ha contado, ellos se van y dejan solo a Liam y yo estoy seguro que Liam prefiere no verlos a saber que los están encontrando haciendo lo que sea que hacen.

Louis se mordió la lengua para preguntar otra cosa, Aiden dejo de gustarle hace unos minutos. Escuchó la risa de Harry combinada con la de alguien más y los observo hasta que los tres se dirigieron hacía la alberca y vio como Zayn soltaba a Liam por la cintura y aventaba a Harry hacia la alberca.

Entró en pánico y sin decir nada nado hasta donde Harry había caído, se sumergió un poco más y lo vio tratando de llegar a la superficie. Tomándolo por la cintura lo llevo hacia arriba y lo vio tomar una gran bocanada de agua.

–¿Quién eres?– le dijo abriendo los ojos.

Sus ojos se veían más bonitos así, con el sol cayendo y con unas gotitas en sus pestañas, le despejo la cara que tenía todavía mucha agua y le peino el cabello hacía atrás, sonrió notando la pequeña colita que llevaba– Soy Louis– le dijo antes de sumergirse y buscar los lentes que llevaba.

Estaban a unos metros y cuándo subió con ellos vio que Harry estaba en la orilla sentado junto a Zayn y Liam.

–Toma– le tendió los lentes y Harry los tomo dejando su mano entrelazada con la suya.

–Gracias Lou.

Liam y Zayn se estaban sonriendo y pudo ver claramente como Liam miraba por encima del hombro de Zayn hacía donde estaba Niall.

–¿Por qué lo tiraste al agua?–Louis le gruño a Zayn.

–Porque es divertido, y porque él puede nadar perfectamente, no le pasa nada, él no puede ver bien, no es idiota– Zayn contestó con fuerza y dejo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

Louis quiso que lo dejara de tocar.

–¿Estás bien?–le dijo a Harry que asintió–¿Quieres nadar?

Harry no contestó solo se zambullo en el agua y tomo su mano, flotaron un momento antes de que realmente se alejaran nadando.

Zayn los vio alejarse y puso la barbilla en el hombro de su novio–¿Ellos se traen algo?-  
Liam se encogió de hombros haciendo que Zayn dejara de apoyarse– Liam…

–Es la verdad, además porque no le preguntas a Harry, es tu mejor amigo ¿no?

–Me parece que estas tratando de que peleemos y eso no me gusta Liam, digo, me gusta el sexo duro, pelear mientras lo hacemos, es divertido, pero no estamos en la cama– Zayn le apretó la cintura y Liam espero por unos momentos, generalmente lo apretaba unos segundos antes de soltarlo. Hoy no fue diferente–Sabes que él es mi mejor amigo, pero tú eres mi novio y yo te amo.

Liam sonrió– Tienes suerte de que yo te amé también.

Luego se entretuvieron en que Zayn le contara sobre los tatuajes que se había puesto, tenía 25 nuevos desde la última vez que lo había visto. A Zayn no le gustaba mucho el agua, se quedaba en las orillas y esperaba por él. Se dejó caer al agua y le sonrió a Zayn antes de nadar un poco.

Nado hasta la mitad antes de sacar la cabeza, Zayn estaba tumbado con los pies en el agua, Aiden estaba en otra orilla en la misma posición que Zayn, las risas eran de Louis y de Harry que flotaban tomados de la mano. Se dio a vuelta y vio a Niall recargado contra una orilla, las más lejana, con los ojos cerrados.

Antes de pensarlo y que Zayn se diera cuenta, trató de no sentirse como un traidor por hacer eso, nado hasta con Niall, se quedó a su lado y vio a Niall abrir los ojos.

–¿Podemos hablar?– le dijo Liam quedito.

Niall arrugó el ceño– Me parece que tu novio está ahí esperándote.

Liam volteo la mirada y vio que Zayn estaba en la orilla pero estaba viéndolos a los dos.

–Niall detén ese tono acusador conmigo, no sé qué te pasa.

Niall se pasó una mano por el cabello– Tu novio viene para acá– se mordió el labio, nervioso y por una vez no paso el dedo para que dejara de morderse.

Zayn no tardó mucho en llegar y le sonrió a Niall antes de abrazar a Liam por la cintura– No pensé que fueras un chismoso Niall.

Liam se removió–No hagas esto.

–Es broma Li–Zayn le beso el cuello por detrás–¿Sabes que es broma verdad?– se dirigió a Niall.

–Cómo puedo saberlo, no te conozco.

–Vas a conocerme Niall– suspiro– de todas maneras está bien que le contaras lo que paso, no me arrepiento, yo no hago eso, además tus labios son suaves.

Liam le dio un codazo y Zayn se alejó–No te pases– lo señalo con el dedo.

–Lo siento– le dijo juguetón– pero es la verdad, deberías de besarlo alguna vez– luego arrugó el ceño– muy bien eso fue inapropiado.

Liam agradeció que Zayn estuviera detrás de él, porque la mirada de pánico que le dio a Niall fue demasiado. Él no era celoso y entendía hasta cierto punto que Zayn se besara con alguien más, si solo era un beso, pero sabía que Zayn no toleraría que el hiciera lo mismo, era demasiado celoso. 

Casi le rompió la cara a Nick, el prometido de su hermana, cuándo tenían 13 años. Se detuvo en ese pensamiento, no quería ir hacia el problema que tuvo con Nick.

Niall lo observó–Los besos deben de guardarse para la gente que amas, ser fiel y cuidar de la otra persona– los vio a ambos– eso es lo único bueno que me ha enseñado mi padre.

Luego nadó rápidamente y salió de la alberca para secarse con una toalla dejando detrás a Zayn que había abrazado de nuevo a Liam.

–¿Podemos ir a la otra orilla?–le dijo al oído.

Liam asintió y se fueron de ahí, cuándo llegaron a la otra orilla Zayn salió y se quedó sentado, Liam lo abrazo por la cintura, todavía en el agua y descanso su mejilla en el muslo de Zayn.

–Ven a mi cuarto esta noche–Zayn le susurró bajito, peinando su cabello, Liam levantó la mirada y asintió de lado– necesitas un corte Li.

Liam sonrió y cerró los ojos, hasta que escuchó de cerca la voz de Louis.

–¿Ni?– Louis llamó a Niall que terminaba de cercarse y se iba hacía la puerta que daba a la casa–¿A dónde vas?

–No dormí bien Louis– le dijo simplemente.

Louis no le creyó nada y soltó la mano que tenía fuertemente agarrada a Harry que dio un respingo–Voy contigo.

–Voy a dormir…

–Lo sé–Louis salió de la alberca y le tomo de la mano– voy a dormir contigo ¿Está bien?–Niall asintió– Hum– Louis regresó un momento a la orilla y me inclino hacia Harry–Podemos leer algo después…

–Solo si no estás ocupado – le susurró Harry y sus ojos s arrugaron un poco, aunque por los lentes no se veía, o eso creía.

–No, no voy a estarlo y deja de mirarme así por debajo de las gafas–Louis le dijo y tomo la mano de Niall de nuevo, luego los dos se alejaron.

–¿Cómo sabe cómo lo estaba mirando?–Harry se preguntó a sí mismo.

–Más importante, porque parece que te importa no estar pegado a él– Zayn le preguntó.

Liam observó lo asustado que parecía Harry y se dijo a sí mismo que era necesario tener una conversación con él, pero por ahora distrajo a Zayn acariciando su muslo y dejándole un beso ahí, pequeñito, Zayn se estremeció. Sonrió. Le gustaba mucho saber que por un pequeño toque Zayn se estremeciera de esa manera.

**

–¿De verdad vamos a dormir?–Louis dijo entrando al cuarto de Niall después de quitarse el traje de baño.

Niall estaba tumbado en la cama boca abajo, respirando fuertemente, Louis se quitó los zapatos y se recostó a su lado.

–Vamos Niall no puedes dormir boca abajo y menos si estas agitado.

Niall se acomodó boca arriba con furia y se pasó una mano por el cabello–Estoy harto de ser tan delicado.

Louis lo abrazó por la cintura y dejo que Niall se hundiera en su cuello– Yo te cuido, no te preocupes.

Niall apretó con fuerza su playera, pero no dijo nada.

**

Siempre le había gustado la forma en que Liam había aprendido a moverse, porque él le había dicho como, siempre y era perfecto.

–No puedo creer que cada vez que te veo seas más guapo–Zayn le murmuró bajito, para no romper el sonido de los jadeos de Liam, que estaba muy sudado, encima de él, con los ojos cerrados.

–No puedo creer que no te calles–Liam jadeo mordiéndose una mano para no gritar–ayúdame en esto.

Zayn besó su pecho y lo tomo por las caderas para ayudarlo a subir y bajar, se oía tan bien. Abrió un poco las piernas y en un momento en el que Liam saltó con fuerza su trasero pego en el frio suelo.

–Esta helado– se quejó Liam.

–Tú lo quisiste así amor.

Era verdad, Liam se había colado en su habitación justo cuando habían terminado de cenar y Zayn lo había acostado sobre la cama, quitándole la ropa, antes de quitarse la suya. Se habían besado y cuándo Zayn había sacado lubricante de su maleta Liam le había dado una mirada soberbia.

–Si Liam fue lo primero que compre cuándo supe que volvía– luego se había tumbado encima de él– no puedes culparme.

Liam se había quejado luego de unos minutos en lo que se frotaban entre sí, por el sonido que hacía el movimiento de la cama y tuvieron que tirarse al piso. Zayn sentado, recargado sobre la pared y Liam encima de él, montándolo.

Era sorprendente que Liam fuera tan estrecho siempre y no solo era el hecho de que no habían tenido sexo en más de seis meses, Liam siempre era así. Tan caliente en la cama, tan táctil y tan hermoso.

Lo sintió endurecer sus piernas y Zayn supo que estaba por venirse, tomo su pene y lo masturbo apretando la punta.

–Zayn…–Liam se hizo hacia atrás y se vino sobre su propio abdomen, Zayn vio como unas pequeñas gotas llegaban hasta su barbilla y se inclinó para chupar ahí sin dejar de moverse, sabía que a Liam le gustaba la forma en que Zayn se golpeaba dentro de él mientras tenía su orgasmo. 

Cuándo Liam abrió los ojos un poco más calmado pero igual de agitado se acercó a abrazarlo por el cuello. Zayn se empujó solo unas veces más y con un gemido se vino dentro de Liam, él no era tan fan de eso, prefería venirse sobre el abdomen o sobre la cara de Liam porque luego podía lamerlo y ahí estaba todo, no era iguala chuparle el trasero, no sacaba mucho de ahí, aunque sabía que eso a Liam le gustaba mucho.

–Eso fue delicioso– Liam le dijo y se bajó de su regazo, chorreando un poco.

–Vamos a la cama–Zayn se puso de pie y sintió las piernas de gelatina, como extrañaba eso, tomo la mano de Liam y lo puso de pie.

Recostados sobre la cama con sus manos entrelazadas se sonrieron.

–Enserio Liam ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan guapo?

Liam cerró los ojos–Es porque me amas, me ves con ojos de amor.

Zayn se acercó a morder su mandíbula–Tienes razón eso influye mucho, en realidad eres horrible.

Liam le dio un golpe y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas– Oye…

–Es broma, eres lo más bonito que he visto–Le paso una mano por la mejilla y Liam se inclinó un poco hacia abajo.

–Excepto por los ° Preciosos ojos de Niall °–Liam imitó la voz de Zayn y observo su reacción.

–No vallas ahí, el podrá tener los ojos más bonitos, pero tú eres espectacular– siguió con su mano en la mejilla– y eres inteligente y me aguatas y me amas y eres lo único realmente estable que tengo– jugó con el cabello que Liam tenía en su cuello– eres lo único real.

Liam asintió–Te amo Zayn.

–Yo lo sé y no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy, no pondría eso en juego, por nada ni nadie.

–Voy a estar contigo tanto como quieras Zayn–Liam le murmuró bajito, no porque fuera un secreto, sino porque era algo íntimo.

–Vas a estar conmigo toda mi vida.

Se habían besado un poco más antes de que Liam buscara su ropa y Zayn se pusiera el pijama, salieron del cuarto y Zayn acompaño a Liam al suyo, mañana tenían clases, o bueno Zayn las tenía.

–Shh–Liam lo regaño cuando Zayn lo había besado contra la puerta y se había oído un golpe–Perrie nos va a matar si nos ve.

–Perrie necesita sexo–Zayn le dijo contra su cuello– creo que se trae algo con Joseph.

Liam negó–No quiero saber nada de tus   
locas teorías sobre ellos.

–Me duele que no creas lo que digo.

Liam sonrió y abrió su puerta y Zayn tomo su mano–Te amo, duerme bien amor.

–Tu igual–Liam cerró los ojos de Zayn con la palma de su mano y besó los parpados– Y también te amo, para siempre.

Zayn fingió desmayarse y Liam le hizo un ademán grosero con su mano. Lo vio irse y el entró por completo al cuarto, vio a Niall recargado en la cabecera de su cama y suspiro.

–¿Entonces vamos a hablar?–le dijo acercándose y antes de pensarlo se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Niall.

–Yo no quise meterte en problemas con Zayn–Niall le dijo– de verdad– se detuvo un momento y se veía tan perdido que Liam quiso darle la mano, pero no lo hizo– es solo que no entiendo porque no me dijiste que tenías un novio.

–No me gusta pensar mucho en eso–Liam contestó– porque duele no estar cerca de él.

Niall parecía contento con esa respuesta, pero tenía más cosas que decir– ¿Por qué me tratabas como si me quisieras, como si cada cosa que hacíamos fuera algo más?

Liam se puso nervioso y se sintió culpable–¿Tú me quieres…– vio fijamente los ojos de Niall y trató de no pensar en la voz en su cabeza, que ahora se parecía a la de Zayn, diciendo que eran unos ojos preciosos–… o quieres algo más?

–No importa ya– Niall desvió la mirada y se acostó empujando a Liam un poco y el chico tuvo que ponerse de pie– ahora reamente no puedo pensar en eso, tú tienes un novio– escuchó el tono de su voz– tu estas con Zayn y yo ahora tengo mucho sueño– Liam se dio la vuelta, pero Niall volvió a halar–¿Le contaste que me besaste?

–No, no lo hice y quiero pedirte que tú no lo hagas.

Asintió–Eso es mejor, no quiero problemas con él y siento mucho haber dejado que me besara.

–Fue un beso robado–Liam le dijo–tú me lo dijiste ¿Lo recuerdas?

–Sí Liam recuerdo todo lo que te he dicho.

Luego de eso Niall se quedó dormido, o al menos eso parecía, Liam se puso la pijama y se tumbó en su cama, y a pesar de que todo parecía estar bien, no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de culpa, aunque no sabía bien de donde venía.

*


	7. Capítulo 7: 2-12 Junio /2010

Zayn estaba seguro que sí alguien le decía que la próxima vez que volviera a Lego sería tratado de esa manera, se hubiera reído, cruelmente.

Pero eso pasaba, Liam estaba un poco más lejano, solo un poquito, pero como ellos siempre parecían como chicles, era raro y molesto. Muy molesto. Tenía una semana en Lego y pudo notar las sutiles diferencias. 

Liam estaba a gusto con Niall, no solo por tener que convivir con él porque dormían juntos, o porque estaban en la misma casa, como por ejemplo con Aiden.

Liam buscaba a Niall con la mirada y los había visto conversar tranquilamente, aunque Niall siempre mantenía un espacio entre ellos y a Zayn no se le escapaban las miradas que el rubio le dirigía y que siempre regresaba.

Era raro, porque él quiso hablar con ellos dos juntos, ver porque Liam le había tomado aprecio tan pronto, aunque sí podía ver porque. Niall era adorable de una manera que podría caer en lo ridículo e incluso insoportable, pero no era así. No hablaba mucho, de hecho se mantenía alejado y él no lo culpaba debe ser incomodo estar en medio de dos parejas.

Gruño un poco tumbado sobre su cama, esa era la otra cosa, Harry. El chico que siempre se había pegado a él, que bromeaban juntos y se susurraban cosas, ese Harry no estaba.

Se la pasaba con Louis, a donde sea que mirara estaban juntos, hablando sobre cualquier cosa, que si creía que necesitaba un corte, si no había entendido algo de las clases, Zayn se había dado cuenta que Louis y Niall eran unos tontos para la escuela, no flojos, de verdad no tenían la cabeza. O tal vez solo era que él estaba acostumbrado a la rapidez de Liam, de su inteligencia y todo se le hacía pequeño en comparación con él.

Entonces Niall se quedaba solo sentado en las escaleras, leyendo, mientras Harry y Louis se concentraban en que Louis aprendiera el braille. Se quedaba solo mientras él y Liam tenían una sesión de besos escondidos en cualquier lugar. O bueno, besos, caricias subidas de tono, a veces Liam se le frotaba con tanta fuerza que Zayn tenía que alejarlo un poco, porque si no lo hacía iba a terminar bajándole los pantalones, bajándoselos a sí mismo, no importaba el orden.

Gimió un poco, pero no importo, el cuarto era solo para él. Se entretuvo pensando en la última vez que Liam estuvo dentro de él, hacía ya más de medio año, la noche en que se iba a ir de nuevo. Lo había hecho en el mismo dormitorio que ahora tenía Liam, en la cama que usaba Niall y que antes era suya. 

Liam lo había hecho tan despacio, como queriendo que nada se terminara, pero se terminó y tuvo que volver a su realidad.

El caso es que Niall se veía solo y a Zayn no se le escapaban las miradas que Louis le dirigía antes de ir a su lado y sentarse juntos, dejando a Harry con el ceño fruncido. 

Louis no le caía bien, lo miraba como si fuera a hacer algo horrible en cualquier momento, pero no le importaba.

No quería pensar en eso, no ahora al menos, mejor se puso a tararear una canción. Drops of Júpiter, esa que habían tocado hace unos días en la sala de música.

Habían estado sentados en el comedor terminando de desayunar cuándo Harry dijo que sería bueno probar algunas canciones.

–Para cuándo Perrie nos lleve a tocar– había dicho.

A Zayn le gustaba tocar, la guitarra, el teclado, la batería y cantar, le gustaba mucho. Pero no lo hacía fuera de Lego, porque sus padres empezaban con eso de que debería de comenzar a pensar en una carrera, que tenía todo para ser un gran artista.

–Eres talentoso y tremendamente guapo Zayn, podemos hacerte una gran estrella–   
Trisha le decía siempre que lo veía tocar en la casa, en su cuarto, o cuando ella no estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo.

Pero él no quería, vivía de cerca toda la mierda que los artistas tenían en sus hombros y el no necesitaba todo eso, no ahora. No gracias.

Así que se habían ido a tocar un poco, incluso Aiden los acompaño y Perrie se pasó unos minutos después. Primero cantaron un poco los cinco, y encajaba, de una forma rara encajaban.

Su voz y la de Louis, ambas agudas, encajaban perfectamente con las voces graves de los otros tres, se escuchaban bien.

–° Si Yaser escuchara esto °– pensó Zayn.

Era una canción, la favorita de Louis, o al menos eso dijo y Harry había suplicado para tocar esa canción, no le importaba realmente, fue por su guitarra, la que siempre usaba, pero unas manos ya estaban sobre ella. Niall lo observó de reojo y la soltó.

–Lo siento, no sabía que era tuya.

–No es mía–Zayn la había tomado y se la había dejado en las manos– me gusta, solo eso, pero quédatela, quiero ver qué tan bueno eres. 

Y era bueno, muy bueno, mejor que él en la guitarra de hecho.

–¿Tomaste clases?

Niall negó– Mi padre no me dejaría.

Ugh. El padre de Niall, por lo que Liam le había dicho era el loco fanático que tenía demasiada popularidad para las cosas que decía. A Zayn no le caía bien, nada, nada bien.

–Oh pequeño Zayn–Harry se le colgó en el cuello y Zayn lo mantuvo firme por las caderas– Él es un talento natural, no fabricado como el tuyo ¿celoso?

–Interesado– contesto viendo a Niall que ahora se pasaba las manos nervioso por el cuello.

–¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me escuchaste cantar?–Harry le dijo y todos prestaron atención, Liam y Louis que habían estado inclinados contra el piano, los observaron.

–No comiences…

–Terminamos en detención, con la mama de Zayn– con orgullo Harry se alejó y se sentó en una silla– él se enfadó tanto por lo bueno de mi voz que me tiro encima mi comida.

–Eso no es verdad–Zayn se defendió– tú eras un mocoso arrogante solo eso, no cantas ni cantaras mejor que yo Harry.

–Sigue diciéndote eso Zayn.

–¿Se conocieron en detención?–Louis dijo con una sonrisita– Eso es vergonzoso.

–Ellos no se conocieron en detención Louis–Niall ahora estaba concentrado en la guitarra– escucha lo que dicen, además creo que es más vergonzoso haberse conocido en el coro de la iglesia.

Louis se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de fingido drama–Calla, no digas esas cosas.

Pero Harry ya se estaba riendo y Liam parecía divertido detrás de Louis, Zayn solo los observó a los dos, Louis y Niall no se parecían en nada, era extraño ver como encajaban.

–¿Entonces?–Liam camino hasta quedar sentado a un lado de Niall–Drops of júpiter es buena, pero necesitamos algo más.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y terminaron con otras 9 canciones, Use Somebody, The a Team, Feel Again, You Got the Love, It Will Rain, Somewhere Only We Know, Summer of 65, Wonderwall y Look After You.

No las ensayaron todas ese día, pero fue tan divertido, que por un momento pensó en lo genial que se escucharían los cinco, en un estudio. Eso no pasaría.

*

Cuándo por fin decidió que era momento de levantarse, se había ido a dormir porque no había podido dormir bien por la noche, luego de desayunar, además Harry y Louis se habían ido a seguir con sus clases de braille y Liam se fue con Perrie seguramente para hablar sobre el próximo cumpleaños de Karen, la madre de Liam, o como Zayn la llamaba, la perra que lo pario. 

Tomo su cuaderno de dibujo y bajo las escaleras. No se veía nadie, arrugó el ceño y salió por la puerta principal, Niall estaba sentado cerca de la fuente, con un libro entre las manos.

–¿Qué lees?– le dijo parándose frente a él.

Niall no levanto la mirada, solo levantó un dedo en su dirección diciéndole que esperara unos momentos. Zayn lo hizo y vio como Niall murmuraba lo que iba leyendo, aunque no tan alto como para que el entendiera lo que decía, cuando por fin termino cerró el libro y se lo mostro.

–¿Reliquias de la muerte?– le dijo, claro que conocía el libro–Es de Liam.

Niall asintió–Me lo prestó, no puedo creer que Ron los haya dejado, son sus amigos, por dios.

Parecía tan consternado que Zayn se sentó a su lado–No puedo creer que no lo hayas leído todavía, digo estamos en el 2010 Niall, todos los jóvenes de este país lo hemos leído.

–Mi padre no creía que fuera bueno leerlo–  
contestó simplemente.

Zayn no quería meterse en una conversación con Niall sobre su padre así que pensó en contarle otra cosa–Tengo un tatuaje con las reliquias.

–¿Qué?

–Ya sabes, a Liam le encanta todo lo de Potter y yo me hice un tatuaje, aún no lo vas a entender hasta que termines el libro, pero mira–Se levantó un poco la playera y bajo su pantalón hasta el hueso de su cadera, ahí estaba el símbolo, un triángulo que cubría un circulo y una línea recta.

Niall lo observó de cerca y Zayn se levantó más la playera, pudo ver como su mano se movía nerviosamente–Puedes tocarlo– le dijo Zayn.

–No creo que eso sea lo mejor– Niall negó y se alejó un poco con el libro en su pecho.

Tenía razón, tal vez no era lo mejor– No, quizá no– le murmuro acomodando su ropa–¿Vas a terminar de leer ahora el libro?

Niall negó– Ya leí mucho hoy, y no quiero terminarlo tan rápido– se sonrojo un poco y Zayn se puso de pie dándole la mano.

–Entonces ven conmigo.

–¿A dónde?–Niall preguntó y Zayn intentó no sentirse mal por el recelo de su voz.

–¿Ya viste el lago de Lego?–Zayn lo guio hasta el cobertizo, donde Niall sabía que guardaban las cosas del jardinero y las bicicletas.

–Sí

Zayn se detuvo–Hum… ¿No quieres verlo otra vez?

Niall se mordió el labio cuándo Zayn lo observo de frente– Tengo problemas asmáticos.

–Yo no te pregunte eso.

Niall rodo los ojos– No puedo ir hasta el lago, porque me agito mucho.

Zayn no le prestó atención y saco una de las   
bicicletas que habían usado la vez pasada, de hecho era la azul, Niall la reconoció, era la misma que Liam había usado, Niall se preguntó si es que ellos la usaban seguido para ir al lago y quedarse ahí. Ugh, no le gusto ese pensamiento.

–Tienes suerte de que esto exista.

–¿Por qué no estas yendo con Liam?– le dijo aferrándose al libro.

–Porque estoy yendo contigo– lo vio subirse a la bicicleta– además está ocupado con Perrie.

Niall observo la camisa que llevaba puesta y en la chaqueta de Zayn, si hacía frio él no estaba protegido, aun así suspiro y se subió en el acento trasero.

Fue un recorrido más rápido que el que había hecho antes con Liam, y pronto llegaron a la misma orilla, se bajó y Zayn acomodo la bicicleta en uno de los árboles.

Luego saco un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y el encendedor, mientras lo prendía vio claramente como Niall no dejaba de verlo.

–No puedes hacer eso– Niall le dijo bajito.

–No, no puedo– le dio una calada– eso lo hace más delicioso.

Niall parecía incómodo y se alejó de él un poco, seguramente para no llenarse del olor que tenía el cigarrillo.

–¿Y has pensado hacerlo profesionalmente?– Zayn le preguntó y cuándo Niall parecía perdido por completo, continuó– La guitarra, tu voz, ¿Has pensado hacerlo de verdad?

Zayn había aprendido con los años a identificar un buen talento, porque sus padres hablaban horas sobre eso. Niall tenía potencial, le faltaba confianza.

–No– Niall contestó y una arruga aprecio en su frente.

–Eso es un desperdicio, de verdad que sí, eres bueno.

–¿Tú crees?–Niall lo observó con aquellos enormes ojos azules y tuvo que fingir que le daba otra calada al cigarrillo.

–Completamente.

Termino el cigarrillo y se sentó en el pasto que estaba húmedo por el lago, luego de unos momentos Niall lo siguió y se cruzó de piernas.

–Hay una beca– le dijo Niall pero estába viendo fijamente al lago– me la ofrecieron en una escuela, para estudiar música.

–Eso es bueno– le contestó–¿Cuándo aplicas?

–Nunca– lo escucho decir y ahora tenía las manos inclinadas haca atrás y los ojos cerrados.

–¿Por qué?

No quería moverse mucho, porque Niall parecía relajado.

–Porque es en unos meses, y yo voy a estar aquí encerrado–Niall todavía seguía pensando en lo triste y frustrante que sería estar ese día en Lego, en vez de estar aplicando para la beca, a pesar de que Liam le había dicho que lo iba a hacer.

–Pero eso no es un problema, hay una forma de salir de Lego.

Zayn vio como Niall abría los ojos y se daba la vuelta para sentarse de frente–¿Qué?

Rodo los ojos y se puso de pie, le hizo un ademán Niall para que hiciera lo mismo–Mira–lo llamó y señalo hasta un punto lejano, una pequeña cabaña– ¿Ves eso?–Niall negó y él se puso detrás y lo acomodo mejor, luego paso una mano por encima de su hombro y señalo de nuevo–La cabaña–sintió a Niall asentir– ahí duerme Kendrick, es un chico que cuida los límites de Lego, pero en realidad no lo hace, solo está por ahí viviendo, no se da cuenta si salimos, si en verdad quieres hacer eso de la beca si hay una forma de salir– se recargó un poco contra Niall– es solo que nadie va porque te tardas como 3 horas en llegar.

–¿Lego es tan grande?

–No, no lo es, en sí la casa es solo Lego, pero esto ha sido donado– se alejó un poco–se supone que nos quieren esconder de la sociedad Niall, si fuera sencillo no nos mandarían aquí.

Niall se mordió el labio, si podía hacerlo, de verdad, ahora solo tenía que juntar el valor necesario para ir en contra de lo que su padre quería. ° Buena suerte con eso ° dijo una voz en su cabeza.

–Bueno, piénsatelo–Zayn sacó su libreta para dibujar. Se sentó hacía el lago y empezó a colocar algunas líneas, había más árboles.

–¿Pintaste algo así para Harry?–Niall   
preguntó.

–Sí lo pinte, pero no era para Harry– murmuró concentrándose–no puedo dibujar nada bueno para Harry, no importa que tan perfecto sea, él nunca va a poder ver nada de esto– suspiro y observó a Niall sentarse a su lado, un poco más alejado que antes– un día voy a pintarle algo con la textura exacta para que pueda sentir todo, como si lo estuviera viendo– le sonrió– ese dibujo del que hablas era para Liam.

No dijeron mucho después de eso, él siguió dibujando, le estaba quedando bien y Niall se había puesto a seguir leyendo, aunque Zayn no había oído el pasar de una hoja a otra ni una sola vez, levantó la mirada y vio a Niall observando fijamente al lago, el sol le llenaba de puntitos dorados el cabello y la piel se le veía más pálida. Se alejó un poco más y empezó a dibujar la silueta del chico dentro del paisaje que había empezado.

–¿Zayn?–escuchó que lo llamaba.

–¿Qué pasa?–dijo sin dejar de dibujar, porque creía que Niall se iba a dar cuenta y no lo iba a dejar terminar.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Liam?

–4 años– dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

–¿Lo amas?– escucho que decía bajito.

–Si

–¿Entonces porque me besaste?

Arrugó el ceño y detuvo el mover de su mano justo cuándo dibujaba el cabello de Niall– Porque pude y no fue importante.

Niall arrugó el ceño y lo enfrento con la mirada–Me quiero ir.

Zayn gimió para sus adentros–Solo un poco más.

Pero Niall ya estaba de pie sacudiéndose sus pantalones y cerrando el libro, Zayn observó su dibujo sin terminar, le falto dibujar unos árboles al fondo y terminar con el cabello y rostro de Niall, eso era frustrante, muy muy muy frustrante. Cuándo regresó la mirada Niall ya estaba cerca de la bicicleta y Zayn tuvo que cerrar la libreta, ponerse de pie y llevarlos de regreso.

**

Harry se detuvo un momento en su caminar y escuchó como algo se rompía, conto las puertas y supo que era el cuarto de Liam y Niall, suspiro y jaló la manija

–¿Liam?

Vio su silueta contra el escritorio, agachado   
–Estoy bien, solo tire este estúpido vaso.

Harry entró y se sentó en una de las camas, olía a madera así que supuso que era la de Liam–¿Qué te dijo Perrie?

–Oh eso– Liam fingió una voz de neutralidad– dijo que podía llamar a mi madre en unos días por su cumpleaños, yo no sé si ella pueda contestarme, por su trabajo, no importa realmente.

–Eso suena bien–Harry se mordió la lengua, Liam era demasiado bueno para una madre como la que tenía, para unos padres como los que tenía.

Liam se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie tirando los vidrios en la basura–¿Y dónde está tu pequeña sombra?

Harry sonrió–Es muy pequeño ¿verdad?–   
Liam se sentó a su lado–Con Danielle en la cocina, por alguna razón ella no es irritante a su lado y le dijo que le podía enseñar a hacer una pasta con no sé qué cosas que al parecer a Louis le gusta.

–Pero tú podrías hacerle de comer–Liam le dijo–¿Les has dicho lo bueno que eres en la cocina?

Harry negó–No, porque sería decirle que tengo que tener todo en botes diferentes, con texturas diferentes y bla bla bla–suspiro– no quiero hablar de todo lo que tengo que hacer para realizar cosas sencillas.

Liam se recargó junto a él–Yo creo que él estaría feliz de ayudarte.

–No quiero hablar de eso.

Harry a veces era un berrinchudo, pero lo entendía–¿Entonces qué tal si me cuentas porque no le quieres decir a Zayn lo mucho que te importa Louis?

–Eres un dolor de cabeza Liam–pasó sus manos por sus muslos– es raro, porque Zayn siempre me ha visto como soy ¿entiendes? Con toda la porquería que hago, y él no piensa que este mal, solo es una forma de expresarme o algo así dice él.

–¿Y?

–Yo creo que él va a pensar que estoy jugando y no lo culpo, de verdad que no lo hago, pero tú sabes cómo se puede poner, no quiero que diga cosas que lastimen a Louis.

Liam le acaricio los rizos un poco– En algún momento Louis tiene que saber.

–No, no tiene que saber nada– dijo rápidamente– quien sabe Liam, yo nunca he estado enamorado de verdad, no sé qué es esto que siento, puede que saliendo de Lego no lo vuelva a ver…

–Si crees que Louis va a dejarte ir después de Lego–lo interrumpió– es que estas más ciego de lo que pensaba.

Harry hizo un puchero–Los chistes sobre mi visión no son divertidos.

–Sí lo son Harry–se puso de pie–Voy a buscar a Zayn ¿vienes?

Harry negó– Necesito otro libro, voy a buscarlo y a sacar a Louis de las garras de Danielle.

Liam asintió y le revolvió el cabello antes de que los dos salieran, Harry se fue a su dormitorio y Liam se fue por las escaleras. 

No tardó en encontrarlo. Estaba entrando con su libreta de dibujo y detrás de él venía Niall, que parecía enfadado.

Los vio conversar un momento antes de que Zayn se riera muy fuerte– Eres un niño sentido Niall, no te tomes todo tan a pecho.

Niall había hecho un puchero muy adorable y Zayn se había inclinado demasiado cerca, dejándolo acomodado contra la pared, lo vio sonreírle un poco y sostenerle la mirada. 

Zayn le pasó un dedo por el libro que Niall tenía en su pecho, su libro, pasó ese dedo por la mano de Niall y el rubio negó.

Eso era muy incómodo, de verdad que sí, bajó las escaleras y notó cuándo ambos lo voltearon a ver, él se inclinó contra Zayn y descansó su barbilla en el hombro del chico.

–¿Dónde estaban?– les preguntó y no pudo evitar pasar una mano por la cintura de Zayn que se inclinó hacia él.

–En el lago–contestó su novio.

Liam observó cómo Niall asentía–Zayn me llevó en una de las bicicletas.

–Hum– los dos olían a pasto húmedo, olían bien– ¿Dibujaste algo Zayn?

Lo vio titubear antes de abrir su cuaderno y enseñarle, era un dibujo sin terminar, Zayn odiaba dejarlos a medias, un paisaje y un chico y no tuvo que pensar mucho, ese era Niall.

–¿Por qué no terminaste de dibujar a Niall?

El rubio se puso alerta y se inclinó un poco hacía delante, para poder ver mejor. Liam noto lo juntos que estaban los tres, Niall seguía contra la pared y apenas y estaba separado de Zayn, uno, dos pasos quizá. 

Liam volteo el dibujo para que lo viera y Niall inclinó más la cabeza, mientras sus ojos recorrían el dibujo noto las pequeñas ramitas que tenía en su cabello. Niall había tomado la libreta, con algo de dificultad porque el libro aún estaba en sus manos. 

Las ramitas se movieron, pero no cayeron del cabello. Levantó la mano derecha para quitarlas justo en el momento en que Zayn hacía lo mismo con su mano izquierda, ambas manos toparon en el cabello de Niall y el rubio levantó la mirada.

–¿Qué?– preguntó lentamente, veía demasiado cerca a los dos, y sus manos estaban por encima de su cabeza.

–Tienes unas ramitas en tu cabello–Zayn respondió bajando la mano.

Niall espero a que Liam hiciera lo mismo y con una mano tomo el libro y la libreta y con la otra se revolvió el cabello.

–Más arriba–dijeron Zayn y Liam al mismo tiempo.

Niall parecía nervioso y lo hizo con fuerza haciendo que las cosas se cayeran de su mano–Mierda– les dijo–¿Ya no tengo nada?

Los dos negaron y Niall observo a ambos, estaba demasiado cerca de ellos, si movía su mano los tocaba fácilmente, no le gustó empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

–Muy bien– Niall respiro– necesito espacio, vamos, aléjense un poco.

Los dos se movieron y Liam se puso de pie al lado de Zayn, Niall se arrodillo a recoger las cosas y meter las hojas que habían salido de la libreta de dibujo.

–Toma– le dijo a Zayn y tomo el libro, se puso de pie– Es un buen dibujo.

–Nah– bromeo Zayn–Él modelo es mejor.

Niall negó y Liam rodo los ojos.

–Como sea, gracias por el paseo y por lo otro– murmuro– voy a pensarlo.

Zayn asintió y se hizo a un lado para que Niall pasara, aunque mantuvo una mano en la de Liam y la levanto para que el rubio pasara pode debajo– Claro.

–Voy a seguir leyendo–Niall parecía muy nervioso mientras subía las escaleras, lo vieron perderse y Zayn se volteo hacía Liam.

–¿Quieres que te dibuje?

–¿Qué es lo otro?– quiso saber Liam, aunque estaba asintiendo y Zayn lo guiaba al sofá.

–Le dije que si realmente quería si podía salir de Lego, al parecer tiene una beca para una escuela de música.

Liam se sorprendió un poco, Niall había tardado varias semanas en decírselo y con Zayn solo tenía unos días–Lo sé– contestó–me lo dijo, le prometí que si en verdad lo quería, entonces encontraríamos una manera.

Zayn se encogió de hombros y busco una hoja nueva– Entonces lo llevamos juntos, es bueno, merece una oportunidad.

Liam lo observo mientas sacaba su lápiz y se acercó a dejarle un beso en los labios, se fijó en el aroma de su boca. Cigarro.

–No puedo creer que quiera seguir besándote a pesar de que apestas a cigarro.

Zayn le sonrió– Las ventajas de ser extremadamente sexy.

Liam no pudo decir que no y se recargó en el extremo del sofá–¿Por qué no me dibujas en la otra hoja?

Zayn levantó la mirada–¿Qué?

–Puedes meterme en el dibujo del lago ¿no?

Zayn asintió–Si es lo que quieres.

Liam asintió–Sí, eso quiero.

Zayn le dio una mirada de duda antes de darle vuelta a la hoja y borrar unas cosas, le dijo a Liam como sentarse y lo dibujo ahí junto a Niall, como si estuvieran leyendo el mismo libro. Hum. Al final no le gustó mucho ese dibujo.

*


	8. Capítulo 8: 13-14 Junio/2010

Liam siempre le había dado regalos bonitos a su madre el día de su cumpleaños, le había hecho un portafolio de cartón resistente adornado con su nombre en una letra bonita, cuando tenía 8 años, Zayn había escrito esa mañana el nombre de su madre, porque su escritura no era bonita y la de Zayn sí. 

Karen nunca lo usó, Liam lo descubrió meses después acomodado junto a unas grandes enciclopedias, todavía tenía encima el bonito moño que le había hecho.

Una enorme colección de las apariciones de su madre en público fue otro regalo, Liam había buscado las más bonitas estampas en periódicos y revistas, de las cenas de caridad. Su madre lo había hojeado antes de dejarlo en el comedor, Liam lo recogió por la mañana, su madre nunca se lo pidió de regreso.

Karen no era la mejor madre, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que de todas maneras era su madre y aunque ya no hacía regalos para ella siempre la llamó para felicitarla y decirle lo mucho que la quería. 

El día del cumpleaños número 45 de Karen Payne no fue diferente, Liam se levantó muy temprano y sin hacer mucho ruido, para no despertar a Niall, se cambió y fue a ver si había algo de desayunar, Danielle estaba haciendo hot cakes, y por un día no se dieron miradas asesinas, solo se sirvió un poco de leche y Danielle le había dejado un plato lleno.

Los comió tranquilamente hasta que Perrie se despertó, la siguió hasta su despacho, y llamó por primera vez, a su casa.

–° Tú madre sigue dormida °–le dijo Casandra, su ama de llaves.

Espero otra hora, Aiden ya se había levantado y se había quedado con el platicando un poco.

–° Está tomando una ducha °– Casandra sonaba tan apenada que supo que no era verdad.

Zayn lo saco a rastras de la oficina de Perrie, llevaba un pan tostado en la boca y el cabello mojado, lo sentó en el sofá encima de su regazó y no dejo de peinarle el cabello. 

Harry estaba a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro en el regazo, además estaba platicando con Louis sentado enfrente con Niall esperando por el maestro.

–Liam…–Zayn lo detuvo por la cadera cuándo él se levantó, media hora después para llamar de nuevo a su madre.

Liam le sonrió–Solo un intento más, lo prometo.

Zayn lo soltó y se dedicó a pasarle la mano por los rizos a Harry, que realmente no estaba leyendo, solo tenía el libro abierto. 

Liam volvió muy rápido y se sentó a su lado.

–Ella salió al trabajo, Perrie dijo que podía llamarla cuándo llegara al trabajo– con una sonrisa débil se pasó una mano por el cuello– va a dejarle un recado para que se comunique.

–Liam…–Zayn se detuvo antes de decir algo que le iba a doler.

–¿Sabes qué Liam?–Niall se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado, aunque realmente no cabían bien, Liam tuvo que poner una de sus piernas sobre la de Zayn–No entendí algo de un capítulo que leí ¿Entonces Harry y Voldemort son familiares?

Zayn le sonrió al rubio, Liam necesitaba distraerse. Le meció el cabello mientras Liam le decía a Niall lo que sabía, pudo ver a Niall realmente interesado y una sonrisita en su boca.

–¿Liam?–Perrie lo llamó y a Zayn le dolió mucho a mirada ilusionada de Liam.

–¿Esta al teléfono?

Perrie se veía tan apenada– No cariño, ella me dijo que estaba ocupada, cuándo pueda se va a comunicar, me pidió que por favor dejaras de llamarla.

Niall le pasó una mano a Liam por el dorso de su mano, no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero Zayn estaba muy protector y Liam parecía muy triste.

–Oh–Liam bajó la mirada al piso y alejo su mano del toque de Niall– está bien, tal vez pueda llamarla más tarde, a pesar de lo que dijo ella debe de querer que la felicite porque…

–Basta Liam–Zayn se puso de pie– ella no va a llamar y tú no vas a hacerlo de nuevo– se arrodillo y con sus manos tomo la cara de Liam– está bien, todo está bien.

Liam cerró los ojos–Ella quiere que le llamé, lo sé.

–Tu mamá es una perra–siseo Zayn– y no merece para nada que le llames.

–Zayn–Perrie lo regaño sin mucha convicción, luego se acercó a Liam y le puso una mano en su hombro– Vamos a esperar a que llame tu madre.

Le dio un apretón y observó a los chicos– El profesor Tuner ya está listo, vamos suban a las clases– le dio otra mirada a Liam y se fue.

Louis estaba un poco confundido por lo que había pasado, aun así espero a que Harry se pusiera a su lado y tomo su mano.

–Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo– le murmuro al oído, pero al parecer no lo hizo tan bajito porque Zayn lo fulmino con la mirada.

Liam suspiro con fuerza–Creo que no quiero ir a clases, voy a estar en mi cuarto– le dio un apretón a Zayn en la mejilla y le sonrió a Niall.

Los 5 subieron al segundo piso pero Liam siguió su camino hasta el otro piso, a los dormitorios.

–¿Él va a estar bien?–Niall se sentó junto a Zayn cuando entraron a clases.

–No, no ahora.

**

–¿Cómo se supone que haga estas cosas?–Louis suspiro saliendo de clases–Enserio, porque tú lo sabes hacer y yo no puedo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras–Porque eres un tonto en la escuela.

–Es algebra, voy a hacerme cargo de los hoteles, no necesito esto.

Harry sonrió y se detuvo en el dormitorio de Liam–Voy a ver como está.

Antes de que abriera la puerta unas manos se colaron por su lado, y percibió el olor de Zayn y el de Niall, se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar.

–La gente olvida los modales– dijo simplemente, luego entró y Louis lo siguió después.

Liam estaba dormido, o eso pensó Louis, porque apenas y Zayn se sentó a su lado, había movido su cuerpo para abrazarlo, dejando su cara escondida en el cuello de Zayn, hubiera sido adorable, pero entonces vio a Niall de pie, a la orilla de la cama de Liam y algo no estaba bien. Lo vio moverse nerviosamente antes de sacar su cuaderno y sentarse en su cama.

–¿Podemos checar esos problemas aquí?–Harry le dijo y se sentó en la silla del escritorio– Yo quiero estar cerca de ellos.

Louis asintió, luego se movió hasta quedar a su lado y se arrodillo para que Harry le explicara.

–¿Louis?–Harry lo llamó y él levantó la cabeza–¿Me dijiste que sí?, es solo que no me contestaste y estaba distraído y no vi tu movimiento.

Se quiso golpear en la cabeza por lo idiota que era a veces, tomo la mano de Harry y la puso sobre su mejilla y asintió.

–Muy bien.

Niall se pasó el lápiz por la nariz, no entendía cómo resolverlo. Escuchó un susurró y vio a Liam sentarse en la cama y pasarse una mano por los ojos, que estaban un poco rojos, Zayn solo lo observaba, recargado en la cabecera.

–Ven Niall, déjame explicarte– lo llamó Liam.

–No te preocupes, te vez cansado–le sonrió antes de volver a la maraña de números y letras.

–Ven aquí.

Niall se puso de pie y observo las posibilidades de donde sentarse, al final se quedó en la orilla a los pies, con sus rodillas en el piso y su regazo y el cuaderno sobre la cama, Liam se movió hacia el frente y abrió las piernas, aunque las tenía flexionadas.

–Solo tienes que encontrar la fórmula correspondiente según la ecuación…

Lo intentó, de verdad que sí, intento concentrarse en lo que Liam decía, trato de fingir que no se dio cuenta cuándo Zayn se movió y quedo a espaldas de Liam con sus manos en las caderas. La cabeza de Liam estaba muy agachada, porque estaba escribiendo y el sintió en la nuca la respiración de los dos. Un maldito mechón no lo dejaba ver del todo bien, pero no se atrevía a moverse.

–¿Entiendes algo de lo que Liam dijo?–Zayn le pregunto y Niall asintió–Entonces ahora solo tienes que pasar esta letra convertida…

La voz de Zayn empezó a confundiré con la de Liam, los dos estaban tratando de explicarle algo que él no entendía nada, nada. Resignado levantó la mirada cuándo los dos se quedaron callados, ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

Zayn lo estaba observando fijamente con su barbilla en el hombro de Liam y él tenía sus ojos fijos también en los suyos. Niall los observó simultáneamente. Los dos tenían bonitos ojos, aunque enmarcados por aspectos diferentes, los de Liam estaban debajo de unas espesas cejas, y los de Zayn por unas largas pestañas.

Trató de sonreírles pero solo salió una mueca y bajó la cabeza, el jodido mechón de nuevo se le atravesó en los ojos y luego sintió unas manos peinarlo, hacia atrás, a los lados. Eran dos manos, mantuvo la cabeza hacia abajo, entonces se estremeció.

Cada una de las manos ahora estaba en los límites de su oreja, peinando su cabello, de nuevo levanto la mirada y se alejó rápidamente, cayendo al piso sobre su trasero.

–¿Estás bien?–Louis le preguntó arrodillándose a su lado.

–Sí, creo que puedo seguir solo– les dijo a los chicos en la cama, pero no les dio ni una mirada antes de tomar su cuaderno y caminar hacia la salida–Gracias.

–Yo puedo ir contigo–Louis se puso de pie y saco su cuaderno de las manos de Harry–Gracias Cariño, te veo más tarde.

Harry se encogió de hombros y solo se puso de pie cuándo escucho que la puerta se cerraba.

–No creo que ninguno haya entendido nada.

Nadie le contestó, así que se movió hasta la cama y se dejó caer, puso su cabeza entre las piernas de Liam y el chico le peino el cabello– Te quiero mucho Liam– le murmuro placenteramente.

–Y yo a ti– contestó mientras Zayn peinaba también su cabello–Mi madre no va a llamar–dijo después de un rato.

–No Li– le murmuró Zayn al oído– descansa, no necesitas de esa llamada.

Se recargó contra su novio todavía peinando los risos de Harry y pensó que realmente el sí necesitaba esa llamada, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

**

–No estoy entendiendo Perrie–Zayn se cruzó de brazos– ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar?

Perrie parecía muy fastidiada–Zayn eres un dolor de cabeza, tu madre dijo que no podías ir a hacer esas fotos porque son para una compañía refresquera diferente, ellos están haciendo la promoción musical para su competencia.

–Es una estupidez–dijo.

–Te quedas con Niall–Perrie se pasó una mano por el largo cabello rubio–Y el profesor no va a venir, así que tienen casi todo el día libre.

Niall se encogió en la silla, junto a Zayn. Él tampoco iba a la sesión de fotos esa, su madre había dicho que esa refresquera era de unos dueños que estaban completamente en contra de sus creencias. Niall ya ni sabía cuándo había decidido cuáles eran sus creencias.

–Pueden conocerse más–Liam les había dicho sonriéndoles, estaba mejor que el día pasado. Al final su madre nunca llamó.

Niall no estaba seguro que tanto quería conocer a Zayn. Luego de haberse quedado en el cuarto de Louis, ambos sin terminar las cosas de algebra, se puso a pensar en Liam y Zayn, eran diferentes a simple vista, pero tenían sentimientos parecidos, y eso confundía a Niall. Luego recordó los labios de los dos sobre los suyos y lo diferente que se sintieron. No, no sabía si quería conocer a Zayn, ya ni sabía si quería seguir preocupándose tanto por Liam.

Se fueron al medio día, Harry y Louis se subieron a la camioneta junto con Liam y Joseph. Perrie se quedó ahí, con ellos.

–¿Quieres que te dibuje?– Zayn le pregunto, ya llevaba su libreta y su lápiz, Niall estaba sentado en las escaleras y asintió.

–Quiero terminar de leer el libro, no me hables mucho.

–A veces ere un gruñón Niall ¿Lo sabías?– no dejo que le contestara, en vez de eso comenzó a dibujar.

–¿Para qué quieres otro dibujo?–Niall le preguntó pausadamente después de un tiempo–El que hiciste la vez pasada te quedó bien.

Zayn detuvo su movimiento– ¿No quieres uno tu solo?

No, realmente no quería uno, el que había hecho antes estaba colgado en el centro de la habitación, Liam lo había colgado. A veces se le quedaba viendo, era un bonito dibujo, pero algo no encajaba, a él personalmente no le gustaba mucho. Faltaba algo. Además parecía como si de pronto hubiera demasiadas imágenes de ellos dos juntos, el dibujo y la foto que Louis les había tomado.

Zayn siguió dibujando, le estaba quedando bien, y ahora si podía dibujar su rostro, justo cuando estaba dando un acabado para que pareciera como si Niall sonriera, Perrie se acercó.

–¿Zayn?– él no le hizo caso–Cariño mírame.

¿Cariño?, Perrie no le decía cariño desde que tenía como 5 o 6 años y Doniya, que era amiga de Perrie, lo había dejado encerrado en el pequeño armario que había en el piso donde estaba su sala. Zayn no lo recuerda mucho, pero sí sabe que había llorado por horas antes de que Perrie lo sacara y le diera de comer.

–Estoy ocupado Perrie– murmuró sin dejar de dibujar–dime lo que quieras.

–Trisha tuvo un accidente.

El estómago se le revolvió y apretó con fuerza el lápiz –¿Qué?–Sintió la mano de Niall en su hombro y se obligó a observar a Perrie.

–Ella iba al trabajo, al estudio en Manchester– Perrie se sentó a su lado en las escaleras– un coche la embistió por su lado derecho, tuvieron que sacarla los bomberos del carro.

–¿Está muerta?

No, por favor, por favor, por favor.

–No, ella solo está internada.

Zayn se puso de pie–¿En qué hospital esta?– dijo rápidamente– Si esta en Manchester nos vamos a tardar en llegar.

–No vamos a ningún lado Zayn, Doniya está a teléfono, vamos.

Perrie lo jaló por la mano y Zayn tomo su libreta confundido, vio el dibujo casi terminado de Niall, ahora faltaban las manos, observó a Niall y le tendió una mano para ponerlo de pie y lo guio por la cadera.

–No tengo que ir si no quieres– Niall le dijo mordiéndose el labio.

–Si quiero–afirmo simplemente.

Perrie se quedó de pie, junto al escritorio y Zayn se froto las manos nervioso–¿Doniya?

–Aquí– se escuchó una voz venir del teléfono, sonaba cansada y como si acabara de llorar– Ella está bien, la están operando.

–La están operando–repitió Zayn y se mantuvo lo más tranquilo que pudo–¿Por qué?

–Tuvo un problema en la pierna, el carro se la prenso y algunos huesos están muy dañados, están tratando de arreglar lo más que puedan.

–¿Crees que cuando llegue al hospital ella ya haya salido de la operación?–Zayn empezó a calcular cuánto tiempo podrá durar una operación de esas, aunque estaba un poco mareado. A Trisha nunca le pasaba nada, ella era tranquila, no podía pasarle nada.

–No vas a llegar a ningún lado Zayn–Doniya contestó y ahora parecía un poco más firme– no te necesitamos aquí.

–¿Qué?– Zayn se acercó y sus manos se crisparon sobre el teléfono– Doniya…

–No creo que Trisha quiera verte y si pasa algo más, que no creo, yo te llamo, no vengas.

–¿Cómo vas a saber lo que ella quiere?–le dijo con furia– ¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Dónde está Yaser?

–Él está en la sala de espera–escucharon como una voz la llamaba y ella decía que ahora iba.

–Quiero hablar con mi padre.

–Si él quisiera hablar contigo te hubiera llamado– refutó Doniya–Vamos Zayn no te comportes como un niño.

–Es mi madre, imbécil–Zayn le murmuro contra el teléfono, escupiendo las palabras– como mierda quieres que no me preocupe.

–Ella no te necesita, no te necesitamos.

–Púdrete Doniya.

No se escuchó nada por unos segundos, luego Doniya soltó una risita y Zayn parecía que quería entrar por el teléfono y romperle la cara.

–Perrie– dijo al fin Doniya– Si pasa algo te voy a llamar, y no quiero a Zayn en el hospital, nos vemos.

Luego colgó y Perrie tuvo que alejar a Zayn del teléfono y quitar el alta voz–Vamos, va a estar bien.

Zayn tenía la mandíbula apretada y los labios muy juntos, estaba temblando de coraje y lo único que hizo fue darle una mirada a Perrie con furia y darse la vuelta. Niall estaba de pie, junto al marco y cuando Zayn paso por su lado sin decirle una palabra, él tuvo que caminar por detrás, no creía que lo mejor fuera dejarlo solo. Zayn subió las escaleras dando pasos con furia, respirando con dificultad y entro a su cuarto. El rubio se detuvo unos momentos antes de seguirlo, llevaba en sus manos el libro que estaba leyendo y la libreta de dibujo de Zayn.

No había entrado al cuarto de Zayn nunca, y no le sorprendió mucho como era, básicamente tenía el mismo mobiliario que los otros, una cama, buró, mesa, escritorio, closet. Pero ese cuarto tenia las paredes llenas de dibujos, paisajes, portadas de discos, artistas, en muchas estaba Harry, aunque en ninguna llevaba lentes y en su gran mayoría Liam estaba incrustado en las imágenes, era un Liam más pequeño, a veces uno más alto y Niall vio uno donde estaba mucho más grande que ahora, junto a Zayn en un lago. Ese era el futuro que Zayn esperaba. 

Desvió la mirada.

–¿Necesitas algo?

Niall observo a Zayn en su cama, tumbado viendo al techo–Um–Niall pensó un momento– no creo que sea bueno que estés solo.

Zayn suspiro–No soy una buena compañía cuándo estoy enojado créeme, no me gusta hablar.

–Bueno, entonces solo escucha–Niall dejo las cosas en la mesita del lado de la cama e intento sonreírle, pensó sus probabilidades donde sentarse.

–Puedes subir a la cama–Zayn se sentó contra la cabecera y sus rodillas llegaron hasta su cara, cuándo las flexiono.

En otras condiciones Niall no lo hubiera hecho, pero esa era la primera vez que Zayn no lo miraba extraño y quitándose los zapatos se acomodó a su lado.

–Cuando vivía en Irlanda– empezó Niall– teníamos una casa muy bonita, era grande y tenía un patio enorme. A mí me gustaba descansar ahí, mientras esperaba a que mi hermano regresara de la escuela– sonrió– Cuándo subías a lo más alto podías ver el lago y las montañas, yo no podía subir porque me agitaba, pero Greg sí.

–¿Quién es Greg?–peguntó Zayn de lado, descansando su barbilla en las rodillas–¿Tu hermano?

–Sí

–¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?– lentamente preguntó.

–Solo uno–respondió pasado las manos por su estómago–¿Tú?

–Dos– Zayn arrugó el ceño y negó–Tengo 3 hermanas.

–Eso es bueno–le dijo Niall y Zayn solo se encogió de hombros– El punto es que Greg subió un día con una cámara, para tomar una foto de la vista para que a viera, yo fui por algo de comer y cuándo volví Greg estaba tirado contra el pasto, llorando fuertemente y la cámara estaba destrozada.

–¿Se calló?–Zayn le preguntó.

–Sí, cuándo iba bajando el no pudo sostenerse por la cámara en sus manos y cayó de espaldas, contra el piso–Niall todavía recordaba el terror que sintió– Yo tenía como 5 años, y fue horrible, mi mamá estaba muy asustada y lo llevó al hospital, me dejo con las personas de servicio, dijo que no me necesitaba.

Zayn empezaba a ver porque le contaba aquello y asintió, Niall se volteo un poco y sus ojos azules parecían más azules que antes, como si hablar de eso le hiciera sentir diferente, tuvo que desviar la mirada.

–Estuve muy preocupado–continuó– mi padre llego después y me dijo que dejara de llorar, que solo tenía fracturadas algunas costillas, yo le dije que quería verlo, me dijo que no, porque había sido mi culpa y tenía que ser castigado.

Niall se detuvo en ese punto y Zayn se removió–¿Castigado?

–Ya sabes no ver televisión y eso–mintió Niall– Yo no lo vi en unos días y lo único que yo deseaba era ver si estaba bien, ¿Sabes que hice?–Zayn negó–Hice un dibujo de un árbol y el encima y la vista que yo pensaba que tenía todo, se lo di cuando regresó a casa y el me abrazó y me dijo que me extraño y que no era mi culpa.

–Yo no tuve la culpa del accidente de mi madre–Zayn le dijo y Niall asintió.

–Lo sé, pero tal vez si haces algo bonito para ella, aunque no la veas, puedas llevárselo luego, o Perrie.

Zayn negó–Tal vez– suspiro–¿Pudiste ver algún día la vista?

Niall abrió los ojos y negó–No, me fui de Irlanda unos meses después.

Parecía triste, muy triste y sus ojos se volvieron más apagados, pero igual de bonitos, esta vez Zayn no desvió la mirada de Niall cuándo levanto la cabeza y le sonrió– El punto es que a veces nos mantienen alejados de las personas que más amamos, pero en realidad no están tan lejos si te preocupas y piensas en ellos siempre, eso es amor.

Niall sonrió de nuevo y Zayn bajó las rodillas hasta extenderlas en el colchón–Gracias Niall– luego con una de sus manos volteo la cara de Niall y acaricio su mejilla antes de acercarse y besarlo.

Sus labios se tocaron suavemente y Zayn acaricio por detrás de la oreja, mientras dejaba un pequeño toque en los labios de Niall que estaban cerrados, Zayn vio los ojos abiertos de Niall y le abrumo lo azules que eran, movió los labios y Niall después de un momento hizo lo mismo, se besaron así solo unos segundos, antes de que Zayn se alejara y le dejara un beso en la frente.

–No le digas a Liam esta vez– le murmuro bajito–no puedo seguir poniendo de excusa tus ojos azules.

Niall estaba aturdido, eso no estaba bien, nada, nada bien. Las manos de Zayn se colaron por su cintura y se recostó contra su pecho.

–¿No le vas a decir nada verdad?– dijo contra el corazón de Niall. De todas maneras los besos no significaban tanto.

–No

Eso estaba muy mal. No abrazó a Zayn, solo dejó que el chico se relajara contra su cuerpo e intento no pensar en lo calientito que se sentía y lo bien que estaba en ese momento. Sí, definitivamente eso estaba tremendamente mal.

**

Louis sabía que Harry era popular, siempre que lo veía en las fiestas de los hoteles, estaba rodeado de gente, hombres y mujeres muy guapos que veían a Harry como si fuera la persona perfecta.

Y bueno, realmente no importaba, no eran amigos ni se hablaban, pero ahora era diferente. A penas entraron al estudio donde les iban a sacar las fotos y una chica y un chico se acercaron a Harry y le dieron un saludo demasiado largo, la mano de la chica estaba en la cintura de Harry apretando fuerte. Tuvo que alejarse un poco.

Camino hacia atrás y topo de espaldas con alguien, Liam lo estaba observando –¿Qué tienes?

–Nada– se apresuró a contestar.

Liam buscó con la mirada a Harry y cuándo se fijó dónde estaba le puso una mano en el hombro a Louis– Son Emily y Tom Olsen– le dijo–¿No sabes quiénes son?–Louis negó–Son modelos, no son tan famosos, pero por lo que Zayn dice son amigos de Harry.

–Harry tiene muchos amigos ¿verdad?– se inclinó hacia atrás y pudo ver a Harry negando con la cabeza mientras la chica, Emily, reía.

Liam pensó un momento que decirle a Louis,   
no quería meterse, de verdad que no, pero no era correcto lo que Harry quería hacer, ocultar todo– ¿Qué sabes realmente sobre Harry?

Louis arruó el ceño–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – confundido observo la mirada penetrante de Liam.

–Digo conoces que está en Lego, y que tiene problemas visuales y todas esas cosas que seguramente han hablado, gustos, preferencias– aclaro Liam–¿Pero qué sabes de su vida? 

Louis abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. No sabía mucho– Tiene una hermana, Gemma– murmuró al final– No se llevan bien, Gemma lo trajo de vuelta a Lego.

–¿Sabes porque?

–Porque Harry tiene problemas de conducta–con seguridad Louis contesto, eso era lo que había dicho Harry, pero cuándo vio la mirada de Liam supo que tal vez no era verdad–¿No fue por eso?

–Escucha–Liam se puso de frente– yo sé que Harry te importa y que se han vuelto buenos amigos– paso una mano por el flequillo de Louis– yo sé que te gusta–Louis se sonrojo– y es muy lindo que te preocupes como lo haces, pero creo que debes de tener una conversación con él.

–¿Se supone que debo preguntar algo?–dijo rápidamente–¿Por qué parece que algo oculta?

–Habla con él y tenle paciencia– dijo Liam simplemente– Pero no digas que yo te dije que lo hicieras.

Louis estaba confundido, de todas maneras asintió y antes de que lo planeara una muchacha le estaba llevando a otro lado a cambiarlo, era ropa casual, nada raro, espero paciente a que acomodaran su cabello, Liam estaba a su lado y un joven estaba acomodando su pantalón, cuándo terminaron con ellos Harry llegó y tuvieron que peinar su cabello y quitarle los lentes, Louis lo vio arrugar el ceño y cerrar los ojos, había demasiada luz.

–¿Estas bien?–le preguntó a pesar de los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento.

–Sí, no te preocupes.

Las fotos eran relativamente sencillas, solo conversar y jugar un poco, era fácil, pero entonces la fotografía decidió que Emily y Tom entraran con ellos a cuadro, y eso no fue bueno, la chica se le colgaba a Harry del cuello y le susurraba cosas al oído y Harry la apretaba fuerte contra su costado, Louis quiso romperles las manos a ambos. 

Entonces fue peor, Tom se acercó a Harry en un momento en que acomodaban el ambiente, y lo abrazó por detrás y dejó una caricia en el cuello de Harry antes de irse, Harry se volteo y le dejo un beso en la mejilla y le dijo algo al oído que hizo a Tom morderse el labio y alejarse con una enorme sonrisa.

Louis vio que Liam le hacía una ademán de disculpa y con su mano movía los dedos, como diciendo que tenía que hablar con Harry.

Tomaron un descansó, no era tan tarde y él fue a sentarse a un sofá alejado, se sentía horrible por pensar de esa manera, pero era muy probable que Harry no pudiera encontrarlo, porque batallaría mucho. Al final Harry apareció a paso lento y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Te estabas escondiendo?

Louis no le contestó, se quedó de lado, viendo como Harry abría los ojos y su mano viajaba hasta su rostro, se alejó un poco.

–¿Eres Louis verdad?– dijo bajito, algo avergonzado–Oye, la chica que me peino dijo que eras Louis…

Era una mala persona, pero por un momento pensó en no contestar, alejarse cada vez que Harry quisiera tocarlo, si hacía eso Harry se iba a desesperar porque no había otra manera de que supiera si era o no Louis, llevaban demasiadas cosas en el cabello con diferentes olores, como para que Harry pudiera distinguir su olor. 

–Lo siento–Harry intentó levantarse– Siento si lo interrumpí.

–Soy yo Harry– le dijo tomando su brazo.

–No me gusta que no me contesten, me siento como un idiota–murmuró molesto.

No tuvo realmente tiempo de contestar porque Emily, que ya estaba cambiada con ropa diferente se acercó.

–Harry eres difícil de encontrar– dijo con una voz chillona, o al menos eso le pareció a Louis– Me tengo que ir, cuándo salgas de tu encierro tenemos que divertirnos, Tom va a estar feliz de irnos los tres de fin de semana– se acercó peligrosamente y puso una mano en la rodilla de Harry, ignorando olímpicamente a Louis– Te extrañamos Harry– le murmuro antes de acercarse a su cara y juntar sus labios.

Louis no pudo apartar la mirada de Emily, que pasó una mano por los rizos y beso a Harry tranquilamente, lo peor fue cuándo Harry sonrió y la besó de vuelta, solo un momento antes de alejarse.

–Van a ser los primeros a los que voy a llamar–su sonrisa no era tan grande pero tenía una mano sobre la pierna de Emily.

–Te voy a esperar Haz…

Emily le dio una mirada a Louis– Que lindo tu amigo, ya veo que no te aburres en Lego, cuídate Harry y si quieres llevar a Zayn está invitado.

–Saca tus garras, tiene un novio– Harry se recargó en el sofá.

–¿Es él?– señaló a Louis, Harry vio al sombra del movimiento y negó.

–Liam.

Emily se acomodó el cabello– El otro niño con el que venías ¿cierto?–Harry asintió– Llévalo también, me gusta compartir.

Luego se alejó con un caminar rápido y Harry suspiro.

–Zayn jamás dejaría que le tocara un pelo a Liam.

No hubo una respuesta a eso y Harry se volteo para buscar la mano de Louis, cuándo la encontró quiso tomarla, pero el chico se alejó.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Tu y Emily tienen algo?–Louis preguntó lentamente.

–No–arrugó el ceño Harry–¿Por qué crees eso?

–Se besaron– dijo simplemente.

–Sí–aceptó Harry– pero eso no significa nada.

Un bufido salió de la boca de Louis y Harry se movió nervioso– Los besos significan mucho, mi madre dice que se guardan para las personas que amas y que te importan.

–Louis…

–Por eso no deje que me besaras esa noche en la fiesta– subió las rodillas al sofá y se fijó en que la gente empezaba a irse.

–No es nada, Emily y yo nos conocemos de mucho tiempo, solo somos amigos–le dijo Harry tratando de nuevo de alcanzar su mano, Louis volvió a quitarla y Harry gimió– Vamos Louis, no sé porque te pones así, puedo besarte si eso quieres.

–No se trata de eso–Louis replicó– es solo que creo que no pensamos igual y Liam me dijo…

–Oye–lo interrumpió Harry– si dices que los besos son para las personas que te importan entonces bésame– Louis volteo a verlo– ¿Te importo verdad?

–Sí, yo pensé que era todo más lento contigo, te ves tan lindo, pareces inocente...

–¿Ya no lo crees?

–No lo sé Harry–Louis contestó– de todas maneras no sé porque estamos haciendo esto…

Harry tomo la mano de Louis y la apretó fuerte, luego se levantó sobre una rodilla y busco con su otra mano el rostro de Louis, paso las manos por los ojos, bajando, hasta llegar a los labios, luego se acercó y los besó, apretando y lamiendo un poco. 

El primer impulso de Louis fue alejarse, pero los labios de Harry estaban firmes, moviéndose suavemente y no lo hizo, en cambio se relajó y dejo que Harry lo besara más fuerte, sus manos se pasaron por los rizos de Harry, y los despeino un poco, lo escuchó lanzar un ronroneo.

–Baja tus rodillas Louis– le dijo sobre sus labios, Louis cerró los ojos y antes de él hacerlo, Harry las apretó y él tuvo que sentarse recto sobre el sofá.

Harry lo besó más rápido y de un movimiento se tumbó encima de Louis, a horcadas sobre su pecho, Louis detuvo su movimiento, ya que había comenzado a contestar el beso, pero cuando Harry gimió sobre su boca y llevó las manos de Louis a sus caderas comenzó a juntar sus entrepiernas.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?–Louis le dijo.

Harry se alejó solo un poco, pero siguió moviéndose encima–Te estoy besando y quiero que me toques.

Louis negó–Basta, bájate, deja de moverte de esa manera– lo aventó un poco por las caderas y tomo una mano de Harry para ayudarlo a sentarse.

–¿No te gustó?–Harry tenía sus cejas juntas, en señal de confusión y los ojos abiertos en dirección a Louis.

–No se trata de eso–le dijo–¿Por qué vas tan rápido? Nosotros nos estábamos besando y te subes encima de mí y te frotas, yo no quiero eso, no tan rápido.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Louis siguió hablando.

–Yo no quiero esto de ti, si eso es lo que haces, no quiero eso.

Louis se limpió los labios y se quedó callado, sin mirar a Harry.

–Lo siento– Harry murmuro y se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzado, no podía reaccionar de otra manera, eso era lo que él sabía hacer.

Liam apareció muy agitado y tomo la mano de Harry–Nos tenemos que ir– le dijo levantándolo del sofá–Trisha tuvo un accidente, lo dieron en las noticias.

Harry apretó la mano de Liam–¿Está bien?–dijo pausadamente, si algo le pasaba a Trisha… no quería ni pensar en cómo se pondría Zayn.

–Está en el hospital, dicen que tiene la pierna destrozada–Liam busco a Louis con la mirada–Vamos Louis, tenemos que volver a Lego.

Esa era la idea al menos, pero Joseph les dijo que tenían que terminar, Harry frustrado se dejó caer sobre una mesa, sentándose mientras Liam le gritaba a Joseph que tenía que volver que Zayn lo necesitaba.

–Perrie dice que está bien, además Niall está en casa.

Batallaron mucho para terminar las fotos,   
Liam estaba preocupado, Harry no podía enfocar bien su mirada y estaba mareado por pesar en Zayn y por qué Louis no se había acercado. Y Louis solo quería meterse a dormir.

Al final era de noche cuándo llegaron a Lego y Liam bajo corriendo y Perrie tuvo que detenerlo.

–Trisha está en operación, cuándo pase todo   
Doniya va a marcar– le dijo–ella no quiso que fuera al hospital.

–¿Dónde está?

–En su cuarto.

Liam asintió y corriendo subió las escaleras. Zayn seguramente estaba muy enfadado con Doniya y preocupado y triste y dios…. Zayn no estaba bien. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo.

Zayn estaba bien, o al menos eso parecía.

Estaba con la cabeza agachada, con una mano sobre los hombros de Niall, ambos tumbados boca abajo, apoyándose en sus antebrazos y la libreta de Zayn entre los dos, mientras Niall dibujaba algo.

–Niall no puede ser tan oscuro un cielo–escuchó que le decía a Niall.

–Es que está a punto de llover– le murmuro de vuelta el rubio sin dejar de mirar el dibujo.

Zayn acaricio su hombro y levantó la mirada, Liam le sonrió tímidamente–¿Estas bien?

Niall detuvo su movimiento de mano y se levantó rápidamente, alejado el brazo de Zayn de su lado.

–Ahora estas aquí–Zayn dijo lentamente– Voy a estar bien–extendió la mano y Liam camino hasta entrelazar sus dedos, lo abrazo mientras Zayn se sentaba y el hacía lo mismo a su lado– Tengo miedo– murmuro contra su pecho.

Liam levantó su rostro y beso los labios una vez, suspirando lentamente–Vamos a esperar a ver qué pasa Zayn.

Asintiendo el chico beso el cuello de Liam–Te necesite…

Liam no quería decirlo de esa manera pero fue lo único que pudo decir– No te veías tan necesitado.

Niall se puso de pie y Zayn asintió–Niall se quedó conmigo, no me dejo pensar tanto en esto–Zayn sonrió tan genialmente que Liam quiso agradecerle a Niall también, por cuidarlo, Zayn necesitaba de todo el cariño que podía obtener–Gracias Niall–Zayn se alejó un poco y tomo la mano del rubio que ya estaba de pie y lo atrajo para darle un abrazo.

Niall fue impulsado hasta el pecho de Zayn y callo de rodillas, abrazando torpemente a Zayn por las caderas, desvió la mirada y se encontró con la de Liam que aún tenía un brazo en los hombros de Zayn, vio el movimiento de su otra mano y se obligó a no gemir, Liam lo acaricio por la cabeza lentamente.

–Tal vez un día pregúntale a tu hermano como era la vista, me cuentas y puedo intentar dibujarla–Zayn le dijo al oído, de todas maneras Liam escuchó. 

Niall intento no estremecerse, pero no pudo, sintió la piel chinita en su cuello y se levantó torpemente–Claro, me tengo que ir, duerme bien Zayn.

Salió rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

Liam acostó a Zayn en la cama y se tumbó a su lado, besándole el cuello, a Zayn le gustaba mucho eso– ¿Quieres que me quede?

Zayn asintió–Sí, pero no creo poder dormir y te vez cansado, duerme en tu cuarto y mañana me paso por ahí primero.

Liam asintió–Está bien, pero aún no, ven aquí.

Zayn no se hizo del rogar y se metió en los brazos fuertes de Liam que lo apretaron hasta que Zayn estaba encima de Liam, caliente y protegido, sintió las grandes manos en su espalda y la respiración tranquila de Liam.

–¿Tengo que agradecerle a Niall por lo tranquilo que estas?

Cerró los ojos y una oleada de culpabilidad le cayó en el pecho– Supongo.

Liam se quedó ahí, sosteniéndolo, meciendo su cabello y dándole besitos en su cabeza, a veces creía que solo necesitaba eso para estar bien. Empezó a quedarse dormido y Zayn se quitó de encima.

–Ve a dormir amor– le dijo poniendo un beso en su mejilla– si pasa algo te juro que voy a ir por ti.

Le devolvió el beso y se puso de pie– Intenta dormir Zayn, te amo.

–Yo también.

Luego salió del cuarto y se restregó los ojos antes de entrar, Niall estaba terminando de ponerse el pijama y cuándo lo vio le sonrió–¿Cómo está?

–Bien

Niall se dio la vuelta y quito las sabanas lentamente, escuchó los pasos de Liam por el cuarto–¿Sabes qué pasa con Louis y Harry?

–¿Por qué?–la voz de Liam se escuchó peligrosamente cerca.

–Parecían distantes cuando baje hace un rato– término de quitar las cosas de su cama y se dio la vuelta. Uff. Liam estaba a solo dos pasos de él.

–Gracias por estar con Zayn– le escuchó decir– no se veía tan mal, pensé que estría peor.

Niall asintió nervioso y trato de no pensar en el beso que Zayn le había dado– No te preocupes, lo hice porque quería, me preocupo por él– se detuvo– por ti, por todos…

–Lo sé.

° No por favor ° pensó Niall, pero de todas maneras vio a Liam reducir el espacio y antes de que pudiera quitarse el chico inclino la cabeza y dejo un beso en sus labios, besando muy, muy lentamente. Dándole la oportunidad a Niall de moverse, no lo hizo y Liam lo tomo por las mejillas, besando solo unos momentos más y Niall apretó fuerte sobre los bíceps de Liam, la camisa que llevaba se arrugó y él le regreso el besó antes de que Liam se quitara y juntara sus frentes.

–Me alegro que te preocupes– le dijo bajito con los ojos cerrados y Niall se obligó a hacer lo mismo– Voy a volver a pedirte algo, esto es un secreto, no le digas a Zayn.

Quiso gritar, en vez de eso asintió torpemente y se alejó antes de que Liam dijera algo más y se metió en las sabanas, espero unos minutos fingiendo quedarse dormido antes de que Liam cayera en su cama y él se puso de pie y entró al baño.

Abrió la cortina y se metió en la tina de baño, recargado sobre la pared y con sus rodillas en su rostro derramó algunas lágrimas de verguenza y de enojo contra sí mismo.

Sí Zayn lo había besado, eso estaba tremendamente mal, pero que Liam también lo hiciera y que él le contestara a ambos, eso estaba jodidamente mal, muy mal. Y se sentía sucio, era el secreto de ambos. La cabeza se le puso caliente y se obligó respirar lentamente, no necesitaba un ataque en estos momentos

*


	9. Capítulo 9: 15 Junio /2010

Tal vez se escuchaba mal, Zayn lo sabía, pero luego de la noche horrible que había tenido lo único realmente bueno, era tener a Liam delante de él, acariciándolo con su boca.

Perrie lo había levantado a las 5 de la mañana, diciéndole que Doniya se había comunicado diciendo que Trisha había salido bien de la operación. Solo eso. 

Él simplemente había asentido y cuándo Perrie salió hizo lo mismo y entró al cuarto de Liam y Niall.

Le hecho una mirada a Niall que dormía con las cobijas hasta su barbilla y luego movió a Liam por el hombro despertándolo suavemente, le había murmurado al oído que lo siguiera y tuvo que guiar a Liam hasta su cuarto, porque estaba todavía adormilado.

Le había dicho entre susurros lo que pasaba con su madre, mientras se bajaba el bóxer y tumbaba a Liam en la cama, le ayudo a subirse hasta la cabecera, Liam todavía estaba medio dormido, pero supo lo que Zayn quería y le sonrió de lado.

El moreno se tumbó encima y puso las rodillas por debajo de sus axilas y las manos de Liam las capturo a los lados de su cuerpo, estaba sentado en su pecho con su miembro ya despierto justo en los labios de Liam.

–¿Quieres que me quede quietecito?– Liam lo observaba desde abajo.

Zayn asintió rápidamente, con la cabeza empezando a darle vueltas, tener así a Liam era muy bueno, porque no se podía mover mucho y él podía joderle la cara todo lo que quisiera, eso le gustaba mucho.

Empezó acercándose lentamente y Liam abrió la boca, esperando, metió las manos de Liam por debajo de su cuerpo y sus propias manos las utilizó en su miembro y la cara de Liam.

Tomo su miembro y jugueteo un poco, pasándolo por los labios y alejándose cuándo Liam sacaba la lengua.

–Zayn…–suplico Liam y se mordió el labio inferior con mucha fuerza, Zayn llevo ahí su dedo e hizo que se soltara–Vamos…

Le dio un poco, y Liam movió la cabeza hacia delante acariciando la punta con sus labios y chupando lentamente, él sintió que no iba a durar mucho, estaba cansado y muy caliente, siempre le gusto tener así a Liam, tan sumiso y entregado. Trato de controlarse, dejando sus manos a los costados y apretando las sabanas, mientras Liam lo chupaba más fuerte y mantenía su miembro adentro, cerró los ojos para no empujarse.

Liam lo noto y se sacó el miembro de la boca–Puedes hacerlo duro, jodeme la boca como quieras– su voz ya sonaba rasposa y eso lo volvió loco–No importa que acabes rápido.

–¿Puedo hacerlo en tu boca?– le dijo pasando un dedo por sus labios, Liam lo capturo y lamio mientras asentía.

–Mierda si, si por favor.

Liam saco las manos debajo de su cuerpo y empujo las caderas de Zayn para tragarlo y el chico lanzó un jadeo, se olvidó de tener controlarse y jodio a Liam muy fuerte en la boca, entrando rápidamente y hasta el fondo sentía las arcadas de Liam tratando de tragarlo completo y amaba ese sonido.

El movimiento de la cama empezó a sonar mucho y Liam le pellizco la cadera, para decirle que tenía que venirse ahora, y así lo hizo, mantuvo la cabeza de Liam detenida haciendo que se levantara un poco y pudo ver que Liam batallaba, eso lo calentó más, acaricio las mejillas y se vino dentro, muy fuerte.

Liam no trago, se quedó así y cuándo Zayn salió le chupo la punta muy duro.

–Dios, no hagas eso tan duro–Zayn se bajó a su cara y lamio la comisura de los labios de su novio antes de besarlo y probarse.

La primera vez había sido raro, probarse a sí mismo y no tenía un buen sabor, pero eso calentaba mucho a Liam y realmente no le importaba.

Las manos de Liam se colaron por su cabello y lo mantuvo quieto mientras lo besaba dejando mordidas y el rastro de sus semen en los labios, luego Zayn le lamio la barbilla donde todavía había gotas.

–Dámelas– Liam murmuró y Zayn volvió a besarlo ahora más lento, moviendo sus lenguas y descansando su pecho contra Liam. Cuándo por fin no había rastro de semen, Zayn trataba de no pensar en el hecho de que muchas veces terminaba tragado su propio semen por los besos salvajes de Liam, se recostaron en la cama.

–Gracias– le dijo bajito.

–Si me vas a levantar para esto–Liam se recostó de lado y metió al cabeza en su brazo– no me importa no dormir a pesar del sueño.

–¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?– le preguntó.

–Ahora no, solo abrázame– Liam se acurruco a su lado y Zayn los tapo con la sabana, ni se molestó en ponerse de nuevo los bóxer, y cuándo Liam subió una de sus piernas y con su manos acaricio su trasero, se empezó a quedar dormido. 

**

–¿Pasó algo?

Louis negó en dirección a Niall.

–¿Por qué me mientes?

–Niall quiero desayunar, dame un respiro– murmuró molesto.

Estaban en la cocina esperando a que Danielle terminara de hacer el desayuno, Perrie no estaba en casa había ido al hospital y ellos habían decidido quedarse ahí, la mesa era muy grande y Aiden estaba en la alberca. 

–Estoy preocupado por ti– replicó.

–Porque no te preocupas por ti o esa ojeras son por nada…

Niall bajó la mirada, no, no eran por nada, no había podido dormir y luego sintió claramente como Zayn sacaba a Liam de la cama y no regresaba y no le gusto el sentimiento de malestar que tenía en el estómago.

–Perdón– dijo al final.

Louis lo observo por unos momentos y se movió a su lado– Perdóname tú, creo que tenemos que hablar ¿sí?

Niall no quería realmente decir que sí, porque no sabía exactamente que le pasaba, o no quería expresarlo.

–Claro– dijo de todas maneras.

Harry se apareció minutos después, llevaba los rizos acomodados en un gorro y los lentes casi en la punta de la nariz. No se acercó a Louis y se quedó de pie, junto a Danielle.

–¿Qué quieres de desayunar Harry?– Danielle lo observó y meto un rizo por debajo de gorro–Te vez mal– Danielle dio una repasada a la cocina– los tres se ven mal.

–Quiero un café muy cargado– luego se dejó caer en una silla alta.

–¿Harry estas tomando tus medicinas?–Danielle se puso a realizar el café.

–Sí Danielle.

Louis arrugo el ceño ¿Medicinas?, nunca había visto a Harry tomando medicinas.

–No creo que las estés tomando, Gemma dijo que tenías que hacerlo o los dolores…

–Ya Danielle– la detuvo Harry– las estoy tomando, solo necesito un café porque tuve una pésima noche.

Danielle frunció los labios y le dio el café, se dio la vuelta y siguió con el desayuno, le dio un plato de huevos a Niall y uno de cereal a Louis.

Liam y Zayn se aparecieron minutos después y la habitación se volvió muy incómoda porque se veían relajados y Niall no podía creer que fueran tan hipócritas.

Los vio sentarse en la barra de la cocina y Niall intentó no fijarse en el movimiento de sus manos, que estaba unidas, Danielle les dejo un plato llenó de hot cakes a cada uno y salió.

La mano de Zayn estaba sobre el cabello de Liam, acariciando pausadamente y la mano de Liam estaba sobre la de Zayn apretando en un gesto de cariño, Niall quiso vomitar y dejo de comer.

La mirada de Zayn se encontró con la suya mientras con su nariz acariciaba la mejilla de Liam, lo observó un momento antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla a Liam, desvió la mirada y se puso de pie.

–¿Niall?– le dijo Louis atrapando su brazo.

–No tengo hambre, voy a tomar aire.

Louis dejo su cereal sin terminar y lo siguió– Yo creo que también quiero aire.

Salió de ahí con Louis detrás y suspiro cansado. Se aterro un poco por lo que estaba pensando, él quería ser acariciado en el cabello por Zayn y que Liam le apretara la mano. Era un asco.

**

El instructor físico los llamo a que hicieran ejercicio. Niall estaba muy frustrado y enojado, consigo mismo y con Liam y Zayn.   
Así que aprovecho que Harry era más lento y se puso la playera sin mangas y corrió hasta la pera de boxeo. Necesitaba golpear algo.

Empezó con golpes tranquilos, probando que tan fuerte podía dar, pero entonces respiro profundamente y comenzó más rápido. Los nudillos le dolían y la respiración le empezó a faltar, y se sintió fantástico, tan putamente bien, que siguió y siguió hasta que sintió un tiron en el pecho y se tiro al piso.

–¿Qué mierda le pasa a Niall?

Louis escuchó la voz de Zayn y detuvo el movimiento de cuerda debajo de sus pies y volteo hacía Niall, lo vio tirado en el piso con dificultad para respirar y corrió rápidamente.

–¿Qué haces?– le dijo y lo sentó en el piso, delante de él, con la espalda de Niall en su pecho– Niall…

–No…– la voz se le escuchaba apenas– puedo… 

–Voy a decirle a Liam que traiga tu medicamento…

Niall le dio un pellizco en el brazo y se inclinó–No…–trato de respirar más– ni el…ni Zayn.

Louis no entendía pero sintió las manos de Niall sobre sus muslos, los dedos crispados, el pecho subiendo y bajando muy rápido.

–Me estas asustando– levanto la mirada y vio a los otros tres chicos y el instructor viéndolos–¡Harry!–lo llamó fuertemente y el otro levanto la mirada–Tráeme el medicamento de Niall, está en su mochila.

Harry gimió–No tengo ni idea de cuál es su mochila.

–No me sirves para nada–Louis escupió por el miedo de la respiración de Niall y cuándo se fijó en lo que dijo levantó la mirada y vio a Harry de pie, muy cerca en dirección a las mochilas.

Iba a buscarlo, no sabía cuál era y lo iba a intentar. Eso estuvo muy mal.

–No le vuelvas a hablar así– Zayn dijo con los puños apretados.

–Louis…

Niall estaba muy rojo y Liam se volvió hacía las mochilas y busco el medicamento de Niall, se acercó pero Louis lo detuvo–No te acerques, aviéntalo.

Liam lo hizo y se alejó, sentándose en el piso a unos pasos de Niall–¿Va a estar bien?

Louis no contestó y le dio a Niall el medicamento, ayudándolo a respirar.

–Cuenta conmigo– le susurró al oído– Uno…

Niall inhalo fuerte–Dos…

–Tres…–Louis contó y Niall comenzó a respirar mejor–¿Qué sigue cariño?

–Cuatro…

Siguieron así hasta llegar al diez y Niall se sentó mejor con la mano de Louis en su espalda– Levántate.

Niall tomo su mano y se puso de pie–Louis…

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? Sabes que no puedes hacerlo…

Niall lo abrazó fuertemente y se derrumbó, muy bajito, porque Liam estaba muy cerca, le conto sobre el beso que Zayn le había dado y el beso de Liam y como los dos le dijeron que no hablara sobre eso, cuándo lo soltó Louis estaba muy enfadado.

–Son unos imbéciles.

Se movió en su dirección y Niall lo detuvo–No, por favor.

–Ellos no tienen derecho a tratarte así– dijo más fuerte.

–Shh– Niall le dijo– no hables tan fuerte.

–Van a pedirte perdón–camino hacia ellos y Niall lo detuvo por el brazo.

–Déjalo así– dijo con pánico.

–No Niall.

Louis forcejeo un poco con brazo no muy fuerte para no agitar a Niall, y el rubio lo vio con ojos de pánico.

–¡DIJE QUE NO LOUIS!– le gritó arañándolo un poco.

Liam se puso de pie y se acercó pero Niall lo detuvo–No se me acerquen, ninguno.

Louis se relajó un poco–Vamos a que tomes aire.

Niall lo siguió pero Zayn se interpuso cuándo iban a tomar sus mochilas, Louis lo observo de lado y tomo su mochila con mucha fuerza, sus nudillos estaban casi blancos.

–Es la última vez que le hablas a Harry de esa manera– Zayn era un poco más alto que Louis, y lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Tu no me vas a decir que hacer– le regresó Louis un poco alto.

–Estas advertido– Zayn lo apunto con el dedo en el pecho.

–Tú también lo estas–Louis observó a Niall y le regresó la mirada– no quiero que te acerques a Niall.

–No sé de qué hablas– murmuró un poco más bajo.

–Sí sabes, mejor vete con tu novio y déjenlo en paz– Louis levantó la voz– Déjalo en paz Liam.

–Louis…–Niall ya tenía la mochila en el hombro y nervioso vio a Zayn caminar hasta quedar muy cerca de Louis.

–Mira Tomlinson…

–Quítate maldito drogadicto.

Zayn negó con la cabeza antes de darle un golpe a Louis en el estomagó, el chico respiro con dificultad y soltó la mochila echándosele encima.

–Hijo de…

Louis se le colgó por detrás y lo tomo del cuello mientras Zayn forcejeaba y le daba golpes en la cabeza, Liam se acercó y tomo los hombros de Louis, diciéndole que se quitara. 

–¡YA!–Harry gritó y Niall tuvo que obligarse a caminar y tomar las manos de Zayn para que dejara de golpear a Louis.

–Déjalo–Zayn lo observó con furia y se quitó las manos de encima justo cuándo Liam tomaba por las caderas a Louis y lo dejaba en el piso.

–¿Sabes Zayn?, estuve pensando mucho en cuánto tiempo durarías sin iniciar una pelea.

La voz de Perrie sonó por la habitación y todos la voltearon a ver, estaba de pie y el instructor estaba a su lado.

–Complacida Perrie–Zayn se limpió el sudor e hizo un ademán de reverencia.

–A mi despacho, todos, ahora.

Louis tomo su mochila de nuevo y camino detrás de Niall–El instructor es una mierda–le dijo a Perrie–Niall tuvo un ataque de asma y no hizo nada, vale mierda Perrie.

-Están jodiendote la cabeza-Louis dijo apenas nadie los vio.

-Y yo dejo que me besen, no soy la víctima- murmuró rápidamente.

-Eres una buena persona, porque mira-Louis dijo- podrías estar pasandotela bomba con los dos, porque hey, son guapos y calientes y sin embargo no lo haces...

-Voy a ignorar que los llamaste calientes, soy una jodida puta metiendome en una relación, eso es, me la pase bomba o no.

-Técnicamente serías un puto, no una puta-Louis putualizo. 

Niall abrió la boca y negó-Esto es su culpa tanto como la mia.

No hablaron hasta que los dos estaban sentados en las sillas de la oficina, Niall vio a Zayn entrar y aventó su mochila recargado en la pared, Liam venía detrás y Harry estaba su lado, con los rizos hechos bolas.

–¿Estas bien Louis?– Harry preguntó, aunque Niall notó que no iba a caminar a su lado.

Louis no contestó, subió las rodillas a su pecho y miro al frente.

–Está bien Harry–la voz de Liam estaba un poco más tranquila.

Perrie cerró la puerta y los cinco la observaron.

–Yo sé que pueden haber dificultades entre ustedes– dijo con firmeza– lo entiendo, pero no pueden agarrarse a golpes, ninguno y tampoco parar peleas–observo a Niall y Liam– nadie, estamos aquí para protegerlos, eso incluye su bienestar físico– suspiro– Están castigados, los cinco.

–Harry no hizo nada– Louis y Zayn dijeron rápidamente, se dieron una mirada de fastidio.

–No le di tiempo, iba a hacer algo.

–Valla Perrie, ahora castigas antes de que se lleven a cabo las cosas– Zayn dijo con ironía– Vamos por muy buen camino.

–Está bien–Harry asintió– de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer.

–Vallan a bañarse y luego los quiero en la biblioteca–Zayn gimió cuándo escucho eso–Si Zayn la última vez que estuviste aquí, faltaron de acomodarse libros, te están esperando.

Liam le acaricio el hombro y Zayn se alejó un poco. Fantástico, los cinco metidos en la maldita biblioteca.

**

Harry limpio el libro que Zayn le daba mientras acomodaba en la estantería otros más.

–Perrie es una estúpida– Zayn murmuro enojado.

–No digas eso–Harry le dio el libro y recibió otro– De todas maneras no es como si fuéramos a perdernos de hacer algo más importante.

–Detesto estar aquí–con recelo se recargó contra la estantería y ayudo a Harry a limpiar.

–No hubieras vendido drogas– lo dijo sin pensarlo y Zayn le dio un golpecito en la pansa.

–Cállate.

Zayn buscó con la mirada a Liam y lo encontró en el piso, acomodando los libros de más abajo a muchos metros de distancia.   
La biblioteca era demasiado grande, y nadie leía mucho, aunque Liam ya tenía todas las estanterías leídas.

–No hagas eso–escuchó la voz de Louis– te va a dar alergia.

Se inclinó hacia delante y vio a Niall darle unos libros, estaban cerca del área de video, Louis estaba sentado junto a la televisión, la única en toda la casa, mientras Niall le daba libros y se tapaba la nariz, la pila de películas estaba a su lado.

Zayn recordó algo, tal vez Louis necesitaba ver eso para alejarse de Harry. Había decidido que su amigo no merecía que lo trataran de esa manera, Louis estaba en su lista negra.

–¿Harry?– se puso de pie y Harry levantó la mirada– Ven, quiero que vean algo– tomo su mano y lo ayudo a levantarse–¿Me quieres?

–¿Qué vas a hacer?–Le dijo bajito y le apretó la mano.

–Nada raro, confía en mí.

Harry arrugó el ceño y se quedó de pie mientras Zayn caminaba hasta darle una patadita a Liam.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Ayúdame a acomodar algo en la tele– le dijo y lo levantó por la cintura con un poco de dificultad, Liam se puso de pie.

–¿Qué cosa?

–No seas impaciente, sabes cómo prenderla ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas el código para prender la televisión?

Liam asintió.

–Perfecto– luego camino hasta el control y se lo aventó a Liam–Préndela– se dio la vuelta y camino hasta Louis– Toma asiento Louis, y tú también Niall, recordé que hace tiempo deje algo aquí.

Louis le dio una mirada de recelo y se alejó, Niall ladeo la cabeza y Zayn le sonrió un poco–Muy bien… este video debe de estar por aquí…– se agacho y saco una de las últimas cajas.

–Zayn…–Harry estaba un poco detrás de él–¿Qué estás buscando?

–No me molestes, ve a sentarte.

Harry apretó los puños con enojo y se sentó en el piso–No sé para qué hago esto, de todos modos no veo nada en la televisión.

–Sabes perfectamente bien lo que voy a poner– dijo con una sonrisita y encontrando por fin la caja, era negra delgadita y vieja, él la había dejado así, hace dos años–¿Esta listo Liam?

–Si

–Muy bien–se puso de pie y metió el disco en la ranura del DVD–¿Recuerdas cuándo Samuels estuvo aquí?

Liam levantó la mirada muy rápido y Harry abrió la boca–¿Qué pretendes?

–Nada, el sexo es solo sexo, ni más ni menos, ¿Te importa que enseñe esto?– Harry con duda negó– Esto es parte de lo que eres.

Luego le puso play al control, Harry cerró los ojos y Liam le dio un apretón fuerte, Niall no entendía nada y Louis rodo los ojos.

Harry apareció en la pantalla, de frente sentado en una cama, con el torso desnudo, a su lado estaba sentado un chico rubio, con el cabello un poco largo sin la camisa.

° –Hola– dijo un joven Harry–es 14 de Diciembre del 2008, y Perrie salió de casa, Liam está dormido–sonrió– El no estaría de acuerdo con esto, y el chico que está a mi lado es el adorable Samuels Payne– el rubio le dijo hola a la cámara con la mano– y vamos a divertirnos.

Samuels le dio un beso en la cabeza y quito los lentes de Harry– Quiero ver tus ojos mientras te vienes. ° 

Harry se hizo bolita, pero no dijo nada y Louis le dio una mirada.

–¿Qué mierda es esto?

° – Quisiera poder decir lo mismo– el joven Harry se tumbó en la cama y Samuels se le echó encima, se froto por todo el torso, pasando salvajemente las manos por los costados de Harry y quitándole los pantalones que llevaba °

Louis arrugó el ceño, parecía como si Samuels fuera un animal y Harry su presa, estaba dejado marcas por todo el torso de Harry, le dio un asco enorme escuchar la forma en que Samuels dejaba saliva por todos lados.

–Zayn para esto–Liam se puso de pie y se acercó a quitarle el control, Zayn lo puso en su espalda y le sonrió–Estoy hablando enserio.

–¿Quieres que lo quite Harry?– Zayn le preguntó.

Harry ya tenía su cabeza entre las rodillas, meciéndose un poco.

–Él no te va a decir nada–Liam le dijo con enojo– Lo sabes bien.

Mientras discutían en la televisión se vio claramente a Samuels quitándose los pantalones y bajar los bóxer de Harry. Niall agacho la mirada, no necesitaba ver eso, y vio las manos de Louis apretadas en sus muslos.

°–¡AHH!–Harry dio un gemido y Samuels tomo su miembro °

–Harry ya estaba muy caliente– Zayn dijo y le dio el control a Liam– le gusta que sean fuertes con él.

Liam negó y apagó la televisión–Eres un tarado.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?– Louis se acercó hasta Zayn y se interpuso.

–¿Quién crees que grabo todo? Yo estuve ahí.

Louis negó y salió dando un azote en la puerta, Harry se estremeció y respiro con fuerza poniéndose de pie–¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Es solo sexo…

–Zayn, por favor, basta–Harry se movió tambaleante y se acercó a la puerta.

\--Louis no me cae bien, no te merece, no si te   
habla de esa manera en que te hablo hace rato.

Lo último que vieron fue a Harry salir con los hombros agachados. Liam saco el DVD y lo guardó en la cajita– No sé qué buscas con esto.

–Que deje en paz a Harry.

Niall se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones, les dio una mirada a ambos, luego se enfocó en Zayn–¿Confías un poco en mí?– le dijo con la mirada fija en los ojos de Zayn que asintió– Entones confía en esto, Louis es una buena persona y nunca lastimaría a Harry...

–Le dijo que no servía para nada– lo interrumpió.

–Estaba asustado– contestó simplemente– le he dado muchos sustos por culpa de mis problemas respiratorios, no tienes que estar probando a Louis, lo único que lograste es poner incomodo a Harry– ladeo la cabeza–¿Te gustaría ver a Liam teniendo sexo con alguien más en la televisión?

–Quien sabe ¿Te unirías?

Zayn deseo no haberlo dicho, Liam se removió incómodo y él hizo lo mismo, luego Niall se puso de un color más rojo, que le llegaba a las orejas.

–Piensa que no dije eso…

El rubio asintió y se movió el cabello, luego sin decir nada se puso a acomodar una estantería.

–La estas cagando olímpicamente hoy cariño–Liam le dio un golpe en la espalda y se alejó hacía la estantería que había estado acomodando.

No quería del todo hacer eso, pero era una forma fácil de olvidarse del beso que le había dado a Niall, tenía que dejar eso de lado, no podía hacerle esto a Liam, Niall no es importante, se dijo a sí mismo y se arrodillo a limpiar un poco.

**

Harry toco la puerta antes de entrar–¿Puedo pasar?

Louis estaba tumbado en la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo– Es tu cuarto, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Harry nervioso se sentó a la orilla de la cama– Siento mucho que hayas visto eso…

–Está bien, es parte de tu vida.

–No quiero que terminemos por esto, es solo sexo.

Louis se sentó en la cama y Harry subió las piernas– Creo que me equivoque un poco contigo Harry, siempre me gustaste, te veía en las fiestas de los hoteles y quería ir a hablarte, pero ahora lo único que creo es que no pensamos igual…

–Louis…

–No es solo sexo, no puedes estar diciendo que es solo sexo y hacerlo frente a una cámara ¿era tu novio?

Harry negó.

–Las personas no pueden hacer eso con cualquiera– Louis se froto la mano–no soy un anticuado ni nada de eso, pero mi madre me ha enseñado que esa intimidad es para le gente que amas, no para exhibirte, Harry– le llamó– no pensamos igual, no es solo sexo, no para mí.

–No quiero que me dejes– Harry buscó su  
mano y se tranquilizó un poco cuando Louis atrapo la suya.

–No voy a hacerlo, pero creo que debemos parar aquí con esto– Louis sintió algo en el pecho.

–Pero te gusto y me gustas…

–¿Cómo sabes que te gusto?, no puedes verme.

–Por eso mismo–Harry nervioso apretó la mano– estoy enamorado de la forma en que eres, no como te vez.

Louis soltó su mano–Perdóname, pero no creo que signifique lo mismo para los dos, no creo que estés enamorado de mí.

–¿Esto es por el video?–Harry se limpió los ojos y se quitó los lentes– Fue hace dos años…

–No es solo eso, es lo que paso ayer, yo no creo que sea correcto relacionarnos así, yo te veía como alguien dulce, que necesita protección…

–No termines con esto, por favor– Harry pidió con lágrimas a los ojos– puedo cambiar…

–No empezamos nada– Louis mantuvo su mano abajo, luchando contra el impulso de limpiar las lágrimas de Harry– no tienes que cambiar, esa es tu forma de ser, y esa esta es la mía, no estoy diciendo que sea malo como pareces relacionarte.

–Pero no es lo que quieres….

–No, no es lo que quiero, creo que Liam tiene razón debemos de conocernos mejor, no se prácticamente nada de ti.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, porque los sollozos de Harry se oían por toda la habitación–¿Qué te dijo Liam?– sollozo más fuerte–Él no tiene derecho a decirte nada de mi vida.

–No quiero que llores, él no me dijo nada.

–Me estas lastimando, me duele lo que me dices.

Louis se acercó y peino los rizos– Harry yo te quiero mucho, pero creo que no estamos listos para nada juntos, lo siento.

Harry asintió y se puso de pie, topo con algunas cosas antes de llegar al baño–Harry–Louis lo llamó y el chico se detuvo– Perdóname por lo que dije en la mañana, estaba asustado por Niall.

No contestó y se metió al baño, bajo la tapa del retrete, y se agacho, derramo algunas lágrimas y tuvo que meterse una mano en la boca para que no se escuchara.

–¿Harry?–la voz de Louis llegó desde la habitación, amortiguada por las paredes.

–¿Mmm?–Harry abrió la boca para tomar aire.

–Creo que debes de empezar a dormir en tu cama ¿está bien?

El pinchazo en el pecho no lo esperaba, no tan fuerte, no tan duro y sin embargo se obligó a decirle que sí.

–Claro.

–Voy a estar en el jardín, nos vemos luego.

Espero hasta que la puerta se cerró y Louis salió de la habitación, se pasó una mano por la cara y salió del baño y luego del cuarto.   
Camino rápido hasta la biblioteca y al entrar se topó con alguien.

–Harry– escuchó la voz de Niall–¿Estas bien?

–No– trató de enfocar la mirada y vio movimiento un poco lejos–¿Ellos siguen aquí?

–Sí– Niall lo tomo del brazo–¿Cómo esta Louis?

Harry parpadeo varias veces para no llorar– Esta bien, en el jardín.

Lo vio asentir y salir de la biblioteca, apenas escucho el cerrar de la puerta y camino fuerte hasta llegar a Liam y Zayn.

–No tienen el puto derecho de hacer nada que tenga que ver conmigo– les escupió con enojo– No tenías que mostrar ningún video Zayn…

–Lo hago porque me preocupas, quiero protegerte.

–Yo sé que parezco un pobre indefenso pero no lo soy– apretó los puños- Y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí y me protejas, pero escogiste la peor manera de hacerlo.

–Harry…–Liam le dijo bajito.

–Y tú que mierda le dijiste a Louis–preguntó sentándose en el piso– me arruinaron todo…

–¿Te dejo?–Liam se sentó a su lado.

–No, no me puede dejar porque no somos nada, y gracias a ustedes todo se fue a la mierda.

–Harry– Zayn se sentó al otro lado– Amor, no llores, no lo vale.

–Cállate Zayn, si lo vale– Harry escondió la cara en sus manos y lloro con más fuerza– Él es perfecto para mí, pero ustedes me arruinan todo, yo siempre he estado con ustedes apoyándolos, siempre, yo solo necesitaba que ustedes no hicieran nada.

–Lo siento–Liam se veía totalmente avergonzado– pero si le contaste todo y reacciono así…

–No le conté todo– Harry se mordió el labio– no le conté nada, puta madre, si le cuento todo no me va a volver hablar.

–Si no te acepta como eres, entonces no vale la pena–Zayn lo abrazó y Liam se unió al abrazo.

Pero Harry no dejó de llorar.

**

–¿Louis?

Niall se agacho hasta encontrar a Louis recostado sobre la fuente, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados.

–Yo creo que idealice a Harry, él no es la persona que esperaba.

Niall tomo su mano– Pero de todas maneras te gusta…

–Creo que estoy jodido, pero no puedo avanzar con él, ¿viste el maldito video?

Niall se sonrojo– Solo un poco.

–Fue hace dos años, él ya estaba haciendo eso hace dos años, yo no puedo seguir su ritmo.

Niall le dio una caricia– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–No quiero estar aquí– le confesó– quiero volver a mi casa.

–Yo también.

Niall se recostó a su lado y Louis se entretuvo pasando su mano por el cabello del rubio, Niall no dijo nada cuándo lo escuchó sollozar.

** 

Nadie quería bajar a cenar, porque iba a ser incómodo. Louis y Harry tenían los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, cada uno estaba a un extremo de la mesa, evitando hablar. No es que estuvieran muy comunicativos.

Perrie hizo un sonido con su garganta y la mayoría levantó la mirada– Les tengo una sorpresa.

–¿Vas a pasearte desnuda por la casa?–Zayn le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

–No tientes tu suerte Zayn– lo apuntó con el dedo y negó– Sus familias va a venir a visitarlos.

Aiden levantó la mirada–¿Mi madre?

–No cariño, tu hermana, Amelie.

Aiden arrugo el ceño, pero de todas maneras sonrió– Eso suena bien.

Zayn dejó caer el tenedor a la mesa y negó–¿Por qué crees que queremos ver a nuestras familias? Ellos nos metieron aquí, nos abandonaron, lo único en común que tenemos es que somos un estorbo.

–Habla por ti– Louis le dijo sin dejar de comer– mi familia no cree que soy un estorbo.

–Eres una jodida excepción entonces– él contestó rápidamente– pero para los demás no es así, porque crees que quiero ver a Doniya.

–Saffa y Waliya vienen.

Zayn abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo– No las he visto en semanas…

–Entonces eso es bueno ¿no?–Perrie le dio una mirada de cariño.

–¿Quién va a venir con Liam y Harry?– dijo para desviar la atención.

–Va a venir Gemma–Perrie le dijo a Harry– y tu madre.

El rizado arrugó el ceño–¿Mamá?

–Gemma dijo que podía traerla…

–¿Ves lo que te digo?–Zayn se puso de pie– Perrie porque crees que Harry quiere ver a su mama…

–¿Qué tal si lo dejas decidir eso Zayn?

Zayn abrió los brazos– Lo conozco desde hace 10 años, sé que su madre lo hace llorar, y el no necesita nada de eso.

Liam le puso una mano en el brazo y negó–¿Mi madre viene?– le dijo a Perrie.

–Lo siento Liam, pero tu familia está muy ocupada.

Zayn pataleo en el piso y gritó–¿Lo ves?, solo vas a provocar que nos lastimen, si algo pasa te juro Perrie…

–Te sientas, te callas y dejas de amenazarme– Perrie lucía enfadada, Zayn hizo lo que pidió y Perrie asintió– Tu padre va a venir Niall.

El rubio asintió y Louis le dio una mirada preocupada–¿Su papa viene?

Perrie asintió– Me confirmo en la tarde.

–¿Cuándo vienen?–Harry preguntó.

–Una semana.

Zayn no termino de comer y Harry tampoco, de hecho nadie término y el silencio en la mesa se hizo mayor.

*


	10. Capítulo 10: 16-23 Junio /2010

A veces cuando era pequeño, Harry despertaba por las noches y se aterraba por estar en una habitación vacía, lloraba mucho y sus sollozos hacían eco por todo el piso donde estaba su cuarto. 

Gemma llegó algunas veces, muy pocas, luego se cansó de arrullar a un niño pequeño y nunca regreso a cuidarlo. Su madre nunca lo visito, pero Harry no la culpaba, de todas maneras no sabía que Harry estaba en casa. Todavía dolía a veces.   
La única persona que siempre iba era Patrick, su tío, y Harry aprendió a no llorar más y cerrar con mucha fuerza sus ojos, de todas maneras la oscuridad no era mayor.  
No le tuvo más miedo a la oscuridad, le daba más miedo llorar y que Patrick fuera a calmarlo, como él decía.

Y cuándo estaba en la cama con alguien, siempre se iba antes de que estuviera muy oscuro, eso era lo mejor, sin embargo ahora, acostado en su cama, que estaba dura porque tenía solo unos días de usarla, lo único que quería era ir y meterse en la cama con Louis, hasta que fuera muy tarde y se quedara dormido con sus manos juntas.

Pero Louis no lo quería en su cama, la primera noche fue muy incómoda, estaba cansado de tanto llorar y el hacer su cama para dormir fue muy difícil, demasiado, se tropezó varias veces y se sintió muy inútil, fue peor cuándo Louis se había acercado y él había sentido la esperanza de que Louis le dijera que fuera a su cama, en vez de eso, acomodo las sabanas de su cama y dejo la almohada.

–Listo Harry, puedes dormir– escuchó la voz rasposa y se preguntó si sus ojos azules estaban rojos por tanto llorar, como seguramente estaban los suyos.

No dormía bien, tenía frio y el dolor en su cadera era fuerte, de todas maneras nunca se quejó. Louis se mantuvo alejado, se sentaba su lado en las clases pero ya no lo esperaba, se iba con Niall y él se sintió como un idiota la primera vez. Había estirado su mano cuándo Louis se puso de pie, extendiéndola para que Louis la tomara, se fue de largo y Harry se quedó de pie.

–Dios– lo escuchó decir un momento después– lo siento Harry…

El negó y bajó su mano, tratando de que no se notaran sus mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza, ni las lágrimas en sus ojos.

–No te preocupes– le dijo tratando de darle una sonrisa– es mi problema.

Se había dio a paso lento y termino en la biblioteca son sus manos en sus ojos calmando sus lágrimas, unos brazos lo habían atrapado por su torso y Harry lloró un poco en el pecho de Zayn.

–Si tú me hubieras dicho que te importaba tanto, no había sacado ese video–la voz de Zayn estaba amortiguada por todos los rizos de Harry.

–Yo le estoy ocultando cosas–apretó los labios– si yo no le cuento todo, no creo que pueda encontrar una manera de mantenerlo a mi lado.

–No me gusta cuándo lloras–Zayn lo alejó y le limpio las lágrimas, quitando sus lentes y dejando sus manos en las mejillas rojas de Harry.

Se abrazó de nuevo a Zayn, porque siempre le había gustado lo protegido que se sentía en sus brazos, siempre.

Los siguientes días fue básicamente igual, él se mantuvo callado, al lado de Zayn que estaba muy silencioso últimamente, Liam no estaba cerca, las veces que estuvo con él era en la biblioteca, y eso estaba mal, Liam leía mucho cuándo tenía problemas.

–¿Qué le pasa a Liam?– le dijo a Zayn una tarde, mientras el chico tocaba un poco la guitarra.

–No lo sé, no he hablado mucho con él.

Harry se puso alerta y dejo de tocar las teclas del piano–¿Están bien?

La respuesta de Zayn no llego al instante, se tardó unos segundos, mientras terminaba de tocar los últimos acordes de Only You, de una banda que Harry había descubierto hace algunos meses– Sí, es solo que yo me quiero largar y llevarme a Liam muy lejos de todo esto, de todos.

Harry arrugó el ceño–¿Por qué?

–No quiero que nada nos separe.

Harry se recargo sobre su mano y suspiro– No creo que nada pueda separarlos, es como cuándo era más chico y teníamos poco de ser amigos, el día que Liam llegó a la escuela de música, tú estabas tocando un poco la flauta y él entró y tú te detuviste y teníamos como 8 años– sonrió–¿Lo recuerdas?

–Sí, muy bien.

–Y entonces dijiste que tenía los ojos más bonitos que habías visto y que iba ser tu amigo por siempre, yo supe que de verdad, iban a estar juntos siempre, no lo sé pero creo que no me imagino mi vida sin que ustedes estén juntos, es parte de lo único estable que tengo.

Espero por la respuesta de Zayn, algún comentario, y cuándo llegó no le gustó el tono de tristeza en su voz– ¿Siempre han sido mi punto débil los ojos verdad?

Harry no contesto y estuvo seguro que Zayn no quería una respuesta, porque luego empezó a tocar otra canción.

**

El día en que sus familias los iban a visitar era sábado y Louis intentó no mostrar su entusiasmo demasiado, porque al parecer nadie lo compartía, de hecho todos parecían un poco cabizbajos, le preguntó a Danielle que pasaba y ella se encogió de hombros.

–Tu puedes tener una linda familia, pero en general los chicos que están aquí tienen muchos problemas– estaba desayunando así que se entretuvo en terminar su jugo y solo continuó cuándo los ojos de Louis no dejaban de observarla– las visitas familiares son memorables en Casa Lego, la última vez que vinieron las familias de Zayn y Harry tuvieron que quitarle de encima a Doniya, ¿Sabes quién es Doniya verdad?–Louis asintió– Zayn se le echó encima y solo se quitó cuándo Liam lo calmo, y Harry termino encerrado en su cuarto, no salió como en dos días y no quería comer, lo que no es bueno por las medicinas que toma.

Louis se removió y trato de clamar el impulso de preguntar sobre las medicinas de Harry, pero no pudo–¿Por qué toma medicinas?, en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo yo nunca lo he visto tomar medicinas.

–Tiene dolores fuertes de cabeza, no muy seguido, pero de todas maneras tiene que tomar las medicinas, la luz es como una constante punzada en sus ojos, o eso dijo Liam, supongo que sigue tomando la misma medicina a pesar de los años.

–¿Y Liam?– dijo curioso y se acercó a Danielle–¿Su familia?

Danielle negó–Yo solo he visto a su madre una vez, en estos tres años, y a sus hermanas un par de veces más, ellos no lo visitan, supongo que siguen enojados por lo que hizo, les costó una pequeña fortuna lo que hizo Liam.

–¿Pero qué hizo?

Danielle pareció dudar un poco antes de contestar– El hecho para abajo algunas negociaciones que su padre tenía con el prometido de su hermana, Nick creo que era su nombre…

–¿El primo de Aiden?

–Sí, ese mismo, lo he visto un par de veces, la vez pasada que Aiden estuvo aquí– le dijo– El caso es que al parecer Nick tenia invertido algo de dinero y Liam movió algunas cosas y ese dinero termino perdido, y eso no fue todo, la boda se canceló y fue todo un rollo, creo que todavía no lo perdonan por eso– suspiro– su padre no lo ha visitado ni una vez.

Louis dejo la palma de sus manos en la barra de la cocina y movió sus dedos–¿Por qué no te llevas bien con él?

–Porque me trato como si fuera una mierda cuándo Zayn estuvo aquí meses después de que el llegara, habíamos sido algo así como amigos, pero Zayn no quería que Liam me hablara– arrugó el ceño y suspiro– Y yo sé que teníamos como 13 años, solo eso, pero la forma en que me trató no fue correcta.

–¿Qué hizo?

–No me gusta hablar de eso– le dio la espalda– Liam es diferente cuándo esta con Zayn.

–Así que Zayn es el problema.

Danielle se tardó en contestar–Creo que todos hemos sido víctimas de circunstancias de la vida, y no reaccionamos de forma correcta a veces.

Le había dado su desayuno y había salido de la cocina dejando a Danielle terminando de cocinar, subió las escaleras cuidando que Perrie no lo viera y se detuvo en el cuarto de Niall.

–¿Puedo pasar?– toco la puerta dos veces y espero, mientras metía un pedazo de pan tostado en la boca. 

–¡Pasa!– la voz de Niall llegó desde el fondo y abrió la puerta pero se detuvo dando apenas dos pasos. La habitación estaba muy concurrida.

Niall se estaba poniendo sus tenis recargado contra el closet, en su cama sentado, estaba Harry que simplemente mecía sus piernas y trataba de tomar con sus manos la pelotita que Zayn le estaba tirando desde la cama de Liam.

–¿Ya está el desayuno?–Liam salió del baño con solo los pantalones puestos y el torso descubierto, las gotitas caían por su cuello, seguramente se acababa de bañar.

–Sí– se quedó de pie en la puerta, porque realmente no sabía dónde sentarse.

Liam le sonrió y el desvió la mirada–¿Vas a tardar Niall?

–No, solo tengo que peinarme–Niall se revolvió el cabello y se pasó el peine.

–Niall pásame la playera gris, por favor–Liam le dijo pasándose el peine por el cabello.

El rubio busco en el closet y se la aventó, se peinó rápido y sonrió a Louis–Dime que hay algo más que pan tostado.

–Dani estaba haciendo una sopa rara– le dio un pedazo a Niall y el chico le sonrió comiendo.

–¿Dani?–Zayn se burló sin dejar de lanzarle la pelota a Harry– ¿Desde cuándo son amigos?

–Te va a gustar– Louis ignoro a Zayn, como lo había hecho los últimos días y camino fuera del cuarto, por delante de Niall.

–¿Estas bien?– de pronto Niall lo detuvo y se recargo contra las escaleras.

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

–Porque esquivando las cosas no vas a sentirte mejor– se alejó de la barandilla de las escaleras y se fijó que su playera blanca estaba un poco manchada por el polvo, tenía que cambiarse a su padre no le agradaba que anduviera sucio.

–No estoy esquivando nada, yo le dije a Harry que quería calmar un poco las cosas, lo trato como un amigo más.

–¿Estas bien con eso?

–No Niall, no estoy bien con eso– se   
exaspero Louis– pero yo sé que no quiero algo con Harry cuándo no vamos al mismo ritmo, no creo ser lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Negando Niall lo guio por las escaleras– Yo creo que podrías dejar de lado cualquier cosa que sabes de él y darse una oportunidad.

–¿Y eso?– con recelo Louis se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina– pensé que no te caía bien.

–Parece que es lo suficientemente importante para ti, y te veías mejor cuándo estaban juntos, aunque eso implique que me dejaras– se sentó en una de las pequeñas sillas de la cocina, Danielle no se veía por ningún lado.

–Yo no te deje…

–Está bien, yo entiendo que Harry te gusta.  
Louis se asomó por la pequeña ventana que daba a la fuente y suspiro– Quiero dejar de hablar de esto, mis hermanas van a venir y no quiero que me vean triste.

Cuando escucho eso Niall recordó la mancha de su playera y se removió incomodo, pensó en irse a cambiar, pero Danielle entró y preguntó que quería de desayunar, termino con un plato enorme de huevos y una ensalada que sabía bien y que si no hubiera estado tan nervioso, seguramente se hubiera terminado.

Salieron de la cocina y se toparon con los otros tres chicos que venían platicando con Aiden, o mejor dicho, Liam platicaba mientras Harry y Zayn se susurraban cosas al oído.

–¿Cómo vas con Zayn y Liam?–Louis los observó de reojo, sentado en las escaleras, Niall se quedó de pie a su lado encogiéndose de hombros.

–Yo intento mantenerme a raya, de todas maneras no ha pasado nada raro– era verdad, o algo así–es incómodo cuando entro al cuarto y los dos están dormidos en la cama de Liam, o cuándo los veo besarse, aunque ya no los he encontrado…

Él pensaba que ellos no querían verse en esa situación con él, porque parecían avergonzados, a veces se preguntaba qué pensarían los dos si él les contara sobre los besos y que ambos le pidieron que no dijera nada, pero lo desechaba al instante, no ería problemas en Lego, había guardado esos besos en su mente, cerrados, y trataba fuertemente de no pensar en la sensación de los labios de ambos en los suyos y en la pequeña pelea que mantenía su mente tratando de decidir cuál le gustaba más.

–¿Porqué es incómodo?– Louis lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Pensó un momento en como contestar, pero no estaba todavía preparado para contarle a Louis, él ni siquiera podía decirlo en su mente– Es solo que me besan y luego se besan entre ellos, no se…

–¿Hipocresía?

Niall dejó que Louis creyera eso y asintió– Sí, hipocresía.

Perrie salió de su despacho junto a Joseph y sonriendo les dijo que faltaban algunos minutos, horas tal vez para que llegaran sus familias, Danielle le sirvió en la mesa su desayuno y regresó a sentarse con Niall y Louis.

–¿Danielle?–Louis observó a la chica hacerse una coleta y mirarlo–¿Qué paso con tu familia?

Danielle terminó de hacerse la coleta y suspiro–Mi familia trabajaba con los padres de Perrie, mama y papá murieron cuando yo tenía 13 años, Perrie ya se hacía cargo de este lugar y amablemente me ofreció un techo donde vivir.

–Lo siento–Louis murmuro y Niall asintió.

–Está bien, pude terminar en una casa hogar, pero Perrie me acepto, creo que dentro de todo, lo mejor fue estar aquí.

–¿A pesar de Zayn?–bromeo Louis.

–A pesar de cualquier cosa.   
Niall rodo los ojos y se entretuvo en escuchar a Danielle y Louis platicar, estaba nervioso, su padre no venía a visitarlo, seguramente quería algo o se enteró de algo. 

Los demás se les unieron en las escaleras y Aiden termino entre sus piernas, con la cabeza recargada en una de sus rodillas, Niall no estaba molesto e incluso jugo con su cabello un poco, Harry, que al parecer se llevaba mejor con Danielle se unió a la conversación de ella y Louis y pudo ver como las manos de los dos, Louis y Harry se topaban en la orilla del escalón. 

Liam y Zayn estaban tratando de recordar una fecha, o algo así, Niall no les prestó mucha atención a pesar de que estaban en el escalón que estaba encima de él, y las rodillas de los dos le topaban en la espalda.

El primer coche llegó y Aiden se puso de pie y se acomodó su ropa, una chica altísima y con unos tacones enormes entro por la puerta y Aiden corrió a abrazarla.

–¡Amelie!– besó su mejilla y la muchacha le dio un beso en su frente, era muy bonita. Les sonrió a todos.

–Hola Amelie–Liam le dijo desde donde seguía sentado.

–Tan guapo como siempre Liam– tenía una voz clara y bajita, a Niall le calló bien al instante.

Aiden la tomo de la mano y se la llevo por el corredor que llevaba a la alberca.

–¿Cómo es posible que sea tan bonita?–Louis preguntó.

–Es una Barbie– Danielle le contestó– su   
madre siempre le ha dicho que hacer, Aiden esta aquí porque no quiere ser su muñeco también.

Louis iba a contestar algo, pero el sonido de un coche llegó y Zayn se asomó por la ventana.

–Es Gemma– dijo bajito y se puso de pie, tomo la mano de Harry y lo ayudo a bajar.

–Estoy bien– le dijo soltándose y acomodando su cabellera.

Zayn apretó los labios y Liam empezó a mover su pie nervioso, Niall le puso una mano en la rodilla, porque le estaba pegando en la espalda y Liam se detuvo pero le dio una tímida sonrisa que el rubio no contesto.

Louis levantó la mirada cuándo vio de cerca entrando por la puerta a la hermana de Harry. Gemma era idéntica a su hermano, solo que era más delgada y era rubia, pero los ojos eran los mismos, la piel era la misma. Y la mujer que entro después era aún más parecida. La madre de Harry era muy hermosa, tenía una bonita sonrisa, aunque parecía algo desorientada.

–Hola Harry–Gemma le dio la mano y Harry se la estrecho de vuelta.

–Hola Gemma–Louis vio la sonrisa enorme de Harry, pero era fingida, lo supo rápidamente y empezó a ponerse nervioso– Hola Señora Cox.

–Me llamo Anne– Anne le sonrió y Louis pudo ver los mismos hoyuelos. 

–Vamos mamá, quiero platicar con mi amigo, quiero que lo conozcas.

Louis y Niall se observaron confundidos, pero los otros parecían más bien tristes.

–Claro Gemma–Anne le dijo–Me gusta conocer a tus amigos.

Harry le sonrió y las guio a las dos a la sala, Liam y Zayn bufaron al mismo tiempo.

–Voy a matar a Perrie si termina llorando–Zayn se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

–No entiendo…–Niall se acercó a Liam–¿Qué fue eso?

Liam se mordió el labio– La mamá de Harry tiene Alzheimer.

Louis hizo una mueca–¿Qué?

–Alzheimer Tomlinson– Zayn contestó.

–¿Pero eso que no le da solo a los   
ancianos?–Louis confundido ignoro a Zayn y se enfocó en Liam.

–No, a algunas personas les da cuándo son jóvenes.

–¿Entonces no sabe que Harry es su hijo?–Louis nervioso espero por la respuesta.

–No, antes si se lo decían siempre, pero entonces ella se confundía y tienen que empezar de nuevo y Harry decidió que lo mejor era que no supiera de él…

–No creo que seas el indicado para decirle nada–Zayn le puso una mano en el hombro a Liam, que asintió y le dio una mirada de disculpa– Si no le conto, es por algo.

–Ya basta Zayn–Liam lo reprendió, se volteo para observar a Louis–A esto es a lo que me refiero cuándo te dije que no se conocen, habla con él.

Louis asintió y se perdió en sus pensamientos antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo y dos niñas entraran corriendo.

–¡Louis!

Las dos niñas se le colgaron al cuello y sonrieron dándole besos– Hola guapas, las he extrañado mucho.

–Nosotras también Louis–Daisy se alejó un poco y Phoebe se sentó en su regazo.

–¿Dónde está mama?

–Mi mami no pudo venir– Phoebe se alejó y vio a Niall–¡Ni!– corrió hasta darle un abrazo, antes de que su hermana hiciera lo mismo.  
Louis les revolvió el cabello y pudo ver al chofer estacionando su carro–¿Vienen solas niñas?

–Venimos con Cimorelli– contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo, estaban peinando el cabello de Niall, Phoebe dejo de peinarlo y observó a Danielle– Que bonito cabello tienes– se acercó y jugó con sus rizos, luego vio a Zayn y Liam–Que bonitos son.

Louis rodo los ojos y les tendió las manos y las niñas corrieron hasta sus brazos–La chica es Danielle y ellos son Zayn y Liam.

–¿Uno de ellos es tu novio?– Daisy inocentemente preguntó–Ojala que sí, son muy bonitos.

–No, no son mis novios.

Phoebe hizo un puchero y señalo a Niall–¿Uno de ellos es tu novio Ni?

El rubio les sonrió y negó– No, yo soy el novio de ustedes, vamos a casarnos cuando sean grandes ¿lo olvidan?

Las niñas se rieron fuerte y Louis las cargo haciendo un poco de esfuerzo–¿Quieren conocer el jardín?, ¿La alberca?

–¡Si!

–¿Vienes Niall?

–No, voy a esperar a mi padre, no quiero que me ande buscando.

Louis le sostuvo la mirada y asintió.

Danielle se fue unos minutos después y Niall   
se recargo contra los escalones de nuevo, Zayn tenía un brazo entre las manos de Liam y le susurraba cosas, él solo alcanzó a escuchar le nombre de Harry, pero prefirió no meterse.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Niall sintió un tiron en la pansa, su padre lo estaba observando, con la misma mirada fría de siempre.

Era alto, muy alto, y aún más rubio que Niall, con los ojos igual de azules, pero parecían severos, cansados, duros. Llevaba un traje pulcramente planchado y unos lentes de montura delgada.

–Padre–Niall se puso de pie y nerviosamente se acercó hasta llegar a su lado, apenas y le llegaba al hombro.

–Estás sucio–su padre le dijo dándole una mirada antes de pasear los ojos por la casa.

–Lo siento– dijo rápidamente– puedo cambiarme.

–Déjalo así ¿Quiénes son ellos?

–Zayn y Liam, están conmigo en Casa Lego.

–Eso es obvio Niall, vamos a hablar a otro   
lugar, tengo que decirte algunas cosas.

Asintiendo Niall espero a que su padre caminara y lo siguió con la cabeza agachada, rumbo al comedor.

–Mucho gusto en conocerlo Pastor Horan–Zayn se acercó y le tendió la mano.

–¿Quiénes son tus padres?–El pastor le dio la mano un poco antes de limpiarse nada discretamente con un pañuelo.

–Yaser y Trisha Malik, productores musicales.

–Aceptan a cualquiera aquí, por lo que veo–espero a que Liam se presentara.

–Karen y James Payne– nervioso le tendió la mano.

–Vamos Padre– Niall lo llamó, su padre se dio la vuelta y camino de nuevo por delante.

–¿Cómo es posible que eso sea el padre de Niall?–Zayn dijo cuándo se habían perdido de su vista.

Liam no contestó, pero lo volteo cuándo vio a Doniya bajarse de su jeep junto a las hermanas de Zayn.

–Saffa y Waliyha están aquí– le dijo al oído.

La sonrisa de Zayn se hizo grande, y abrazó a las dos niñas, pero nunca soltó la mano de Liam, lo necesitaba si es que quería estar en una habitación junto a Doniya.

**

Louis vio a las gemelas jugar en las orillas de la alberca, mientras le daba una mirada a Harry y su madre, se sintió muy mal por haber tratado de esa manera a Harry, quizá debería de saber más.

–¡Louis!– sus hermanas lo llamaron y vio como Harry levantaba su cabeza.

–Ya voy

**

–Hace unos días llamaron a la casa– Bobby, el padre de Niall estaba observando el bosque que enmarcaba Lego, habían salido al jardín trasero.

Niall asintió.

–Te estaban buscando, dijeron algo sobre una beca en una escuela de música ¿Qué sabes de eso?

Niall entró en pánico y se tardó en contestar– Nada.

–Así que no sabes nada, pero ellos dicen que hablaron contigo, yo les dije que eso no era posible, que tu no tenías nada que hablar ¿Me equivoco?

–No padre.

Bobby se dio la vuelta y tomo por el brazo a Niall apretándolo muy fuerte y acercando su cara a la de su hijo– Por tu bien espero que digas la verdad, la música es aceptable como un hobby no puedes vivir de eso.

–Lo sé padre–Niall empezó sentir ardor en los ojos por lo fuerte del agarre de su padre.

–No creo que lo sepas Niall, siempre has sido un dolor de cabeza, tan frágil y endeble, ojala y hubieras sido como tu hermano, estoy siendo castigado con tu existencia.

Lo apretó más fuerte y Niall bajo la mirada y derramo algunas lágrimas, su padre lo soltó cuándo su celular empezó a sonar y lo vio contestar alejándose.

Pasó las manos por sus ojos y apretó los labios tratando de detener las lágrimas, se subió la manga de la playera y vio como los dedos de su padre se habían quedado marcados.

–¿Tu padre ya se fue?– la voz de Liam le llegó desde atrás y el negó dándole la espalda–¿Estas bien?

Se bajó la manga y respirando se dio la vuelta–Sí.

Liam pareció no creerle porque se acercó y le paso la mano por donde su padre lo había apretado y Niall se alejó–¿Qué tienes?–lo observó de cerca– ¿Estabas llorando?

Sintió las manos de Liam en sus mejillas y cansado dejo que le limpiara las lágrimas, cerró los ojos y espero a que Liam terminara.

–Niall….

–¿Mmm?

–Perdóname.

Niall abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta tarde como Liam se acercaba y le besaba los labios rápidamente, él intentó alejarse, o algo así, pero Liam lo mantenía fijo pegado a él y luego de unos segundos cerro los ojos y regresó el beso, pasando sus manos por las de Liam, que seguían en sus mejillas, abrió la boca cuándo Liam lo apretó más fuerte y el beso se volvió más ansioso, menos controlado.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su padre de pie, a unos metros observándolo con los nudillos apretados. Aventó a Liam que dio unos pasitos atrás– Vete Liam.

–Pero…

–¡Lárgate!

Liam apretó los puños y se alejó de su lado, Niall con pánico volteo a ver a su padre que con un dedo le dijo que se acercara.

–Padre…

–Te buscas todo lo que te pasa Niall– lo empujo por la espalda y lo guio en el bosque, alejándose de la casa.

–Perdón Padre…

–Sabes que lo que estabas haciendo es una abominación–Niall vio el primer golpe llegar hasta sus costillas– el señor no quiere a personas como tú.

–Perdón.

Pero su padre no se detuvo y Niall sintió como era cargado por el cuello y lo aventaba contra un tronco, la espalda le crujió y no pudo levantarse.

–Me da tanta vergüenza que seas mi hijo– sintió una patada en las piernas y gimió– si vuelvo a ver qué haces algo como la asquerosidad que vi, te juro que voy a…

–Perdonadme papá–Niall levantó la mirada y su padre con asco lo aventó de nuevo y lo empujo otra vez contra el tronco, pero ahora lo restregó ahí y sintió unas rajadas en su espalda, le dolía mucho.

–Ojala y tu madre no te hubiera tenido, es una prueba para mí, el tener un hijo como tú, no vales nada Niall– Bobby se acomodó la ropa– Mira el monstruo en el que me haces convertirme, estas podrido.

Se alejó sin decir nada más y él tuvo que concentrarse en respirar, eso era lo importante, no importaba el dolor en su espalda ni las rajadas que seguramente tendría, tenía que respirar, solo eso, saco su medicamento y con satisfacción sintió como respiraba mejor.

Se tardó al menos una hora en tranquilizarse y con una punzada se puso de pie, apoyándose en el tronco y camino lento, tenía que llegar a la casa y pensar qué diablos iba a decir. Vio a Harry despedir a su familia y a Zayn dejando a sus hermanas en el jeep. Espero a que entraran y el camino despacio, su camisa blanca estaba hecha un desastre y sentía la sangre correrle, tenía que llegar a su cuarto. Entro a paso lento y se sentó en las escaleras, recobrando la respiración.

–¿Niall?

Danielle lo estaba observando de lado, con la mirada fija en la ropa sucia.

–Me caí de las escaleras–mintió.

Zayn y Liam se detuvieron por el pasillo cuándo lo vieron y los dos se le acercaron.

–¿Qué te paso?– la voz de Zayn le retumbo en el oído y comenzó a marearse.

–Dice que se calló por las escaleras.

Respira, respira, se repitió Niall, pero cuándo las voces de las gemelas se acercaron por el pasillo se olvidó de eso, levantó la mirada y Louis lo observo con enojo, tomo las manos de sus hermanas y se las llevó hacia la puerta, solo tardo un minuto en volver y se sentó a su lado.

–Niall…

–Me caí.

–No me mientas– con furia Louis le tomo la mano y Niall gimió, le subió la manga y vio las marcas– lo voy a matar.

Liam se arrodillo enfrente de Niall –Vamos a llevarte al cuarto ¿Puedes caminar?

Niall asintió, pero no pudo ponerse de pie y lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas por el dolor que tenía– Lou… 

Liam fue más rápido y se puso en cunclillas–Vamos, soy más fuerte, ayúdame Zayn.

El chico lo tomo por la cintura, pero eso le dolió mucho y le apretó una mano–Espera, me duele…

–Me voy a encorvar lo más que pueda y vas a subir ¿sí?–Liam se arrodillo y Niall con ayuda de Zayn se trepo encima–Danielle–Liam la llamó–Perrie estaba con Amelie y Aiden, dile que valla al cuarto, cuéntale lo que paso, debe tener algo para el dolor.

Danielle asintió y cuándo salió se topó de cara con Harry–¿Qué pasa?

Liam ya estaba a mitad de camino y Zayn iba detrás de él cuidando que Niall no se callera, vio las marcas en la espalda, la blanca playera pintada de rojo, Louis que iba a su lado también las vio y negó.

Como nadie le contestó Harry subió las escaleras detrás de Louis y Zayn, entraron al cuarto de Liam y Niall y escuchó un grito de dolor.

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó de nuevo.

–Niall se cayó por las escaleras–Zayn contestó mientras ayudaba a Niall a bajar de la espalda de Liam.

–¿Esta bien?

–Niall, no puede seguir pasando esto–Louis se arrodillo a sus pies– tu padre no puede seguir golpeándote de esta manera.

Harry se quitó los lentes y Liam se sentó a su lado.

–Me caí por las escaleras– repitió Niall, Louis lanzó un grito de frustración y Niall rompió a llorar– Es la verdad, me duele.

–Voy a quitarte la playera–Louis lo ayudo a levantar los brazos y cuándo vio la espalda de Niall apretó los labios– Mierda…

Zayn observo la espalda y se estremeció, tenía cortadas en todos lados, y la sangre salía de algunas de ellas–¿Te lo hizo tu papá?

–Me caí…

–Si sigues diciendo que te caíste por las escaleras, te juro que no sé qué voy a hacer–Louis lo tomo por los hombros– por favor, no mientas.

Perrie entró en ese momento y se acercó rápidamente–¿Qué te paso?

–Me caí por las escaleras.

–¡NIALL!–Louis le gritó– no es verdad Perrie su padre lo golpeo, estoy seguro.

Todos observaron a Niall que negaba–No es verdad, mi padre no lo hizo.

Louis pateo la cama y empezó a caminar por todo el cuarto– Puta madre, como mierda vas a estar mejor si sigues diciendo eso…

Perrie lo pensó por un momento antes de hablar– Voy a despedir a Amelie, vamos a curarte– sacó una pequeña pomada– póngansela mientras regreso.

Liam tomo la pomada y la vio salir, se acercó y Niall gimió bajito–Creo que lo mejor es que te acuestes– le dijo– para poder ponerte la pomada.

–Hay que lavarlo primero–Louis estaba en un rincón– luego la pomada y ver si no tiene las costillas rotas-Zayn se estremeció por lo familiarizado que sonaba Louis y al parecer el chico se dio cuenta de eso, porque le dio una mirada– Niall se cae seguido, muy seguido– dijo con ironía.

–¿Crees que tengas las costillas rotas?–Liam lo ayudo a tumbarse y Niall negó–Muy bien, vamos a lavarte, supongo que te va a arder.

Zayn trajo agua y un trapo y Louis se lo quitó de las manos, lo mojo y presiono quedito en la espalda de Niall, el rubio derramo lágrimas y Louis a pesar de tener los labios apretados hizo lo mismo.

–Esto tiene que parar– le dijo a Niall– te va a terminar matando.

Niall no contestó solo apretó las sabanas, Zayn se sentó en el piso y le acomodo el cabello, vio las marcas en el brazo y tomo un poco de pomada y se la unto, despacio para que no le doliera.

Dibujo con sus dedos las marcas y levantó la mirada, Liam lo estaba observando y supo que estaban pensando lo mismo, esas no eran marcas por caerte de las escaleras.

Perrie regresó minutos después y le pidió a Louis que saliera un momento, el chico asintió y le paso el trapo a Liam, le tomo unos segundos antes de que Zayn se pusiera de pie, le dio la pomada a Harry y salió del cuarto, siguiendo a Louis.

–Si él no dice nada, estoy atada–Perrie le dijo a Louis– Si el sigue diciendo que se calló por las escaleras…

–Pero no fue así–Louis la interrumpió– su padre lo golpea desde hace años, yo lo sé, lo he visto con montones de marcas.

Perrie parecía muy avergonzada–¿Lo has visto? A su padre, golpeándolo.

Louis negó–Yo lo sé.

–No sirve Louis, si no hay testigo y él no dice nada, no puedo hacer nada, lo siento.

Zayn estaba muy enfadado–Se supone que aquí nos cuidan, como es posible que no nos puedas ayudar en esto– espetó– Perrie por favor, esos no son golpes por una caída por las escaleras.

–Lo siento niños, pero si Niall no habla y dice lo que paso, yo no puedo hacer nada– se froto el puente de la nariz sin dejar de observarlo–Voy a llamar a su padre–ninguno de los chicos le contestó y ella bajo las escaleras.

Louis se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo al cuarto y Zayn lo siguió, Liam ya estaba poniéndole la pomada y Harry estaba a su lado, dándosela en las manos.

–Déjame, yo lo hago– Louis lo quiso quitar pero Liam negó.

–Estas temblando, lo vas a lastimar– dijo sin mirarlo y siguió.

Louis se sentó en la orilla más cercana a la cara de Niall y peino su cabello–Cariño, esto no puede seguir así, me preocupas mucho, tengo miedo de que algo te pase.

Niall le apretó la mano–Nada me va a pasar, solo tengo que ser más cuidadoso al caminar.

Louis cerró los ojos y se recargo en la cama, sin fuerzas.

–Dame eso Harry–Zayn le pidió y Harry le dio la pomada–déjame Liam.

Su novio asintió y dejo que Zayn siguiera poniendo la pomada, termino en poco tiempo y la habitación se volvió muy silenciosa, solamente se interrumpía ese silencio por la respiración agitada de Niall.

Louis se puso de pie y saco el medicamente del bolsilo de Niall, le ayudo a que respirara y estuvo con él hasta que el sol se metió y Perrie entro de nuevo.

–Vamos, a dormir– les dijo–Niall vamos a hablar mañana, Louis ve a tu cuarto, Harry…

–Ya voy– el rizado se puso de pie pero espero un momento–¿Louis?

–¿Me puedo quedar?–Louis preguntó a Perrie sin dejar de mecerle el cabello a Niall–Solo para saber que está bien, que puede dormir.

–No Louis–la voz de Niall sonaba rasposa– sé que no te gusta verme así, ve a dormir.

–Pero… alguien tiene que vigilarte, si duermes boca abajo puedes tener un ataque de asma–Louis buscó a Liam con la mirada, era verdad, no quería estar ahí, le dolía mucho ver a Niall en esa posición.

–Yo lo cuido–Liam le sonrió amigablemente–si empieza a tener dificultades le doy el medicamento.

–Yo me quedo contigo–Zayn pidió a Perrie en silencio permiso y ella asintió–Así podemos turnarnos.

–¿Estas bien con eso Niall?–Louis le preguntó y el rubio asintió, le dio un beso en la cabeza y a Liam le dio el medicamento– No puede durar mucho en esa posición pero si lo mueven le va a doler la espalda, así que por favor, que no le falte el aire.

Liam y Zayn asintieron y él lo hizo también, luego camino hasta la puerta, donde Harry aún estaba esperando y luego de muchos días volvió a tomar su mano. Noto la sorpresa de Harry en su rostro pero fue solo un momento, antes de que le diera un apretón.

Le dio una última mirada a la habitación y vio a Liam tumbarse en el piso y a Zayn hacer lo mismo, cuándo Perrie cerró la puerta, camino lento hasta su cuarto, junto a Harry.

–¿Qué le pasa a tu mamá? 

Harry término de ponerse su playera y distinguió a Louis sentado en el piso, recargado en la pared con sus piernas extendidas.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres hablar de esto?– no creía que Louis tuviera cabeza– Yo pensé que querías dormir.

–No quiero pensar en Niall, por años he intentado que esto termine–le confesó– estoy cansado y asustado, quiero saber qué pasa con tu mamá– se detuvo– a menos que sea incómodo para ti, entonces no importa, puedo dormir.

Harry se hundió en el piso a su lado y se quitó los lentes, podía distinguir la cara de Louis por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

–Cuándo tenía como 5 años mi madre comenzó a olvidarse de las cosas– comenzó Harry– Gema dice que eran cosas pequeñas de la casa o citas que tenía, mi mamá tenía como 28 años, no más y fueron al doctor y le dijeron que tenía Alzheimer, rara vez aparecía a personas jóvenes, pero ella lo tenía. Es una enfermedad degenerativa y ella fue perdiendo conciencia de las cosas muy rápido, mis padres se divorciaron, papá no pudo con todo el paquete, porque mamá no era la misma, era como tener a otra persona en la casa–se detuvo a recordar aquellos días– Ella era tan amorosa y linda, y luego se volvió distante y no me recordaba, la primera vez que se olvidó por completo yo tenía 7 años y entre al comedor y ella se quedó viéndome y me pregunto si era hijo de alguien del servicio– mordió su labio y se pasó una mano por los ojos–yo le dije que no, que era su hijo, soy Harry mami, eso fue lo que le dije y ella negó y dijo que era un mentiroso, que solamente tenía una hija y yo empecé a llorar y la abrace por las piernas– tomo la mano de Louis– por favor no vayas a juzgarla– soltó la mano y continuo– ella me pateo y me dijo que me fuera, que no era su hijo, Gema me saco de ahí con sangre en la boca y yo no tuve permitido salir hasta 2 días después, cuándo mi mamá estaba más tranquila.

–Eso suena horrible–la voz de Louis se sentía muy cerca y Harry no pudo negarlo.

–Era horrible, así que yo preferí no estar en casa, en esa época Gema dijo que tal vez sería bueno que no estuviera tanto, porque al parecer alteraba mucho a mi madre, así que entre a clases de música en la escuela de los papas de Zayn– todavía recordaba el miedo enorme que tenía la primera vez– Salía de la escuela y me pasaba a la escuela de música, ahí conocí a Zayn y Liam, por eso significan tanto para mí.

–¿Tu mamá no te recuerda?– Louis preguntó bajito–¿Nunca?

–A veces recuerda un poco, pero no lo suficiente, se olvidó de Gema un día, y mi hermana no pudo soportarlo, se fue a estudiar fuera.

–¿Te dejo?–Louis dijo sin pensar– lo siento, no quise decir eso.

–Está bien, eso fue lo que paso, ella se fue y me dejo en una casa donde no tenía permitido decir que era su hijo.

El silencio se hizo muy abrumador y Harry tomo valor para decir otras cosas, las cosas que le hacían tener pesadillas, la cosa que lo hizo correr de su casa.

–¿Louis?– lo llamó–¿Me das tu mano?–sintió la pequeña mano de Louis en su regazo y la tomo– Deja que termine de hablar, no me interrumpas ¿sí?–Louis llevó la mano de Harry a su mejilla y asintió.  
Tomo aire y comenzó.

–Cuándo tenía como 8 años, el hermano de mi mamá, Patrick, fue a vivir con nosotros, mi padre tenía como 2 años de haberse ido, yo le tenía miedo a la oscuridad de mi cuarto, porque no veía nada en la noche– arrugó el ceño– yo no le temo a la oscuridad Louis, solo fue un pretexto para estar cerca, aprendí a no temerle cuándo era pequeño.   
Se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos– Cuándo lloraba por la noches Gemma iba y me decía que me callara, pero yo no lo hacía y ella se iba, no la culpo solo es tres años mayor, era demasiada carga para ella, cuándo Gemma no iba, mi tío Patrick se aparecía por mi cuarto y me calmaba– se rio con tristeza– me abrazaba y me acariciaba la espalda hasta que yo me dormía, o al menos lo hizo las primeras veces–su pie empezó a moverse nerviosamente– luego cuándo lloraba Patrick estaba muy rápido en mi cuarto, pero no solo me acariciaba para clamarme, me pedía que lo acariciara, no era muy grande, Patrick tenía como 20 años y yo tenía miedo de que si no lo hacía nadie iba a venir a calmarme.

–Harry…–Louis pareció comprender lo que Harry decía.

–Shh– susurró– deja que termine, no creo tener la fuerza para contártelo en otro momento– tomó aire y siguió– Estaba bien, yo entendía si me pedía que lo acariciara en la espalda, porque el hacía lo mismo, pero luego empezó a dejarme besos en el cuello, y yo era pequeño y se sentían bien, así que hice lo mismo– trato de controlar el tono de su voz, que no pareciera como si estuviera llorando– pero él quiso otras cosas, venía a mi cuarto y me hacía acariciarlo más abajo, con mis manos y eran pequeñas y estaba asustado, ¿Pero a quién le iba a decir?, ¿A mi hermana de 10 años?, ¿A una madre que no me recordaba?– mordió sus labios– Mi papa ni siquiera estaba en el país, muy ocupado con los restaurants, así que Patrick podía hacer lo que quisiera, y él quería que yo hiciera cosas con él, así que lo hice, él decía que era un juego, pero yo tenía muchas ganas de vomitar siempre.

–¿Te violaba?–Louis apretó su mano con fuerza y le dejo un beso en la cabeza.

–Yo no recuerdo que alguna vez me haya violado, al menos no que estuviera dentro de mí, pero yo lo acaricie tantas veces, me hizo que lo tocara, que lo besara, yo tenía 8 años y había hecho tantas mamadas para él que no quería comer, porque me daba asco cualquier cosa– dijo Harry crudamente y se aferró a la mano de Louis– Nunca pude recuperarme de la desnutrición que tuve en esa época, no estoy en mi peso ideal, por eso soy tan delgado, Gema se fue ese año, y yo estuve con Patrick en mi cuarto durante 2 años seguidos, ya no lloraba por las noches porque entonces el venía, y yo tenía terror a que me hiciera algo. Cuándo entre a la escuela de música, me quedaba a dormir en casa de Zayn, muchas veces, ahí nadie entraba al cuarto a pedirme hacer cosas, me quedaba con Zayn y me sentía bien, a nadie le importaba realmente.

–¿Alguien supo lo que te hacía?–Louis estaba asqueado con todo, el recordaba su infancia y estaba llena de sonrisas y abrazos de sus padres, fiestas, amor, no se imaginaba haber estado en el lugar de Harry.

–¿Sabes que vivo solo desde que tengo 10?, un departamento donde una nana me cuidaba– le confeso– Una noche Patrick estaba en mi boca y era muy doloroso, porque mi garganta dolía y tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y me harte, corrí hasta el cuarto de mi madre y la desperté llorando, diciéndole que Patrick me lastimaba, no me creyó, me dio unan bofetada y me dijo que me largara, que alguien del servicio no podía estar en su cuarto y que su hermano jamás lo haría.

–Ven aquí–Louis lo abrazo por la cintura y Harry dejó caer su cabeza en su regazo– cariño no sigas, no importa.

Harry lo ignoro– Mi madre me dio una paliza   
ese día y yo hable con Gemma, le pedí que me dejara ir con ella, eso no paso, nunca le dije porque me quería ir, ¿Y si no me creía como mi mama?– dijo con tristeza– Mi papa hizo lo único bueno que ha hecho en años y consiguió un lugar para que viviera, creo que era uno de tus hoteles– sonrió–era una suite y la nana vivía con migo. Y yo estaba por fin en un lugar seguro, aunque para eso me tuviera que alejar de las personas que más amaba.

–Lo siento mucho Harry– Louis le ayudo a sentarse a su lado y paso una mano por sus hombros.

–Está bien, yo nunca he visto de nuevo a Patrick, creo que está casado, o eso dijo Gemma.

–Esto es muy doloroso Harry–Luis no sabía que decir, así que le dejo un beso en la frente.

–Lo que más me duele es que le tengo mucho rencor a Gemma, ella se fue y me dejo y yo entiendo que tenía solo unos años más que yo y era difícil, pero me abandono, me lastimaron tanto y ella no estaba ahí.

Y entonces se soltó llorando y Louis nunca lo había visto llorar así, Harry se aferraba su camisa y lloro en su pecho, estrujándolo y dejándola toda mojada, lloro tan fuerte que Louis creyó que se iba a romper, que su garganta quedaría inservible y lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerlo y decirle que él nunca lo iba a dejar, nunca, nunca.

**

Liam tenía los ojos muy fijos en la pared que estaba frente a él, escuchaba la respiración de Niall, era trabajosa, se había despertado al menos 4 veces en toda la noche y entre él y Zayn le habían dado el medicamento y habían esperado hasta que se quedara dormido.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda pegada al buro y su cara a la altura de la de Niall, que seguía durmiendo boca abajo, con su mano peinaba el cabello de Zayn que estaba recostado con la cabeza en sus piernas.

Era silencioso y cálido, con su otra mano le daba caricias a la mano de Niall que colgaba por un lado de la cama, sus mejillas estaban rojas y los labios entreabiertos.

Liam paso toda esa noche pensando en el beso que le había dado, y en lo mal que estaba todo. Haba intentado durante días no besarlo, cuando se topaban en el baño, cuándo lo veía dormir y él se levantaba antes, pudo controlarse, pero le daba terror el hambre que tenía por besarlo de nuevo, por abrazarlo, porque Niall lo abrazara de vuelta, era igual que el hambre que tenía de Zayn.

Pero no podía besar a Zayn cuándo pensaba eso de Niall, porque lo amaba y no podía engañarlo de esa manera. 

Estaba por amanecer cuándo Niall se empezó a mover, lo vio retorcerse por el dolor y abrir los ojos lentamente.

–Hola

Niall no le contestó nada, solo suspiro y cerró los ojos de nuevo–Necesito ir al baño.

–Claro–Liam asintió y le dio unos toques a Zayn en la espalda–Zayn, levántate, Niall necesita ir al baño.

Zayn abrió los ojos un poco confundido, aun así se puso de pie y asintió, su playera era un desastre y tenía solo el bóxer puesto.

–¿Puedes levantarte?–Zayn le preguntó al rubio mientras Liam se estiraba y se acomodaba la playera, él no se había quitado sus pantalones.

Niall dudo un momento, luego puso sus manos en el colchón y se empujó hacia arriba, hizo una mueca de dolor y los otros dos chicos se pusieron a sus lados–Esta bien, solo ayúdenme a bajar los pies, creo que puedo caminar.

Zayn lo tomo de la cintura y lo puso de pie, Niall se tambaleo cuando se puso recto–Creo que no puedes caminar del todo, Liam tómalo del otro brazo.

Los dos lo ayudaron a llegar al baño y Niall se quedó de frente al escusado y negó– Esto es demasiado vergonzoso, pero necesito que me ayuden en esto– vieron sus orejas rojas por la vergüenza.

–Tranquilo–Liam lo soltó y Zayn apretó más fuerte el agarre– voy a quitarte los pantalones– lo hizo con cuidado y lo ayudo a salir de ellos– Hum, ¿Puedes bajar tu bóxer o lo hago yo?

Zayn y Liam se miraron y Niall negó– Yo puedo hacerlo, solo cierren los ojos, por favor.

Cuándo los vio con los ojos cerrados bajo con una de sus manos el bóxer y mantuvo una mano en su miembro, haciendo del baño, sentía en su cintura la mano de Zayn y en su hombro el agarre de Liam, si hubiera estado menos dolorido supo que seguramente tendría una erección por lo morboso de la situación, sin embargo su miembro estaba tan flácido que le daba pena.

–¿Liam?–llamó Niall–Necesito ayuda para subirlos.

–¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

–No–las voces de Zayn y Niall se unieron e hicieron eco en todo el baño.

Liam se inclinó y tanteo por las piernas de Niall para llegar al bóxer y subirlo, el rubio mantuvo una mano en su miembro y solo lo soltó cuándo su mano estaban debajo de la tela del bóxer y asintió.

–Creo que me tengo que bañar– sin pensarlo mucho se recargo de lado en Zayn.

–Podemos bañarte–Liam le dijo y Zayn asintió.

Niall sonrió un poco–No creo que eso sea lo mejor– y no lo era, no quería las manos de los dos pasarse por su cuerpo, no necesitaba esas ideas en su cabeza.

–No creo que puedas sostenerte solo en la bañera–Zayn lo ayudo a llegar a la ducha.

–Voy a sentarme y cuando termine les llamó ¿está bien?

Los dos se dieron una mirada y al final asintieron en dirección a Niall–Si necesitas algo solo tienes que gritar– Liam dijo y cerró la puerta.

El rubio respiro un momento antes de abrir la llave del agua fría.

–¡MIERDA!–gritó fuerte, había olvidado lo mucho que dolía, la piel le empezó a arder y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

–¿Estas bien?–la voz de Zayn llegó desde el otro lado.

–Si estoy bien– le dijo elevando la voz y apretando los puños– ¿Pueden buscarme ropa que ponerme?

–Claro

**

Louis y Harry se aparecieron en el cuarto de Niall minutos después.

–Hola–Harry saludo apenas entrando.

–¿Qué le paso a tu voz?–Liam se volteo del   
closet, donde estaba sacando ropa para Niall. Sonaba rasposa y cuándo vio los ojos arrugó el ceño–¿Estuviste llorando?

Zayn dejo de ponerse sus zapatos y camino hasta quedar al lado de Harry–¿Harry?

–Recordé cosas– les dijo sonriendo perezosamente– Louis y yo hablamos.

Ante su mención Louis sonrió un poco, aunque realmente Harry no lo notaba.

–¿Hablaron?–Zayn apretó el brazo de Harry cariñosamente.

–De mi mamá y Patrick.

Liam dejo la ropa en la cama y observo la mirada de furia de Louis, la reconocía era la misma mirada que tenían él y Zayn cuándo oían el nombre de Patrick.

–Eso es bueno– Zayn dijo–Ok, si…

Se quedó callado y siguió acomodando sus zapatos–Niall durmió bien, se despertó unas veces y le dimos el inhalador, debe de estar por terminar de bañarse–no lo dijo a nadie en específico pero Louis asintió y le murmuro un gracias.

–Termine– escucharon la voz de Niall y Louis camino hasta el baño.

–Soy Louis, voy entrar– espero hasta que Niall se lo permitiera y cuándo lo escucho decir que sí tomo una toalla y entro rápidamente. 

–¿Estas bien?–Liam estaba viendo a Harry fijamente y cuándo lo vio sonreír se tranquilizó un poco.

–Él me dijo que nunca me iba a dejar ¿Y sabes qué? Yo creo que dice la verdad.

Harry parecía un niño pequeño con sus enormes hoyuelos y los rizos por todos lados.

–Más le vale no lastimarte–Zayn murmuró– te juro que…

No supieron que juraba, se abrió la puerta del baño y Niall salió con la toalla envuelta en su cintura y Louis a su lado, sosteniéndolo.   
Los dos tenían los ojos rojos.

–Gracias Liam– Niall se quedó de pie en su cama y suspiro.

–Está bien, quieres que te ayude a cambiarte–Liam no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

–De hecho no quiero que ninguno de ustedes lo haga–Niall se sentó en la cama y arrugo el ceño por el dolor– no puedo soportar ver más sus miradas preocupadas, yo pensé…– dudo un momento.

–¿Quieres que te ayude?–la voz de Harry se escuchó entusiasta.

–Si Harry, por favor.

El chico se acercó y le revolvió el cabello–   
Yo me quedo con él, salgan.

Louis le dio un apretón a Harry y siguió a Liam y Zayn hasta la salida. Se sentó en el suelo y pasó las manos por su cabeza.

–¿De verdad es su padre?–Liam preguntó–¿Desde cuándo pasa esto?

Estaba mentalmente agotado, con todo lo de Harry y Niall, estaba cansado, de todas maneras se obligó a contestar– Si es su padre, la primera vez que lo vi con marcas teníamos como 11 años, le pregunte qué le paso y me dijo que se había caído de la bicicleta, le creí esa vez pero luego eran demasiada veces ¿sabes?, simplemente te das cuenta que algo anda mal.

–¿Por qué no le dijiste a alguien?–Zayn reclamó.

–¿En serio crees que no lo hice?– bufó Louis– le dije a mi madre, pero cuándo le preguntaron a Niall él dijo que no era verdad, siempre lo ha negado, y nadie hizo nada porque es el maldito Bobby Horan, lo único que pude hacer fue pedirle que se quedara en mi casa, ha dormido ahí muchas veces y como su padre y el mío se llevan bien no hay problema, es mi forma de protegerlo, si no está en esa casa, no lo puede lastimar...

Metió su cabeza entre sus manos y Liam se sentó su lado, pasándole una mano por su suave cabello.

–No estás solo, ahora lo vamos a proteger contigo.

Louis le creyó, porque veía como Liam miraba a Niall, incluso las miradas de Zayn, solo esperaba que al protegerlo de su padre, no estuvieran dañándolo de otra manera.

**

–Creo que hay que poner primero el bóxer–Harry le dijo y se arrodillo– pásamelos.

Niall se los dio en la mano y antes de que se diera cuenta Harry desato la toalla y esta callo a sus pies.

–No te preocupes, no voy a ver nada– bromeo Harry.

Le puso el bóxer y unos pantalones de chándal que Liam le había dejado, se puso de pie y la mano de Niall se coló en la suya–Gracias– le dijo el rubio– no puedo soportar las miradas de preocupación que me dan.

Harry asintió– Yo te entiendo Niall, mi madre me pego algunas veces, pero nunca le dije a nadie porque no quería que le hicieran daño– busco la cara de Niall y acaricio la mejilla– a pesar de cualquier cosa a veces el cariño que le tenemos a las personas es más fuerte que el dolor que podemos sentir.

Nial no dijo nada, seguramente para no confirmar que su padre lo golpeaba, en vez de eso se acercó al pecho de Harry y descanso su frente ahí– ¿Puedes abrazarme?

–Claro–Harry cuido de no tocarlo en la espalda y junto sus manos casi en el trasero de Niall y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo– ahora vas a estar bien, Liam y Zayn no te van a dejar caer por las escaleras nunca más, antes amortiguan el golpe o Louis lo hará– sonrió en la cabeza de Niall– yo podría tomar tu mano para que no calleras.

Niall rompió a llorar y Harry lo calmó con suaves toques– Esta bien, llora.

–Lo siento si me porte como un niño antes–Niall dijo sollozado– creo que podemos comenzar de nuevo.

–Eso suena bien, no quiero que solo los golpes nos unan– alejó la cabeza de Niall y le limpio las lágrimas– ¿Amigos?–le dio la mano y Niall la tomo.

–Creo que Louis va a hacer que estés presente en mi vida mucho tiempo– apretó la mano y Harry se encogió de hombros.

–¿Tienes algún consejo sobre Louis?, yo quiero hacer las cosas bien con él.

Lo pensó solo un momento–Louis es muy fiel, no hablo solamente de la fidelidad a alguien amorosamente, es fiel a su familia y amigos y lo que piensa, en lo que cree, así que nunca lo engañes, no creo que el perdonaría eso.

Harry nervioso asintió–Anotado– luego quiso dejar de hablar de eso–Creo que las playeras que tienen te van a lastimar– se acercó a la puerta y salió del cuarto–¿Zayn?

–¿Qué pasa?

–Niall necesita algo suave que ponerse, que tal si traes una de tus camisas de seda, eso no lo va a lastimar tanto.

Zayn camino hasta su cuarto y Liam se puso de pie y entro con Niall.

–¿Te quedas conmigo tantito?–Louis le pidió y Harry se sentó a su lado–¿Él va a estar bien verdad?

–Claro que sí, ya no estás solo en esto– le dio una gran sonrisa– Él y yo somos amigos.

Louis soltó una risita y se recargó en su hombro–Eso es lo más grandioso que he   
escuchado en mucho tiempo

**

Niall levantó la mirada cuándo escucho la puerta, pensó que era Harry, pero cuándo vio a Liam se puso nervioso.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo?–Liam le dijo a unos pasos de distancia.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Los golpes son por el beso que te di?

Niall se pasó las manos por la cara– Yo caí de las escaleras– dijo cansado– así que no fue por eso.

–Niall…

–Pero entiende algo, no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer– le recalco–tienes un novio, los dos deben de recordar eso…

–¿Los dos?–Liam dijo confundido.

–Tu y yo tenemos que entender eso– trato de   
arreglar lo que dijo, porque se estaba refiriendo a Zayn y no él mismo– tú tienes un novio, al que besas, con el que tienes sexo y se aman, deja de verme de esa manera.

Liam iba a decir algo, pero Zayn entró y se quedó callado.

–Tengo seda para ti–Zayn se acercó y ayudo a Niall a ponerse su camisa–¿Es suave verdad?

Niall asintió–Gracias

–Lo que sea por ti ¿cierto Liam?

Zayn le sonrió de lado y Niall sintió un tiron en el pecho, tenía que dejar de sentir esas cosas, pero cuándo Liam le sonrió de vuelta, lo volvió a sentir.

*


	11. Capítulo  11: 24 Junio-2 Julio/2010

Cerró la puerta del despacho de Perrie y se dijo a sí mismo que era lo mejor, que faltaba poco y no necesitaba personas preguntando desde cuándo su padre lo maltrataba. Había aguantado años.

Faltaba poco.

Louis lo estaba esperando recargado en una pared, con un sándwich en la mano, cuándo lo vio se lo dio y le revolvió el cabello.

–¿Qué paso?

Niall mordió un pedazo del sándwich y trato de sonreírle– Todo está bien.

Poda ver la preocupación de Louis, incluso el enojo se percibía pero ni siquiera su amigo lo iba a poder persuadir de eso. Sin decirle nada camino hasta la alberca, donde estaban los demás. Les sonrió a todos y se sentó en la orilla, metiendo sus pies.

Hacía dos días que estaba en su cuarto y comía dentro. No podía caminar mucho y Joseph, que era algo así como el doctor de Lego (aunque Zayn dijo que solamente tenía unos estudios, primeros auxilios), le dijo que solo necesitaba reposo. Y eso hizo, se la pasó en la cama, durmiendo o leyendo un poco.

Ahora se sentía mejor, aunque todavía llevaba ropa de Zayn, ahora llevaba una camisa de seda color azul, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, por un instante se preguntó si era coincidencia o no, Liam lo había observado cambiarse y le dijo que se veía bien. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

–¿Niall?, ¿Le dijiste a Perrie sobre tu padre?

Niall rodo los ojos en dirección a Zayn, que estaba a unos metros de distancia con una playera desmangada que dejaba ver casi todos sus tatuajes. 

–Me caí por las escaleras– repitió cansado– no hay nada que decirle.

Zayn parecía genuinamente molesto y quería seguir discutiendo, pero Liam negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más.

–De todas maneras no importa– se dio la vuelta y pataleo un poco en el agua– En unos meses voy a dejar de caerme.

–¿Y qué pasa con las caídas de todos los años?–Louis le siguió el juego de las caídas, solo porque esa era lo única manera en que Niall accedía a hablar sobre el asunto–¿Se acaba el 13 de Septiembre y ya?

–Básicamente esa es la idea– siguió pataleando en el agua y metió una de sus manos y la paso por su cara. Estaba fría.

–¿13 de Septiembre?–Harry pregunto en dirección a Louis, aunque solo tuvo que levantar la cabeza, porque estaba sentado en el piso, con su espalda recargada en el camastro donde Louis estaba sentado–¿Por qué el 13?

–Es el cumpleaños de Niall, cumple 18– Louis le dijo y peino los pequeños rizos que le llegaban a Harry al cuello.

Sonrió ante la caricia y se acercó más– Eso es jodidamente extraño– murmuro– no sé si es el destino o es alguna cosa rara de brujería.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué es raro?

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero Aiden, que había estado en otro camastro con un libro en la cara, se le adelanto–Porque Liam y Zayn cumplen años ese día también.

Niall detuvo su pataleo y volteo a ver a los chicos, los dos estaban ahora en la misma posición que él, y se dio cuenta de que ambos parecían un poco sorprendidos–No me jodas– dijo sin creer aquello.

Zayn se pasó la mano por el tatuaje de ZAP– Yo no sabía que tu cumplías años el 13 ¿Lo sabias Li?

Negando Liam se inclinó hacia atrás sobre   
sus palmas–No tenía idea, pero no creo que importe mucho.

–Claro que sí–Zayn le dijo aventándole agua–¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que termináramos conociéndonos?

–¿Las mismas de que tú y Liam fueran novios?– Harry menciono.

–Exacto–Zayn parecía muy interesado y se inclinó hacía Niall–¿A qué hora naciste?

Louis soltó una carcajada–¿Qué es esto? Son coincidencias, no es como si fuera el destino y ahora tienen que estar juntos, los tres.

Niall le aventó agua y negó, pidiéndole en silencio no desviar la atención hacía eso, Louis se encogió de hombros. Liam y Zayn se dieron una mirada rápida antes de voltear a otro lado.

Raro, muy raro.

–De todos modos, no es tan interesante–Louis continuo–Niall nació en Irlanda, y ustedes en Inglaterra…

–Zayn nación en Pakistán– lo interrumpió Harry y luego negó nervioso, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

–¿Enserio?– Louis preguntó a Zayn directamente, y ok, eso era raro, porque ellos no se hablaban directamente– Pero…–arrugó el ceño–Tus padres no tienen menos de 20 años en el país, tal vez muchos más…

–Nací en Pakistán–Zayn le murmuro– no importa.

–No, no–Louis parecía pensar que era divertido hurgar en eso– ¿Tu madre viajo solo para tenerte en Pakistán?, eso no me suena, porque yo preferiría mil veces que mis hijos tuvieran nacionalidad Inglesa y no Pakistaní…

–Déjalo ya Louis– Liam elevó la voz dándole una dura mirada– nació en Pakistán y punto.

Había algo, Louis lo sabía.

–Como sea–Harry hablo fuerte y sonrió– Un Inglés, un Pakistaní y un Irlandés, esa es una rara combinación, es como….

–¿Explosiva?–Aiden murmuro contra el libro.

–Aiden deja de hacer eso, parece que estas dormido y escuchas todo– Harry se cruzó de brazos– pero sí, es explosivo– luego pareció pensar en algo, porque se quitó los lentes, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en las rodillas de Louis–¿Eres Ingles verdad?

Louis le sonrió y por un momento deseo que Harry lo pudiera notar, tomo su mano y la puso sobre su mejilla, como lo había hecho tantas veces y volvió a sonreír– Hecho en Inglaterra.

–Eso me gusta–Harry le dijo y se acercó un poco, pero Louis lo detuvo y le puso una mano en el pecho, jugueteando con el collar que llevaba–Yo también soy hecho en Inglaterra.

–Por sí a alguien le importa, soy francés– la voz de Aiden sonaba divertida– ya saben, no entro en estas parejitas, pero…

–Eres espeluznante Aiden–Harry le murmuro y Aiden y Louis soltaron una carcajada.

Niall sonrió un poco y con algo de dificultad saco los pies y los cruzo, cuándo levantó la mirada Zayn lo estaba observando.

–Te queda bien esa camisa– le dijo y luego añadió– Tal vez podamos hacer algo juntos, los tres, por el cumpleaños– específico.

Liam asintió y se salió de la alberca para   
sentarse entre Zayn y Niall– Eso sería genial, ese día puedo salir por fin de Lego– parecía tan contento que Zayn le paso una mano por el cabello y la dejo ahí en su cuello–¿Tú te quedas verdad Zayn?

Zayn asintió– Hasta Noviembre, Doniya convenció a Yaser de eso– vio la mirada confundida de Niall–si no me quedo, tendría algunos problemas, porque hasta esa fecha se libera una cuenta bancaria y ¿Qué voy a hacer en ese tiempo?

–¿Cantar?–Niall le dio una mirada de disculpa–Lo siento, es solo que creo que podrías hacerlo profesionalmente.

–Mira quién lo dice, tú podrías hacer lo mismo.

Niall negó y Harry lo salvo de esa conversación, porque soltó un gritito– ¡Louis!

–¿Qué?

–¿Cuándo cumples años?

–El 24 de Diciembre.

Harry parpadeo varias veces–Oh, eso es adorable, ¿Tengo que darte dos regalos?  
Louis sonrió un poco, eso sonaba a que quería que se siguieran viendo luego de Lego–Si tú quieres ¿Cuándo cumples tú?

–2 de Febrero– contestó– puedes darme más de dos regalos si tú quieres– su sonrisa era tan amplia que Louis tuvo que desviar la mirada– Y Aiden– Harry se burló– Antes de que hables, a nadie le interesa cuándo cumples años.

Aiden no contestó, al parecer se había quedado dormido.

**

Aiden subió los pies al piano, mientras veía a Louis y Liam discutir sobre quién de los dos tocaría el teclado en unos días.

–Yo creo que dejes a Louis tocar el teclado– intervino Harry desde el piso, donde tenía la guitarra en sus piernas.

Louis sonrió–Estoy sonriendo ahora Harry– le informó y le saco la lengua a Liam.

–Eso no tiene sentido, yo toco mejor el   
teclado–Liam estaba algo alterado, habían peleado por 20 minutos y empezaba a sentir una punzada en la nariz.

–Pero tú cantas mejor que yo–Louis le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio–Tú y Niall cantan, Harry toca la guitarra junto a Niall, yo el teclado.

–Te olvidaste de mí Tomlinson– Zayn le gritó desde donde estaba, en la batería.

–No me olvide, te excluí a propósito– sonrió falsamente.

Zayn le regresó la sonrisa y le saco el dedo– Siento decepcionarte pero si no quieres hacer el ridículo tengo que tocar la batería.

Niall se puso de pie y dejo sus manos en sus caderas–Oigan ya basta ¿Por qué no usamos una pista y cantamos los cinco?   
Necesitamos ensayar algo, esto tiene que estar listo en 3 días.

Era verdad y estaban atrasados y lo que parecía ser sencillo se volvió muy complicado. Perrie les había dicho ayer por la noche que tenían que tocar algo en una recaudación de caridad, era por los niños con hambre del país, incluso Niall iba a hacerlo, porque su madre era parte de las personas qué donaban dinero y eso de que su hijo cantara era una buena imagen, o eso dijo Perrie.

Pero tenía 3 horas tratando de iniciar, y estaban bien antes cuándo realmente no se tenían que poner a pensar en que harían si tocaban en algo real. Ahora, cuando tenían que hacerlo, cada quien quería hacer lo que más le gustaba. Aiden estaba ahí porque había dicho que era divertido verlos pelear, y porque, para variar, no tenía nada más interesante que hacer.

–Estás loco–dijo Louis con indignación–Usar una pista es un desperdicio de habilidades, tú y Harry tocan bien la guitarra y Liam y yo podemos con el teclado– rodo los ojos– y si, Zayn lo hace bien en la batería, vamos a dejarlo a la suerte– saco un pedazo de papel de la libreta donde estaba su tarea.

–¿Esa no es tu tarea?–Liam se asomó por el hombro de Louis.

–No importa, de todas maneras no entiendo nada, no tiene caso–se puso a escribir el nombre de los 5.

–Puedo ayudarte con la tarea–Harry le dijo sin dejar de tocar la guitarra– ya sabes y luego tu puedes pagarme el favor– sonrió brillantemente.

–No te pases de listo conmigo– le dijo– Aun no comprendo porque tú y Zayn son tan inteligentes, si parecen son unos pinchazos de personas.

–Oh, el pobre e imbécil Tomlinson–se burló Zayn.

Louis iba a contestar pero Aiden se rio muy fuerte y Louis lo miro con enojo–¿Qué?, es divertido verlos pelear, son lo más divertido de Lego.

–¿Crees que soy inteligente?–Harry dijo de pronto, tenía las cejas levantadas–Digo, como soy inteligente en general o como soy inteligente para mi condición, ya sabes casi ciego y todo eso.

Louis dejo de escribir y lo observó de lado–Eres inteligente comparado con cualquier persona, eres más grandioso que muchas de las personas que conozco– le confeso y por un momento se olvidó que estaban en medio de la habitación de música y que todos lo escuchaban– Eres genial Harry.

–Es bueno saberlo– Harry tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisita amenazaba por salir.

–Ugh–Zayn se quejó– somos inteligentes por culpa de Liam, es difícil no terminar escuchando todas las cosas que decía en la escuela y siempre quería hacer tareas y bueno, es una buena influencia–le mando un beso–es una malditamente caliente influencia.

Liam negó con la cabeza pero se acercó y le dejo un beso en la cabeza. 

Eso estaba bien, besos a Zayn, dejar de pensar en otras cosas. Liam se repetía eso– Es bueno hacer tareas…

–Deberías de haberlo visto en la escuela–Harry le contó a Louis– él era como un profesor más y nos hacía sacar buenas calificaciones a Zayn y a mí…

–Valla yo pensé que las drogas te mataban las neuronas–Louis dijo ácidamente, intento que fuera una broma, pero nadie se lo tomo así.

Zayn intentó ponerse de pie, pero Liam seguía muy cerca y lo detuvo. Harry arrugó el ceño– No digas esas cosas, por favor.

Louis se mordió la lengua y se cruzó de brazos– Yo solo digo lo que sé.

–No sabes nada de mí– Zayn parecía querer ir y estrellarle la cara contra el piano.

–Créeme no me interesa– Louis se puso a la defensiva.

Se quedaron en silencio y Niall pudo ver los nudillos blancos de Zayn y la mirada de enojo de Liam, a veces Louis era un tonto.   
Harry se puso de pie– Hum… yo fume mucha marihuana– le dijo a Louis– y sigo siendo igual de inteligente.

Louis abrió la boca sorprendido y confundido.

–Están desviándose del tema–Aiden se puso de pie y se estiro– sí, todos aquí hemos hecho cosas, bla bla, hablen luego sobre eso, ahora tienen que sacar adelante las canciones.

Niall sintió una oleada de cariño y asintió– Bien dicho Aiden–luego se dirigió a Louis–¿Entonces? Vamos a ver qué pasa con los instrumentos…

Al final la suerte le benefició a Louis o eso creía, Zayn estaba en la batería, Louis en el teclado, Harry y Niall en las guitarras y Liam había quedado cantando como primera voz, junto a Niall y Harry. De todas maneras todos hacían coros y se turnaban.

Tardaron más de dos horas en decidir que canciones iban a tocar, eran al menos 5 canciones, después de todo solo era el intermedio de la colecta, Look After You era con lo que iban a iniciar, porque Louis dijo que era como decir que se hacían cargo de los niños, donando dinero. Y porque bueno, era la canción favorita de Harry de todos modos y pensaban que The Fray los había unido, así de ridículos eran. You Got The Love, porque Niall dijo que era una canción que hablaba sobre encomendarte a dios o algo así, y eso era bueno para los niños. Nadie sabía eso, todos pensaban que era una canción original de Florence and the Machine, y no, era un cover. Use Somebody, al parecer Zayn era un fan completo de Kings of Leon y la letra de la canción de todos modos si se apegaba a la situación, como ¡Hey, necesitamos de alguien!, Harry pidió Wonderwall porque era el cliché enorme de un joven inglés completamente fanático de Oasis y porque bueno, lo que decía también era como pegajoso. Liam dijo que necesitaban algo movido para terminar y escogió I Gotta Feeling, porque era sencilla y todos conocían a los Black Eyed Peas y además todos ya habían elegido su canción.

–Eso es un revoltijo de estilos– Aiden murmuró horas después, tenía hambre– pero extrañamente funciona.

–¿Tú crees?–Niall se mordió el labio–¿No piensas que es demasiado como… 

–Son buenos– lo interrumpió y salió de la habitación.

–Mi mamá dice que cuando funciona, funciona– Zayn dijo pasando por sus dedos las baquetas– dice que a veces los artistas tienen que batallar mucho para encontrar su estilo, pero que en ocasiones simplemente funciona, sin tener que pensarlo– le sonrió a Niall– sigo creyendo que debes de ir a hacer esa prueba para la escuela de música.

Louis asintió–No sé porque él sabe sobre la beca, pero si Niall, tienes que hacer la prueba.

El no dijo nada, porque no quería enfadar a su padre, pero cumplía años en pocos meses y todavía tenía chance.

–¿Qué prueba?–Harry preguntó.

–Niall tiene una beca disponible para una escuela de música– contestó Liam– Y yo también pienso que debes hacerlo, eres bueno, eres algo así como fenomenal.

Zayn lo observó de lado y arrugó el ceño– ¿Eres fenomenal?, tú solo usas esas palabras cuándo crees realmente en algo, o cuándo acabo de darte una mamada.

Harry se rio fuerte y Louis rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio. Liam se sonrojo y le dio un golpe en la pierna, Zayn vio sus mejillas rojas, desvió su mirada hacía Niall y lo vio igual de sonrosado. Ugh, eran… algo así como adorables, si eso, adorables. Sintió sus mejillas calientes también y tuvo que bajar la mirada.

**

–¿Y si nos odian?

–Nadie va a odiarte, ¿Te has visto el cabello rubio?

–Tienes razón, nadie puede odiarme con este cabello y con tus rizos.

Harry termino de comerse el bocadillo que tenía en la mano y abrazó a Niall– Tranquilo.  
Asintió, pero no dejo de mover su pie, le hecho una mirada al cuarto, era pequeño, Zayn estaba tumbado en un sofá con las piernas de Liam en su regazo y Louis se estaba observando en el espejo, acomodando su cabello.

Estaban como a 10 minutos de salir a tocar y él parecía ser el único nervioso, tal vez porque él pensaba que podía vivir de esto, en verdad, hacer esto para ganarse la vida.

Se movió por el cuarto y peino su cabello varias veces, hasta que Zayn se hartó– Niall me estas mareando, cálmate por el amor de dios, no va a pasar nada raro, ellos van a amarnos y todo va a ser genial, ahora lleva tu maldito y pálido trasero a un lugar donde sentarlo o te juro que voy a golpearlo hasta que quede rojo–sonrió– por favor.

Niall asintió y se quedó en el reposa brazos del sofá, vio a Liam sonreír divertido y eso lo tranquilizó un poco, Zayn se hizo a un lado y dejó que se sentara.

–¿Dónde está Aiden?–Louis tomo un pedazo de comida que estaba en las manos de Harry, que hizo un puchero.

–Socializando–Liam dijo– conoce a la mitad de los jóvenes que están aquí.

–¿Y Perrie?

–Detrás de él, para que no haga nada raro.

–Yo conozco a más personas que él– Harry dijo quitándose los lentes– creo que no voy a salir con lentes, se va a ver raro.

–¿Chicos?–un muchacho moreno se asomó por la puerta– Siguen ustedes.

Se pusieron de pie y Zayn aventó a Niall por la espalda, guiándolo hasta llegar a la orilla de escenario, estaban terminando de poner los instrumentos.

–Muy bien– dijo Harry– Esto es fácil, cinco canciones, la gente nos admira y todo es genial…

La voz de la presentadora lo interrumpió– Y ahora, con ustedes, para amenizar este pequeño receso, tenemos a 5 talentosos jóvenes que vienen cantarnos un poco, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a ¡LEGOS!

–¿Legos?–Zayn se indignó–Voy a matar a Perrie.

**

WOW.WOW.WOW. Zayn sabía que eran buenos, pero puta madre, eran oro puro. La gente les estaba gritando, lo jóvenes estaban saltando y gritando con los últimos acordes de I Gotta Feeling y las voces unidas de él, Niall y Liam terminaron de cerrar la canción.   
Aiden estaba saltando enfrente de todos, con una enorme sonrisa y levantando el pulgar.   
Se puso de pie y dejo las baquetas en el piso, se acercó y sonrió al público y por una vez pensó en todo lo que sus padres le decían, que podía hacer una carrera de verdad. Tenía que hablar con ellos largamente saliendo de Lego.

Liam estaba a su lado con una enorme sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano y lo abrazó por un lado, Liam le dejo un beso en la mejilla.   
Vio a Harry y Louis tomados de la mano, posando para unas fotos. Esto iba a ser publicidad pura para los negocios de sus familias, El hijo de los hoteleros más importantes con el hijo del restaurantero más popular. 

Tenía todavía la mano de Liam en su espalda, cuándo noto a Niall, estaba solo unos centímetros, completamente aturdido por la gente y él de un movimiento lo tomo por su mano y lo atrajo. Niall aterrizó limpiamente en su pecho, donde ya estaba Liam. Y soltó una carcajada, muy fuerte.

Todo sucedió en un instante. Niall había parado de reír y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su cara de Liam, se miraron fijamente, Zayn los vio desde arriba, mirarse, sus narices podían tocarse si él se movía, entonces la mano de Niall se aferró a su espalda, justo al lado de la de Liam, se sintió caliente ahí donde Liam y Niall estaban tocando. Los dos lo voltearon a ver con los enormes ojos de ambos, cafés y azules. Y   
Oh.

Oh.

OH.

OH.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Tuvo que dar un paso atrás y topo con el teclado, sintió las manos de Liam y Niall soltarlo, vio las mejillas de los dos sonrosadas, las orejas rojas y supo que él estaba de la misma manera, porque de pronto la temperatura de su cuerpo había decidido que pareciera un volcán.

La misma presentadora de antes pidió otra ronda de aplausos y luego fue empujado por la mano de Liam para bajar del escenario.

–¿Eso fue bueno no?

Harry estaba radiante, dando saltos y Louis tuvo que detenerlo– Cuidado.

Zayn estuvo a punto de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero la voz de Aiden lo hizo callar.

–Estuvieron de puta madre– dijo.

Los cinco se dieron la vuelta y Aiden no estaba solo, detrás de él venía la última persona a la que quería ver.

Nick.

Zayn sintió a Liam retroceder unos pasos y quedarse junto a Niall.

–No creo que haya 5 chicos más calientes este día– Nick hablaba rápido, pero todo se entendía perfectamente– Me da gusto verte de nuevo Zayn.

Tuvo que dar un paso– No puedo decir lo mismo.

–Sé que no te gusta verme, pero tenemos que hablar.

–¿Nick?– Harry elevó la voz.

–Estabas grandioso haya arriba–Nick se acercó y lo observó de cerca– Me gusta que no lleves lentes, siempre me has gustado más cuándo tus ojos verdes pueden verse.

Harry se quedó dónde estaba y no hizo nada por quitarse cuándo Nick le acaricio los rizos y la oreja. Louis dio un paso más cerca y Nick lo observó de arriba abajo.

–Oh Harry, cariño, ¿Cuándo sales de Lego?, tengo tiempo que no te tengo en mi cama, extraño tus jadeos.

Zayn apretó los puños y vio a Harry con los ojos llenos de pánico. Pudo escuchar claramente como Liam soltaba una exclamación de sorpresa, tenía que hacer algo. Louis se puso delante de Harry.

–No hables así de él– Louis dijo con firmeza, pero Zayn pudo ver su mirada llena de confusión.

–¿Por qué no?, es la verdad– se cruzó de brazos y sonrió como si todo fuera muy divertido– ¿Quién eres Louis?–claro que sabía su nombre– ¿El acoston de Harry mientras esta en Lego?, debe ser divertido cogérselo todos los días, no te preocupes, él es muy bueno, pero ya debes de saberlo, tiene tanta experiencia– observó a Harry–¿Qué número es Harry? ¿El número 20, 30 que te coge? Creo que no se acerca ni poco a la cifra real.

Louis se tambaleo un poco y se hizo a un lado y Harry bajo la mirada y saco sus lentes de su bolsillo para ponérselos. 

–Oye Nick–Aiden dijo y lo jaló por el brazo– no hables de cosas que no te interesan.

Nick parecía muy contento consigo mismo y se encogió de hombros– Lo siento si dañe tu dignidad Harry– dijo burlón– como sea, es verdad lo que dije, ven y búscame cuándo salgas, tengo ganas de alguien que sepa lo que hace, últimamente yo he tenido que hacer todo el trabajo, la carne vieja siempre es bienvenida– Zayn lo vio sonreír en su dirección, lo vio observar detrás de él e instintivamente tomo la mano de Liam– Aunque lo nuevo siempre es delicioso– tenía   
una forma de decir las cosas que te hacían querer vomitar– Hola mi pequeño Liam.

Zayn se interpuso para que Nick no pudiera verlo– Aléjate.

Nick no dejo de sonreír y lo ignoro– No puedes imaginarte lo hermoso que te has puesto Liam, ya eras perfecto cuándo eras pequeño, pero ahora eres…– abrió los brazos– ni siquiera puedo describir lo caliente que te vez, tuve una erección mientras te veía cantar, ¿cuándo vas a poder ayudarme con eso?

Nick dio un paso adelante pero Zayn lo detuvo con la mano en su pecho– Detente ahora y deja de hablarle así a Liam y a Harry ¿Quieres hablar? Entonces vamos– apretó la mano de Liam y la soltó.

–Eso es lo que necesito, hablar contigo–sonrió – Nos vemos luego Li– Liam desvió la mirada– Harold– Nick llamó a Harry– te ves mejor sin lentes y no pongas esa cara Louis, eres demasiado guapo como para enfadarte, Y por cierto Zayn, no pienses que no note al rubio–Niall que había estado detrás de Liam levantó la mirada– Ojos preciosos– suspiro– de verdad que los cinco hacen que todo se vuelva perturbadoramente caliente.

Nick se alejó y Zayn a paso lento lo siguió, vio a Perrie observarlo y él le sonrió tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien. 

Se recargó en una pared frente a Nick, desde donde estaba pudo ver a Aiden gesticulando mucho, seguramente tratando de disculparse por el comportamiento de su primo, Louis se alejó a paso lento y Harry se sentó en el piso, con la cabeza en sus rodillas y Niall se arrodillo a su lado. Liam en cambio estaba viéndolos fijamente. Maldito Nick.

–¿Qué quieres Nick?–Zayn trató de parecer seguro de sí mismo.

–Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, págame todo el dinero que me debes– lo que más le daba miedo de Nick, era que siempre sonreía, era aterrador.

–Te dije hace meses que no tenía dinero…

–Eso me importa poco, tienes que pagarme, me debes miles de dólares, pídele a tus padres, prostitúyete, vende tus órganos, no me interesa que hagas, te he dado mucho tiempo para que me pagues.

–Nick…

–Te dije cuándo iniciaste en esto que tenías que pagar por cada paquete de drogas que se te daba a vender, tú dijiste que estaba bien.

–Perdí la maldita droga–Zayn le dijo de nuevo, como tantas veces lo había hecho– ni siquiera la vendí.

Era verdad, la había perdido, en una estúpida fiesta, de pronto no estaba en su mochila.

–No me interesa–Nick se puso a su lado– podrías habértela metido por los oídos, tu quisiste esos paquetes y los tienes que pagar.

–Pero…

–Puedes darme pequeños pagos con otras cosas– le paso una mano por la cadera y se estremeció– no te preocupes no estoy interesado en tu culo, pero el de tu novio sí, unas noches con Liam y tu deuda se reduce.

Zayn se alejó– Estas imbécil, jamás dejaría que tocaras a Liam, ni un puto pelo.

–Bueno tenía que intentarlo– se recargo en la pared y cruzo los brazos– Liam parece más relajado ¿es por el rubio?, parece llevarse bien con él.

Zayn siguió la mirada de Nick. Niall estaba de pie junto a Liam que le estaba diciendo algo al oído los dos tenían los labios apretados.   
Harry ya no estaba sentado. Zayn los observó fijamente por un momento, Liam tenía la cabeza agachada para poder alcanzar a susurrarle a Niall y el rubio parecía querer recargarse a su lado. Arrugó el ceño. 

–¿No te dan celos como lo ve?–Nick le hablo al oído–Mira cómo lo ve, créeme yo conozco esa mirada, quise que me diera esa mirada durante años, es la mirada que te da a ti.

Zayn se aturdió, Liam levantó la mirada y lo observó a los ojos mientras Niall hacía lo mismo. Nervioso se pasó la lengua por los labios. Y sonrió un poco, de nervios, era una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¡Oh por dios!–Nick dijo de pronto– No es solo como lo ve Liam, es como lo ves tú. Te gusta, el rubio te gusta–Nick sentenció y se burló.

Oh.

OH.

OH.

Mierda.

**

Zayn estaba enfadado, con Nick, con Liam y consigo mismo, y cuándo se enfadaba podía decir cosas sin pensar, lo sabía.

Sentía la mano de Perrie en su espalda guiándolo hacía la salida, la camioneta estaba en el estacionamiento y era el único que faltaba. Perrie había ido hasta donde estaba con Nick, y le había dicho que era hora de irse porque Harry no se sentía bien.

Nick le dio una última mirada antes de alejarse. Tenía que conseguir ese dinero. 

–Sigue tu Zayn–Perrie buscó en su bolsa y le   
dio las llaves– Vallan subiendo, olvide dejar el donativo de Casa Lego– arrugó el ceño– Creo que Aiden tampoco estaba, tengo que buscarlo.

Zayn tomo las llaves y la vio volver por el   
pasillo, él camino hasta el estacionamiento, a penas y dio la vuelta, escuchó la voz de Liam.

–¡Traidor!, eso es lo que veo que eres.

Liam le estaba gritando a Harry que estaba con los puños apretados. Niall y Louis estaban recargados en la camioneta, aunque parecían aturdidos.

–Liam cálmate.

Cuándo Liam se dio cuenta de la presencia de Zayn levantó un dedo– Voy a hablar contigo más tarde– se volvió hacia Harry– ¿Cómo es posible que te acostaras con Nick? NICK!– estaba muy agitado– Por su maldita culpa estoy en Lego, por él no he salido en años de esa jodida casa.

–Yo no…

–Y no me importa que tan traumado estés–Liam dijo con furia– me importa poco si quieres cogerte a todos en la ciudad, pero no puedo creer que me hayas traicionado de esa manera, cogiendo con Nick. Solo porque no puedes ver un maldito pene sin querer comértelo.

Zayn negó y lo jaló del brazo– Estas muy enfadado y estás diciéndole cosas horribles, ven y cállate.

Liam se soltó de su agarre y lo siguió hasta una pared alejada– Y tu jodido Zayn ¿Qué tienes que hablar con Nick?

–No te importa.

–Si me importa– dijo rápidamente– de pronto el aparece y dice que se coge a Harry y que tiene que hablar contigo… ¿Te lo estas tirando tú también?

–No seas imbécil Liam.

Abrió los brazos– Entonces dime, puta madre dime que pasa, lo único que falta ahora es que me digas que también se coge a Niall o Louis, eso sería fabuloso.

Zayn apretó los puños y el enfado hacia Liam apareció – Oh claro, ¿Todo es sobre Niall no?

Liam arrugó el ceño–¿Qué?

–Vi como lo mirabas ¿Quieres comértelo?

Era pura proyección, Zayn lo sabía, pero no dejaba de ser enfadoso.

–Yo no lo miraba de ninguna manera…

–Oh cállate, ¿Desde cuándo me mientes?

Liam parecía confundido y aterrado y Zayn sintió un poco de placer por eso.

–Yo no te miento–Liam se escudó y Zayn camino y lo tomo por el brazo– Suéltame Zayn– él no lo hizo y Liam empezó a forcejear con él.

–Oigan– Niall estaba a unos pasos, con el labio entre sus dientes y viendo hacía el fuerte agarre– Creo que todos debemos calmarlos…

–Jodete Niall–Zayn lo interrumpió– Estoy hablando con mi novio, ¿puedes largarte?

La mirada que le dio Niall lo hizo sentirse muy mal, pero antes de pensar siquiera en disculparse Niall se alejó y Liam aprovecho la distracción para soltarse– Eres un imbécil.

Se alejó de Zayn y se froto el brazo, estaba agitado, por la discusión, por lo que le había dicho a Harry y por lo que Zayn le había dicho con enojo.

Vio a Harry negar, al parecer estaba hablando con Louis, que tenía las piernas abiertas y su cuerpo echado hacía delante.

–Pero…

–Entiéndeme un momento Harry, parece que todos los días descubro algo de ti, me preguntó cuándo voy a saberlo todo.

–Puedo contarte lo que quieras.

Louis negó– No sé si quiero que lo hagas.  
Harry se alejó un poco– Dijiste que no me ibas a dejar, me lo prometiste.

–Yo sé lo que dije, no te estoy dejando, solo…, no lo sé necesito tiempo.

Perrie llegó antes de que Harry contestara algo, y Aiden que venía detrás les dio una mirada ansiosa–¿Por qué no han subido?   
Dame las llaves Zayn.

Se las dio y Perrie abrió la puerta y los cinco entraron a la parte trasera, Aiden se subió de copiloto, luego ella se subió y mientras prendía la camioneta los vio por el espejo retrovisor.

–¿Y?– les dijo– Fue una linda experiencia, ojala y puedan hacerlo más veces.

Nadie le contestó.

 

*


	12. Capítulo 12: 3 -4 Julio /2010

–¿Quieres?

Zayn le puso cerca el cigarrillo para que Harry pudiera olerlo, lo vio arrugar el ceño y negar. Él le dio otras caladas mientras escuchaba como el agua del lago corría. Era muy temprano, las 7 de la mañana tal vez, había bajado por agua y Harry estaba en las escaleras con un vaso lleno de leche y sus pastillas para el dolor de cabeza en una mano.

Zayn le dijo que si quería ir al Lago, y sin cambiarse habían tomado una bicicleta.

Ahora estaban sentados en el frío césped con el sol apenas saliendo, reflejándose en los lentes de Harry, no habían hablado mucho, solamente se quedaron callados, cada uno en sus pensamientos. O al menos así había sido.

–Hable con Louis– su voz sonaba rasposa, más dura.

Esperó por si Harry decía algo, pasaron unos minutos, seguramente la gente en Lego ya estaba despierta y se darían cuenta que no estaban. No era preocupante, se fijarían en la bicicleta que falta y listo.

–Le conté que tenía una facilidad enorme para meterme en la cama con las personas– su cara estaba inexpresiva– que era verdad lo que dijo Nick, que no llevó la cuenta.

–¿Y?

–Y según sus palabras textuales– se aclaró la garganta– “No creo que haya nada nuevo contigo Harry”, eso fue lo que me dijo.

–Es suena como…–Zayn termino su cigarrillo antes de continuar– no sé, cómo si…

–Estuviera usado–Harry termino la frase– Eso pensé, pero él dijo que no se refería a eso, piensa que no hay nada nuevo que descubrir ¿entiendes? Como si el no fuera el primero en nada en mi vida, porque yo ya he hecho todo.

–¿Qué contestaste?

–Nada, tiene razón y yo estoy tratando de ser algo que no soy para él, ya sabes pensando siempre antes de hablar– su espalda reposo en el césped– Pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo ¿sabes? No puedo ser delicado y lindo y paciente, porque…– se detuvo un momento y sus manos se apoyaron en su estómago, entrelazadas– solo dos personas han sido de esa manera conmigo y no fue suficiente y…

–Lo sé– Zayn lo ayudó a seguir y tomo su mano–Pero Harry, no solo se trata de que sea delicado contigo.

Harry sonrió– Anoche pensé mucho en mi cama y eso es lo que yo veo como amor, que me traten bien, despacio, como si yo de verdad valiera la pena para tomarse su tiempo.

Apretó la mano de Harry y sintió feo en el pecho por escucharlo decir eso, cuándo eso era lo normal, que te cuidaran y protegieran, pensó en Liam y la forma en que lo besaba y suave y como lo envolvía en sus brazos. 

Harry se merecía eso.

–Pero eso no es amor Harry–respiro suavemente– eso es lo normal en una relación.

–No creo que nadie sepa exactamente lo que el amor significa pero para mí es eso, que me lleven despacio– parecía tan triste que Zayn solo quería abrazarlo– pero entonces yo no puedo hacer eso con Louis, porque no se ir despacio.

Zayn no creyó que Harry necesitara escuchar palabras que no tenían sentido, así que se quedó callado y luego de unos minutos se acurruco en su cuello, los rizos de Harry se pegaron a su barbilla y él lo atrajo, sin soltarlo. 

–¿Zayn?– su cara estaba escondida– Puedes decirle a Liam que hablaste con Nick sobre cómo me cogía o algo así, en realidad no importa.

–¿No importa?

–No, no sé qué hablaron, pero no creo que se algo que puedas decirle a Liam, ¿fue sobre las drogas verdad?– Zayn asintió– De todas maneras está muy enfadado.

–¿Sabes que él no piensa en verdad lo que dijo cierto?

–Yo sé que él me grito por lo enojado, pero de todas maneras no es como si hubiera dicho mentiras, porque realmente eso hago, lo traicione, me acosté con la persona que más odia y ni siquiera puedo poner de excusa el alcohol– Harry alejó un poco su rostro– me acosté muchas veces con él, porque parecía como si le importara, al menos el me besaba un poco más despacio y se sentía bien.

–Nick sabe cómo engatusar– él lo sabía, cuándo él y Liam eran pequeños Nick los había embobado con sus regalos y con su enorme sonrisa, decía que era su amigo, no lo era, quería otra cosa.

–Me va a estallar la cabeza–Harry dijo.

–¿Tomaste todas tus medicinas?–Sintió el movimiento de su cabeza confirmando lo que había preguntado–¿Quieres volver?

–No, cuándo las clases terminen, ahora no.

**

Regresaron a casa porque la panza les empezó a gruñir ya era tarde, tal vez la una o una y media. Podía ver a Harry batallando para caminar, los dolores de cabeza lo hacían perder el equilibrio. Lo tomo por la cintura y Harry le sonrió débilmente.

En la cocina solamente estaba Danielle, que lo observo mientras les servía en los platos–Perrie salió, y los chicos están en…– arrugo el ceño al ver a Harry–¿Estas bien?

Harry asintió, pero cuándo Zayn lo dejo en la silla se desplomo hacía delante, cansado– Danielle…–dijo bajito.

–¿Qué pasa?–la morena se acercó luego de dejarle un plato a Zayn–Harry te ves fatal.

–¿Puedes ayudarme a comer?– dijo con las mejilla rojas– mi cabeza es un desastre y no puedo tomar bien la cuchara– se veía muy frustrado.

–Claro–Danielle tomo asiento a su lado y tomo la cuchara y junto un poco de comida– Abre.

Zayn comió en silencio, mientras veía a Danielle dándole de comer a Harry que parecía como un pequeño bebe. La vida era una putada, Harry debería de tener la libertad de hacer todas las cosas que quisiera.

Cuándo Harry termino se limpió los labios y Danielle se puso a lavar los platos–Perrie se enfadó un poco porque no estuvieron en clase– observo a Zayn– te ves fatal.

No tenía ganas de discutir así que tomo la mano de Harry y lo guio por las escaleras–¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto?

Harry asintió–Vamos a pasar por las pastillas a mi cuarto.

Escuchó el murmullo de la gente antes de abrir la puerta, tomo con fuerza la mano de Harry–¿Dónde están?

–En el segundo cajón, al final de la ropa interior–Harry se recargo en la pared mientras Zayn abría la puerta.

Liam estaba en una cama, con una guitarra, Louis y Niall estaban en el escritorio escribiendo algo y Aiden estaba jugando con un pedazo de papel hecho bolita. Los cuatro lo observaron, pero se concertó en encontrar la medicina de Harry, abrió el cajón y busco, pero no había nada.

–No están–Zayn dijo fuerte y Harry apareció por la puerta, camino lentamente y tuvo que ir y ponerle una mano en el hombro– ¿Dónde las dejaste en la mañana?

Harry apretó los ojos– ¿En mi buro?

Con duda lo soltó y camino hasta el buro, Aiden le dio con la bolita en el trasero, el tomo las pastillas y regreso a guiar a Harry hasta la puerta.

–Te ves muy mal Harry– la voz de Aiden se perdió cuando cerró la puerta y caminaron hasta el cuarto de Zayn.

–¿Harry?– lo sentó en la cama y Harry se recostó haciéndose un ovillo–Oye ¿cuántas pastillas?

–Tres

–¿Eso no es demasiado?

Harry negó y gimió bajito. Él tuvo que abrir el frasco y vio que solo había 5 pastillas, el frasco era de 100–¿Cuántas te has estado tomando?

–Es mi último frasco– Harry murmuro–Solo traje dos, Gemma me dijo que iba a mandar que me trajeran más.

Zayn supo que algo andaba mal– Esas son demasiadas pastillas.

–Shh–Harry le pidió– solo quiero dormir un poquito, dame las pastillas.

Dudó un momento pero al final fue y llenó un vaso con agua al baño y le dio las pastillas, Harry se las tomo rápidamente y volvió a acostarse– Acuéstate a mi lado.

Cuando estaba detrás de Harry lo atrajo hasta su pecho, Harry se volteo y hundió su cara en el cuello de Zayn, se quitó los lentes y pudo ver lo hinchado de sus ojos, agradeció no haber corrido las cortinas y el cuarto se quedó muy oscuro, justo como a Harry le gustaba.

–Veo todo negro–Harry dijo muy bajito– es como si de pronto viera peor, estoy asustado.

Zayn besó su frente y los tapo hasta cubrir sus cabezas, la fina sabana callo en sus cuerpos y Harry lloro en su cuello, tan despacio y lento, le dolía hasta el esfuerzo por llorar.

A veces Zayn se preguntaba porque la vida era así de injusta.

**

–¿Quién es Nick?

Louis había estado paseándose por el cuarto luego de que Harry y Zayn se fueran, y Harry se veía tan mal que se sintió culpable.

–Mi primo–Aiden le contestó.

–No pero enserio–Louis observo a Liam–Yo   
sé que era el prometido de tu hermana y que al final no se casaron y al parecer por eso estas aquí.

Liam lo vio de lado– Sabes lo básico.

No le iba a decir nada, Louis lo sabía, así que regreso al escritorio y siguió escribiendo con Niall, era pura mierda, frases estúpidas sobre la vida.

No salieron del cuarto hasta entrada la tarde, Danielle dijo que la merienda estaba servida y bajaron a tomarla en el comedor. La casa estaba muy silenciosa y cada quien tomo asiento. Perrie tenía las manos cruzadas a la altura de su rostro, y solo levanto la mirada cuándo Zayn entró y se dejó caer en una silla alejado de todos.

–¿Dónde está Harry?–le dijo Perrie.

–Dormido, no se ha sentido bien en todo el día– sus manos estaban nerviosas sobre la mesa.

–Danielle me lo dijo–hizo un movimiento con su mano y Danielle comenzó a servir–¿Dónde estuvieron en la mañana?

Zayn se irguió en su silla y vio que todos esperaban su respuesta– En el Lago.

Agradeció que Perrie no siguiera preguntando y comió en silencio, como todos los demás, solo comentarios esporádicos de Aiden, se sentía todo tan pesado. Él estaba de espaldas a la puerta y cuándo vio que todos levantaron la mirada, se dio la vuelta.

Harry estaba de pie, solamente con los pantalones chándal que se había puesto hace unas horas y sin camisa, porque había tenido mucho calor y desesperado se quitó la ropa. Se mordía el labio y una de sus manos estaba en sus rizos apretándolo fuerte, los ojos muy abiertos y rojos, como si estuviera encandilado.

–¿Por qué te levantaste?–corrió a su lado y lo tomo de la cintura–Harry, mírame.

–Necesito más pastillas para el dolor de cabeza– dijo desesperado– me va a estallar, hay demasiada luz.

Perrie se puso de pie preocupada y Zayn la detuvo cuándo vio que Harry se encogía en su cuerpo– No Perrie, está muy cansado y le duele mucho, quédate lejos.

–Gemma no ha traído tus pastillas– Perrie dijo suavemente, como si creyera que hablando más fuerte Harry podía ponerse a llorar, tal vez no estaba del todo equivocada.

–Aunque las trajera no se tomaría nada–Zayn vio los temblores de Harry–Si quieres más pastillas es porque te terminaste el frasco–Harry asintió– Escucha– tomo su mentón y lo elevo hasta que pudo verlo a los ojos, aunque los de Harry estaban totalmente perdidos– Son demasiadas, te tomaste 3 en la mañana, y tres en la tarde, y acabas de tomarte dos, son 8 Harry…

Liam soto su cuchara y se puso de pie–Eso es demasiado ¿no está intoxicado?

Louis hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero Harry se hizo hacia atrás y Zayn tuvo que abrazarlo por la cintura y lo escuchó gemir.

–No estoy intoxicado– dijo más fuerte– es el puto dolor de cabeza que no me deja dormir, necesito sacarme el puto dolor…

Zayn negó–Necesitas dormir, no más pastillas– Harry cansado asintió– Voy a llevarte a mi cuarto y vas a dormir–Perrie asintió– Voy a cargarte– le susurró antes de tomarlo por los muslos–engancha tus piernas Harry–Así lo hizo y él lo tomo por la espalda.

Harry era muy alto, pero él no era tan débil, podía llevarlo a su cuarto, su amigo metió la cabeza en su cuello y lo vio apretar los ojos– Dame tu mano Zayn.

Zayn llevo una de las manos de Harry hacia donde estaban las suyas, el movimiento en sí causaría dolor en el brazo de Harry, pero cuándo sus manos acunaron la mano sudada de Harry lo sintió relajarse.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Liam todavía de pie y a Perrie a su lado, Louis estaba con una mirada enorme de preocupación.

Sin decir nada y con Harry encima subió lentamente las escaleras, se tardó unos minutos en llegar a su cuarto y deposito con cuidado a Harry en la cama, se quitó los zapatos, la playera y el pantalón y se recostó a su lado, tomando su mano.

–Quiero escribir una canción– dijo de pronto Harry– para él.

Zayn no sabía de donde venía ese comentario, de todas maneras le dijo que sí, pasaron unos minutos antes de que Harry le apretara la mano y le pidiera que lo llevara a baño.

–Necesito vomitar todas las pastillas que me tome– le dijo.

Zayn se pasó la siguiente media hora en el piso de su baño, dándole caricias a Harry en la espalda, mientras vomitaba las pastillas y quedaba vacío.

**

Los domingos son para tomar el sol en Lego, se dijo Zayn mientras bajaba las escaleras y dejaba a Harry bañándose. Había despertado mejor, al parecer su dolor se había ido y estaba entusiasmado con la idea de escribirle la canción a Louis.

–Voy a escribir algo– Harry le dijo apenas se despertó– yo tengo la letra en mi cabeza.

Zayn le dijo que podía ayudarle con la música, porque a pesar de que no le caía nada bien Louis, era algo que Harry necesitaba. Y porque era sencillo pensar en eso, para no pensar en sus problemas. 

Era sencillo perderse.

O algo así.

Observo la alberca y solo vio a alguien flotando, la piel era demasiado pálida como para no saber quién era. Dejo su toalla y se metió a la pequeña regadera que estaba ahí, por si querías aclimatarte un poco antes de entrar. El agua caliente le calo en la espalda.   
Cerró las llaves y se sentó en la orilla, metiendo sus pies.

Niall se movió lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, flotando, apenas sacando su cabeza por encima del agua. 

–¿Por qué estas enfadado conmigo?– preguntó y Zayn vio los mechones de cabello pegarse a su frente.

–Lo dices por la manera en que te hable en el estacionamiento ¿verdad?

–Sí, yo no quería meterme entre Liam y tú, es solo que estábamos todos muy nerviosos.

Zayn ladeo la cabeza–No estoy enfadado, y perdón por cómo te hable, es solo que estoy teniendo muchas cosas en que pensar.

–Liam está muy raro–Niall sacó más la cabeza para poder ver mejor a Zayn– no ha podido dormir bien. Deberías de hablar con él, ya sabes– desvió su mirada– para que todo esté bien entre ustedes.

–¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Niall arrugó el ceño–¿Porque querría otra cosa?

Zayn negó, no estuvo bien que dijera eso–Sal del agua no te escucho bien.

Lo vio dudar un momento antes de nadar a su lado y con sus manos impulsarse para salir y quedar sentado junto a él.

–¿Dónde están todos?

Niall se hizo el cabello hacía atrás–Louis no quiso bajar y Aiden estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre– frunció los labios– y Liam estaba todavía dormido ¿Harry está mejor?

–Sí

Se quedaron callados, viendo como el agua se movía lentamente al ritmo del movimiento de sus pies, Zayn noto que Niall se alejaba un poco de él, pero su mano estaba fija a unos centímetro de la suya. Era tan pálido y con el cabello tan rubio. 

–Me preocupa Liam– dijo Niall– lo digo enserio ve y habla con él.

–¿Niall?– preguntó ignorando lo que acababa de decir– ¿Te gustó cuándo te bese?

Zayn esperó que Niall se ruborizara y se pusiera a decir cosas sin sentido, pero no fue así.

–Supongo– fue lo que dijo, sin mirarlo.

–¿Yo te gustó?

Niall apretó fuerte la orilla de la alberca y se puso de pie– Eso es inapropiado–camino hasta la regadera y la abrió.

–Lo sé.

La voz de Zayn le llego cálido en su oreja, lo sintió detrás de él, mientras el agua caliente le caía en el cabello, respiro con fuerza y jadeo un poco cuándo sintió las yemas de los dedos de Zayn dibujar en su espalda el contorno de las pequeñas marcas que tenía del día en que su padre lo había golpeado, los dedos le recorrieron cada una de ellas, haciendolo estremecer. 

–Date la vuelta– pidió Zayn y no espero a que lo hiciera, porque puso sus manos en las caderas y lo volteo.

Eran del mismo tamaño y se veían a los ojos, el agua le caía por la cara a Niall y tenía que cerrar un poco los ojos para que no entrara.

–¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer?–Zayn hablo bajito y Niall asintió–Detenme– le pidió.

Niall cerró los ojos y cuándo los abrió de vuelta, Zayn vio las gotitas de agua que descansaban en las orillas de sus pestañas, era demasiado bonito.

–Detente tu solo– dijo al fin Niall, viéndolo a los ojos– yo no soy el que tiene un novio.

Liam. Liam. Liam. Liam. Liam. Liam. Liam. 

Siguió repitiendo ese nombre en su cabeza, pero aun así se acercó más y beso la nariz de Niall antes de bajar y besar los labios entreabiertos del rubio, no quería que fuera suave, porque no estaba bien, no quería que se sintiera bien, así que lo mordió un poco antes de meter su lengua y lamer la de Niall.   
Lo escuchó gemir y aferrarse a sus brazos, sus lenguas se movieron salvajemente, hasta que Niall se alejó y negó.

–Me equivoque debí detenerte– se dio la vuelta para cerrar las llaves y entonces sintió unos labios en su cuello–¿Qué estás haciendo? Zayn…. Ah!– jadeo cuándo sintió la succión en su cuello, sintió como era chupado en el cuello y los dientes de Zayn aferrarse a su piel, se mantuvo quieto, y solo unos segundos después sintió la lengua, lamiendo. 

–Lo siento–Zayn lo soltó por fin y él se quedó de espaldas.

Se pasó una mano por el cuello y sintió la piel ardiendo y caliente– Esto no está bien– dijo abrumado por todo– eres el novio de Liam y yo no puedo dejar que hagas esto.

Salió de la regadera y tomo su toalla,   
dejando a Zayn con la frente en la pared, respirando fuertemente.

Liam. 

Liam. 

Liam. 

Se alejó, tomo su toalla y levantó la mirada–Mierda…

Harry se cruzó de brazos–Si, mierda.

Se pasó la toalla por el cabello y Harry se acercó más, por un momento pensó que tal vez Harry no había oído nada, pero no, se equivocaba.

–¿A qué estás jugando?

Zayn se sentó y metió la cabeza entre sus manos– A nada Harry.

–Oye, yo podre estar en estos momentos en una situación complicada con Liam, pero una cosa es eso y otra que escuche como besas a Niall y no sienta enfado, estas engañando a Liam.

–Cállate, no hago eso, es solo un beso.

Harry negó– Querías que te detuviera, no era solo un beso, no te engañes y no me intentes engañar a mí.

Zayn guardo silencio– Liam se lleva demasiado bien con él…

–¿Celos? ¿Esa es tu excusa? Es pésima, no sé qué está pasando y no creo que tú mismo lo sepas, pero no vayas a lastimar a Liam.

–No voy a hacerlo– le dijo a Harry, pero trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

–¿Y Zayn?– le dijo– No puedes ir haciendo chupetones así, deja de jugar.

Zayn se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Harry–¿Terminaste tu canción?

Harry no muy convencido asintió–Solo falta la música.

Eso iba a hacer, ayudar a Harry y después   
olvidarse de cualquier cosa con Niall. 

Liam. Liam. Liam. Liam. 

Dejar de jugar.

Solo que no era un juego.

**

–¿Y qué sigue?– Niall le dijo curioso a Liam– ¿Mas magia? Termine Harry Potter, tal vez algo mas romántico.

Liam buscó entre algunas estanterías del frente de la biblioteca– No, pensé más bien en algo de misterio– busco con la mirada y cuándo vio el libro amarillo se paró de puntillas y lo alcanzó– El Ocho.

–¿Qué es eso?–Niall hojeo un poco el libro que Liam le acababa de dar.

–Léelo, es interesante, tiene aspectos de la historia de la humanidad, va a gustarte.

Niall negó–No creo que alguien aparte de ti crea en eso.

–A Zayn le gustó–dijo Liam sin pensar y suspiro cansado.

El rubio lo vio de reojo y paso sus manos por las hojas gastadas–¿Hablaste con él?

–No hay que hablar de eso– trato de sonreírle a Niall– vine a distraerme voy por un libro, tal vez uno de las estanterías que están al final…

Niall detuvo el movimiento de Liam tomándolo de la mano– ¿Soy una distracción?

Liam vio la mirada dolida de Niall y negó– No quise que sonara así, es que todo es más fácil contigo.

Realmente no era así, le costaba mucho manejar sus sentimientos hacía Niall, pero prefería eso a hablar con Zayn o Harry, no ahora al menos.

Niall confundido asistió y lo soltó–¿Puedo preguntarte sobre Nick?

Liam dudoso asintió y se recargo contra los libros, mientras Niall se sentaba en el escritorio–Nick iba a casarse con mi hermana mayor, Nicola, él es 10 años mayor, y lo conocí un día, mientras estaba en la alberca con Zayn, parecía bueno, con esa enorme sonrisa ¿Sabes?

Niall asintió, recordaba la sonrisa de Nick.

–Y cuándo iba a casa dejaba regalos para mí   
y platicaba conmigo y yo no decía mucho, algo no encajaba, era demasiado amable y entonces cuando tenía 11 el invirtió en unos negocios de mi padre, y parecía algo bueno para ambos– jugo con el borde de su camisa, pasándose la lengua por los labios– Y un día yo ya era mayor, 13 años, él dijo algo, estaba en el jardín y Zayn había ido por algo de comer, no sé si pensaba que yo era tonto o que no estaba interesado en los negocios de mi familia, pero dijo que en unos años él iba a hacerse cargo de todo el dinero de mi familia y que mi padre era un tonto por no darse cuenta sobre el negocio que tenía con él.

–No entiendo.

–Pues deja que termine– Liam le sonrió– yo me quede callado, le iba a decir todo a mi papá, pero luego Nick dijo otra cosa– guardo silencio– estábamos sentados y me dijo que entonces yo también podría ser suyo– se estremeció, todavía recordaba el aliento de Nick en su cuello y el toque de su mano en su muslo– me acaricio el muslo y me toco por encima de la ropa, yo lo aleje pero él se inclinó hacia delante y me mordió los labios.

–Pero él tenía 20…

–Tenía 23 y yo me congele y empezó a tocarme más…

–¿Qué te hizo?

–Nada, Zayn me lo quitó de encima y lo golpeo un poco en la cara– sonrió– creo que fue la primera vez que lo vi tan enfadado.

–¿Qué hiciste después?

–Pensé que era mejor investigar sobre lo que dijo de los negocios, no le dije a Nicola que me toco– movió los pies y los cruzo un poco– Porque ella estaba loca por él, en mi mente prefería que lo dejara por que quiso hacer un fraude con mi padre y no porque su prometido había tocado a su hermano menor. Investigue y descubrí que mi papa le estaba dando dinero en una cuenta falsa y se lo dije, pero Nick estaba preparado y al final lo hizo parecer como si yo hubiera transferido todo ese dinero.

–¿Y?

–El dinero no se volvió a encontrar y eran varios millones y mi padre se enfadó y bueno, te sabes toda la historia.

Niall asintió–Tu hermana no se casó con Nick…

–No, él termino el compromiso, y para variar mi hermana nunca me ha perdonado eso.

–Pero no fue tu culpa, además ¿Por qué no le contaste a Nicola?

–Porque ella lo amaba, creo que todavía lo ama y le iba a romper el corazón– dijo simplemente.

–Y supongo que no volviste a ver a Nick, hasta ayer.

–Sí, lo vi un par de veces, cuándo Aiden estuvo en Lego la vez pasada– su mirada se vivió más oscura– me quiso tocar más allá de la ropa y lo mordí. Lo detesto porque por su culpa mi padre y mi madre me enviaron aquí y porque mi hermana me odia por alejarla del amor de su vida– dijo con ironía– y porque no soporto la mirada que me da, desnudándome, me da mucho asco.

Niall se bajó del escritorio y tomo su mano– Pero ahora estas bien y Zayn nunca va a dejar que te haga nada.

–Lo sé, Zayn es genial, es perfecto– escucharon como un libro se caía a lo lejos, seguramente por estar mal acomodado– es perfecto– repitió.

Niall se movió incómodo y asintió.

–Es por eso que debo de parar– Liam se acercó un poco–¿Te acuerdas de la vez que me dijiste que porque te besaba y te trataba de esa manera si yo tenía un novio?

Niall incomodo se mordió el labio– La noche en que llego Zayn.

–La segunda noche en que llego– lo corrigió Liam–¿Lo recuerdas?

–Sí

–La pregunta me ha rondado por la cabeza, y luego te volví a besar y otra vez y…–Liam negó– algo no está bien.

Niall puso una mano en el pecho de Liam deteniéndolo, no iba a equivocarse y dejarse llevar de nuevo– Alto, tienes un novio.

–Lo sé.

Niall sitió un dejavú cuándo Liam se acercó y toco sus labios con los suyos, pero los labios no lo mordieron, solo lamieron suavemente y cuándo se encontró con los ojos de Liam encontró duda y asintió, Liam sonrió un poco en el beso y junto las lenguas lamiendo suavemente.

Niall bajo las manos y sintió los puños apretados de Liam, dibujo con sus dedos los de Liam y se alejó– Tranquilo, no pasó nada.

Liam lo abrazó por el cuello y respiro lentamente, Niall pasó una mano por su espalda y solo se detuvo cuando Liam se alejó de su lado.

–¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

Mierda. Se puso una mano en la marca roja que llevaba por detrás del cuello, la marca que Zayn le había hecho.

–Nada.

–Yo no te hice eso el otro día– Liam arrugó mucho el ceño–¿Quién lo hizo?

Niall se alejó más– Es un golpe.

–No soy idiota– murmuro Liam un poco enfadado–Dime– exigió.

–No te importa y no tienes derecho a exigirme nada– tomo el libro– concéntrate en tu novio y deja de pensar en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo.

Salió de la biblioteca y luego de unos momentos Liam lo siguió y la biblioteca se quedó en silencio.

Solo es escuchaba la respiración de dos chicos, escondidos.

Harry escuchó la respiración agitada de Zayn al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta y busco sus manos.

Tenía los nudillos apretados muy fuerte.

–¿Yo soy el que está jugando?–le dijo poniéndose de pie.

Harry no le contestó nada y tomo la guitarra. 

Habían ido a ensayar a la biblioteca, porque   
era tranquila y si se ponían al final de las estanterías la guitarra no se escuchaba por el pasillo.

–Esta letra es muy bonita Harry– Zayn le dijo cuándo la canto por primera vez.

Había acomodado acordes cuándo la voz de Niall abriendo la puerta lleno el lugar, Zayn le dijo que se callara y se acomodaron contra la estantería y escucharon.

Zayn había soltado un libro donde se estaba apoyando para escribir cuándo Liam había dicho que era perfecto. 

Y entonces Liam dijo todo sobre los besos y beso a Niall y Zayn estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.

–Zayn…

Harry reacciono a tiempo antes de que un libro se impactara justo al lado de su cara, se hizo a un lado y negó–Oye…

–Me dices que a que juego y él hace lo mismo, va y lo besa y estoy seguro que lo ha hecho más veces…

Harry lo siguió por el pasillo hasta tomar su mano–Cálmate, los dos han hecho lo mismo… Yo se que el te esta engañando pero…

-El no me están engañando, no digas estupideces-Zayn se soltó y salió del cuarto y subió por las escaleras hacía el último piso. 

Se topó con Louis y lo empujo con fuerza.

–Qué te pasa idiota–Louis lo vio detenerse y voltear a verlo.

–No Zayn–Harry lo tomo del brazo– aléjate de Louis, vamos.

Louis vio a Harry empujarlo por la espalda, Niall salió de su cuarto y se le quedo viendo de lado, pudo ver su rostro rojo de enojo.

–¿Qué pasa?

Zayn forcejeo para soltarse de Harry y llegar hasta Niall, pero el rizado no lo soltó–Harry…

–Zayn–Liam había llegado por las escaleras y lo toco en el hombro– Tenemos que hablar.

Zayn se zafó muy fuerte y Harry se calló hacía atrás– No te acerques ahora Liam.

–¿Por qué?

Los dos se miraron enojados mientras Louis ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Harry que apenas se estabilizo tomo la mano de   
Liam–Vamos, déjalo.

Zayn camino hasta su cuarto y cerró de un portazo, Liam reacciono segundos después y toco la puerta con el puño cerrado–Ábreme, tenemos que hablar.

–Lárgate Liam

–¡Zayn!– dijo enfadado– Ábreme la puta puerta, no te comportes como un niño.

–No quiero decir cosas que no quiero Liam, lárgate.

Harry lo jaló por el brazo–Vamos Liam.

–¿Sabes que le pasa?–le preguntó confundido–Claro que sabes, ¿Qué mierda le pasa?

Harry negó–Yo no soy el indicado para decir nada.

Liam se soltó–Me lo debes, dime que le pasa.

–Vamos a tu cuarto y hablamos– lo vio asentir y luego se dio la vuelta hacía donde Louis estaba junto a Niall– ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu cama Niall?

–Sí, creo que sí.

–¿Puedes quedarte con Louis?

Niall volvió a decir que sí y entró al cuarto con Liam. Louis parpadeo confundido–¿Qué fue eso?

Niall se mordió el labio nervioso, pero no dijo nada, solo empujo a Louis hasta las escaleras y bajaron.

**

Zayn estaba con la cabeza en sus rodillas, meciendose hacia delante y hacia atras, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos, de ser coherente, de no enfadarse, porque los dos estaban haciendo lo mismo, con la misma persona.

Se puso de pie y tomo uno de los dibujos, ese donde estaba con Liam en un lago, prendió la lámpara de su escritorio y tomo su lápiz.

Era hora de terminarlo.

*


	13. Capítulo 13: 5 Julio/2010

Termino el dibujo a las tres de la mañana, no porque fueran difíciles los trazos, no, cada trazo ahora estaba grabado en su mente. Lo complicado era decidir exactamente qué era lo que tenía que tener el dibujo.

Se durmió solo unas horas, lo suficiente para pensar como decir las cosas, que sonaran exactamente en voz alta, como lo hacían en su mente. Que no sonara como un enfermo, que nadie saliera lastimado.

Se metió a bañar a las siete de la mañana y no duro mucho en el baño, tomo una de sus playeras más gastadas y sus pantalones favoritos, tenía que salir con algo de seguridad, se metió el dibujo en el bolsillo y salió.

Sin tocar abrió la puerta del cuarto de Liam y Niall, asomo la cabeza, aún seguían dormidos, pero no era Niall, eran los rizos de Harry los que sobresalían por las sabanas, quizá eso era lo mejor, primero hablar con Liam, luego ver qué pasaba.

Harry levantó la cabeza adormilado y Zayn se acercó–Soy Zayn– le dijo bajito.

Harry asintió y se estiro poniéndose de pie.

–No tienes que irte– volvió a decir Zayn bajito.

–De hecho sí, me tengo que bañar y terminar con la canción…

–Lo siento por no terminar ayer–Zayn se disculpó y le hecho una mirada a Liam, que seguía dormido.

–Está bien, entiendo– bostezo– creo que voy a ir a buscar algo de comer– camino lentamente–¿Vas a estar bien?

–Eso es lo que planeo.

–¿Liam va a estar bien?– Harry tenía los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos ahora no parecían dormidos.

–Todos vamos a estar bien…

–Todos–repitió Harry–No solo tú y Liam, ¿Niall está incluido en el todos?

–Harry…

–Está bien– bufó– creo que es mejor no saber nada, ayer me costó mucho hacerle creer a Liam que no sabía nada.

Zayn le dio sus zapatos, porque Harry había comenzado a buscarlos con los pies–¿Qué le dijiste?

–Nada– suspiro– tal vez puedas decirle que deje de estar enfadado conmigo.

–Claro– Zayn asintió.

–Claro–Harry dio una larga y respiración–Suerte con lo que sea que vayas a hacer– sonrió antes de salir del cuarto.

No necesitaba suerte, necesitaba explicarse bien. Se hundió en el piso junto a la cama de Liam, su cabeza quedaba justo en la altura de la de su novio.

Sonrió un poco, después de todo, Liam era su novio, era la persona en la que más confiaba, quien mejor lo conocía, por eso tenán que salir bien librados de esto.

Tenía los labios entreabiertos y sonrió cuándo vio la línea de saliva que salía de ellos, una leve arruga se instalaba en su ceño y respiraba tranquilamente. 

Cepillo el cabello castaño lentamente para no despertarlo, era tan suave, Liam siempre había sido el suave de la relación. Se puso nervioso cuándo lo sintió moverse, pero no dejo de acariciarlo, su mano bajo hasta la mejilla de Liam en el momento en el que el chico abrió los ojos.

–Hola–murmuro bajito.

Liam se tensó y la pequeña arruga se convirtió en varias, aun así respondió– Hola.

–Tenemos que hablar– dijo soltando la   
mejilla y cruzando sus pies, Liam asintió bajándose de la cama y sentándose a su lado en el piso– De Niall.

Liam lo observo con incertidumbre–¿Niall? Yo pensé que íbamos a hablar de Nick ¿Qué tiene que ver Niall?

Zayn tomo aire y tomo la mano de Liam–Nick no importa, no ahora– apretó la mano y lo vio a los ojos– Te vi ayer en la biblioteca, con Niall.

Vio como los ojos de Liam se abrían por la sorpresa, nerviosos, incluso asustados y trato de zafar la mano, pero Zayn lo detuvo– Lo siento.

–¿De verdad lo sientes?–preguntó, Liam iba a asentir, pero luego se mordió el labio–Liam…

–Lo siento porque me viste besarlo, pero yo no…

–No sientes haberlo hecho– finalizó Zayn. 

Liam no tuvo que confirmarlo para saber que había acertado–¿Me vas a dejar Liam?

Liam negó rápidamente–Dios no, yo te amo, eso no está en discusión, yo no me imagino una vida sin ti– se acercó más a Zayn– es solo que Niall es como diferente a lo que eres… y no digo que lo que tú eres no sea fantástico, yo estoy enamorado de cada cosa, cada parte de ti– sonrió tímidamente– Pero el de pronto se metió en mi cabeza y en mi corazón y yo me siento fatal porque no puede ser que alguien que conozco de hace meses ocupe un lugar así de importante cuando…– se detuvo y los ojos se pusieron rojos– cuando…

–Cuándo has estado en una relación por años, no te imaginas como es que llego tan rápido a ser tan importante, tan indispensable–Zayn dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Liam confundido asintió–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Porque me siento igual– confeso, era ahora, no había otro momento– Y yo se que las cosas no han ido bien últimamente- negó- las cosas no han ido bien esde hace mucho tiempo, lo sé.

-¿Qué dices? Nosotros estamos bien.

-No, Liam, no lo estamos.

-Si, y que yo sienta esto por Niall no significa que haya dejado de amarte, Niall no entró en mi vida para que tu salieras, esto no funciona de esa manera…

-Lo bese, más veces, no solo el día de la fiesta- lo interrumpió Zayn.

Liam soltó un jadeo–¿Qué?

–Lo que oíste, yo lo he besado más veces– su mano empezó a sudar– igual que tú, supongo que también lo siento por ¿Lastimarte?– Zayn dudo– La verdad es que estoy un poco perdido en estos momentos.

Guardaron silencio y Zayn aprovecho para soltar la mano de Liam y limpiarse la suya en el cobertor, luego quiso volver a tomarla pero Liam la alejó y la paso por su cara, parecía abrumado, confundido y sorprendido.

–Te he estado engañando con Niall, mientras tú me estabas engañando con Niall– dijo sin mirarlo.

Zayn negó– Engañar es una palabra muy fuerte, mira que tan conectados estamos, elegimos a la misma persona.

Liam le dio un golpe con la mano en la cabeza– Eso no es gracioso– una pequeña, minúscula sonrisita amenazo con salir– Pobre Niall– parecía enfadado consigo mismo– Oh por dios, le pedí que no te dijera nada…

–Yo hice lo mismo– Zayn se empezó a sentir mal con Niall– creo que le debemos una disculpa y explicaciones y…

–¿Y que se supone que va a pasar?

–¿Qué quieres que pase?–Dijo lentamente. 

Ese era el punto. Lo que había estado pensando toda la noche.

¿Darle vuelta a la página?¿Dejar de pensar en Niall?

–No lo sé– le dijo Liam sinceramente– pero no podemos simplemente confesar que hemos estado besándonos con Niall y que todo quede como antes, no han sido solo besos ¿no?– tomo la mano de Zayn– Tu lo dijiste, él se metió a tu corazón…

Zayn asintió riéndose–Yo no dije algo tan ridículo como eso, pero sí, esa es la idea.

Liam se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de pensar– Ok, vamos por lo básico, Niall me gusta y a ti también.

-Mi racional novio-Zayn bromeo y Liam lo miro negando–Y él se preocupa por los dos– Zayn dijo– ¿Cierto?

–Sí, si– sonrió y Zayn lo vio acomodarse mejor en el piso– Él se preocupa por ti y por mí y yo...– parecía dudar, pero luego sintió la caricia de Zayn y siguió– Yo siempre he pensado que tengo a personas a las que quiero proteger ¿sabes? Como si estuvieran en cajas de cristal, pero están en diferentes porque los amo de manera diferente.

–Eso es tan ridículo– Zayn se burló, pero no dio nada porque Liam entrecerró los ojos y le pidió que se callara.

–Shh, escucha, En una caja esta mi familia, a pesar de todo y en otra esta Harry…. Hum... recuérdame hablar con Harry y pedirle disculpas– se acercó a Zayn y lo tomo por el cuello– Tu estas en la otra caja, la más grande, la que está más protegida… y si yo tuviera que poner a Niall en alguna…

–Estaría a mi lado– Zayn puso sus manos en   
las mejillas de Liam– estaría conmigo.

–No estaría– Liam acaricio su cuello y Zayn lo acercó aún más– Está ahí.

Zayn lo beso lentamente, solo un momento, descasando su frente en la de Liam– Entonces él es importante para los dos–   
Liam asintió– y yo solo estuve pensando toda la noche que te amo Liam, pero que si Niall entrará en esta relación, yo no me opondría.

Liam se alejó y descansó la espalda en la cama–¿Estás hablando enserio?

–Sí, de todas maneras ya hemos estado besándonos con él y entre nosotros, ya vamos adelantados.

–No Zayn– Liam parecía muy serio– no son solo besos, es algo más, estás hablando de que el entre en esto que tenemos.

–¿No quieres?– confundido Zayn se alejó–Oye lo siento pero no le veo otra solución, porque yo no voy a dejarte jamás,nunca, nunca, pero yo ahora no quiero simplemente intentar olvidar a Niall, lo quiero conmigo, con nosotros, sin escondernos, los tres, juntos.

–¿Va enserio verdad?–Liam sonrió– Los tres… oh dios.

–Va a ser genial–Zayn le dijo convenciéndose a sí mismo.

–Va a ser– repitió Liam–¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que Niall no quiera? 

–¿Por qué no querría? Digo no ha dicho nada y él ha aceptado los besos– dijo como si fuera obvio– y nosotros somos guapísimos.

–Deja de bromear–Liam pidió.

–Mira no he pensado en esa posibilidad– Zayn negó– eso no va a pasar.

Los dos se observaron un momento y tomaron sus manos–Zayn… solo una cosa, que Niall de pronto sea tan importante no es porque no seas suficiente, yo no sé cómo explicarlo pero no es que haya dejado de amarte como te amo…

–Liam–Zayn lo detuvo–¿Sientes que te he dejado de amar un poco?–Liam negó– Estamos en la misma situación, yo no voy a dejar de amarte, pero puedo amar también a Niall.

Liam asintió–Seremos los tres entonces, ¿Estamos mal? ¿Enfermos?

-¿Por querer intensamente a dos personas?-Zayn preguntó-Yo creo que somos afortunados ¿Cuántos tienen tanta capacidad para amar? Los tres estamos medio jodidos, no lo se, puede que sea una forma de aferrarse al cariño genuino.

Se puso de pie y Liam hizo lo mismo, se observaron un momento más antes de darse un abrazo. Zayn metió su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de Liam, y suspiro sintiendo las fuertes manos de su novio en su espalda.

–Yo me voy a bañar–Liam se alejó– Y luego podemos buscar a Niall y ver que pasa.

Zayn asintió pero no lo dejo ir solo, lo siguió al baño y se quedó de pie un momento antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta, Liam le sonrió quitándose las playera–¿Qué?

–Quiero tocarte– dijo simplemente antes de acercarse y tomarlo de la mano, Liam se dejó hacer y se apoyó en el lavabo mientras Zayn le acariciaba la espalda y dejaba besos en sus marcadas clavículas– Si todo sale bien no van a ser dos manos las que recorran tu cuerpo–Liam se estremeció cuándo Zayn metió una de sus manos por su short y apretó su trasero– van a ser cuatro– lo acercó hasta que ambos estuvieron muy juntos– imagina tenerlo abajo, mientras yo te hago el amor.

Liam se obligó a no pensar en eso– Oye escucha, quiero que quede claro que no es solo el sexo–le dijo– él no ha hecho nada, Zayn no puedes pensar en hacer esta clase de cosas con él así de rápido– Zayn asintió– Niall es virgen.

Zayn detuvo los besos en los pectorales de Liam y cerró los ojos–No me jodas– apretó el trasero de Liam más fuerte– Eso es jodidamente excitante.

Liam sonrió, pero no pudo negarlo, solo de pensar en que Niall no había hecho nada, en lo apretado que estaría. Trago duro y agacho la cabeza dándole un beso a Zayn en su mejilla. Estaban muy juntos.

-Oye...-Liam le beso la mano- si esto no sale bien, con Niall-especifico- es la última vez que esto puede pasar, no quiero a nadie más entre nosotros- Zayn lo observo de reojo- Niall esta bien, porque encaja bien con los dos, pero no quiero a nadie mas tocandote de nuevo, nunca, no va a ser habitual- Liam dejo de hablar cuándo Zayn le apreto la cadera.

-Lo mismo te digo, no quiero que vuelvas a besar a nadie-Zayn apreto más fuerte y Liam gimió- eres mio y yo decido con quien compartirte y solo me decido por Niall, nadie más.

Liam asintió y se subió al lavabo enganchando las piernas en las caderas de Zayn, besandose los labios y sonriendo cuándo uno de los dos era brusco.

Se pregunto de que bonito color rojo se pondría la piel de Niall si tenian relaciones con él de la manera tan intensa en que les gustaba, mordiendo y apretando. 

La puerta se abrió y ellos voltearon lentamente. Un par de ojos azules se abrieron mucho y Niall se detuvo un momento.

–Oh, yo no sabía que ustedes estaban aquí– bajo la mirada– Lo siento, voy a irme y volver después.

–No–Zayn se alejó de Liam– de hecho queremos hablar contigo.

–¿De qué?–Niall se veía asustado.

–¿Tienes las conciencia sucia Niall?– jugó Zayn y Liam lo golpeo en la espalda.

–No más que ustedes– Niall lo dijo bajito, como para que nadie lo escuchara, pero los dos lo vieron fijamente y negó– yo no quise decir eso…

–Está bien–Zayn lo empujo por la cadera– vamos a salir del baño y hablar, los tres.

Niall nervioso se sentó en su cama y se mordió el labio, Zayn se quedó de pie con una sonrisita en su cara y Liam se sentó junto al rubio, aunque Niall se alejó un poco.

–Vístete un poco Liam– Zayn le aventó un una playera que estaba en su cama–no queremos distraer a Niall.

El rubio se sonrojo– Yo no estaba viéndolo.

–Escucha Niall–Zayn se acercó un poco, pero no demasiado y cuándo Liam termino de ponerse la playera se quedó a su lado–Sabemos lo de los besos–Niall abrió los ojos– que hemos estado besándonos entre los tres.

Niall se apretó más el agarre en su labio– ¿Están enfadados?– se hizo hacia atrás en su cama cuándo Liam se acercó y paso un dedo por su labio, deshaciendo el agarre– No hagas eso– vio a Zayn con temor, por si estaba enojado.

–Zayn no va a enojarse– Liam susurro– tranquilo.

–¿Niall?–Zayn intentó parecer tranquilo, pero su corazón estaba bombeando muy fuerte– ¿Por qué no nos dijiste a ninguno los dos sobre los besos?

El chico se encogió de hombros–Porque me lo pidieron y yo no sabía que decir “Hey tu novio me beso, pero tranquilo tú haces lo mismo”– agudizo su voz– no sé, pero no creo que eso haya sido lo mejor– arrugó el ceño–¿Cómo se enteraron?

–Zayn nos vio ayer en la biblioteca y él me contó hoy–Liam le contestó y una sonrisa se apreció por su rostro.

–¿Por qué sonríes?–Niall estaba confundido– Oigan no lo voy a hacer, no era mi intención causar nada ¿entienden?, no va a volver a pasar nada– dijo con poca firmeza.

–En realidad Niall, eso es justo lo que no queremos–Zayn se arrodillo y quedo muy cerca de Niall y tomo su mano–Tu nos gustas.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de hacer una mueca y negar en dirección a Zayn que lo observaba fijamente, luego levanto la mirada en dirección a Liam–¿Nos?

–A mí y Zayn– especifico Liam.

–Eres tan adorable y guapo y esos ojos son enormes–Zayn paso una mano por su rodilla– nos gustas. 

–Alto–Niall lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la de Zayn– Yo no se ha que están jugando, pero no es bonito que lo hagan conmigo, puede que en ocasiones sea un idiota, pero eso no te da el derecho a ti Zayn ni a ti Liam de jugar- negó- tengo sentimientos, pensé que podiamos ser amigos.

–No estamos jugando–Liam rápidamente se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano– de verdad, escucha lo que dice Zayn.

–Liam y yo hablamos–Zayn asintió en dirección a Liam– nosotros hablamos y nos gustas, no solo físicamente, porque como dije eres adorable y te preocupas por los dos y estas aquí– tomo la mano de Niall y la llevó a su corazón– en el de ambos– Niall parecía aturdido– claro que también estas aquí– la otra mano de Niall la llevó hasta la entrepierna de Liam y la presiono ahí, Niall quito las dos manos rápidamente y se puso de pie.

–Zayn no hagas eso–Liam negó– el punto es que entienda que es verdad, no un juego.

–Lo siento–se puso de pie y Niall levantó las manos.

–No los entiendo, maldita sea, ¿porque querrían eso? ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para el otro, son geniales y unas personas hermosas- dijo sin pensar- no solo en el exterior, son buenos, no se que pinto yo entre ustedes. 

–Queremos saber si te gustaría intentar algo nosotros tres– Zayn se puso serio– algo como no solo besos, real, una relación.

–¿Me estas tomando el pelo?–estaba confundido, mucho.

–No, no jugaría con esto–Zayn cruzo los brazos– estoy diciéndote algo serio, estoy diciendote que te queremos dentro, no pondría en juego a Liam si no estuviera seguro ¿Qué tal si se enamora de ti y me deja?

–Pero eso no está bien– Niall dijo– las relaciones son de dos, no de tres personas, mi padre me lo dijo...

Zayn bufó-Claro, porque tu padre es un modelo a seguir, no me jodas Niall, que importa lo que diga tu padre, has por una vez en tu vida lo que deseas.

Liam dudo un momento pero Zayn se encogió de hombros– Nunca hemos seguido las reglas, no veo porque empezar ahora a hacerlo.

–Pero…

–A menos que sea otra cosa–tenía que preguntar– A menos que sea porque prefieres a uno de los dos ¿Es eso?

Niall se alejó más, el tono de voz de Zayn era más fuerte y serio y de pronto se abrumo con todo.

–¿Puedes decidirte por uno de los dos?–Liam preguntó–¿Niall? Vamos elige a uno de los dos-le dijo de vuelta- Niall.

Niall cerró los ojos y quiso largarse, pero podía sentirlos cerca y negó-Yo no creo poder...

-¿No crees?-Zayn dijo fuerte-Esto no es un juego.

Niall abrio los ojos-No me gusta cuándo te pones agresivo, y yo no se si es o no un juego- dijo más firme- ustedes lo han hecho con migo ¿O que era eso de besarme y luego pedirme que me callara? - nadie le contesto- oh vamos, estaban jugando, tratando de que seguir la farsa de relación fiel y perfecta que pensaban que tenían.

Liam detuvo a Zayn cuándo se acercó demasiado a Niall y se interpuso para quedar en el centro-Zayn-lo llamó fuerte.

-¿Nosotros jugamos?-Zayn apretó los dientes observandolo por encima del hombro- No eres el inocente en esto ojos azules- se burló y Liam lo alejó más- ¿Qué tal si tu jugabas con nosotros?, siempre me respondiste los besos y estoy seguro de que lo mismo paso con Liam, yo puedo...no, nosotros podemos- rectifico- podemos pensar que eras tu el que jugaba, metiendote, destruyendo una relación.

Niall se enfado mucho y Liam puso una mano en el pecho de cada uno para que se mantuvieran alejados-Oigan, vamos a calmarnos, los tres hemos tenido la culpa de lo que ha pasado, ninguno tiene más culpa que cualquiera de los otros dos, vamos alejense- les pidió y los dos dieron un paso hacía atras- nadie destruyo nada Zayn- le dijo- si alguien esta jugando...

-Yo no estaba jugando con ustedes-Niall se apresuro a decir- de verdad, quería parar, pero no podía, si soy culpable de algo es de ser debil y dejarme llevar por todo lo que despiertan en mi.

-Nosotros no estabamos jugando-Zayn le dijo- no lo hacíamos- observo los ojos azules-¿Me crees?, porque yo te creo.

-Te creo-Niall murmuró- Les creo a los dos.

Liam sonrió-Niall, ¿No puedes elegir a uno de los dos? Quisa es como cosa del destino, los tres, encajamos bien ¿no?

Los dos lo vieron fijamente y Niall asintió. 

Soltaron aire, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban reteniendo.

–¿Entonces?–Zayn lo llamó–Dame una buena excusa para que digas que no y por favor que no sea esa de que las relaciones son de dos.

No había una buena excusa, lo sabía, pero no podía creerlo–¿Les gusto a los dos? Así como para tener algo serio, no solo divertirse tocandonos y esas cosas...como para…

–Como para decirte que queremos algo los tres, juntos–Liam le dijo– Niall vamos, ¿Qué puedes perder?

° Que me rompan el corazón ° pensó.

–Estamos esperando Niall.

Zayn y Liam se pusieron en frente y lo   
observaron fijamente, se veían tan guapos los dos, tan grandes y Niall no podía solo no ver lo bien que se sentía con los dos, la forma en que ambos lo besaban era diferente. Y perfecta y…

–Está bien– dijo de pronto– A la mierda, si quiero.

Zayn soltó una risita y Liam respiro con fuerza, Niall lo observo de reojo y se sonrojo cuándo Zayn extendió la mano–Ven– le dijo, se acercó solo un poco y los dos lo abrazaron, era extraño, porque sus manos al principio no encajaron, hasta que Niall puso las suyas en los cuellos de los dos y ellos lo abrazaron, uno por la espalda y el otro por la cintura, no sabía exactamente de quien eran las manos.

Pero no le importaba.

–Tengo algo– dijo Zayn en su cuello y se alejó un poco sacando un papel de su bolsillo–Ábrelo.

Niall dio un paso hacia atrás, y se sonrojo mucho cuándo los dos dieron el mismo paso para no separarse y cada uno dejaba una mano en su cintura. Abrió el papel y jadeo.

–Ahora es perfecto–Zayn dijo.

Liam se inclinó hacia delante y él y Niall vieron los trazos, el lago, los árboles y vieron a las tres figuras, una morena con un enorme copete y la chaqueta, el brazo lleno de tatuajes, la otra con los hombros cuadrados, la pequeña cintura y una enorme sonrisa y la otra, más pequeña y delgada, con unos ojos enormes y el cabello por todos lados.

–¿Soy yo?–Niall dijo embobado.

–Sí.

–Yo no estaba en este dibujo la otra vez que lo vi–seguía viendo el dibujo.

–Lo hice ayer por la noche–Zayn peino el rubio cabello hacía atrás–¿Es perfecto no?

–Lo es–Liam contestó y le dio un beso en la mejilla–Lo es– repitió y ahora beso la mejilla de Niall que se sonrojo más y asintió–Ahora, voy a bañarme porque tengo hambre y quiero ver que se siente comer con mis dos novios en la mesa– se alejó.

Niall se rio y doblo el dibujo– Ahora tengo dos novios y yo nunca había tenido ninguno– se sentó en su cama–eso es empezar con todo– bromeo aún nervioso.

Zayn se sentó a su lado y pasó una mano por su cintura, abrazándolo– Y tienes dos novios guapísimos.

Liam de pronto se detuvo en el camino hacía le baño y se volteo–Alto– parecía sorprendido–¿El chupetón te lo hizo Zayn?

Niall rodo los ojos y Zayn apoyo la barbilla en su hombro– Vamos Li, vete a bañar– le lanzó un beso y Liam lo apuntó con el dedo.

–Es solo que ahora solo quiero ir y hacerle uno yo– dijo– hacerles uno a los dos– se rasco la cabeza– tal vez cuándo salga del baño.

Zayn soltó una carcajada que retumbo en el cuello de Niall que tenía las mejillas coloradas.

Oh por dios, iba a tener dos chupetones en su cuello, de cada uno, aturdido se pasó una mano por la cara, pero cuándo sintió la mano de Zayn en su espalda se tranquilizó.

–Vamos a ir lento–Zayn le susurro– sin presiones, vamos a cuidarte, vamos a cuidarnos entre los tres.

Por primera vez esa mañana Niall no dudo ni un momento en lo que dijo Zayn.

**

Louis se terminó de acomodar el cabello a pesar de que todavía seguía mojado, con frustración prefirió ponerse un gorro, de todas maneras no era como si de pronto a alguien le interesara como es que iba vestido.

A la única persona que le hubiera gustado impresionar no podía ver realmente lo que llevaba puesto.

Harry salió del cuarto de baño solo con la toalla anudada en sus caderas, Louis no pudo evitar darle una mirada, pequeña, siguió sus movimientos por el espejo. 

Parecía mejor que otros días y llevaba una bonita sonrisa en su rostro. Buscaba su ropa con sus manos y saco los calzoncillos de su buro. Louis desvió la mirada, tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza, Harry no era lo que él quería, ni lo que estaba buscando. 

Solo que sí lo era y si el pudiera olvidarse un poco del pasado de Harry sería genial. Pero ni siquiera sabía si eso era parte de su pasado.

Eran las 8:15 y lo mejor era salir a desayunar, si eso era lo mejor.

–Voy a desayunar– le dijo a Harry, el chico detuvo su movimiento y se volteo para poder estar en su dirección–¿Qué pasa?

–Yo tengo algo para ti– dijo y su boca hizo una mueca–pero yo necesito a Zayn…

–¿Para mí?– trato de no sonreír, pero de todos modos no importaba, Harry no lo notaba.

–Tu solo espera afuera, no desayunes, tenemos tiempo antes de ir a clases.

Luego fue empujado hacia la puerta y entrecerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta cuándo escucho abrirse otra. Liam y Niall estaban saliendo con una sonrisita en sus labios y por un momento juraría que sus manos estaban entrelazadas, pero antes de poder observar mejor Zayn apareció por la puerta y paso entre ellos dos dándoles una enorme sonrisa. Esa sonrisa desapareció cuándo vio a Louis.

Niall siguió la mirada de Zayn. Y... Oh. Algo pasaba, tenía casi 11 años de conocer a Niall y podía decir claramente cuándo estaba nervioso. 

–¿Qué está pasando?– Louis se movió de lado, porque algo no cuadraba, Niall con los dos, sonriendo, no, eso no estaba bien.

Niall le sonrió un poco y se acercó a su   
lado–Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, y quiero que pienses que lo importante es que sea feliz ¿Quieres que sea feliz verdad?

Louis se indignó– Si estas preguntándome eso, es que en verdad no me conoces.

–Cierto, cierto– Niall tomo su mano y lo alejó un poco.

–¿Quieres ayuda con eso?–Liam le dijo, pero no se movió.

–¿Ayuda con qué?–Zayn murmuró como si estuviera confundido– Louis no es su mamá ni el cuidador de su pureza ni nada de eso.

–Es su mejor amigo idiota– Liam lo alcanzó a golpear un poco en el brazo y Zayn dio un gritito indignado– y más te vale empezar a llevarte mejor con él.

–Lo siento pero yo no incluí en el paquete a Louis– Zayn contestó y le lanzó una mirada a Niall– yo solo quiero a Niall.

–Está bien– Louis apretó la mano de su amigo y lo hizo verlo de frente– No estoy entendiendo, y lo único en lo que pienso es algo remotamente posible, así que dime que pasa ahora.

Niall asintió pero se puso más nervioso y contuvo la respiración– Esto es difícil de decir en voz alta…

Zayn rodo los ojos– Estamos juntos Louis– le sonrió y sus dientes blancos contrastaron dolorosamente con su tono de piel– Liam, Niall y Yo.

Eso era una broma, el imbécil de Zayn hacía bromas estúpidas como esas muy seguido. 

Pero entonces Liam no contradijo y Niall se puso aún más rojo. Era verdad.

–¿Estas tratando de joder mi mente?–fue lo primero que dijo– No puedo creer eso cuándo estos idiotas han estado jugando a besarte y decirte que no digas nada y lloraste y te dio un jodido ataque de asma y…–respiro hondo–¿Estás hablando enserio?

Niall asintió–¿Suena muy raro?– su mirada decayó.

El problema no era que sonara raro, el problema era que si esos dos idiotas lo lastimaban Niall no iba a poder recuperarse tan fácil. Porque podía ver la mirada que les daba a ambos, pero trato de que no fuera tan importante, se convenció de que Niall iba a alejarse y saliendo de Lego simplemente no volverían a verlos. 

Pero entonces pensaba en Harry y como quería seguir viéndolo, a pesar de cualquier cosa, y supo que pasaba lo mismo con Niall.

–Ven–lo alejó un poco de las miradas de los otros dos– escucha, yo no sé si es raro o no, yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz, y si eso implica el que estés con ellos, está bien, yo no soy nadie para decirte como vivir tu vida– sonrió y puso una mano en la mejilla de Niall– no te voy a decir que va a ser complicado ver como es que funciona esto, pero yo solo quiero que me prometas que no van a lastimarte y que si el algún momento piensas que puede pasar eso, vas a venir a decirme y no te vas a quedar callado.

–Yo me sentía como una puta ¿sabes?–Niall le dijo muy bajito– Porque yo pensaba que estaba besándome con dos personas y estas personas tenían una relación, pero ellos dicen que me quieren y que va enserio y que ellos no está jugando, yo les creo– dijo con firmeza– ellos no están jugando así que no te preocupes no voy a ir a llorar contigo por eso.

Louis lo vio sonreír, con sus mejillas resplandecientes y sus enormes ojos azules muy brillantes y asintió, lo atrajo por los hombros y lo abrazó, unas cálidas manos apretaron su espalda y lo escucho suspirar en su cuello– Voy a estar bien.

Louis vio a los otros dos chicos pegados a la pared, Liam parecía nervioso con sus manos moviéndose mucho y Zayn trataba de calmarlo aunque no parecía estar tan relajado como lo hacía parecer.

–Está bien– soltó a Niall y los apunto con el dedo caminando hasta donde estaban– Niall dice que van enserio, pero si yo me entero que lo lastiman de cualquier manera posible les juro que van a querer que nunca haya llegado a Lego, lo juro.

Liam asintió pero Zayn bufó muy fuerte– No vamos a lastimarlo querido Louis– dijo falsamente– al parecer tengo que empezar a ser lindo contigo porque eres el mejor amigo de Niall– tomo la mano de Niall y lo atrajo para abrazarlo por detrás.

–No te preocupes, no soy parte del paquete como dijiste–le contestó– me conformo con que no lo lastimen– suspiro– hablo enserio.

Zayn levantó la cabeza del hombro de Niall donde la había reposado y asintió– Lo vamos a cuidar.

Le creyó, por algún estúpido motivo supo que no iban a jugar con él.

–¿Me perdí de algo?–Harry salió de su cuarto y Louis se quedó sin aire.

¿Podía verse más guapo? Y las cosas ni siquiera combinaban. Llevaba unos pantalones tan ajustados que se notaba cada músculo, una playera en V blanca de manga corta, los tatuajes se le veían y las clavículas estaban muy marcadas. En su cabeza llevaba una mascada, pero enrollada en sus rizos, quitándolos de su cara y wow sus ojos estaban muy verdes, brillantes y… simplemente era demasiado bonito.

–Louis se comportó como una mamá gallina con Niall–Zayn contestó–solo porque le dijimos que estamos los tres juntos, en una relación y todo.

Harry arrugó el ceño–Valla…– se encogió de hombros– yo sabía que eso iba a pasar, es la mejor solución.

Louis bufó y Liam se rio bajito mientras atraía a Niall y le pasaba una mano por los hombros, Zayn sonrió triunfante en su dirección y le saco la lengua.

–¿Ves Tomlinson?, por eso Harry es mi mejor amigo– lo tomo por las mejillas y Harry se hizo hacía atrás– oh hoyuelos hermosos, como te quiero.

Harry se rio fuerte, demasiado melodioso para el tono de su voz y Louis quiso ser quien apretara sus mejillas.

–Entonces como soy tu mejor amigo ayúdame en esto– Harry quito las manos de su rostro– la termine y no creo que haya otro momento para hacerlo.

Zayn asintió–¿Tienes las guitarras?

–No, pero de todas maneras tenemos que ir a la sala de música.

El estómago de Louis hizo un ruidito y se   
sonrojo–Tengo hambre, lo siento.

Harry buscó su mano y mecánicamente Louis la atrapo–Escucha Louis, yo se que todo es complicado porque no estás de acuerdo con algunas cosas que he hecho, pero yo tengo algo para ti, porque al parecer soy bueno escribiendo y es una forma de decirte las cosas y…

–Y tú vas a escuchar lo que Harry tiene que decir–Zayn camino por delante y empujo a Louis– Vamos Tomlinson que tengo hambre.

Louis tuvo que soltar la mano de Harry, pero también se alejó del agarre de Zayn y entró en la habitación, se sentó en una silla, cerca de la ventana.

Harry y Zayn tomaron unas guitarras y hablaron en susurros, Liam y Niall se sentaron de frente y Louis vio como sin verlo a los ojos Liam buscaba la mano de Niall y reposaba las dos manos en su muslo, Niall se sonrojo un poco, pero luego se relajó en el agarre.

–Está bien–Harry dijo sentándose mientras Zayn se quedaba de pie–Zayn me ayudas en los coros– le dijo y el chico asintió– Escribí esta canción mientras mi cabeza estaba estallando– arrugó el ceño– bueno la pensé mientras mi cabeza dolía terriblemente y es solamente lo que pienso y lo que deseo y…– sonrió un poco en dirección a Louis– Yo espero que entiendas que no soy lo que quieres, pero podemos intentarlo.

Se aclaró la garganta y Zayn comenzó a tocar la guitarra, Harry sonrió un poco, tomo aire y Louis sintió un retortijón en el pecho.

–Now you were standing there right in front of me. I hold on scared and harder to breath.   
All of a sudden these lights are blinding me. I never noticed how bright they would be. (Ahora que estabas allí de pie justo en frente de mí. Tengo miedo y me es más difícil respirar. De repente, estas luces me ciegan. Nunca me di cuenta de lo brillante que sería)– La voz de Harry sonaba suave con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios moviéndose al ritmo de la letra.

Liam Y Niall sonrieron ante la última frase y vieron a Louis, pero él no podía, solo tenía ojos para Harry.

– I'll keep my eyes wide open. (Voy a mantener mis ojos bien abiertos)–Harry abrió sus relucientes ojos y vio de frente a Louis, como si en verdad supiera donde exactamente sus ojos estaban–  
I'll keep my arms wide open, (Voy a mantener mis brazos bien abiertos).

Zayn se acercó a Niall y Liam y les dejo caer una hoja, Louis apenas y lo noto, seguía embobado en los labios de Harry.

– Don't let me. Don't let me. Don't let me go. 'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone (No me dejes. No me dejes. No me dejes ir. Porque estoy cansado de sentirme solo)– Harry cantó eso con tanta fuerza que Louis quiso que se detuviera y decirle que no lo iba a dejar solo, nunca.

– I'll keep my eyes wide open yeah. (Voy a mantener mis ojos bien abiertos, si)– si Harry hubiera cantado sin guitarra hubiera sido igual de perfecto y Louis casi lo imagino cantándole al oído.

–Don't let me. Don't let me. Don't let me go. 'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone (No me dejes. No me dejes. No me dejes ir. Porque estoy cansado de sentirme solo)–Louis levantó la mirada porque no era solo una voz, ahora eran cuatro voces las que estaban cantando. 

Niall le sonrió y Liam estaba con sus manos moviéndose mucho cantando fuertemente incluso Zayn estaba catando, un poco más bajo pero viendo fijamente a Louis, como retándolo a que no sintiera caliente en el pecho.

Desvió la mirada, porque ya había perdido ese reto.

Vio a Harry tomar aire y cantar con voz suave– Don't let me . Don't let me go . 'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone (No me dejes. No me dejes ir. Porque estoy cansado de dormir solo.)–Termino de cantar y se quedó callado con una tímida sonrisa– Yo entiendo que debe ser raro pensar en salir con alguien como yo, pero quiero que lo intentes, porque sé que podemos hacer que nazca algo bonito, solo… solo…– se puso de pie y alcanzo la cara de Louis, abrió la boca cuándo sintió las mejillas húmedas de Louis– ¿Estas llorando? Las lágrimas son buenas, porque significa que te gustó– trato de sonreír con seguridad– A menos que sea porque fue terriblemente malo, pero yo sé que no fue así…

Louis negó y se enjuago las lágrimas, no eran muchas, pero no porque no las sintiera, más bien trato de no llorar y que todos se dieran cuenta de lo enorme y rendido que estaba con Harry, no era solo que le escribiera una canción, era lo que decía, mantener los ojos abiertos para Harry significaba otra cosa más importante, estar cansado de dormir solo… Louis ahora solo pensaba en lo triste y fría que era su cama sin Harry, sin su enorme mano cubriendo la suya.

–¿Louis?–Harry lo llamó– Yo estoy enamorado de ti ¿Tú me amas?

No podía hacer otra cosa, así que solo asintió–Sí.

–Eso es genial–Harry tomo sus manos y las acaricio–¿verdad?

Fue tan sencillo decirlo en voz alta, que sí, era genial– Si Harry es genial.

–¿Estamos en algo entonces?–Harry se quiso asegurar.

–No puedes cantar esta clase de letra y pretender no tener algo– Louis dijo tratando de controlar su voz– Vamos a intentarlo, porque al parecer soy un buen motivo para explorar tus dotes artísticos– acaricio las mejillas de Harry– Gracias por esto.

–¿Puedes besarme?–Harry dijo bajito–Lento…

Louis acaricio sus mejillas aún más y se acercó y beso su nariz antes de unir sus labios, suavemente moviéndolos al compás de su respiración, fue tan lento que pensó que podía hacer eso todo el día. Sintió las manos de Harry en sus brazos apretándolos, creyendo que había hecho algo mal se alejó vio los ojos cerrados de Harry y sus mejillas sonrojadas y…

–Eso fue muy bonito–Harry dijo y se abrazó a su pecho.

–Creo que fui muy fácil– Niall murmuro y Louis recordó que no estaban solos.

Zayn había dejado la guitarra y estaba sentado entre Liam y Niall–¿Cómo que fuiste fácil?– le preguntó Zayn.

–Harry le cantó una canción– dijo– muy bonita por cierto y ustedes simplemente me dijeron que si quería y yo dije que sí.

–Pero yo hice un dibujo– Zayn sonrió– yo hice algo para ti.

Niall trató de ocultar su sonrisa, parecía como si le costara bromear– Bueno entonces tu estas bien– se volteo hacía Liam– Pero tú, no me has dado nada.

Estaba bromeando, todos lo sabían, pero aun así Liam parecía preocupado– Oh, pero yo no sé hacer nada de eso, no puedo dibujar, no puedo escribir canciones…– parecía en verdad afligido– ¿Qué quieres?

–Él está bromeando Li–Zayn le murmuró– no es enserio.

–¿No?

Niall negó– Bromeo Liam, no tienen que darme nada.

Liam se relajó y Harry soltó una carcajada– Oh por dios, eres un idiota.

Liam iba a contestar, pero Perrie entró y les sonrió– Esa es una bonita canción–Vio las manos entrelazadas de Harry y Louis– Veo que Lego une parejas– Louis se sonrojo– Pero ese no es el propósito, ahora vallan a desayunar y luego a clases.

Los espero en la puerta y Louis jaló a Harry para darle un beso en la mejilla y salieron del cuarto, Zayn los siguió y le lanzó un beso a Perrie juguetón, luego se detuvo para esperar a Niall y Liam. El rubio respiro profundo y tímidamente toco la espalda de Liam, lo vio sonreír por detrás del hombro y detenerse para dejarlo salir primero. Zayn los estaba esperando y Niall solo sonrió porque pudo imaginarse que eso sería su vida, al menos esa era la idea de Liam y Zayn y él solo tenía que dejarse llevar.

¿Se lo merecían no? 

 

*


	14. Capítulo 14: 6 -16 Julio/2010

Dejarse llevar no era tan sencillo, o al menos no era sencillo al principio, Niall tenía todavía algunas dificultades para adaptarse a eso de tener novio y no solo uno, eran dos, y era complicado.

Niall no lo había anotado antes, pero Liam y Zayn se tocaban mucho cuándo pensaban que nadie los veía, generalmente entre la clase y el momento en el que iban con el instructor, se cambiaban en los cuartos, la primera vez que se fueron a cambiar, Niall había estado en el baño y cuándo salió Liam ya estaba cambiado tumbado en la cama, y eso no era raro, lo que realmente hizo a Niall empezar a ver lo poco sencillo que era, fue el hecho de que Zayn estaba encima de él, haciéndole cosquillas, pero no solo era eso, podía ver como las caderas de Zayn se molían contra las de Liam, y fue algo incómodo, porque hasta ahora el solo había recibido besos pequeños y caricias en la espalda. Pero tampoco era como si quisiera que eso pasara con él, porque literalmente nunca había hecho eso y no quería comportarse como un idiota.

Así que no había hecho ruido y se terminó de poner el tenis, Liam decidió levantar la cabeza y lo vio, con una palmadita le dijo a Zayn que se bajara y se puso su tenis mientras el otro chico se le acercaba.

–¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?–le había dicho Zayn a Niall al oído acomodándose su playera que estaba salida y sus mejillas rojas.

–No lo sé– Niall contesto alejándose un poco, porque el calor que irradiaba Zayn era demasiado.

No habían dicho mucho, pero antes de salir Zayn le pasó su nariz por la mejilla, como tantas veces había visto que lo hacía con Liam–Me gusta mucho lo suave de tu piel– le murmuro sobre su mejilla.

¿Qué se supone que debía contestar a eso?   
Tu piel es suave o tus ojos son bonitos o… simplemente no decir nada, ese era el problema Niall no tenía ni idea de que hacer cuándo estaba con los dos, era más sencillo estar por separado porque Liam era suave y los silencios eran lindos, y la voz de Zayn cuándo estaban solos también lo era, pero entonces se encontraba esperando que entrara el otro que no estaba en ese momento con él y…. todo se volvía incómodo.

A veces sentía como si Zayn tuviera miedo de tocarlo, en una ocasión habían estado en la alberca, no estaban completamente dentro, solo los pies y la última media hora había pasado entre platicas con Aiden, que al parecer se iba pronto. Louis y Harry estaban recostados en un camastro, a Niall le gustaba verlos, porque Harry era muy pacifico cuándo estaba con Louis, ahora estaba encima del pecho de su amigo, Louis le estaba susurrando algo que lo hacía sonrojarse y a veces Harry levantaba la cabeza e interrumpía la habladuría de Louis con un beso rápido. El resultado era una boba sonrisa en su cara, en la de ambos a decir verdad.

Sentía los dedos de Zayn en su cabello, masajeando, Liam estaba un poco lejos diciéndole a Aiden sobre la marca de ropa de algún famoso, no entendía bien. Entonces Zayn le beso la mejilla y descanso su frente ahí, Niall le sonrió y Zayn dejo pequeños besitos hasta llegar a su cuello y la mano que estaba en su cabello ahora se encontraba presionando su muslo, se sentía bien, incluso se inclinó un poco de lado, para que Zayn lo besara más, luego volvió a pasar y Zayn se detuvo. La mano ya no presionaba en su piel y solo había dejado una huella caliente.

Cuándo se volteo a ver a Zayn y preguntar qué había pasado, él simplemente estaba viendo al frente con sus manos en sus muslos apretando, Liam lo miraba de vuelta y cuándo Niall lo vio, Liam le mando un beso y una sonrisa. 

En esos momentos las cosas eran incomodas y confusas.

Y Niall entendía, que a pesar de todo ellos se conocían de pies a cabeza, por ejemplo el no sabía que Liam ronroneaba como un gatito si besabas su marca de nacimiento que estaba en su cuello, lo descubrió un día mientras esperaban a que Danielle terminara de dejar el desayuno, Zayn estaba jugueteando con las manos de ambos y termino haciendo cosquillas a Liam, y luego dejarle besos y wow, el sonido que hacía Liam era un poco perturbador para el comedor. Tampoco sabía que Zayn antes se pasaba todo el día en el cuarto de Liam, porque ese era su cuarto también y ahora que no había problema se la pasaba dibujando recostado sobre la cama de Niall, no le molestaba. A veces Liam se recostaba a su lado leyendo un libro y Niall se acostaba en la cama de Liam, podía ver las miradas de los dos encima, pero no se movía ¿Dónde se iba a acostar? ¿Y si los molestaba?

Todo se le olvidaba cuándo se metía a dormir y Zayn todavía estaba en el cuarto y se acurrucaba a su lado y le pasaba la mano por el cabello hasta que lo dormía, Niall amanecía en brazos de Liam y sin Zayn, pero no importaba. Si Perrie sabía que Zayn se quedaba en el cuarto iba a enfadarse. Era lindo saber que dormía y despertaba en brazos de personas que lo querían.

Y luego pasaron dos cosas incomodas, Niall se preguntaba cuándo iba a ser el momento en que Liam y Zayn pelearan y cuando los encontraría en una situación más comprometedora que solo besos en el cuello y frotamientos por encima de la ropa. 

Bueno, los descubrió el mismo día.

Había bajado a tomar algo de la cocina, porque eran las 7 de la mañana y él tenía mucha hambre, antes de salir Liam le dijo que si podía traerle algo de tomar y él había asentido, en las escaleras se topó con Zayn que le dio una miradita y le dio un beso en la barbilla, seguramente estaba muy dormido, porque llevaba el cabello despeinado.

–¿Te sientes bien?–Zayn preguntó y puso una mano en su brazo.

–Tengo hambre voy por algo, y algo para Liam también.

–Está bien–bostezó– ¿Liam está despierto?

–Sí.

Lo había visto abrir la puerta del cuarto y saludar a Liam, el bajo y encontró parte de la lasaña que Danielle les había servido, se tardó un rato en comerla y tarareo una canción sobre un niño que no quería ir a la escuela, Greg se la había enseñado hace años, su hermano era bueno en el piano, pero ahora estaba estudiando Administración de Empresas. Su padre era muy persuasivo cuándo se lo proponía, se preguntaba a veces si Greg también era golpeado, pero no iba a engañarse, su padre solo lo golpeaba a él, porque él era el problema y la decepción. Y no quería ni pensar en cómo reaccionaría si supiera lo que tiene ahora. Pánico. Despejo su mente y saco del refrigerados un jugo y subió las escaleras, el sol empezaba a salir y se filtraba un poco por las ventanas. Era un bonito día, tal vez quisieran ir al lago y pintar un poco. Abrió la puerta.

Oh.

Era un bonito día, pero tal vez no para pintar.   
Al menos eso no era lo que estaba haciendo sus novios. Sus.

Liam estaba sobre el escritorio con las piernas enrolladas en las caderas de Zayn que tenía los pantalones de dormir hasta las rodillas y el bóxer un poco más debajo de su trasero, Liam no llevaba playera y aunque sus pantalones seguían puestos podía ver como se frotaban entre ellos dejando besos y marcas en el cuello, estaban jadeando, y él quiso regresar a la cocina y volver cuándo hayan terminado.

–Quítate los pantalones– dijo entonces Zayn que estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no lo había visto, Liam sonrió e iba a hacerlo, eso antes de levantar la mirada y toparse con la de Niall, que estúpidamente seguía con la puerta abierta y una mano en la manija.

–Mierda–Liam alejo a Zayn dándole un empujón por el pecho y se acomodó los pantalones.

Zayn arrugó el ceño, Liam lo señalo con el dedo y Niall cerró la puerta y camino hasta dejar el jugo para Liam en el escritorio mientras Zayn se acomodó la ropa.

–Hum–Niall se mordió el labio dándoles la espalda y buscando su ropa para bañarse– Yo me voy a bañar y ustedes pueden…– que putamente incomodo– no sé, terminar, voy a tardarme.

No dejo que dijeran algo y se metió al baño, abrió la regadera y se pasó casi media hora, se lavó dos veces el cabello y jugo un poco con el agua que chapoteaba en el piso, cuándo su piel estuvo ya muy arrugada se tardó otros 15 minutos en cambiarse y con resignación salió del cuarto.

Bueno ya no estaban encima el uno del otro besándose, ahora estaban susurrándose enfadados, muy enfadados a decir verdad, porque las orejas de Liam estaba rojas y los puños de Zayn apretados.

–Solo te estoy diciendo que me digas que paso–Liam apretó los dientes– solo eso, si no fuera nada malo, no tendrías problema….

–Liam–Zayn apretó más los puños y Niall camino por el cuarto para tomar un cepillo, le dio una mirada y trato de no hablar– no tengo problema en decir nada, el punto es que ya no importa.

–Si me importa imbécil.

Niall arrugó el ceño y Zayn se acercó a Liam con los ojos muy abiertos. Hum, casi hubiera preferido que siguieran besándose. Casi.

–Nick es el causante de cada puta desgracia en mi vida– se puso de pie y lo enfrento– yo no quiero pelear, solo quiero que me digas que hablaste con él.

–Ya te lo dije, fue sobre Harry –Zayn replicó–¿Ya hablaste con Harry no? Está todo bien…

Era verdad, Louis le había contado que Liam y Harry había hablado y los dos estaban ahora en buenos términos, no supo exactamente que hablaron, porque Louis no quería tocar temas que tuvieran que ver con esa parte de la sexualidad de Harry, así que no pregunto.

–Me estas mintiendo– Liam le puso un dedo en el pecho– y sabes que odio que me mientas.

–Oh ahora odias que te mienta, pero cuándo te besabas con Niall ¿no era una mentira?

–Tu hacías lo mismo cariño– Liam lo dijo ácidamente y Zayn lo empujo por los hombros.

Si, ese era el momento en que intervenía y los alejaba, pero no sabía cómo, ahora menos que su nombre salió a relucir, aun así se obligó a dejar su peine y caminar hasta quedar en el centro. Se movió hacia atrás, tal vez estar en el centro no era una buena idea.

–Vamos a calmarnos–les dijo pero los dos se seguían viendo fijamente, con los labios apretados– esto es algo que se arregla hablando, nadie quiere la violencia ¿verdad?

Los dos lo observaron y relajaron su cara, no entendió que pasaba, pero entonces Zayn le paso una mano por la espalda, acariciando suavemente y Liam negó y le peino el cabello hacía atrás. Y sus miradas, eran…

Lástima.

Claro, ellos no se tragaban nada de las caídas de las escaleras, igual que Louis, seguramente pensaban que Niall estaba recordando los golpes de su padre. Bueno eso no era exactamente lo que pasaba.

–No me miren así– se zafó del agarre de ambos– solo no me gusta verlos pelear, y yo tal vez no sepa exactamente qué pasa con Nick, pero él no es tan importante como para causar una pelea ¿cierto?

Liam pareció meditar sus palabras y asintió– Si, tienes razón– vio a Zayn y suspiro– Si tú dices que eso es lo que paso, te creo.

Zayn se relajó y asintió– Eso fue Li.

En un momento como esos la gente se besaba, Niall lo sabía, pero no paso eso, Liam solo se acercó y dejo su frente contra la de Zayn y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se sonrieron y Zayn tomo la mano de Niall y la acaricio.

No hablaron sobre lo que paso cuándo entro al cuarto y Niall lo prefería así.

**

Louis abrió los ojos por el constante sonido en su oído y vio a Harry tumbado a su lado, con su IPod en la mano y los auriculares puestos, no sabía que estaba cantando, seguramente alguna cosa rara de una banda que nadie conocía, Harry sonreía y cantaba y sus ojos estaban todavía con esas cosas que se ponía para dormir.

Louis tomo su mano y la beso suavemente, Harry dejo de cantar y se acostó de lado–Hola dormilón.

–Hola cantante.

Harry se quitó esas cosas de los ojos y parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz–¿Te desperté?

–Sí

Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Louis y la acaricio–¿De verdad?

–No importa, de todas maneras tengo que despertar y bañarme.

–¿Nos bañamos juntos?

Harry negó después de decirlo y Louis suspiro, básicamente eso había estado pasando desde que habían empezado la relación, Harry decía cosas inapropiadas y luego ponía una cara de pánico. No es que no fuera lindo bañarse juntos, pero solo se habían besado y estaban haciéndolo poco a poco, él quería ser diferente con Harry ir lento y suave.

Porque se imaginaba que la gente no era así con Harry, que eran rápidos, solo había que recordar a forma en que Nick lo había tratado. 

–Lo siento–Harry murmuro y se escondió en el cuello de Louis– eso no fue apropiado.

–Tal vez luego Harry–Louis acarició sus rizos. No quería que para Harry fuera incomodo–Poco a poco ¿verdad?

Asintió en su cuello y le dio un beso en la mandíbula, se bajó de la cama y se estiro, solo llevaba los pantalones y Harry desde la cama se froto los ojos y dejo el IPod.

–Tengo hambre– murmuró Louis antes de entrar al baño. Se pasó poco tiempo dentro, de todas maneras no le gustaba que el agua caliente le callera en el cabello porque se maltrataba mucho y Harry tardaba más en bañarse. Al salir Harry ya estaba cambiado–¿No vas a bañarte?

Harry negó–No huelo feo.

Louis arrugó su nariz y se quitó la toalla, si no caminaba rápido Harry no lo notaba, o eso creía.

–¿Estas desnudo verdad?– Harry le murmuró cerrando los ojos.

–No–mintió

–A veces Gemma me decía cosas que no eran, por divertirse, éramos pequeños– dijo amargamente– decía que mi ropa combinaba o que no había cosas tiradas en el piso, esa clase de cosas yo no las puedo notar– abrió los ojos y Louis noto que estaban fijos en él– no me gusta que me mientan y me traten como un idiota, no lo hagas por favor.

Louis se puso la toalla– Lo siento, no va a volver a pasar– se cercó tomando su mejilla– dame un beso– Harry sonrió y levanto sus labios y él se inclinó y los beso riéndose, solo unos toques–cariño la próxima vez por favor báñate.

Harry rodo los ojos– Huelo bien, una vez Zayn y yo duramos como cinco días sin bañarnos– sonrió– estábamos en el concierto de Leeds, aunque el concierto termino y de todas maneras no nos bañamos, seguíamos oliendo a rosas.

Louis negó– No lo creo, y ya veo de donde sacas esos horribles hábitos, Zayn está detrás de todo.

–Zayn es mi mejor amigo, él es una buena persona, no sé porque no se caen bien– murmuró.

–Es detestable– Louis se puso una playera y el bóxer– es como cuando tienes una primera impresión de alguien y no es buena.

–Yo amo a Zayn– Harry parecía tratar de entenderse– yo no quiero verte peleado con él.

–No voy a pelear con él, tampoco es que le esté buscando pleito, solo que no es necesario que seamos amigos y tener que hablarle.

Harry bufó y espero a que Louis terminara, no le dijo que seguramente iba a toparse con Zayn muy seguido saliendo de Lego, porque ahora tenía una relación con Niall y Liam.   
Todavía era extraño, porque estaba totalmente acostumbrado a Liam y Zayn, solos, ahora Niall estaba siempre con ellos. 

–Oye Louis– Harry lo llamó, por el sonido de la habitación Louis estaba peinándose el cabello– Yo quiero cocinar para ti.

El sonido del peine sobre su cabello se detuvo–¿Cocinas?

–Sí, es solo que las cosas en mi departamento están todas etiquetadas o tienen texturas los frascos y sé que cosas son, pero aquí no se puede hacer eso y yo no quería que vieras lo inútil que puedo llegar a ser– estaba algo avergonzado– Pero ahora tengo la confianza de pedirte las cosas y yo cocino muy bien.

Louis dejo el peine y tomo su mano– Eso está bien ¿Qué vas a cocinarme?–dijo simplemente.

–No lo sé, un pay de nuez.

Louis no contesto al instante.

–¿Lou?

–Sí, eso es bueno.

Salieron del cuarto y bajando las escaleras se toparon con Perrie que llevaba un maletín y parecía apurada–El profesor no va a venir, tuvo un accidente, tengo que ir a ver como está.

–¿Va a estar bien?–Louis preguntó, aunque solo lo hizo por cortesía.

–Esperemos, tengo que ir a verlo porque se accidento cerca de Lego, en los terrenos principales, me voy chicos, estudien algo en la biblioteca.

Louis le dijo adiós con la mano y siguió a Harry hacía la cocina. Estaba sola, aunque ya había sartenes cocinando sopas.

–Yo se usar todo solo–Harry le dijo– solo necesito que me des los ingredientes y listo.

Louis le pasó cada cosa que Harry le pidió y se quedó sentado en la barra mientras lo veía hacer el Pay, al menos olía bien.

Cuándo termino se lo dio en un plato pequeño y le sonrió–Prueba.

Louis tomo un pequeño pedazo y se lo metió a la boca. Estaba delicioso– Sabe muy bien Harry, ¿Has pensado en hacer esto saliendo de Lego?

Harry asintió–Mi padre dice que puedo estudiar lo que yo quiera, pero obviamente nada de negocios porque no podría manejar las empresas, eso lo hace Gemma– se pasó las manos por los rizos y un poco de harina se quedó ahí– pero puedo estudiar gastronomía, porque soy bueno y– se detuvo– bueno, realmente no es que valla a estudiar porque necesite dinero, pero eso no significa que me la pase de fiesta, pero mi papá dijo que si yo quería eso, entonces lo hiciera y podía ayudar en el área de contenido y…– sonrió– me gusta.

Louis le dio un beso en los labios y Harry lamio después– Eso es genial.

–Sí, ¿Tú?–Harry le preguntó–Dijiste una vez que te ibas a hacer cargo de los negocios de tu familia.

–Ese es el plan, voy a hacerme cargo de todo eso, saliendo de aquí tengo que empezar a trabajar con mi padre, la verdad es que soy muy afortunado.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque– dejo el tenedor y le dijo a Harry que se sentara a su lado– Mark no es en verdad mi padre biológico, mi mamá se casó con él cuándo yo tenía dos meses de nacido, mi verdadero papa no se hizo cargo y Mark al parecer siempre estuvo enamorado de mi madre– Harry tomo su mano y Louis se acercó un poco– Pero Mark tiene una hija mayor, Georgia tiene tres años más que yo, a ella no le interesa nada de los hoteles, estudia en Nueva York, artes o algo así, soy afortunado porque Mark está depositando toda la responsabilidad en mí, eso es mucho.

–¿Lo quieres mucho?

–Claro, es el único padre que conozco, yo sé que él me ama, pero también sé que si un día Georgia quiere algún puesto no voy a ponerlo a decidir entre los dos.

–¿Conoces a Georgia?

–Sí, pasa la navidad con nosotros, ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien.

Harry paso una mano por su brazo y le sonrió– Si algo sale mal puedes vivir conmigo, vivo en uno de los hoteles del norte de Londres, podrías trabajar para mí– bromeo– tendrás que tenerme contento y acariciar mis rizos.

–Mi trabajo soñado.

–¿Quieres más?–Harry le dio otro pedazo y él lo tragó sin masticar. Casi se terminaba el Pay cuándo Niall entró.

–Hola– dijo bajito y tomo un jugo del refrigerador.

–Hola–Harry contestó y se puso de pie– ¿Quieres Pay?

–Sí–Niall tomo un pedazo y arrugó el ceño viendo a Louis.

–Voy al baño, ¿Dónde está Zayn?–Harry se lavó las manos y espero por la respuesta de Niall.

–En su cuarto, se metió a bañar.

Salió después de darle un beso a Louis en la coronilla, apenas dio la vuelta Louis se puso de pie y fue al lavabo a enjuagarse la boca.

–¿Por qué estas comiendo nuez?–Niall se acercó y despejo su frente– La última vez que lo hiciste estuviste en cama dos días.

–Él quiso cocinar para mí, no podía decirle que no.

–Eres un tarado–Niall lo ayudo a sentarse–Creo que debes de tomar algo para el estómago.

Louis asintió– Creo que voy a buscar a Joseph– se tomó la cara y respiro–¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, supongo–se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Estuve pensando en que puedo ofrecerles yo a Liam y Zayn, y no encuentro nada razonable–perezosamente se dejó caer en la barra– creo que son demasiado para mí.

–Eso es estúpido, eres genial.

–Si Louis, tu no cuentas para decirme elogios.

–Que malo–hizo un puchero– En serio, ellos vieron algo, deja de mortificarte y relájate.

–Supongo– se rasco la cabeza–¿Cómo estás tú?

–Bien– sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza– pero creo que tengo que ir con Joseph, tal vez te vea luego.

–¿No vas a ir a clases?–Niall levantó la cabeza.

–Oh cierto, no va a venir el profesor, al parecer se accidento y Perrie fue a ver qué pasaba.

Salió de la cocina, antes de que Niall pudiera preguntarle si el profesor estaba bien, se sirvió un poco en un plato y desayuno en silencio, tarareo The Cave y se dio la vuelta cuándo escuchó abrirse la puerta.

–¿Se supone que piensa que no me preocupo por ella?– Zayn lucía muy enfadado y estaba hablando con Liam que venía detrás con el cabello todavía mojado– Seguramente la desgraciada de Doniya le dijo que no llame.

–Zayn tu madre tiene tiempo en el hospital, está enfadada por eso, no contigo.

–Es culpa de Doniya– dijo haciendo caso omiso a Liam.

Niall se hizo a un lado para que Liam se sentara–Harry te estaba buscando Zayn– le dijo.

–Lo sé, ahora está hablando por teléfono con Gemma.

–Joseph dejo que llamáramos– le explico Liam– ¿Quieres hablar con alguien?

No, la verdad es que no se le antojaba hablar con nadie fuera de Lego–No.

–Cuándo salga de Lego voy a hacerle la vida imposible a Doniya–Zayn esta ajeno a cualquier cosa– lo juro.

–Claro, porque eso es tan maduro–Liam le dijo y tomo un poco del desayuno de Niall.

–Créeme Payne, soy muy maduro– estaba enfadado, pero comió en silencio y al terminar ni levantó su plato y camino a la salida.

–Vamos–Liam le dijo y tomo su mano–Zayn piensa que quiere estar solo, pero no es así.

–¿Por qué se lleva tan mal con Doniya?– dijo viendo el movimiento de Zayn al subir las escaleras.

–Pregúntaselo tú, es algo muy personal–Liam contestó y parecía relajado– no puedo contártelo.

Asintiendo Niall entró al cuarto de Zayn, y se sentó en una orilla de la cama mientras veía a Zayn tomar su libreta y ponerse a dibujar, Liam le paso una mano por los hombros y le dejo un beso en la mejilla, pero Zayn no parecía relajarse.

–¿Zayn?–Niall lo llamó–¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Doniya?

Dibujo un momento más antes de darse la vuelta y cruzarse de brazos– No es como que lo oculte, pero tampoco lo ando gritando– dijo– y supongo que tú debes de saberlo, por todo el royo ese de la confianza en las relaciones– Niall vio claramente como Zayn trató de no darle importancia, pero sus nudillos apretados decían otra cosa– ¿Quieres saber?

–Solo si me quieres decir.

Zayn asintió–Sí, está bien– respiro hondo y le dio una mirada a Liam– ¿Recuerdas cuándo el imbécil de Louis me pregunto sobre porque soy Pakistaní?

–Si lo recuerdo y creo que ya hablamos sobre que dejes de llamar de esa manera a Louis.

–Como sea, el niño no me interesa ahora– Zayn agito su mano– Soy Pakistaní porque no soy hijo de Yaser y Trisha.

Niall lo observó fijamente y luego vio a Liam–¿Eres adoptado?

–No, no soy su hijo, pero llevo su sangre, la que me pario fue Doniya.

Zayn pacía tranquilo y más relajado, siguió dibujando y levantó un poco la voz–Doniya se embarazo cuándo tenía 15 años y no quería tenerme, así que me vendió– su mano se movió más rápido en el papel– Yaser le dijo que si ella me tenía ellos se iba a hacer cargo y ella podía tener una vida normal, me vendió por una vida cómoda y me tuvo en secreto en Pakistán– borro un trazó– Me conto todo cuando yo tenía 6 años, ella es tan linda– dijo con sarcasmo– yo agradezco tanto que me vendiera, porque mis papás me aman y ella es una perra– rectifico– no una perra, menos que eso, las perras no abandonan a sus crías.

Niall vio como arrugaba el papel y lo aventaba al bote de basura– Mi madre la adora, a pesar de todo es su niña consentida, y yo no puedo creer que no vea lo maldita que es y lo zorra, no sabe ni siquiera quién la embarazo, el maldito que dio su esperma fue solo uno más de los muchos con los que se metía– se dio a vuelta y trato de sonreír– No me importa, yo sé que estoy mil veces mejor con los padres que tengo, es solo que a veces ella quiere hacerme pequeño, como si no existiera, como si no supiera que ellos la van a amar siempre por encima de cualquier persona.

No dijo nada más y Niall se quedó callado, procesando todo, Liam se acercó a Zayn que parecía muy serio y lo abrazó, el otro descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Liam.

–Ven y dale un abrazo Niall– Liam extendió su mano y Niall la atrapó, abrazó a Zayn por la espalda y le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

Zayn dio un gemido placentero y los dos se acurrucaron más, Niall cerró los ojos y se entretuvo escuchando las respiración de los tres, la habitación estaba en silencio y medio oscura, por las cortinas negras que Zayn tenía en su cuarto. 

–¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?–Niall le susurró al oído y Zayn lo observo de reojo.

–Dejarme hacer que tú te sientas bien.

Niall sabía a qué se refería, y con algo de nerviosismo por la anticipación asintió– Todo despacio, por favor.

Zayn tenía una enorme sonrisa y dijo que sí mientras le daba una mirada a Liam, que tenía los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados viendo a Niall–¿Vamos a mi cama?

Se dejó llevar y se quedó en el centro de la cama, de pronto se le hizo muy grande, pero cuándo el cuerpo de Liam callo en un lado y el de Zayn en el otro, la cama adquirió un tamaño perfecto.

–¿Qué es lo más que has llegado a hacer?–Zayn le susurro acariciándolo por encima de la playera, en su estómago.

Se obligó a pensar a que se refería– Con alguien más nada, solo los besos que ustedes me han dado– dijo sonrojándose, aunque Liam lo sabía y supuso que Zayn también.

–He estado esperando para hacer algo, lo que sea– la mano de Zayn se coló por el dobladillo de su playera y sintió la piel caliente de Niall.

–¿Por qué?–Oh dios sonaba un poco desesperado y tuvo que voltear la cabeza, pero Liam lo estaba viendo fijamente desde el otro lado, con su cara contra la mano, descansando y apoyándose contra el colchón, Niall lo vio mover su otra mano y dejarla sobre su muslo. Oh dios.

–Porque Liam dijo que teníamos que ir lento–Zayn se agacho y beso su vientre por encima de la ropa.

Él vio a Liam morderse el labio y sin pensarlo levanto la mano y separo el labio de sus dientes– No tenías que hacer eso– le dijo mientras dejaba su mano en la mejilla– yo creo que he estado esperando esto, lo que sea.

Zayn se rio contra su vientre y Niall sintió cosquillitas– Eres tan sensible– se arrodillo a su lado y lo tomo de la mano para ayudarle a que se sentara en la cama– Manos arriba–le dijo y ayudo a que se quitara la playera, le dio un beso antes de dejarlo caer de nuevo en la cama, pero no cayo del todo en ella, no su cabeza al menos, Liam había metido su brazo y ahora este estaba debajo de la nuca de Niall que se volteo un poco y pudo respirar en el cuello de Liam y cuando vio la marca de nacimiento se inclinó y la beso, descansando sus labios un poco.

–Sigue con eso–Liam le dijo– se siente bien.

Siguió dando besitos y Liam le acaricio la mejilla, sitió una mano en su estómago y luego unos labios y miro hacia abajo.

–No dejes de besar a Liam–Zayn dijo sin verlo a los ojos– no dejes de hacerlo.

Siguió con los besos y pronto Liam lo atrajo para besarle los labios, primero suavemente luego con urgencia e incluso uso su lengua y Niall abrió los labios, se sentía muy bien, además unos labios ahora estaban en su cuello y no eran los de Liam, la cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que alejarse.

–Lo siento– murmuró avergonzado– es que se sienten como…

Zayn se rio y Liam hizo lo mismo, luego Liam regreso a besarlo mientras Zayn descendía y pronto sintió unas manos en su pantalón, desabrochándolo y luego las mismas manos en sus caderas levantándolas y sacando los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Liam nunca lo dejo de besar, incluso lo atrajo poniendo una mano en su cuello y haciendo el beso más urgente.

Las manos de Zayn se pasaron por su miembro, por encima del bóxer y él chupo el labio de Liam que sonrió en el beso y lo volvió más lento, era algo tormentoso, porque las manos de Zayn lo apretaban en la entrepierna mientras dejaba besos por encima de la orilla del bóxer, en sus muslos.

–Vamos Li–Zayn lo dejo un momento y jalo por un brazo a Liam que mordió el labio de Niall antes de sentarse–sácate la playera.

Niall vio a Zayn sacar la prenda de Liam y dejarle un beso en la frente antes de que Liam se dejara caer y volviera a meter el brazo por debajo de su cabeza– ¿Puedes seguir besando mi cuello?–Liam le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. No contestó pero se acercó y se hundió en su cuello.

–Creo que puedes venirte solo con tocarte por encima de la ropa–Zayn le murmuro al oído y Niall no supo en que momento estaba ahí– Pero yo quiero quitar tus bóxer.

Niall mordió el cuello de Liam que soltó un jadeo y sonrió– Creo que eso es un sí.

Lo siguiente fue la experiencia más placentera que haya vivido, Zayn dejo de ser lento y bajo su ropa interior hasta las rodillas, como sus pantalones y tomo su miembro que ya estaba muy despierto y lo masajeo muy rápido, apretando la punta y cambiando de ritmo. Liam tenía una mano en su nuca, y acariciaba en ese lugar. Y él había dejado de besar, porque no podía respirar bien, pero era placentero, era como si le faltara el aire pero no mucho.

–¿Estas bien?–Liam le preguntó y Zayn detuvo el movimiento de su mano–¿Ni?

–Si– suspiro– ¿Pueden seguir?

Zayn volvió a tomar su miembro y se subió encima de él, apoyándose con una mano en la cama, al lado de la cabeza de Niall y dejo besos en su mejilla mientras aceleraba el ritmo, Liam dejo que Niall escondiera la cabeza en su cuello, pero todavía Zayn podía ver los ojos azules entrecerrados y viéndolo de reojo.

–Tus ojos se ven más azules cuándo estas así–le susurró al oído y mordió el lóbulo, haciendo que Niall pusiera una mano en su cadera, y apretó fuerte– Por dios te ves tan bien así.

Niall cerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose en su piel desnuda contra la de Liam, abrió los ojos y frente a su rostro los labios de los otros dos estaban pegados, pasando sus lenguas salvajemente, levantó la cabeza y se unió a ese beso, o algo así, porque realmente no pueden besarse de esa manera los tres, más bien era solo movimientos de lengua rápidos, pero eso bastaba, eso y la mano de Zayn y el apretón de Liam en su cabello, solo eso.

Se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama y sus movimiento se vovieron rápidos, escuchaba el movimiento de la cama y a Liam quejarse por el sonido.

-Vamos-Zayn le dijo cuando dejo de besar a Liam y tomo las manos del rubio-ven aquí.

Niall se sentó en la cama y beso a Zayn que no solto su miembro y lo apreto en la espalda, para no alejarse.

-Hey-Zayn murmuró y se sentó a horcadas sobre él- a Liam no le gusta el ruido de las camas- mordio su labio y Niall abrio los ojos para ver a Zayn sonriendo- vamos a dejar de hacerlo ¿Esta bien?

Niall asintió y dejo que Zayn tomara sus mejillas para besarlas, las manos de Liam se colaron por su espalda y volteo a verlo, el castaño se pasaba las manos por el vientre y los veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Volteate para nosotros- escucho que le dijo en el oído y asintió.

-¿Como?

-Encima de Liam, de rodillas y manos.

Niall parapdeo un momento antes de obedecer y Zayn se bajo de su lado mientras el se ponía encima de Liam y lo observaba a los ojos.

-¿Va a doler?-dijo con temor, no quería decepcionarlos, pero no estaba listo, mierda, no, no lo estaba.

-Shh-Liam subio sus manos y le sonrió- nada va a doler, no vamos a hacerlo todo, ahora no Niall.

-¿Entonces?-dijo un poco aliviado.

Zayn se puso detrás de él y se inclino hasta tocar su pecho con la espalda de Niall y tomo de nuevo su miembro.

-Así no hacemos ruido, yo te guio.

Los movimientos continuaron, más rápidos, pero Zayn lo detenía y no habia mucho ruido, Liam debajo de él le sonreía y se apoyaba en sus brazos para inclinarse a besarlo, mientras Zayn aceleraba el ritmo y le besaba la espalda, sintió los dientes en sus hombros y gimio en los labios de Liam.

-Li-Niall gimio- tocame Li.

Liam asintió y llevo sus manos hasta el pecho del rubio y le acaricio los pezones con poca delicadeza.

-Duele-le dijo Niall, pero sintió que eso hizo más placentero todo.

-Dejalo que lo haga-Zayn le dijo de nuevo al oído- el sabe que hacer con sus manos.

Liam no espero a que Niall dijera algo, pero no lo pellizco, capturo los pezones del rubio en sus dientes y los estiro un poco, luego los lamio para calmar el dolor.

-Oh...-Niall se dejo caer sobre Liam, porque eso era demasiado para él, sentía demasiadas cosas.

Liam lo ayudo a quedarse como antes y volvió a meter un brazo debajo de su cabeza para apoyarlo en la cama y Zayn lo ayudo a voltearse y subirse encima de Niall y seguir masturbandolo.

–Voy a venirme–dijo dejando caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Zayn intensificó su movimiento y Niall se vino sobre su mano, apretando los ojos y levantando las caderas.

Oh mierda, eso era perfecto. Zayn no dejo de mover su mano, hasta que era algo doloroso para él y lo detuvo con una mano y se dio cuenta de todo el desastre. Zayn tenía gotitas de su semen en su playera y toda la mano llena.

–Oh, lo siento– dijo con un hilo de voz y tomando aire.

Zayn arrugó el ceño-¿Estas bien?

Liam lo observo también-Vamos, tranquilo, bebe respira con nosotros.

Ambos dejaron una mano sobre el pecho de Niall y lo ayudaron a respirar a su ritmo, Niall a decir verdad batallo un poco para respirar medianamente bien, los veía de reojo y aferraba su mano a las sabanas.   
Liam le dejo besos en la mejilla y Zayn lo miro dulcemente, pasando sus manos por el cabello rubio.

-Hice un desastre-dijo viendo de nuevo la playera de Zayn- Perdon.

Zayn se rio y negó– No te preocupes– se bajó de encima y se recostó al otro lado– Voy a enseñarte un truco para poner a Liam caliente, ven Li.

Liam se inclinó hacia delante, tenía los ojos vidriosos, y los labios entreabiertos, Zayn se arrodillo de nuevo y acaricio su mejilla dejando rastros del semen de Niall. Mierda. Niall se mordió el labio cuándo frente a él Zayn metió sus dedos en los labios de Liam y tuvo que tocar a Liam por la espalda cuándo lo vio chupar los labios ávidamente, como si fuera un dulce.

–A Liam le encanta hacer esto–Zayn lo observo de reojo– Ven aquí Li.

Oh no. Ahora se estaban besando a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, y podía ver la saliva combinada con su semen chorrear por los labios de los dos. No poda haber algo más putamente caliente que eso, Liam se arrodillo y tomo el rostro de Zayn manteniéndolo firme y lamio sus mejillas e incluso se agacho un poco para lamer las gotas de semen que había en la playera.

–¿Quieres probarte?–Zayn lo saco de sus pensamientos y Niall arrugó el ceño– Yo sé que suena raro, pero tienes que acostumbrarte a eso, a Liam le gusta.

Niall vio a Liam verlo con una sonrisita y Oh… tenía semen en su boca– Si, solo hazlo lento, no muy profundo.

Liam parecía muy contento y se inclinó a besarlo, solo superficialmente, y Niall se saboreó en los labios de Liam, estaba algo acido, no le gustó mucho, pero Liam ronroneaba como si eso fuera muy excitante y eran sonidos que wow. Si tenía que probarse un poco para eso, no importaba.

Liam se alejó dejándole un beso en la mejilla, casi en su ojo– Sabes bien–murmuro dejándose caer a su lado.

Zayn se recostó encima de Niall y reposo su barbilla en su pecho– Tal vez más tarde te gustaría probarnos juntos– le dijo a Liam que asintió rápidamente– Oh Li, a veces eres una pequeña puta.

Niall abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, pero Liam no pareció darle importancia, en vez de eso sonrió y saco la lengua antes de pasar una pierna por las de Zayn y abrazarlo por la espalda.

–Si mi padre viera eso me mataría– Niall dijo sin pensarlo y sintió tensarse a los dos. Zayn cerró los ojos y beso su pecho y Liam le acaricio el cabello.

–Sí él te toca un pelo de nuevo–Liam dijo– voy a romperle la cara, no me importa quien sea.

Niall se sintió triste y Zayn lo noto así que se levantó y lo ayudo a ponerse su ropa o al menos solo los pantalones y los bóxer–Voy por una toalla dijo antes de levantarse, en el camino se quitó la playera y cuándo regreso Liam y Niall estaban abrazados, Liam acostado de lado dándole la espalda a Niall que tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos pasaban por la cintura del otro.

Limpio el pecho de Niall y la cara de Liam– ¿Podemos quedarnos un ratito aquí?

Los otros dos asintieron y el los tapo a los tres, Zayn se inclinó a dejar la toalla en el buro del lado de Liam y se recostó junto a él, de frente.

–Quédate así, me gusta este tatuaje– Zayn sintió los dedos de Niall sobre el tatuaje de las reliquias de la muerte–ahora puedo tocarlo.

Niall pasó una pierna por encima de él y Liam hizo lo mismo, suspiro y se encontró con los ojos de Liam que lo abrazó y de paso atrajo a Niall, cerró los ojos mientras los dedos de Niall lo acariciaban y el aliento de Liam le daba en el rostro.

Luego las caricias se detuvieron y el aliento pegaba cálido en su rostro Liam también estaba dormido y el cerró los ojos. Esto en verdad era genial.

**

Al parecer Perrie les había dicho que fueran a la biblioteca, pero se quedaron en la cama de Zayn casi todo el día, a veces alguno se quedaba dormido mientras los otros conversaban, Harry y Louis se pasaron por el cuarto por la tarde, estuvieron solo lo suficiente para que Louis dijera algo y Zayn lo corriera de su cuarto. 

Y para notar la mueca de Louis, seguramente el dolor de estómago ya estaba presente, pero no decía nada y Niall le dio una mirada preocupada antes de que salieran del cuarto. 

Cuándo bajaron a cenar estaban   
adormilados, por haber estado todo el día tirados en la cama y Liam tenía un enorme chupetón hecho por Zayn, estaba al lado de su marca de nacimiento y se veía bonito.   
Niall tenía uno en el hombro, que se veía enorme por su pálida piel y a parecer de Niall no se veía tan bonito como el de Liam, pero significaban lo mismo, era pertenencia y él estaba deseoso de pertenecer a algo.

Louis no comió en la cena, solo jugo con su comida y apenas Harry termino se fueron a su cuarto. Louis no quería que Harry supiera y no era difícil de ocultar, después de todo Harry no notaba las muecas en el rostro de Louis.

Zayn los dejo en su cuarto y les dio a ambos un beso en la mejilla, se veía cansado y luego de decirles que mañana los pintaría se fue a su cuarto.

Liam no había querido juntar las camas porque tenía un humor horrible si lo levantaban por las mañanas, al parecer Zayn sufría de lo mismo, así que cada uno se metió a su cama y conversaron un rato antes de quedarse dormidos.

Cuándo despertó lo hizo por el constante sonido del papel dando vueltas, abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, lo primero que vio fue a Zayn tumbado en la cama de Liam boca abajo con las piernas en el aire y leyendo una revista. Llevaba un abrigo y una bufanda, estaba helando. Se movió entre las sabanas metiéndose entre ellas para estas calientito. Zayn levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

–Hola rubio– se puso de pie y llego a su cama, apoyando una rodilla en ella se inclinó y le dejo un beso en los labios que él no tardo en contestar– Ugh–Zayn se alejó arrugando la nariz–tu aliento apesta por las mañanas– le dijo y se sentó en la cama, abrigándolo más en las sabanas, hacía frio esa mañana– Tapate, no queremos que te enfermes.

–¿Liam?–Niall se acurruco a su lado.

–Bañándose, tal vez cuándo salga tú haces lo mismo y por favor te lavas los dientes.

–¿Apesta tanto?–se preguntó incomodo, saco su mano y soplo para oler su aliento.

–Lo suficiente como para no querer besarte en este momento y no te imaginas lo adorable que te ves entre las sabanas– Zayn se volvió a recostar en la cama de Liam– Es por todas las porquerías que comes.

–Yo no como porquerías– replicó.

–Ayer luego de la cena te comiste helado y frituras– dijo Zayn sin verlo– eso es demasiada porquería y tu aliento por eso apesta.

Niall lo ignoro e intentó dormir de nuevo, pero no pudo, solo se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y cuándo escucho la puerta del baño abrirse se sentó en la cama y Liam le sonrió dejando la toalla en el piso y acercándose para darle un beso en la frente. Iba igual de abrigado que Zayn.

–Lo siento Niall, pero escuche lo de tu aliento hasta el baño y prefiero seguir pensando que sabes a menta.

Niall rodo los ojos– Exagerados.

Zayn negó–Llámame como quieras, pero está prohibido besarnos sin habernos cepillado los dientes.

–Me vas a decir que no besas a Liam por la mañana– murmuró quitándose las mantas y sintiendo mucho frio, se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño, tomando la toalla de Liam del piso. 

–El aliento de Liam no apesta– Zayn dijo levantando la mirada, tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuándo la toalla le cayó en el rostro– Solo lávate los dientes y te voy a dar el mejor beso de tu vida.

La puerta del baño se cerró de un portonazo y Liam se rio fuerte. Hacía tanto frio que no tardo en bañarse y se lavó dos veces los dientes, se envolvió en dos toallas antes de salir.

Liam y Zayn estaban tumbados en la cama de Liam de espaldas y la misma revista ahora estaba levantada por las manos de Zayn, Niall los escuchaba hablar bajito, pero no entendía nada. 

Cuándo estuvo envuelto en dos suéter y una bufanda se quedó de pie, pensando donde sentarse, al final tomo aire y se apoyó en la cama, los otros dos sin mirarse se hicieron a las orillas y le hicieron espacio en el centro, se dejó caer y luego la revista estaba encima de su cara, cada extremo era sostenido por cada uno de ellos.

–¿Qué es esto?

Zayn arrugó el ceño– Esto es nuestro viaje, Liam y yo hemos planeado a donde viajar cuándo el salga de Lego, hasta ahora tenemos Brasil, EUA, Japón, Vancouver…– se detuvo y lo volteo a ver–¿Lavaste tus dientes?

Asintió y sonrió cuándo Zayn se acercó y lo beso pasando sus labios por los suyos fuertemente, prácticamente estaba moliendo su boca, tal vez demasiado salvaje para su gusto, se detuvo y termino besándolo suavemente, lamiendo su labio inferior. Lo beso por unos minutos, pero el aire empezó a faltarle y apretó con fuerza su bufanda.

–Déjalo respirar– Liam susurro y Zayn lo soltó dejándole un beso en su barbilla.

Eso era tan abrumador, la mano de Liam se detuvo en su mano apretada y acaricio mientras dejaba su cabeza sobre su pecho–¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

–¿Qué?

Liam no levantó la mirada–Que ha donde te gustaría viajar, con nosotros.

–Yo no tengo dinero para viajar, mi padre administra todo.

Zayn cerró la revista–Liam te preguntó a dónde quieres ir, no si tenías dinero o no.

Niall iba a decir algo, pero los labios de Liam lo callaron y se dejó besar antes de que Liam se alejara–¿A dónde?

–Irlanda–dijo sin pensarlo mucho– tengo tanto tiempo de no estar ahí.

Zayn asintió–Agregaremos Irlanda a nuestro viaje– se sentó y bajo sus pies– Ahora voy a pintarlos.

Liam gimió y cerró los ojos– ¿Puedes pintarnos en la cama?

–Uhm– Zayn arrugó el ceño– ponte contra la cabecera y que Niall se recueste en tus piernas.

Así lo hicieron y Zayn se sentó en una orilla, parecía muy serio concentrado y Liam trato de no moverse mucho, pero pronto se aburrió.

–¿Puedes dejar de moverte de esa manera Liam?–Zayn lo llamó.

Liam dejo de mover sus manos, pero ahora le robaba besos a Niall, trataron de no reírse pero no pudieron y Zayn rodo los ojos.

–Deja de besarlo Liam.

–¿Te dan celos Zayn?–Liam le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

–Porque me darían celos– dijo volviendo al dibujo– podría besarlo mientras hago que te corras al mismo tiempo.

Niall observo como los labios de Liam se abrían y reía bajito– Estoy esperando que lo hagas.

Zayn levantó la mirada y hecho una mirada al reloj, eran las 8:40 y no habían bajado a desayunar y tenían clase, dejo su dibujo y se acercó a los dos.

La puerta se abrió y los tres se sobresaltaron, pensaron que era Perrie, pero era Louis.

Un pálido Louis.

–¿Niall?–Louis dijo bajito, como si le doliera hablar.

Niall estaba en un instante en la puerta junto a Louis–¿Qué pasa?

–Me siento fatal– se apoyó en su pecho y respiro profundo– la cabeza me da vueltas y mi estómago esta hecho bolas.

Niall toco su frente y sintió muy caliente, lo tomo por la cintura y lo llevó a su cama–¿Louis?– su amigo levantó la mirada– creo que necesitas ir al médico…

Louis no contestó porque se tocó la pansa y se revolvió en la cama con un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

Liam puso una mano en el hombro de Niall–Creo que voy a llamar a Perrie.

Niall asintió y se sentó junto a Louis, escuchó a Zayn ponerse los zapatos y salir del cuarto.

–Esto es por lo que comiste ayer– dijo en un susurro– ¿Dónde está Harry?

Lo vio obligarse a contestar–En el cuarto, seguía dormido, no quiero asustarlo, me siento horrible.

Alguien entro al cuarto, pensó que era Perrie, pero en vez de eso unos rizos se colaron en su visión y Harry estaba tumbado junto a Louis y apenas llevaba unos bóxer puesto, se fijó apenas en lo que llevaba Louis, solo una pantalonera y una playera sin mangas, seguramente los dos se estaban congelando.

–¿Lou?– lo llamó Harry–¿Qué tienes?

Zayn se acomodó en el escritorio y observó a Louis, su mirada se cruzó con la de Niall–¿Qué?

–¿Trajiste a Harry?

–Son novios, Harry no me lo iba a perdonar, si su estupido novio se pone malo y él no lo sabe.

Niall sonrió pero un gemido de Louis se coló en el sonido del cuarto y Harry se acercó a tocar su rostro– Cariño me estas asustando.

Perrie entró y detrás de ella Joseph y Liam,   
se acercaron a Louis–¿Qué te duele?

Louis abrió los ojos lentamente– La cabeza y mi estómago va a estallarme.

Joseph le toco la frente y se vio preocupado–Está ardiendo, creo que lo mejor es llevarlo al hospital.

Harry levantó la cabeza–¿Esta tan mal?–  
sonaba asustado y Niall se dio cuenta de que estaba igual.

–No nos vamos a arriesgar, ¿Comiste algo Louis?

No contestó y Niall prefirió que se enojara luego con él–Es alérgico a la nuez, pero creo que es otra cosa aparte, porque así no se puso la última vez.

–¿Comió nuez?–Perrie dijo– eso no fue nada que comieran ayer.

Harry gimió–Oh dios, le cocine ayer algo con nuez, pero él no me dijo que era alérgico.

Louis soltó otro jadeo y Joseph se alejó– Voy a llevarlo al hospital.

–Yo puedo cargarlo a la salida– dijo Liam y Perrie asintió, tomo a Louis por la cintura y salió del cuarto.

–¿Puedo ir?–Harry dijo poniéndose de pie.

–Claro que no Harry, nadie va a ir, solo Joseph y yo– lo observo– ponte algo de ropa, vas a enfermarte.

Zayn saco una chaqueta y unos pantalones para Harry y le ayudo a ponérselos, salieron del cuarto y Zayn tuvo que poner una mano en su cintura para que no corriera–Mierda Harry, no vas a ir, no ganas nada con salir…

Harry camino más rápido y Zayn camino bufando a su lado. Niall tomo una chaqueta y corrió por las escaleras, Liam estaba a punto de salir.

–Espera– jadeo– déjame ponerle esto, está helando afuera– puso la chaqueta sobre el pequeño cuerpo tembloroso– ya llévalo.

Liam lo dejo en la camioneta y Perrie y Joseph subieron luego, Niall dio un respingo cuándo sintió una mano en su cuello, Zayn estaba a su lado y Harry estaba inclinado hacia delante.

–¿Es mi culpa?–Harry le preguntó–Niall…

–No, él es un imbécil que no te lo dijo, es su culpa.

Liam regresó y negó– todavía tengo calientes las manos– murmuró– Yo creo que está muy mal…

–Cállate Liam–Zayn le murmuro y apuntó con la mirada a Harry que tenía los ojos rojos.

–Va a estar bien Harry–Liam lo atrajo y le   
beso los rizos abrazándolo– Cariño vamos a que te pongas más ropa, nadie quiere que tú también te enfermes.

Liam lo guio hacía delante y se perdieron en las escaleras. Se tuvo que recargar en la pared y Zayn le tomo su mano– Tomlinson va a estar bien, tranquilo.

Aiden salió de la cocina–¿Qué pasó?

**

Niall no había notado nunca lo nervioso que era Harry, se la pasó las siguientes horas sentado en las escaleras, esperando por Louis, el maestro se dio por vencido, porque nadie le hacía caso.

No comió nada y Liam se quedó a su lado tratando de platicar, pero Harry no hacía ni el intento por seguir la conversación. Danielle se sentó a su lado cuándo Liam se dio por vencido y le paso un panque que Harry picoteo antes de dejarlo de lado.

–Vamos a que te duermas un rato–Zayn lo jaló y Harry se soltó del agarre con fuerza– no seas un niño, si Louis regresa hoy vas a querer quedarte despierto con él, y tu cabeza te va a doler si no duermes lo necesario.

–Te odio–Harry se puso de pie.

–Y yo te amo, no importa–Zayn lo empujo y subieron las escaleras.

Los vio discutir y suspiro cansado, estaba en un sillón, un poco alejado y Liam comía de un enorme plato junto a Aiden.

–¿Louis se pone así por la nuez?–Aiden   
preguntó tomando jugo.

–No, digo se hincha un poco y le duele el estómago, pero no le da fiebre– Niall contestó.

–Tal vez tenga las defensas bajas–dijo Liam.

Tal vez

**

Louis si tenía las defensas bajas y regresó muy noche, Niall seguía en la sala junto a Liam y Zayn. Aiden se había marchado a dormir y Danielle estaba en la oficina de Perrie. Louis se veía débil y cansado, tenía un piquete en el antebrazo, por el suero que le pusieron.

–¿Dónde está Harry?–Perrie preguntó–Louis necesita estar solo en un cuarto, tiene una infección y no queremos que Harry se enferme.

–Está dormido en mi cuarto–Zayn le dijo– puede dormir ahí, si tú quieres.

Al final eso hicieron y nadie lo despertó, prefirieron dejarlo dormir, Niall le sonrió a Louis y su amigo apenas y levantó la mirada, pobre.

**

Era muy temprano cuándo se levantó, Liam seguía dormido y él sin hacer ruido salió del cuarto y se dirigió al de Louis.

Toco una vez y espero.

–¿Quién es?–se oía muy débil.

–Niall– le dijo y se apoyó sentado contra la puerta–¿Puedes hablar?

–Un poco, Perrie no quiere que nadie entre.

–Lo se, ¿Estas bien?

–Sí, mejor que ayer. 

–La próxima vez dile que no puedes comer nuez– Niall le murmuro.

–No fue solo la nuez, fue mis bajas defensas.

–Claro

Jugo con sus manos revolviéndose–¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–¿Qué cosa Niall?

–¿Por qué no le dijiste a Harry?–se apoyó en sus rodillas y cerró los ojos.

–No lo quise asustar– Louis dijo un poco   
más fuerte– él tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza, no quiero que se preocupe por mí, porque si esto n funciona no uiero dejarle más problemas en su cabeza, además preferí ir contigo, siempre– Niall juraría que estaba sonriendo tristemente– Además…

–¿Además?

–Yo no quiero poner demasiado en esta relación, sé que va a sonar horrible, pero creo que nunca voy a ir a su paso, y tampoco se trata de que él sea otra persona, no quiero ilusionarme ni depositar mucho en él, no se si esto va a funcionar, pero prefiero no arriesgarme, si no deposito tanto...

Niall abrió los ojos cuándo escuchó unos pasos.

Oh.

Harry estaba de pie a unos metros de él, con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido –Eres un idiota Louis– dijo fuerte y se dio la vuelta.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba ahí?–   
Louis gimió desde el cuarto– Acabas de destruir mi relación con Harry, mierda Niall...

Niall se puso de pie y se sacudió la pantalonera– Yo no tengo la culpa de que no estés seguro con Harry, lo siento Louis, pero si no estás a gusto déjalo o habla, pero a mí no me culpes, estas asustado, yo estoy asustado todavía con todo.

Louis no contestó y Niall regresó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, tal vez lo mejor era ir y decirle a Liam y que él y Zayn se encargaran de Harry.

*


	15. Capítulo 15: 17 -31 Julio/2010

Generalmente las cosas en Lego eran tranquilas y él lo sabía tenía tres años en Lego, nunca había nada raro y todo era monótono.

Ahora no era así, de verdad Niall y Louis habían cambiado muchas cosas, Niall se había metido en su corazón y en el de Zayn y posiblemente era la única persona que va a poder hacerlo, a veces piensa porque y lo único que se le ocurre pensar es que Niall es importante porque lo conocieron en diferentes momentos, él estaba seguro de una cosa, si Niall hubiera estado en Lego después de que Zayn llegara, posiblemente nunca fueran amigos, él lo sabía, cuando Zayn estaba en Lego él era diferente, pero con Niall podía equilibrar todo.

Y Louis… bueno Louis ahora no era su persona favorita en el mundo, de hecho era su persona menos favorita en casa Lego, por debajo de Danielle. Harry había estado enojado todo el día anterior, y Harry enojado no era nada divertido, porque no hablaba con nadie y nunca sabías que estaba pensando porque sus ojos no reflejaban nada. 

Louis estuvo con medicamento los dos días siguientes, y no salía a comer con ellos, se quedó en su cuarto por la infección, su madre vino a verlo, y fue choqueante.

Johanna era hermosa y amable y adoraba totalmente a Louis, y estuvo seguro que todos ahí tuvieron sentimientos de envidia hacía el enfermo. 

A veces a Liam se le olvidaba que Louis no venía de una familia con tantos problemas como los suyos, o los de los demás, al menos no visiblemente. 

Harry había apretado los puños cuándo Johanna lo saludo y le dijo que había estado cenando con su hermana, porque iban a hacer una asociación o algo así, le dijo que tenía los ojos muy bonitos y que esperaba que él y Louis fueran amigos saliendo de Lego. Fue una suerte que Niall interviniera y Johanna se entretuvo con el diciéndole cosas sobre las gemelas.

Zayn estaba enfadado con Louis, muy enfadado y le decía a Harry que no necesitaba a alguien inseguro en su vida, que cuándo salieran de Lego iba a encontrar a alguien que en verdad lo mereciera.

–Puedes vivir con nosotros–Zayn había dicho en tono serio– ya sabes si ya somos tres que tu entraras a esto no está del todo mal– bromeo.

Harry negó cansado y siguió comiendo.

Liam le había preguntado a Niall que era lo que pasaba, porque Louis había dicho eso, pero Niall no quería hablar sobre nada de eso, estaba a la mitad.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga?– le había dicho Niall terminando una tarea– no voy a meterme en esto, si defiendo a Louis ustedes van a enfadarse, porque yo entiendo que Harry es su amigo, pero tampoco me quiero quedar en una conversación donde Zayn le diga mil groserías a Louis– Zayn había resoplado con fuerza y entrecerró los ojos– y no quiero pelear con ustedes por algo que realmente ellos deben solucionar, Louis estaba bajo medicamento, deberíamos de esperar a que hablen.

Y eso hicieron, esperaron, de todas maneras tenían cosas en que pensar, Liam había descubierto que le gustaba mucho el sabor de Niall y quería seguir probando. Además le gustaba la forma en que Zayn los abrazaba mientras comenzaban a quedarse dormidos, era tan pacífico y calientito.

**

 

Harry entro a su cuarto el tercer día después de que Louis regresara del hospital, ya era de noche y había terminado de cenar, a pesar del enojo, frustración, desespero o como sea que se llame ese sentimiento que tenía en el pecho.

–¿Harry?–la voz de Louis se filtró por sus oídos y le hizo un hueco en su pecho, lo último que había escuchado de su voz, era decir que no quería depositar mucho en él y había sido doloroso.

–Me dijeron que podía volver a dormir aquí–dijo bajito– yo solo espero que no te moleste.

–No, no me molesta– escuchó unos pasos cerca de él, pero no distinguió del todo bien la figura– Te extrañe.

Las pequeñas manos de Louis se colaron por su cintura y quitaron las gafas que llevaba en sus ojos, Harry sintió apretada su nariz contra la frente de Louis–Harry, siento mucho lo que dije.

No le contesto, porque estar así abrazándolo era demasiado bueno como para arruinarlo, aun así se obligó a alejarse solo un poco y dejar una mano sobre la mejilla de Louis– Yo estoy muy enfadado y dolido por lo que oí, y también confundido, pensé que estábamos bien, que en verdad estábamos haciendo que funcionara.

–Está funcionando…

–Creo que le concepto de funcionar que tenemos, entonces no es el mismo, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Louis asintió y se sentó en la cama de Harry y espero por las manos del rizado para ponerla sobre su cara, así lo hizo y Harry se acomodó cerca de él.

–Tengo miedo Harry–Louis le murmuro– de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, de no poder darte lo que sea a lo que estás acostumbrado, porque es difícil no pensar en todo lo que sabes y has sentido y pretender ser una persona que despierte en ti todo eso, es raro, pero no creo poder hacerlo y no pretendo tampoco que tu cambies tu forma de ser, solo porque yo no puedo ser la persona que esperas o la que te hace feliz...

–¿Por qué crees que eso me hace feliz?–Harry lo interrumpió incrédulo–Viste como me hablo Nick ¿Crees que me hace feliz ser tratado de esa manera?

–Yo no lo sé….

–¿Y de quien es la culpa?–tenso su mandíbula–Louis tu eres el que no quiere saber nada de eso, intente contarte y me dijiste que no era necesario, yo creo que sí.

Louis se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, Harry sintió en sus manos como la cabeza de Louis asentía– Está bien.

–Lo que tienes que saber sobre la forma   
desbocada en la que tuve sexo– respiro profundo– es que me gusta, me divierto, pero no es lo que me hace feliz, no voy a venir a decirte que me siento culpable por todas las personas con las que he tenido sexo, porque estaría mintiendo, tal vez la única persona de la que en verdad me arrepiento es Nick, porque se todo lo que significa para Liam, no soy la víctima en esto Louis, así que no pienses tenerme lastima y mucho menos pensar que soy débil, porque yo sabía lo que hacía.

–Eso no es lo que me esperaba–Louis sonaba serio– yo pensé que era por Patrick…

Harry apretó sus labios–Yo sé que en el fondo Patrick está detrás de todo, porque me jodio la niñez, cuándo tengo sexo con alguien lo hago porque sé que es la única manera que tengo para mantenerlos a mi lado, porque a pesar de todo Patrick era el único que se preocupaba por mí, a pesar del método con el que se cobraba.

–No solo puedes ofrecer sexo para que las personas estén a tu lado, yo lo estoy y nunca lo hemos hecho–Louis se apresuró a decirle.

–Eso es lo que yo creo, pero entonces llegas tú y no necesitas de esa clase de acciones para quedarte a mi lado, y estaba confundido, se lo dije a Liam, y el solo dijo que dejara que tú me cortejaras, tú piensas que nada es nuevo conmigo, pero todo lo que siento por ti es nuevo y es la experiencia más intensa que he vivido, enserio Louis, que yo me haya acostado con muchas personas no significa que no quiero esto, que no pongo empeño.

–Y entonces escuchas lo que dije y te molestaste ¿verdad?

–Claro que me moleste– Harry dijo con obviedad– te lo acabo de decir, pensé que estábamos bien, pero tú piensas que no quieres llevar esto más lejos, yo te quiero y necesito algo completo, me he estado conformando con las miserias que la gente quería darme, Zayn tiene razón, debo de encontrar alguien que me merezca, porque yo sé que debo valer algo– asintió convenciéndose a sí mismo– yo quiero ser capaz de merecerte y que tú lo hagas, y todo va a ser nuevo.

–Harry…

–Yo he tenido sexo muchas veces, pero nada de eso me hace sentir lo que tu cuándo me besas y abrazas, tú me vas a hacer el amor, con todo lo cursi que eso se escuche y eso es nuevo para mí.

Los ojos de Harry estaban muy verdes, poda verlos por el reflejo de la luna en la habitación y él se rindió, no podía dejar de quererlo a pesar de las barreras que el mismo se ponía– ¿Me vas a perdonar por lo que dije?

–Solo si estas completamente seguro que esto es lo que quieres–Harry sentencio– Quiero hacer todo contigo y que tú quieras lo mismo.

Louis se movió un poco para apoyar su frente en el hombro de Harry y asintió– Estoy seguro, solo te pido que si algo anda mal vamos a hablarlo, sin mentiras Harry.

–Sin mentiras– repitió –¿Puedo besar a mi novio?

Louis contesto pasando sus manos por los rizos y atrayéndolo para dejarle un beso húmedo en sus labios, succionado un poco y pasándole una mano por la mejilla– Dios, te extrañe tanto estos tres días, no creo poder alejarme mucho tiempo de ti– murmuro dejándole besos en la sien.

–Solo una cosa, la próxima vez que seas alérgico a algo, por favor dímelo, pude haberte cocinado otra cosa, bobo– sonrió un poco cuándo sintió en sus manos los cachetes inflados de Louis, haciendo un puchero.

–Está bien, lo prometo.

Recostados sobre la cama, Louis dejo que   
Harry se acomodara en su pecho y el peino los rizos un poco, realmente eso no era posible, eran una maraña. Sentía el aliento cálido de Harry en su piel–¿Harry?–lo llamó–¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Harry asintió sin pensarlo–Claro que sí.

–¿Ahora?

Louis saco su mano de los rizos cuándo Harry se levantó y se quedó sentado a su lado, con una mano en una de la suya, dando toquecitos–¿Ahora?, lo dices ahora como, esta noche en esta cama, ahora mismo…

–Si– Louis llevo la otra mano de Harry a su rostro y sonrió– Quiero darte algo nuevo.

–Dios, si quiero– dijo entusiasmado.

Louis lo atrajo para que quedara encima de él y Harry descansó su frente contra la de su novio, los pequeños pies de Louis le llegaban a los tobillos y podía sentir sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas contra su piel. 

Dejo que las manos le hicieran el cabello hacía atrás y sonrió cuando cerrando los ojos Louis le dejo besos en sus parpados, sus labios estaban calientes.

–Solo una cosa–le beso la mejilla– Harry yo solo he hecho esto una vez y fue con una novia de hace meses, no sé cómo hacer esto contigo.

–Está bien, lo que sea que hagas va a ser bueno– le dijo, pero Louis no contestó– pero si quieres que yo te guie dímelo.

–Sí, eso sería bueno.

Harry asintió y lo atrajo por la camiseta para besarlo más fuerte, pasando sus labios por los de Louis más rápido y húmedo, podía sentir cada aliento de Louis sobre su boca y las manos en su espalda, apretando fuerte.

–Escucha–Harry dejo de besarlo–Lou–Louis detuvo los besos que estaba dando en su barbilla– cariño, yo no tengo lubricante ni condones, necesito conseguirlos.

Louis se dejó caer en la cama por completo–¿Donde?

–Zayn debe de tener, tengo que ir a su cuarto y volver– se movió un poco contra Louis y el otro soltó un pequeño jadeo–Voy a volver rápido.

–Oh dios–Louis dijo cuándo Harry se bajó de su cuerpo– ahora solo puedo pensar en Liam, Niall y Zayn teniendo relaciones– gimió–te odio.

–No lo creo, por lo que se no han hecho nada de eso–dijo tanteando las paredes y tomando la manija de la puerta.

–Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo vallan a hacer– se tapó la cara con una almohada.

–Espero que ese pensamiento se valla para cuándo yo vuelva– escuchó la voz de Harry antes de salir.

Se mantuvo callado, solo su respiración, estuvo viendo hacía el techo durante al menos 3 minutos, pasándose una mano por los ajustados pantalones de dormir que llevaba, suspiro antes de sentarse en la orilla y quitárselos, luego arrugando el ceño fue a lavarse los dientes al baño y lavar sus manos con jabón, volvió a la cama oliendo a yerbabuena antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse, le hecho una mirada a la silueta de Harry y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos cuándo Harry se dejó caer a su lado.

–Creo que Zayn va a molestarte mucho mañana–Harry estaba tratando de controlar una sonrisa y dejo una botellita roja en el otro lado del cuerpo de Louis y le dio el paquetito del condón–Toma, tú vas a ponerlo.

Louis asintió y lo dejo a un lado, junto a la botella a la altura de sus caderas–Ven Harry.

Harry se subió encima de nuevo y sonrió de lado– No tienes tus pantalones y hueles a yerbabuena.

–Es mi olor natural– bromeo Louis besando los labios– ¿Qué hago?

–Bésame Louis y deja de preguntar, solo déjate llevar– levanto el rostro y Louis siguió besándolo, se sentía tan bien, porque nunca dejo de pasar las manos suavemente por su cuerpo y abrió las piernas para que Harry se acomodara como quisiera.

Las caricias suaves eran buenas, pero Harry sabía que necesitaba a Louis más concentrado en el palpitar de su miembro y paso sus manos por las caderas del chico, eran tan pequeñas, sonrió un poco y bajo a darle besos en el cuello, succionando un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar una marca, había pequeños soniditos saliendo de los labios de Louis, suaves y contenidos.

–Lou, me gusta escucharte– le dijo mientras tomaba el dobladillo de la playera de Louis y lo ayudaba a sentarse para poder quitársela, la aventó hacía un lado y capturo en sus labios un pezón de Louis, y no pudo retener el jadeo salir de su boca, profundo y caliente– Así Lou, haz los sonidos que quieras.

Louis asintió y abrió la boca para tomar aire, Harry sonrió y siguió besando el pecho y el vientre, lamiendo un poco y esperando por la reacción de Louis, le gusto particularmente el sonido ahogado que salió de su boca, cuándo presiono su lengua dentro del ombligo y le gusto más sentir sus piernas enroscadas sus caderas, los muslos de Louis eran gruesos y firmes, perfectos para unas manos grandes como las suyas.

–Espera, necesito quitarme esto– le dijo y se alejó un poco para quitarse su playera y los pantalones, se subió encima de nuevo y se arrodillo para besar los muslos y el hueso de la cadera, Louis estaba retorciéndose suavemente en la cama, arrugando las sabanas y acariciando sus rizos.

Suspiro un poco bajando por el abdomen de Louis y metió las manos por la cinturilla del bóxer y los bajo lentamente, se mordió los labios cuándo el miembro ya erecto de Louis le golpeo un poco en la barbilla por el impulso de bajar la tela, se sentía gruesa, dudo un momento antes de dejar un beso en la punta y cerrar los ojos.

–¿Harry?–Louis lo llamó y lo obligo a subir a su rostro– Cariño no tienes que hacer eso–paso sus manos por todo su rostro–¿Quieres hacerlo?

–Si es lo que quieres– Harry le dijo, suspiro antes de que Louis lo empujara por los hombros y le diera la vuelta, sintió en su vientre el miembro de Louis golpearlo, ahora adoraba la diferencia de estaturas.

–No, Harry, no es lo que quiero, no si tú no lo disfrutas–Louis dejo un mano en su mejilla–voy a dejar mi mano aquí.

Harry sorprendido asintió, generalmente la gente no tomaba en cuenta su rostro, tal vez pensaba que como no veía bien no era importante, pero ahora estaba con Louis, se obligó a recordar.

Siguieron besándose, a veces suave, veces fuerte, pero siempre manteniéndose alineados para que sus cuerpos se rozaran y se tocaran una y otra vez, la mano libre de Louis lo abrazaba por debajo de su cadera y batallo un poco para bajarle el bóxer.

–Espera, voy a ayudarte– Harry le dijo y el mismo se quitó la prenda, levantó las caderas apoyándose en sus pies y levantó a Louis también, causando que se riera bajito–Me encanta que seas más pequeño que yo… Wow– Harry cerro los ojos con fuerza cuándo sintió el miembro de Louis caer sobre el suyo– Oh dios, eso se siente bien.

Louis llevó una mano de Harry a su rostro y sonrió, levantándose de nuevo y dejándose caer suavemente sobre Harry, eso le gustaba y lo hizo varias veces, unos dedos se colaron por sus labios y el los beso tirando de ellos en ocasiones.

–Voy a besarte todo el cuerpo Harry.

Louis le dejo besos en el cabello y fue bajando a cada lado, en cada parte y Harry se sorprendió mucho porque en verdad le besaba todo el cuerpo, se sentía pegajoso en cada lugar donde Louis dejaba sus labios calientes, su cuello, sus brazos, hombros, pecho, Louis beso el interior de sus muslos y dejo varios besos en su miembro, sin tomarlo por completo en su boca, beso las rodillas huesudas que tenía y cada uno de los dedos de los pies.

–Date la vuelta Harry–le susurro suavemente, mientras besaba el empeine del pie derecho, Harry lo obedeció al instante y Louis hizo el mismo recorrido, ahora de arriba para abajo, beso sus corvas y lamio mucho en ese lugar causando que el otro se retorciera y metiera la cabeza entre varias almohadas, cuando llego a su trasero, Louis lo beso y succiono un poco en cada nalga.

–Haz eso de nuevo–Harry murmuro dejando su cabeza de lado– por favor.

Louis lo hizo varias veces más y Harry estuvo seguro que ahora su trasero se vería rojo a la luz del día, se contuvo de lanzar una maldición cuándo Louis separo sus trasero y succiono suavemente su ano, se retorció echando para atrás las caderas y sintió su miembro palpitar muy fuerte, paso una mano por él y pudo sentir las venas muy definidas como resultado de las maravillosas sensaciones que ahora tenía en todo su cuerpo. Todavía sentía el primer beso de Louis en su frente cuándo los labios subieron por su espalda y besaron después su nuca, mordiendo un poco.

–Voy a dejarte una marca enorme aquí– le dijo Louis levantando los rízos y succionando en un lugar pequeño, casi detrás de su oreja, lo hizo durante un minuto y Harry podía sentir su sonrisa– es bonito, rosa y pequeño, ahora eres mío Harry.

–Si…– se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los labios de Louis que lo esperaban abiertos y las manos pequeñas tomaron sus muslos y él enrosco sus piernas alrededor de las curvas de las caderas de Louis.

Tenían al menos 25 minutos haciendo eso y Harry se encontró pensando que si solo eso hacían iba a tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida, Louis tomo las erecciones de los dos y con una mano tomo la mano de Harry, de forma que ambos estuvieran entrelazados.

–Vamos Harry–jadeo Louis pasando su otra mano por su mejilla y descansándola ahí– mueve tu mano con la mía.

Fue delicioso y caliente y suave, todo al mismo tiempo.   
Sus manos se masturbaron a ambos y la mano que Louis tenía en su mejilla nunca dejo de acariciarlo y los labios de Louis no se detuvieron en sus besos, a veces por el jadeo no lo besaba en los labios y besaba otras partes de su rostro.

–Lou...–Harry se rió cuando Louis se apoyó en las rodillas y termino besándole y chupando un parpado.

–Lo siento–Louis dejo un suave beso ahí y con su pulgar le acaricio– te ves hermoso.

Harry estaba sudado, caliente y aun así después de eso que dijo Louis se sonrojo y se levantó un poco para esconder su rostro en el cuello de Louis.

–No cariño, déjame verte– Louis mantenía un movimiento continuo en sus miembros y aun así lo empujo contra las sabanas– en serio Harry tus ojos están dilatados…

–¿Cómo?–Harry se encontró preguntando–Dime como se ve todo…

Louis asintió y redujo un poco el movimiento de las manos– Todo se ve nítido, y tu ojos son tan verdes, la luz de la luna cae sobre nosotros…

–Lo sé–Harry se mordió el labio cuándo Louis paso el pulgar de su mano por la cabeza de su erección– la luz de la luna me deja ver tu silueta.

–Tu cabello esta por todos lados– siguió Louis– y tus mejillas están muy rojas, los labios que tienes se ven tan bonitos y rosas, como si quisieras que te besara– acercó sus labios y los beso, Harry contestó la caricia al instante– valla creo que si lo querías– bromeo y dejo las erecciones de lado, pero no soltó la mano de Harry y llevo esas manos a sus labios besando los nudillos– tu pecho es tan blanco y esta tan agitado, eres la persona más hermosa que he visto, y todo tu cuerpo está lleno de marcas que acabo de dejarte, te sientes endemoniadamente caliente apresando mis caderas.

Levanto los labios y Louis se acercó, pero los labios solo llegaron a su frente– Louis, quiero sentirte.

–Claro

Escuchó el sonido de las manos de Louis batallando contra la abertura del condón, sonrió cuándo Louis lo dejo en sus manos– Pónmelo.

Se sentó en la cama con ayuda de los brazos de Louis y tanteo un poco antes de tocar el pene, más grueso que antes y más erecto y bajo suavemente el condón suspirando con fuerza y dejándose caer en las sabanas, Louis vacío un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y se acercó, cuando sintió la punta de la erección en su entrada, presionando un poco, negó.

–Quítatelo–le dijo en un susurro– quiero sentirte de verdad.

Louis llevo una mano de Harry a su rostro–No, puede que te duela yo nunca lo he hecho de esta manera, pero se que es doloroso.

–Lou puedo con esto, quiero sentirte–Harry movió sus manos y quito el condón y lo aventó hacía el piso.

Llevo una mano al rostro de Louis y sintió su ceño arrugado– Voy a estar bien– sonrió y llevo las manos de Louis llenas de lubricante a su entrada– vamos.

Siempre le había gustado la sensación de preparación, de que se tomaran su tiempo para que supieran si se sentía bien, solo fue una vez, nadie lo preparaba.

Los dedos de Louis no eran largos, pero si eran hábiles, y él no era débil sentía dos dedos dentro de él y el cálido aliento de Louis sobre su pecho, la mano del castaño se pegó a su cadera y sintió como limpiaba el lubrícate.

Estaba muy preparado ahora y lo que más le gusto fue que Louis nunca dejo de tocarle el rostro–Entra Lou.

Los dedos se alejaron y escuchó como se untaba lubricante en su miembro y luego con una mano se acercaba y presionaba dentro de él, tomo un respiro y apretó los muslos al lado de las caderas.

–Ugh–Harry se hizo hacia atrás en el primer contacto, cuándo solo la cabeza estaba dentro, la mano de Louis nunca lo soto y dibujo sobre su mejilla– puedes entrar más.

–Quiero ir lento, no tenemos prisa.

Era verdad, no había prisa, no estaba en un sanitario de un bar o en la cama de alguien que tenía novia o novio, estaba en su cama, tumbado, haciendo el amor con su novio. Se sentía como la experiencia más bonita.

Louis se adentró poco a poco dejando besos en el pecho y caricias en su cara, cuándo estuvo por completo Harry tuvo que ajustar sus caderas para sentirlo más cerca, Louis era muy ancho, aunque no tan largo, pero tenía el tamaño perfecto para que moviéndose tocara poco a poco su próstata.

–Voy a soltarte– le dijo antes de quitar su mano de la cadera y llevarla a su miembro, Harry dio un respingo y se revolvió en la cama cuándo sintió las caricias de Louis por todo su miembro, respiraba con dificultad y abría los ojos.

–¿Se siente bien Harry?–lo llamó acercándose a su oído y provocando que de una embestida lo penetrara muy profundo y lanzo un gemido–¿Harry?–las lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas antes de darse cuenta y Louis se detuvo, porque cayeron en su mano–¿Te estoy lastimando?–hizo el intento de salir, pero Harry llevo sus manos a su trasero y lo empujó más adentro mordiendo su hombro e inclinándose hacia arriba.

–Se siente perfecto, es solo que nadie me pregunta nunca– susurro en su cuello y se abrazó a su espalda, sintiendo como Louis volvía a moverse dentro él– te sientes muy bien Louis, se siente como si…

–Yo te amo– Louis le dijo y dejo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y beso sus ojos, dejando que solo la fricción del movimiento masturbara el miembro de Harry– por eso es perfecto.

Harry supo que sí, era por eso. Dejo que Louis lo embistiera a su ritmo porque era grandioso y no tenía prisa, cada penetración era más rápida pero a la vez más suave, no sabía cómo explicarlo y se dejó llevar, poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Louis e imaginando cada facción, cuándo cerraba los ojos Harry hacia los mismo porque se encajaba muy profundo dentro de él, cuándo se mordía el labio Harry abría la boca porque la embestida duraba más y era muy profunda y cuándo Louis besaba cada dedo eran embestidas más rápidas y sin ritmo, solo entrando y saliendo y dejando una huella caliente y el líquido pre seminal chorreaba un poco por su entrada.

–Lou…–lo llamó porque podía sentir el espasmo en su vientre– voy a venirme, ven a besarme.

Louis se inclinó y lo beso mientras Harry se levantaba un poco por las caderas y se venía en el pecho de Louis y en el suyo, se mordieron la boca.

–Te sientes tan bien Harry–gimió Louis en sus labios ya que estaba sintiendo lo apretado de ano de Harry por estar teniendo su orgasmo y sin avisarle a Harry se vino dentro de él, dejando caliente las sabanas y el trasero de Harry húmedo.

–Me palpita– dijo Harry cerrando los ojos y lloriqueando– me palpita todo el cuerpo Louis…

–Lo sé, yo también– se dejó caer en el cuello   
de Harry y beso suavemente sintiéndose pegajoso, se tocaron por unos momentos antes de intentar levantarse.

–No, no salgas–Harry le suplico al oído.

Peino sus rizos besando la frente sudorosa, no se sentía tan bien todo flácido dentro de Harry, pero aun así siguió dentro y cuándo Harry quiso darse la vuelta lo ayudo a quedarse a horcadas dentro de él.

–¿Louis?–lo llamó en un susurró y ahora la luz de la luna le daba de lleno en la cara y Louis pudo ver las lágrimas corriendo por su mejillas–¿Crees que puedas volver a hacerlo?– le preguntó.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Hacerme el amor, así sin salir de mí– se movió suavemente y sintió un tiron en su estómago– Quiero que crezcas dentro de mí.

Louis se mordió el labio–No lo sé…

–Vamos a intentarlo–dijo moviéndose– vamos…

Louis se concentró en el rostro de Harry y su pecho lleno de semen, en su entrada que estaba chorreada por completo, pero sobre todo en los ojos verdes que estaban como idos, y que en ocasiones se quedaban en blanco. 

Luego de unos minutos se sintió muy frustrado, no podía tener una erección y veía que Harry ya estaba cansado de estar encima.

–No puedo– dijo y no le sorprendió dejar caer algunas lágrimas de frustración– Harry no puedo…

–Sí puedes–Harry le dijo y en una demostración de mucha flexibilidad se inclinó para besarle el ombligo y meter su lengua– sé que puedes.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– le preguntó jadeando porque cada lamida a su ombligo le llevaba a un pinchazo en su miembro, eso y que Harry no dejaba de moverse.

–Porque es tu primera vez así y sé que puedes y yo te amo.

Louis sonrió de lado y beso su mejilla antes de mover al compás de Harry sus caderas, se tardó un poco más pero después de unos minutos pudo tener una erección medianamente decente y comenzar a penetrar a Harry de nuevo, era delicioso, asfixiante.

Las manos de Harry quedaron en su pecho para apoyarse y lo monto suavemente, deteniéndose en cada bajada que daba y Louis aprovechaba para darle un beso. El pene de Harry no tuvo otra erección, pero aun así lo masajeo suavemente, hasta que sintió que iba a derramarse de nuevo.

–Harry…

–Lo sé, puedo sentirte– Harry se inclinó para capturar sus labios y Louis toco su rostro mientras se venía de nuevo dentro de él.

No dejaron de besarse hasta que Louis cansado se dejó caer y atrajo a Harry hasta su pecho y beso su frente, descansando. 

Acomodo a Harry en un lado de la cama, boca abajo, tenía la boca abierta y respiraba con dificultad.

Se puso de pie y tuvo que apoyarse en la cama, porque las piernas no pudieron sostenerlo, hizo otro intento y ahora sí pudo caminar al baño y tomar una toalla y mojarla por una orilla.

–¿Harry?–le dijo sentándose a su lado–Cariño ¿Puedo limpiarte?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa y titubeante asintió, Louis estiro su mano y prendió la lámpara que estaba de lado, en la cama.

–Mierda–dijo en un susurro– Harry tienes marcas por todo el cuerpo– el cuerpo de su novio estaba lleno de marcas rojas, unas más grandes y marcadas que otras.

Harry se rio bajito y se encogió de hombros– No importa, que todos lo vean.

Louis negó y se dispuso a limpiarlo, paso la toalla por su cuello quitando el sudor, por la espalda y entre las nalgas, deteniéndose ahí para limpiar todos los rastros de semen, Harry ronroneo bajito y Louis se inclinó a darle un beso en su trasero. Bajo a limpiar las piernas y entre los muslos, las corvas y los pies.

–Date la vuelta–le susurró.

Ahora limpio su pene lleno de semen y su pecho completamente embarrado, sonrió de lado y le limpio el rostro con otro pedazo limpio, beso de nuevo sus parpados y sus labios, hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo, aunque más rápido y sin tanto cuidado.

Iba a tirar la toalla cuándo vio el peine reposar en el tocador y se acercó y lo tomo–Voy a peinarte tus risos...

Harry asintió y se sentó en la cama, Louis paso el peine varias veces sintiendo lo suave del cabello de Harry y sonriendo cada vez que un bostezo se le escapaba por sus labios–Listo– le dijo besándole la coronilla.

Bajo de la cama mientras Harry se tumbaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, recogió la ropa y tomo un par de bóxer limpios, se puso unos y se subió a la cama arrodillándose al lado de Harry–Vamos, quiero ponerte esto–Harry arrugó el ceño– es un bóxer, te va a dar frío por la noche.

Asintiendo Harry levantó las caderas y Louis se los puso y se recostó a su lado y los tapo hasta las caderas, Harry no tardo en acomodarse en su pecho y besarlo ahí–Eso... esto… todo fue demasiado perfecto.

Louis asintió y beso de nuevo su cabeza–Yo te amo, y si nadie se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que vales no me interesa, eres la persona por la que me tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo, vales todo.

Harry ronroneo y trazo círculos en el vientre de Louis–Ojala pudiera verte completamente.

–El amor no se ve Harry, se siente– le susurro–¿Sientes cuándo te amo?

Si, lo sentía–Si Lou, lo siento, ¿Tú lo sientes?

–Sí, Harry, yo tampoco lo veo, pero puedo sentirlo.

Louis tomo su mano y durmieron abrazados, toda la noche.

**

–Sigo sin entender porque se supone que debemos de tomar clases, es una pérdida de tiempo.

–Es para que no te aburras.

Liam se terminó de poner su sudadera y negó en dirección a Niall.

–No Liam, enserio, si yo sigo en la música para que se supone que debo de saber algebra…– el reflejo del espejo no le dijo otra cosa más que aburrido y cansado, había tenido una noche horrible y no podía dormir, Liam había terminado en su cama pasándole la punta de los dedos por su cabello, él no durmió pero Liam había roncado muy fuerte en su oreja– no quiero ir a clases.

Unos brazos lo tomaron por la cintura y sintió cosquillas en el cuello–Vamos Niall.

Suspirando asintió y salió del cuarto, había un murmullo al final de la escalera y pudo ver al silueta de Zayn inclinada hacia delante por sobre la de Harry, acercándose más pudo ver a Louis con el ceño fruncido aunque una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba un poco.

–Oh mis niños–Zayn les sonrió de lado y les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos– estamos festejando.

Aiden salió de la cocina con un tarrón de cereal y rodo los ojos–¿Sigues molestándolos?

–Cállate Aiden–Zayn le hizo un ademan grosero con la mano y el otro solo le saco la lengua.

–¿Qué se supone que festejamos?–Liam bajo por completo las escaleras y peino un rizo rebelde de Harry, estaba viéndolo fijamente y por dios, todo el cuello de Harry estaba lleno de marcas rojas, le dio una mirada más analizadora y se fijó en sus manos, tenían las mismas marcas y estuvo seguro que había por todo el cuerpo, pero la sudadera holgada que llevaba ese día no dejaba verlo–Eres de un bonito color rosado hoy.

Harry asintió como un bobo–¿Se ven bonitos?

Liam asintió cuándo Niall se acercaba también–¿Qué se ve bonito?–peguntó.

Harry sin ninguna vergüenza levantó su cuello y pudieron ver más marcas, Louis estaba rojo detrás de él, Harry se estremeció un poco cuándo unas manos le tocaron el cuello.

–¿Niall?– dijo tentativamente.

–Sí, soy yo, wow– se alejó un poco y tomo el bazo de Louis– yo sabía que eras posesivo, pero no pensé que fuera tanto.

–Calla Niall– Louis tomo la mano de Harry y beso su mejilla–Vamos a desayunar.

Aiden entró al comedor seguido de los otros dos mientras caminaban lentamente, Liam sonrió en su dirección y observo como Zayn se peinaba el cabello– ¿Sabes que paso?

–Harry llegó ayer por la noche, me pidió lubricante y un condón– le dijo viéndolo de reojo– luego esta mañana aparece con todo el cuerpo marcado y con una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara, creo que sé que paso.

Niall abrió la boca y se movió ansioso–Yo tengo que ir con Louis–luego sin decir nada camino hasta el comedor y lo vieron sentarse al lado de Louis susurrándole cosas al oído.

–Yo solo espero que no lo lastime de nuevo–tomo la mano de Liam y lo atrajo para darle un beso en los labios–Hola.

–Hola– Liam se inclinó hacia delante y reposo la frente sobre su hombro– te extraño, quiero hacerte el amor.

Zayn se bajó del escalón donde estaba y asintió en su dirección–Yo quiero que me lo hagas–ronroneo un poco en su oreja– deberíamos de hablar con Niall, yo sé que tú dices que hay que ir lento con él, pero yo creo que no es lo que quiere.

–Sí, yo pienso lo mismo.

Se dieron otro beso antes de entrar a sentarse, Aiden ahora estaba conversando con Harry, mientras Louis y Niall hablaban un poco bajo y pudieron ver las orejas rojas del rubio. Se quedaron de frente a Niall que les lanzo una sonrisa amplia antes de volver su atención a Louis.

Perrie desayuno con ellos, pero se veía diferente, esperando por algo, y cuándo media hora después de comenzar a comer Danielle entrara al comedor supieron porque.

Un joven no muy alto, estaba a su lado, y caray, tenía los mismos ojos que Niall, aunque era menos rubio.

–¿Greg?–a Niall le tomo solamente un instante antes de correr a su lado y abrazarlo fuertemente.

–Hey Ni– escucharon que le decía al oído–Vine a verte, yo lo siento no había podido venir.

Perrie carraspeo y se puso de pie–¿Greg?, yo sé que quieres hablar con Niall, pero primero debemos hablar a solas.

Greg estaba observando los ojos azules de Niall y asintió–Voy a hablar con ella y después tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Niall tenía su mano fuertemente sujeta y le costó mucho soltarlo, al final lo vio alejarse hacía el despacho de Perrie y regresó a su asiento con una enrome sonrisa.

–Supongo que ese era tu hermano–Zayn le dijo apoyado una mano en el comedor–Se parecen demasiado.

Niall asintió–Lo sé.

Las miradas que Niall estaba recibiendo eran cálidas, pero cuándo volteo para toparse con la de Louis se confundió, él tenía los ojos entrecerrados y jugaba con su comida–¿Qué?

–Nada–se apresuró a contestar su amigo– Es solo que es raro que Greg este aquí– le sonrió– pero me da gusto.

Aiden interrumpió cualquier otra cosa que decir, cuándo les dijo que en dos semanas se iba de Lego, conversaron sobre como harían una enorme fiesta cuando los seis estuvieran fuera y se emborracharían. Harry quería leer un poco y Louis y él se fueron a la sala para conseguir un libro, Aiden podría haberse quedado, pero al parecer no quería estar en la habitación con solo ellos tres, decía que ya de por sí era incomodo ver como se besaban entre ellos, no quería saber nada más.

Un pedazo de pan que Zayn no había terminado le dio por completo en la nuca, antes de salir.

Niall no se unió a su conversación y ellos no estaban del todo seguros si es que quería hablar sobre cualquier cosa, aun así se quedaron en el comedor y los tres se pusieron de pie cuándo Greg regresó, se veía igual, solo que un poco agitado, como si hubiera estado discutiendo.

–Vamos Niall, tenemos que hablar en un lugar tranquilo…–lo observó y desvió su mirada hacía ellos–¿Dónde está Louis?, olvide saludar a ese diablillo.

Niall lo observo de reojo antes de quedarse a su lado– En la sala, oye Greg– le sonrió– te quiero presentar a alguien.

Asintiendo su hermano se quedó de pie y les sonrió a Liam y Zayn–¿Son tus amigos?

Niall titubeo un poco antes de contestar–Sí, son mis amigos, él es Liam Payne–dijo mientras Liam le daba una mirada a Niall y con cautela tomaba la mano de Greg en un saludo– y él es Zayn Malik–el moreno hizo el mismo movimiento que Liam.

–¿Payne y Malik?–dijo ladeando la cabeza– Meda gusto que tengas más amigos que solo Louis, pero no sé si alegrarme mucho si es que los conociste aquí.

–Ellos son buenos–Niall se apresuró a decirle–y me llevo bien con ellos…

–Queremos mucho a Niall–Zayn le dijo y puso su mano sobre el hombro mientras Liam le revolvía el cabello–somos buenos amigos, ya sabes de esos que se protegen de cualquier cosa.

Niall tuvo que alejarse cuándo Zayn quiso besarle la mejilla y golpeó a Liam en su movimiento, Greg los estaba repasando con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

–Vamos Niall, no puedo quedarme mucho, Jennifer me espera–espero en la puerta, hasta que Niall se adelantó y lo siguió.

–Vamos a la biblioteca–le dijo subiendo las escaleras y dándole unas miradas por encima de su hombro.

–Oye Niall– Greg lo llamó cuándo los dos estuvieron dentro–¿Son en verdad tus amigos?

–Sí, ¿Por qué?

–¿Solo eso?

Niall asintió aunque no con tanta convicción–¿Importaría si fueran algo más?– contuvo la respiración antes de que su hermano negara. No, a Greg nunca le importaría eso, él era demasiado bueno para darle la espalda– ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Greg le sonrió de lado–Tu futuro hermano.

**

Liam trato de no pensar mucho en que Niall ya llevaba más de una hora con Greg, y estaba algo preocupado, no quería que se repitiera lo de su papá.

–Tranquilo Liam–Louis le dijo por encima del libro que estaba leyendo a Harry– Greg es genial, él nunca le haría daño.

Si Louis lo decía seguro que era cierto, porque no se imaginaba a Louis tan tranquilo si Niall estuviera en problemas.

–Tranquilo Li–la voz de Zayn se colo por su oído y le dio una sonrisita, aunque también se veía algo ansioso.

–Su princesa está bajando–Aiden bromeo.

Niall venía bajando las escaleras con una cara seria y Greg le dio un abrazo fuerte al quedar al pie de estas, el chico asintió en dirección a su hermano, los vieron caminar hasta la sala.

–Hey diablillo–Greg llamó a Louis y el chico le dio un abrazo poniéndose de pie y dejando a Harry con el libro en su regazo– te ves bien.

–Como siempre Greg.

–Claro– dio una repasada a la sala– ¿Quién es el de rizos y el otro muchacho?

Harry sonrió en dirección a la voz, pero no se puso de pie–Soy Harry Styles.

–¿Eres hijo de Des?

Harry asintió–¿Lo conoces?

–Mi padre ceno con él, hace unos días, creo que quiere invertir.

–Eso es bueno–Harry dijo, porque realmente no se interesaba mucho por los negocios de su padre.

–También conocí a Gemma, preciosa muchacha– sonrió y vieron una perfecta dentadura– Si no estuviera ya comprometido, le hubiera pedido salir.

–¿Comprometido?–Louis preguntó–¿Por fin   
Jennifer te enancho?

–Yo la enganche, vamos a tener un hijo.

Louis abrió los brazos y apretó fuerte la espalda de Greg–Eso es tremendamente bueno, Niall–lo llamó– vas a ser tío.

Su amigo le sonrió aunque no tan fuerte y asintió–Lo sé.

–Soy Aiden–murmuro el chico desde su lado del sillón– Grimshaw, por si te interesa.

–Valla– Greg le dio un gesto de cortesía– sí que en Lego hay gente influyente– su celular empezó a sonar y el cancelo la llamada– Lo siento chicos, es hora de irme, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte Lou y Harry espero verte en otra ocasión.

–Es mi novio Greg, vas a verlo seguido– Louis dijo con una voz catarina.

–Oh–Greg asintió– entonces nos vemos luego Harry– Aiden, un gusto– el chico asintió– Liam, Zayn–los llamo y les dirigió una mirada más firme– espero que traten bien a Niall, es bueno tener amigos que nos cuiden.

Los dos asintieron y Greg termino dándole un beso a su hermano en la frente– Piénsalo Ni, es lo mejor, pero no voy a obligarte.

Luego se fue, cerrando suavemente la puerta, dejando solo el sonido del zapateo de Aiden en el piso y el pasar de las hojas del libro de Harry.

–¿Niall?–Louis ya se había sentado junto a su novio, pero al ver que el rubio no se sentaba lo observo, tenía la mirada algo confusa y su labio estaba capturado por sus dientes–¿Qué paso?

Se movió lentamente y sintió la mirada de todos, menos Harry, encima de él, podía ver a Liam y Zayn hacerle un campo, pero prefirió quedarse de pie– Greg va a vivir en Irlanda con Jennifer, él va a trabajar en una empresa que mi padre abrió haya, es de contratistas o algo así, me dijo que él podía llevarme a vivir haya, saliendo de Lego.

Espero por las preguntas, pero al ver que no llegaban se frustro y trato de contener las lágrimas–¿Lou?– dijo, porque Louis era quien mejor lo conocía.

–No– Louis dejo de nuevo a Harry solo en el sillón y llevó a Niall a sentarse a un lado de Liam, se arrodillo frente a él y lo tomo de las manos– No vas a irte a Irlanda, no hay nada para ti.

–Greg está ahí, y mi cuñada y mi sobrino– trato de contener las lágrimas lo más que pudo, pero estás no se resistieron–¿Qué hago Louis?

–Escúchame–Louis esta firme– Greg es genial, pero estando en Irlanda vas a estar dependiendo todavía de tu padre, y yo lo siento mucho y podrás decir lo que quieras pero no voy a dejar que tu padre te lastime.

Niall negó y Harry se arrodillo a su lado, para   
tomar su mano– Tranquilo Louis– le dijo.

–No Harry– le dijo– no te puedes ir Niall, entiende cariño, yo he intentado protegerte durante años y no lo he logrado del todo, si te vas no voy a poder hacerlo–se detuvo y peino su cabello– escucha, no hay nada en Irlanda para ti, y aquí estamos las personas que te queremos.

Louis aprovecho para darle una mirada a Liam que había puesto una mano en la espalda de Niall y le daba pequeños toques, se fijó en Zayn que tenía el ceño arrugado.

–Yo te lo dije– Louis siguió– te dije que cuándo cumplieras 18 puedes vivir con migo, mi madre te adora y tú eres otro hermano para mí– acaricio su mejilla– las puertas de mi casa están abiertas.

Liam asintió–Yo voy a tener un departamento puedes quedarte conmigo– beso su mejilla– Niall…

–No te entiendo– dijo entonces Zayn– te dijimos hace días que íbamos a viajar, no sé porque se supone que es una posibilidad que te vayas a Irlanda, puedes visitarlos en nuestro viaje, Niall no sé porque la confusión.

Harry y Liam notaron el tono de enfado de Zayn en su voz– Niall– Harry le dijo– te sobra donde quedarte, pero si no quieres vivir con ninguno de esto zopencos, mi departamento está disponible.

Niall aturdido negó– Es que mi papa me va a matar si me alejo…

–Tu papa ya te ha hecho mucho daño– Louis con rencor lo interrumpió– lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte, y eso vas a hacer, no vas a ir a Irlanda, aquí vas a estar bien. 

Zayn se puso de pie y abrió los brazos–De verdad que no te entiendo– salió de la sala.

–¿Está enfadado verdad?–Niall le dijo a Liam, que asintió y lo atrajo a su pecho para darle un abrazo y susurrarle cosas al oído, mientras el rubio escuchaba y asentía contra su piel.

–Yo voy con él– Harry se puso de pie–Quédate en la puerta Zayn, sabes que no puedo andar buscándote– le dijo fuerte.

Zayn lo espero en la puerta y rozo sus dedos con los suyos–¿Por qué hace esto?

Harry lo guio hasta la piscina y se sentaron en los camastros–¿Qué cosa? ¿Sentir miedo porque toda su vida ha vivido con un padre abusivo?

–No me hagas parecer como un insensible– dijo– yo sé que puede ser difícil, pero entiende una cosa, nosotros le dijimos que podía ir con nosotros a los viajes, él tiene donde quedarse.

–Pero eso no es lo que te importa.

–No–Zayn confirmo– lo que me importa es que no nos tiene la confianza para pedirnos las cosas, parece como si esto fuera un juego y solo estuviéramos juntos mientras estemos en Lego.

-¿No es así?-preguntó Harry.

Zayn no contestó.

–Entiéndelo Zayn, es nuevo para él, no pues pretender que en un par de meses Niall tenga la confianza que siempre le ha tenido a Louis– suspiro– yo creo que ustedes se están abalanzando contra él, se ven tan entusiasmados…

–Pero es que yo lo quiero, por eso me preocupa– Zayn le dijo– Pero él no necesita de mis berrinches ahora ¿cierto?

–No, no es lo que necesita.

Mantuvieron un silencio constante, hasta que sintieron unos pasos y levantaron la cabeza. ¿Qué jodidos estaba haciendo ahí?

Zayn se puso de pie al instante y tomo la mano de Harry para que hiciera lo mismo, confundido Harry se dejó hacer– ¿Quién es?– preguntó.

–Nick...

Harry se hizo para atrás y Zayn dio un paso al frente– ¿Qué quieres?

Nick llevaba un traje puesto y se acercó demasiado a los dos– Hola ¿Dónde están tus modales Zayn? Tus padres estarían muy decepcionados–suspiro– Quiero hablar, vamos a tener una larga conversación.

Zayn lo sabía, porque no había pagado nada del dinero, y no sabía cómo hacerlo–Esta bien– apretó la mano de Harry– Vete Harry, pero no quiero que le digas a nadie, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Harry nervioso asintió–Si lo vieron yo no sé cómo decirles que no…

–Nadie me vio– Nick murmuró– me pase directo para acá, los vi a lo lejos, vine con el pretexto de visitar a Aiden– ya no sonreía tanto– vamos Zayn, estoy harto de jugar.

–Ve Harry.

Harry asintió y paso lo más alejado que pudo del cuerpo de Nick– Ten cuidado Zayn.

No le contesto y Harry camino a prisa, siempre le había tenido un poco de miedo a Nick, respiro profundo y escuchó las voces en la sala, entro tratando de parecer exasperado– Zayn dijo que quería estar solo– mintió.

Le creyeron, Harry gimió bajito.

**

Decidieron ir al lago, a pesar de lo frio que estaba haciendo, aunque Aiden se quedó porque Perrie le dijo que tenía una visita.

Harry esperaba que lo dijera, que Nick estaba ahí, pero no lo hizo y él tuvo que morderse la lengua.

Se tumbaron contra unos árboles y antes de salir Harry le pidió a Danielle que le dijera a Zayn donde estarían. 

Estaban bromeando sobre qué pasaría si Perrie notaba en verdad todas las marcas de Harry, cuándo escucharon una bicicleta y Zayn apareció.

Obviamente no podía notar algo en el rostro de Zayn, pero se conformó con escuchar si Liam notaba algo, si él no lo hacía era obvio que nada pasaba, o que Zayn era un gran mentiroso.

–Hey–Zayn les dijo y se sentó a los pies de Niall, que estaba haciendo figuras sobre la tierra– ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Niall tentativamente paso un dedo por el dorso de su mano–Voy a quedarme, en verdad, siento si hice que te enfadaras.

Zayn negó– Me alegro que te quedes– susurró, pero no dijo nada más.

Liam tenía los ojos sobre él, mientras sus pies pegaban en la espalda baja de Niall, no había mucho sol, algo escondido por las nubes.

–Guarde algo aquí– dijo Zayn poniéndose de pie– cuándo llegue, guarde los cigarrillos la primera noche y otras cosas.

Harry sonrió de lado y se acercó para estar sobre Louis– ¿Has fumado marihuana?

Él sabía lo que Zayn tenía escondido, le había dicho llegando y no es que el fuera un fan de fumar, pero hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Zayn sonrió en dirección a Harry y se puso de pie, se alejó un poco, y desenterró un paquete envuelto en una bolsa de plástico, regresó y la abrió, mientras Niall se acercaba y Harry hacía lo mismo.

–Si Perrie te descubre va a enfadarse– Niall susurro algo rejego a lo que Zayn hacía.

–Nadie le va a decir, y la marihuana no te hace daño si lo haces bien– saco un poco y lo enrollo en un pedazo de papel– ¿Quieres Niall?

Liam se acercó gateando y se lamio los labios–Yo creo que no debes de darle a Niall, por su asma y todo eso.

Niall arrugó el ceño–Yo puedo hacerlo.

Liam espero a que Louis llegara y en silencio también espero por una respuesta, Louis se mordió el labio– Yo creo que no debe de arriesgarse, pero no creo que le pase nada si lo hace.

Harry está canturreando una melodía suave que Zayn siguió mientras los dos hacían al menos 5 porros.

–Para no ver eres muy bueno enrollando–Louis le dijo dejando su barbilla en su hombro.

Harry lo ignoro y se quitó las gafas antes de extender su mano y que Zayn le dejara el encendedor– ¿Has fumado amor?

Louis negó-Ni un poco, mi madre me mataría.

– ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Le dio una mirada a Niall que estaba inclinado para ver a Zayn enrollando, tenía los labios abiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas, luego por su nariz se filtró un olor nuevo y Harry le beso la mejilla dando un toque y pasándolo.

–Vamos–se lo dio– solo aspira y deja que te llene.

Se acercó a la mano de Harry y de ahí mismo dio el primer toque.

Zayn termino de enrollar todos y le quito de las manos el encendedor a Harry y prendió dos, le dio uno a Liam y el tomo un toque.

–Ven Niall, solo un poco – el mismo dio un toque y lo mantuvo en su boca y tomo el cuello de Niall para atraerlo y abrir la boca, su novio hizo lo mismo y le paso el humo en un beso, vio la cara roja de Niall y mordió su labio antes de soltarlo– Tranquilo.

Eso era bueno, Niall decidió que si bien no quería hacerlo seguido, si quería disfrutarlo más veces, Liam se dejó caer contra un árbol y llevo a Niall a su regazo, poniendo su espalda contra su pecho, sintió el respirar de Liam y vio a Zayn terminarse un porro completo y prender otro.

No era muy tarde, pero si estaban muy altos, al menos Harry y Zayn lo estaban porque se reían por todo, Harry había tumbado a Louis contra el césped y se había quedado encima, besándolo y pasando las manos por su cuerpo, Louis le regresaba los besos menos fervientemente pero igual de largos.

Zayn dejo de verlos cuándo vio las manos de   
Louis colarse por el pantalón ajustado de Harry y sonrió tristemente buscando a sus novios.

Liam se había terminado un porro y estaba peinando el cabello de Niall hacia atrás, mientras el rubio miraba al cielo, se veían deliciosos. Se acercó y volvió a darle a Niall más marihuana de la misma forma, para que aspirara el humo de su boca, se arrodillo entre las piernas de Niall y puso las palmas de las manos en su pecho.

Liam lo atrajo para besarlo y le hizo daño con sus dientes, Zayn sonrió dejándose besar y mantuvo una mano sobre el pecho de Niall, estrujándolo un poco.

–Au–Nial gimió cuando el agarre fue demasiado– bájate un poco, no puedo respirar.

Zayn se alejó y lo observo desde arriba, de pronto el verlo tan rojo y a Liam de la misma manera le hizo dar vueltas a su cabeza y sintió un hormigueo placentero en su pene, sonriendo, tomo las piernas de Niall y las elevo un poco– Haz algo por mi Niall, engancha tus piernas en mis caderas.

Niall no dudo en hacerlo y dio un respingo cuándo sintió el miembro de Zayn pegársele, las manos de Liam le recorrieron el pecho y luego mantuvo una mano en el suyo y otra en el de Zayn que estaba muy cerca viéndolo fijamente, y entonces Zayn se movió.

Fue solo un movimiento, como si se lo estuviera jodiendo y el inclino la cabeza para atrás, solo para ver a Liam mordiéndose los labios y sonriendo en su dirección.

–Imagina esto Niall– le dijo Zayn al oído y se movió más rápido– sin ropa, desnudos, con Liam detrás o yo detrás, realmente no importa quién, imagina estar en el centro, vas a disfrutarlo Niall.

Si claro que lo iba a disfrutar, ya se removía e inclinaba sus caderas hacía arriba y era delicioso, sintió la mano de Liam abandonar su pecho para colarse por su espalda. Mierda Liam se estaba tocando a sí mismo por encima de la ropa.

–Niall–Liam susurró– ¿Estás listo para esto?

Iba a contestar que sí, pero un gritó detuvo los movimientos de Zayn y Liam.

–¡CHICOS!

Esa era la voz de Perrie y Zayn gimió bajito– Perrie es tan inoportuna.

Le dejo un beso prometedor en la comisura de sus labios y se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco, guardo el paquete con lo que quedaba, y fue enterrarlo un poco.

Liam empujo a Niall un poco y acaricio su espalda–¿Quieres hacerlo?–le dijo

–Si–Niall se dio la vuelta y sonrió como bobo, con los ojos medio dormidos.

Liam le acomodo la ropa y se acomodó la suya, una mirada se cruzó con la suya y le mando un beso a Zayn antes de que regresara.

–Mierda Harry–Zayn le dijo y los otros dos voltearon.

Bueno, Harry y Louis en verdad habían subido su temperatura, podían ver el trasero de Harry y como las manos de Louis lo separaban, y sus bocas… Niall nunca había visto un par de bocas devorarse esa manera, ni siquiera las de Liam y Zayn y valla que ellos sabían cómo besar.

Zayn divertido se acercó y tomo a Harry por la cintura, Liam tapo los ojos de Niall–Créeme Louis no va a ser muy feliz de que le veas el pene a su novio– le dijo también divertido.

Se quitó las manos de sus ojos y vio a Zayn subirle los bóxer a Harry mientras Louis suspiraba en el césped, el al menos tenía toda la ropa puesta, aunque se le notaba la erección desde donde estaba sentado.

Todo era muy divertido.

–Vamos tigre– Zayn llevó a Harry cerca del lago– Vamos a lavarnos la cara e intentar quitarnos el olor.

–¡LIAM!–la voz de Perrie se escuchaba más cerca.

Louis se puso de pie y camino unos momentos para que su erección bajara y Niall lo observo divertido, pero no dijo nada cuándo Liam comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

Zayn y Harry regresaron empapados y el moreno les dijo que tenían que alejare de ahí porque el olor era fuerte todavía, caminaron los cinco junto a sus bicicletas por unos metros, antes de que Perrie los encontrara.

**

Zayn los dejo en su cuarto para poder ir a cambiarse y Liam y Niall se metieron a bañar, primero lo hizo el rubio, mientras el sacaba la ropa para dormir, cuándo salió Niall todavía seguía algo alto.

Habían tenido que platicar con Perrie para   
que no notara lo perdidos que se veían Louis y Niall, la verdad es que eran adorables.

Salió del baño y vio a Niall tumbado en su cama, con las piernas abiertas, Zayn entró un momento después con el cabello todavía chorreando y se quedó en la cama junto a Niall, lo escucho susurrar pero no entendió nada hasta que se tumbó a su lado.

–Vamos Niall despierta– le decía Zayn al oído–quiero que se la chupes a Liam.

Trato de no reír por la petición, pero no pudo callarse cuándo Niall se dio la vuelta y le dio un manotazo en la cara a Zayn.

–Déjalo Zayn, está muy dormido, no vio la mueca de Zayn, pero si lo vio recostarse–¿Quieres que yo lo haga para ti?

–No, quería ver su respiración trabajosa   
tratando de tenerte todo– dijo simplemente, como si fuera casual.

–Qué bueno, porque estoy muerto– le dijo bajito para no despertar a Niall.

–Oye…

–No me lo tomes a mal, pero hace siglos que no fumaba de verdad estoy muerto-Las manos de Zayn se colaron en su cintura y se recostó a su lado–¿Estas bien?

–Estoy cansado

-¿De qué?

-Te amo Liam–dijo simplemente– siempre te voy a amar, por sobre cualquier cosa.

Liam se removió incomodo–Zayn…

–Yo también lo amo a él–le dijo–Enserio, los amo a los dos.

-¿Porque parece que te quieres convencer a ti mismo? ¿Estas bien con esto?

Zayn no contestó nada.

Liam noto algo, pero no supo qué cosa–Yo también te amo Zayn.

Asintiendo Zayn devoro sus labios, antes de pasar por encima de él y besarle la oreja a Niall–Te amo Niall– le dijo y tomo su cara para besarlo, Liam lo observó de reojo–Niall–lo llamó más fuerte

Liam vio a Niall abrir los ojos y sonreír tontamente–Si Zayn también te amo.

Zayn parecía más viejo cuándo se alejó y se bajó de la cama–Mañana voy a ir al lago, por la mañana, quiero dibujar.

–¿Quieres que vallamos?–Liam le dijo bajándose también de la cama y tapando a Niall.

–No, voy solo.

Liam asintió y se recostó en su cama mientras Zayn lo tapaba y descansaba su frente contra la suya–Duerme bien Li.

No tuvo tiempo de desearle buenas noches, porque se fue de ahí muy rápido y el cayó en un sueño profundo, mientras oía la respiración de Niall.

 

*


	16. Capítulo: 16 1 - 6 Agosto /2010

Hacía demasiado frio como para ir a nadar, lo sabían y por eso habían tomado las guitarras y ahora tonteaban en el cuarto de Liam y Niall.

Liam no podía dejar de ver la enorme sonrisa de Niall mientras tocaba una canción que él no conocía, Louis lo estaba molestando cantando más fuerte que él y haciendo que se desconcentrara. O al menos lo había estado haciendo hasta que Harry, quien dormía escondido en su cuello, le había tapado la boca con su mano y después de gruñir le dejo un manotazo y Louis se calló.

No era tan tarde, las tres máximo, y no había visto a Zayn desde la noche, no había desayunado, porque Danielle se lo dijo a Niall, no era del todo raro, Zayn hacía eso a veces.

–¿Qué crees que deba cantar?–Niall le preguntó sentándose en la cama.

–Lo siento Niall, no sé de qué me hablas– le sonrió un poco.

–De la beca, debo de elegir que canción cantar, y otra para solo tocarla–contestó sonrojándose– yo pensé que habías estado escuchándome los últimos minutos.

–Lo siento– sinceramente no le había prestado atención a Niall, pensaba que seguía bromeado con Louis–Entonces eso quiere decir que es un hecho que vas a aplicar para la beca.

Niall confirmo lo que dijo–Sí, Greg dijo que mi padre aún no sabe si dejarme o no más tiempo, pero si Zayn dijo que podía ayudarme a salir yo quiero hacerlo–no parecía tan convencido.

–Vamos a ir contigo–Liam le dijo atrayéndolo para pellizcar sus mejillas– Puedes tocar Wonderwall.

Niall negó indignado–¿Enserio?, Liam sabes cuántas personas pueden ir y tocar Wonderwall, debo de impresionar no ser más del montón.

–Pues lo siento, pregúntale a Zayn o Harry, ellos pueden ayudarte más en esto–se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta cuándo la puerta se abrió y Zayn entró con una enorme chamarra y un gorro en su cabeza.

–Hey–Niall le dijo poniéndose de pie, pero Zayn lo ignoró y se quitó la chamarra acomodándose en la silla del escritorio, llevaba su libreta para dibujar–¿Zayn?

No le contestó.

Frustrado se dio la vuelta para ver a Liam que con una mirada tranquilizadora se puso de pie y se acercó a Zayn por detrás y dejo su barbilla en su hombro–Hola– le susurró y la mano de Zayn le acaricio un poco el cabello, sin darse la vuelta–¿Quieres comer algo?– Zayn negó.

Se quedó ahí un momento, viendo el movimiento de la mano de Zayn dibujando algo, pero no sabía que, dándose la vuelta pudo ver a Niall a unos metros con su guitarra, con su rostro confundido.

–Basta–Harry se rió poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Louis, ajeno a lo que pasaba– No quiero más marcas en mi cuerpo– acomodo su playera y suspiro tomando la mano de Louis y jugando con sus dedos– Eres tan pequeñito.

Zayn dejo de dibujar, y se volteo en la silla observando a Louis y Harry, tenía los ojos rojos, apenas y lo notaba.

–¿Fumaste marihuana cariño?– Liam arrugó el ceño viendo como Zayn tenía una sonrisita rara en su rostro, viendo todavía a Harry y Louis en la cama.

–Si– luego simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió dibujando.

Eso sí era raro, Zayn ya habría dicho algo a Louis, una broma, un insulto, lo pensó dos veces antes de sentarse junto a Niall–Esta algo drogado, no le hagas caso.

Pero Niall era demasiado sensible como para no sentirse mal, lo sabía, pero tampoco sabía que le pasaba a Zayn, opto por mantenerse callado y sacarle sonrisas a Niall.

–Mgh–Harry estaba besando a Louis, mientras el chico le pasaba las manos por la espalda– Oye…– ahora los labios estaban pasándose por el cuello del rizado.

Liam sonrió de lado, Harry parecía feliz, lo merecía. Le tomo exactamente dos minutos antes de ver a Zayn dejar su lápiz e inclinarse para ver bien a los besadores.

–Estírale el cabello mientras chupas su cuello, le encanta–Zayn dijo elevando la voz.

Liam se congelo y Harry abrió los ojos, la melodía que Niall estaba tocando disminuyo un poco en velocidad, lo que significaba que estaba atento.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?–la voz de Louis era relajada, demasiado interesado en la boca de Harry.

–Porque lo he hecho muchas veces.

Silencio, Liam odiaba esos silencios, Niall dejo de tocar.

–¿Qué?–Louis se irguió en la cama y Harry nervioso tomo su mano.

–Oh vamos–Zayn murmuro sonriendo, como si aquello fuera divertido– ¿Cuántos secretos se tienen?

–Zayn…

–¿Qué Liam?– en verdad parecía divertido   
con la situación– Que importa que diga que nos acostábamos con Harry, los dos, tu y yo, somos unos más en su lista, eramos jovenes, queríamos experimentar, aunque la última vez fue cuándo los tres estuvimos en Lego, ¿10 meses?

Niall nunca había girado tan rápido su cabeza, Liam negaba y le dio una mirada de disculpa, y Oh dios... Louis ya estaba de pie.

–¿No lo sabían?–Zayn se recostó sobre la orilla del escritorio y rodo los ojos, ojos muy rojos– Harry adora meterse en la cama con alguien Louis y nosotros queríamos ver porque tantos estaban encima de él– paso la lengua por sus labios– y valla que lo supimos, ¿Has hecho un trio? Pequeño Lou, tu Harry ama tener dos penes encima de él, tal vez te gustaria probar.

No, no, no. Liam se puso de pie antes de que Louis llegara con Zayn, que seguía sonriendo–Harry no es una puta–Louis resoplo, tratando de zafarse de Harry.

Niall se interpuso entre Liam que seguía forcejeando con Louis, y Zayn que sonreía–Zayn no hables así de esa manera.

Fue muy fría, la mirada que Zayn le dirigía le hizo erizar el cuello, le dio miedo, y se movió hasta topar con Liam, que se dio la vuelta todavía tomando a Louis.

–No me digas como hablar Niall– le susurro y dejo de sonreír– además cállate, no tienes ni idea lo que es el sexo, no te metas en cosas de adultos bebe.

Liam soltó a Louis–No le hables así Zayn.

–¿Por qué no?–su voz se elevó– ¿Vamos a seguír fingiendo?, yo ya me canse.

Louis dejo de forcejear y observó a Harry sentado en la cama, pero ahora no quería verlo, Se había acostado con Liam y Zayn, tal vez en esta misma habitación, tuvo ganas de vomitar.

–¿De qué hablas?–Liam lo llamó–Zayn estas todavía muy drogado…

–Calla Liam–le dijo–me cansé de esto, de fingir que quiero algo con Niall, de ser sentimental, cuándo lo único que quiero es cogérmelo y ya.

Sintió algo frio caerle en el pecho, algo muy frio, se alejó de Liam y se topó, ahora con Louis. No, eso no era verdad, no, él nunca le había dicho nada de sexo, nada de…

Pero recordó la tarde pasada, a Zayn diciéndole si quería hacerlo y luego a Liam diciendo lo mismo.

Era un jueguito, quería cogérselo, tal vez Liam esperaba lo mismo.

–No es verdad, eso que dices no es verdad–Liam le dijo con fuerza–no sé qué te pasa…

–Me cansé de ti también Liam–Zayn interrumpió– de esperar años y años y entonces vengo y tu estas encaprichado con un mocoso imbécil, claro que lo único que podía hacer era complacerte, jugar un rato, pero si quieres quedarte con él, Jodete.

Liam se tambaleo un poco–¿Estás cansado? Yo soy el que ha estado divertido en esta casa, no sabes me la he pasado de maravilla, tú al menos podías tener la oportunidad de conocer más gente…

–Y valla que lo he hecho, me he divertido mucho—Zayn ya no se controlaba, estaba abriendo mucho los brazos– Niall no fue al único al que he besado, de hecho eso es lo más inocente que he hecho…

–¿Me has estado engañando?–Liam lo observó fijamente.

–He estado tapando los huecos que tú dejabas.

El ambiente era terriblemente pesado, Niall seguía viéndolos a los dos, observando cómo se lanzaban miradas de furia y estaba comenzando a querer llorar, no entendía nada. 

–Zayn–Liam trató de controlar sus pensamientos– yo no sé porque estás diciendo esto…

–Porque me cansé, te lo dije, ya estoy grande para jugar a las manos sudadas con nadie, Niall me harto y tú también– le grito– Tu Niall– se sintió como una acusación– vienes y te metes en una relación de años, y piensas que voy a aceptarlo tan fácil, yo solo quiero divertirme con tu pálido culo y ya, pero no lo valen, ninguno de los dos, ni tu culo virgen lo vale ni tu Liam, no me amaste lo suficiente como para ser solo los dos siempre, cuándo te dije lo de Niall, unirlo a esto que tenemos, rezaba porque me dijeras que no, que solo eramos tu y yo, fui un idiota.

-Ayer me dijiste que me amabas…–Niall se aferró a ese recuerdo.

–No seas idiota– Zayn replicó– esas son simples palabras, eso no vale, no te amo, solo pensé que sería divertido, hasta tú lo sabes, ayer que dijiste que pensabas irte a Irlanda, sabes que nada tiene futuro, no seas bebe, deberías de haber dejado que te cogiera, al menos te hubieras quedado con una gran cogida en tu primera vez.

–Basta–Louis camino hasta quedar de frente a él– no voy a dejar que digas esas cosas de Niall, si era un juego te detienes y no quiero que vuelvas a llamar de la manera en que llamaste a Harry, porque puedo romperte la cara en cualquier momento.

Zayn se irguió y quedaron nariz con nariz–Harry es una P–U–T–A–deletreo– aunque no lo digas, yo soy un drogadicto, Niall un bebe llorón, Liam es un idiota y tú eres un estúpido niño que tiene toda su vida asegurada, sin problemas– le susurro– Estamos jodidos, nos jodieron la vida a todos, no sabes nada Louis, tu vida es perfecta, todos somos eso, aunque no lo digas, tu novio es una puta, pero la mejor.

–Te lo dije–Louis levantó el puño y lo estrelló contra la mandíbula de Zayn, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el punzante dolor que tenía en su nudillo, porque Zayn levantó también le puño y le dio de lleno en su estómago.

–¡Louis!–Harry parecía desenfocado y trató de acercarse pero solo recibió un empujón, que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Louis y Zayn estaban rodando por el piso, dándose golpes donde podían, cuándo Zayn quedo encima lo mantuvo boca abajo y le estampo varios golpes en la cabeza, contra el piso.

–¡No!–Niall le dijo y se acercó a tomarlo por el cuello– Estas golpeándolo muy fuerte…

Y era verdad, Louis ya tenía la cara llena de sangre y las manos de Zayn estaban de la misma manera, pero Niall no era fuerte, no podía con el peso de Zayn y termino agitado en el piso y faltándole el aire, vio a Liam con cara de súplica.

–Detente–la voz de Liam era fría y lo tomo por la cintura, todavía pataleando y lo aventó contra una cama– si eso es lo que piensas ahora, está bien, pero deja de lastimar a las personas.

Zayn estaba boca abajo, respirando con fuerza, la sangre se colaba por su nariz y sus nudillos estaban rojos.

–¿Qué está pasando?– Joseph entró y Perrie lo hizo después–Que…

Louis estaba todavía en el piso, con toda la cara llena de sangre y Niall estaba tratando de controlar la forma en que la sangre salía, Liam respiraba con fuerza y calmaba a Harry que quería ir a arrodillarse con Louis.

–¿Puedes levantarte Louis?–Perrie se acercó a su rostro y limpio un poco– Zayn esta vez te pasaste, te quiero en tu cuarto, ahora, Danielle va a ir a curarte.

Zayn camino lentamente, pero Liam lo detuvo–Eso que dijiste, ¿Significa que estas terminando conmigo?

–Creo que tú y yo ya habíamos terminado hace mucho– susurró– forzamos demasiado las cosas, fijate, tuvimos que meter a alguien en la relación para que funcionara, eso no es normal Liam.

-Dijiste que lo era-Liam respingo- que no estabamos enfermos...

-Me mentí a mi mismo, no era dificil hacerlo con ustedes.

Liam lo soltó y lo dejo caminar hasta salir del cuarto.

–¿Louis?–Harry ahora estaba tirado en el piso palpándole el rostro a Louis– Cariño...

Louis se levantó un poco con ayuda de Perrie–No me toques, no ahora, no estoy enfadado, solo por favor deja que Niall me ayude.

El rubio le ayudo a levantarse, pero cuando iba a salir Joseph lo detuvo–No Horan, es hora de que te quedes, tu Louis vienes con nosotros para curarte y Harry por favor quédate en este cuarto–Perrie se puso de pie–¿Liam?–lo vio levantar el rostro– mañana quiero verlos a todos en mi despacho, creo que lo mejor es que se queden todos aquí, Danielle les va a subir de comer.

Salió dejando el sonido de los sollozos de Harry que estaba contra la pared y la respiración dificultosa de Niall, Liam tenía que hacer algo, así que fue al buro y saco el medicamento de Niall– Toma– le dijo para que lo tomara y respirara mejor.

–¿Por qué me hace esto?–Harry gimió con dolor–Porque Zayn dice esas cosas que me lastiman…

Liam dudoso fue y lo levanto, pero Harry se hizo el pesado y se quedó donde mismo– No sé porque dijo todo eso, pero no lo escuches, tú no eres nada de lo que él dijo...

–Si lo soy, soy una jodida puta, tú lo sabes, me acosté con ustedes– sollozo– pero porque me lo grita en la cara, porque se lo dice a Louis.

–¿De verdad se acostaron?–Niall seguía respirando con dificultad, sin tomar su medicamento–Liam… ¿Zayn solo quería cogerme?

Liam camino a su lado–El medicamento– le dijo apretando su mano– lo demás no importa–Niall se quedó sin hacer nada–Dios Niall, no me lo pongas difícil, sí, nosotros tuvimos sexo, pero ya no más, Niall, si Zayn quería solo eso ahora no importa.

Niall tomo su medicamento y se sentó en la cama–Me siento muy mal– se soltó llorando y Liam se pasó las manos por el cabello frustrado, no podía con eso, con Harry llorando y Niall también y todo por Zayn, él también tenía ganas de llorar.

Harry necesitaba más del el ahora, así que se acercó y lo levantó por la cintura– vamos, sé que no vas a dejar de llorar, pero quédate en la cama–vio a Niall tratar de limpiar las lágrimas– Niall… yo no sé qué decirte, porque no entiendo que pasa, pero yo te amo ¿está bien?

Niall no contestó, no es que él lo esperaba, en cambio se movió a su cama y se recostó boca abajo– No se sí ahora creo en estas palabras…

–Niall…

–Louis no me va a perdonar nunca esto, Zayn me jodio todo…

–Harry, por favor– Liam le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas– ya por favor.

Niall al parecer noto el tono de su voz porque se puso de pie y se acurruco a su lado–Liam, siento mucho lo que Zayn te dijo.

–Algo pasa, Zayn no es así, no puede decir esas cosas en verdad.

–Él lo dijo–Harry murmuró– todos sabemos lo que somos, y los dos sabemos que Zayn sabe cómo lastimar.

Era verdad, Zayn sabía cómo lastimar a las personas, lo había visto mucho tiempo hacerlo, a los chicos que los molestaban de pequeños, a Danielle, a Harry cuando se enfadaba con él y ahora lastimaba a Niall y lo lastimaba a él, le había roto la cara a Louis. 

Sí, Zayn sabía lastimar, eso era lo único que Doniya le había enseñado, como lastimar en lo más hondo.

**

Por la mañana, cuándo abrió los ojos, sintió dos cuerpos a su lado, por un momento pensó que eran Zayn y Niall, pero no era así, porque el cabello de Zayn no le picaba tanto debajo de su barbilla. 

Era Harry.

Y entonces recordó.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y quiso no salir de la cama, pero tocaron la puerta y abriéndose un poco Danielle se asomó–¿Liam?

–¿Qué?

Danielle termino por entrar–Perrie quiere verlos, ahora– susurró bajito, seguramente para no despertar a Niall y Harry y no batallar con ellos– vamos, levántate.

Liam le dio una mirada y fijándose en no despertarlos se puso de pie y noto lo cansado que estaba–¿Cómo esta Louis?

Danielle parecía sorprendida por la pregunta–Mal, Joseph tuvo que curarle heridas en la frente, lo coció un poco, y tiene mucho del rostro morado.

Liam asintió–¿Zayn?– secamente levanto la cabeza.

–Está mejor, tiene el labio reventado, pero solo eso, bueno y los nudillos lastimados–Danielle se mordió el labio–no sé qué pasó, pero se ve fatal.

–¿Danielle?–Liam le dijo–Dime algo ¿Notaste algo extraño?

–¿Extraño?

–En Zayn–Liam se exaspero– Tu no vas a mentirme, dime lo que sea.

Danielle parecía meditarlo, pero negó en dirección a Liam–Lo siento, yo creo que es el mismo imbécil de siempre, solo que ahora por fin todos se dieron cuenta.

No podía negarlo, Zayn siempre fue un imbécil con Danielle, desde el primer día–Voy a despertarlos y bajar.

Danielle salió del cuarto sin decir nada más. Y Liam suavemente toco las manos de los dos que estaban en la cama–Niall, Harry.

Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, pero no supo cuál de los dos los tenía más rojos–Perrie quiere vernos, vamos.

No se atrevió a ver a Niall a los ojos, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor, pero tampoco se acercó a Harry, solo los dejo salir antes de cerrar la puerta y en silencio los tres bajaron las escaleras y entraron al despacho. Louis estaba en el sillón, con las manos en su rostro, con un visible dolor y Zayn estaba sentado en la silla enfrente de Perrie.

–Espero que ustedes me digan que paso–Perrie dijo apenas Liam cerró la puerta– porque estos dos no quieren hablar.

Liam dudoso se acercó a Zayn e ignoró a Perrie–¿Por qué haces esto?– le dijo–Lastimaste a Harry y a Niall–Zayn se quedó viendo al piso–Zayn…

Nada, ni una mirada.

Harry se movió tanteando las cosas hasta caer de rodillas frente a Louis–¿Te duele mucho?

Louis no dejo que lo tocara–Claro que me duele– le dijo en voz baja, se notaba el dolor.

–¿Liam?–Perrie lo llamó.

Pero él espero, espero por algo que Zayn dijera, alguna excusa por actuar de esa manera, algo, lo que fuera, pero nada llegó.

–Zayn dijo algunas cosas horribles de nosotros– Liam le murmuró a Perrie– Louis se enfadó y comenzaron a golpearse, no hay más, los siento si esperabas otra cosa.

–Yo no esperaba nada–Perrie se puso de pie.

–Louis háblame–Harry estaba ajeno a todo– Louis…– al parecer Louis también prefería mantenerse callado– lo siento si no soy perfecto como tú, si tengo problemas si…

–¿Perfecto?–Louis ahora si hablo y muy fuerte, el acto solo le causo un dolor en el rostro– No digas esa mierda Harry, que yo no tenga una madre que no me recuerda o un padre que me golpea– dijo con ira– o incuso si no me drogo o mis padres me abandonaron, eso no significa que mi vida sea perfecta, no te atrevas a decir eso, cuándo he visto como lastiman a mi mejor amigo por años, no te atrevas a decir que mi vida es perfecta ni que yo lo soy, no me insultes diciendo eso, porque entonces es que no me conoces– explotó– ahora tengo una vida más difícil por tu culpa, por haberme enamorado de ti.

Y no era románico, porque Louis estaba furioso, como si dijera que ahora que estaba enamorado tenía más problemas. 

–Escuchen–Perrie parecía cansada– ustedes son amigos, no sé qué paso, pero no creo que nada valga que se lastimen– observo a Zayn–¿Tienes algo que decirme Zayn?

Nada, de nuevo ni una palabra.

–Está bien–parecía decepcionada– Zayn y Louis están castigados, los quiero en su cuarto, no van a salir para nada, ahí comerán, los demás pueden irse van a tener clases.

Liam hizo el último intento y se arrodillo frente a Zayn antes de que Perrie lo sacara–¿Zayn?– le dijo y tomo su mano–Cariño háblame, dime algo, lo que sea.

Zayn lo observó y zafo sus manos– No quiero que te me acerques, te lo dije ayer, me canse de esto, sal de aquí toma a Niall y dejen de molestarme– no titubeo ni una vez en lo que dijo– vete.

Liam asintió sin verlo de nuevo, y tomo la mano de Harry que estaba de pie y la de Niall y los saco del despacho, Joseph entró luego y ayudó a Louis a salir.

–Zayn…–Perrie se sentó en la silla próxima y tomo sus manos cuándo estuvieron a solas– ¿Qué pasa?

–Déjame Perrie, no tengo nada–Zayn intento ponerse de pie, pero Perrie no lo dejo.

–Escúchame, yo te conozco– trató de serenar su voz, no necesitaba ponerse intensa con Zayn– te conozco desde que tenías días de nacido, cuándo Doniya llegó al aeropuerto contigo en brazos, te vi crecer, vi como sufrías y como reías– acaricio su mejilla y Zayn cerró los ojos– yo se lo mucho que quieres a Liam, a Harry, sé que quieres a Niall, así que dime porque los estas lastimando, Zayn, entiendo que Doniya ha sido una perra contigo, lo entiendo, pero tú no eres así, ¿Qué te hace tratar a la persona que más amas de esa manera?

Zayn abrió los ojos y ahora eran rojos– Estoy muy cansado Perrie– le dijo abrazándose a su cintura–Perrie…–sollozo–Perrie…–Ahora ya estaba llorando y mentalmente se golpeo, no debía de flaquear, no ahora.

Se mantuvo acariciando su cabello hasta que Zayn recobro la compostura– Quiero hablar con mis padres, salir de aquí, voy a hacer lo que quieran, díselos, pero me quiero ir.

Perrie asintió y limpió las lágrimas, parecía un pequeño niño, el niño que saco un día hace años de una armario de la gran casa de los Malik, el niño que Doniya lastimaba con sus desplantes y sus palabras, el niño que lloro en su regazo de hambre y cansancio.

Y entonces se fijó, Zayn nunca dejo de ser ese niño, nunca, solo que intentaba no serlo.

–Zayn, sabes que puedes confiarme lo que quieras, dímelo, ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad? Qué me preocupas.

Por un momento creyó que iba a hablar, pero no lo hizo, se alejó y se puso de pie–Quiero hablar con Yaser y Trisha, por favor– luego salió sin decir nada más y ella se quedó con una horrible sensación en su cuerpo.

**

Los días pasaron demasiado despacio en un cuarto tan solo, Zayn dibujo mucho esos días y se miraba al espejo para saber que aún seguía bien.

Lo peor eran las clases, porque no podía huir de nadie en las clases, Harry seguía aferrado a Louis que ahora al menos parecía tener menos dolor por los golpes, los había visto tomados de la mano. El solo entraba y escuchaba a los profesores en un rincón, no pensaba en la mano de Liam constante en la espalda de Niall, a veces pensaba que lo hacía para que Niall no volteara a verlo y en el fondo lo agradecía, no quería ver esos ojos llenos de despreció, porque en verdad estaba cansado.

Prefería quedarse con Aiden, luego de que Perrie le dejara salir del cuarto y platicar con él de estupideces, eso era bueno, le quedaba todavía más tiempo en Lego.

Sus padres no habían querido sacarlo de ahí a pesar de que les suplico por eso, incluso derramo unas cuántas lágrimas, porque estaba frustrado y necesitaba salir, si no lo hacía iban a pasar cosas malas, lo sabía.

Pero nada, se mantuvo todo en un letargo doloroso, nunca se había sentido tan solo en Lego, porque ahora no tenía a Liam, pero era lo mejor, se convencía de eso todos los días.

Y entonces nada valió la pena, lo supo cuándo vio la mirada de Aiden llena de miedo acercarse a él una tarde, mientras volvía del lago.

–Zayn…–Aiden lo llamo con urgencia– yo no sé qué pasa, pero no quiero problemas– extendió su mano y pudo notar un celular–Vino esta mañana y me dijo que te lo diera, que iba a llamar.

–¿Quien dijo?–Zayn tomo el celular–Aiden...

–Nick, él lo dijo– nunca había visto tan nervioso a Aiden– el me lo dio para ti.

Zayn asintió, porque no sabía que más hacer, se metió el celular al bolsillo y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta, y entonces lo noto.

–¿Dónde está la camioneta?–dijo lentamente.

–Joseph la uso, llevó a los chicos a una sesión–Aiden contestó más calmado y sin notar el rostro de Zayn.

–¿Los chicos?– Zayn se dio la vuelta.

–Harry, Niall y Liam– le dijo– Hoy llegó una petición y Perrie los dejó ir.

–¿Hoy?– el estómago se le revolvió– Aiden…

Aiden se detuvo y lo observó por encima del hombro–¿Qué?

–¿Cuándo te dio esto Nick?

–Hoy, en la mañana–dijo Aiden–¿Qué?

–¿Cuándo se fueron con Joseph?

Aiden lo pensó, confundido– Unas horas, tal vez un poco más.

Sintió el celular vibrar y vio el nombre de Nick en la llamada, con una estúpida foto de él con su aterradora sonrisa. Abrió el celular y contestó.

–¿Nick?

–Hola gatito– Nick le contestó– Tengo algo que es tuyo, tus preciosos muchachos.

No.

No.

Nada había valido la pena.

*


	17. Capítulo 17: 6 Agosto /2010

–No quiero Perrie– Harry hizo un puchero digno de cualquier niño–Nunca vamos a dos sesiones en seis meses y lo sabes.

Perrie lo ignoro–No te estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que en se alisten, Joseph va a ir con ustedes.

Liam se puso de pie y Niall hizo lo mismo, pero Harry siguió en la cama, estaban en su cuarto, esperando que Louis terminara de bañarse, o como a Harry le gustaba llamarlo internamente, estaban intentando con todas las fuerzas no toparse más de lo necesario con Zayn y una cosa era segura, a ese cuarto jamás entraría.

–¿A dónde?– Liam pensó en un momento que llevarse puesto, pero no importaba de todas maneras llegando a la sesión le dirían que se cambiaran–¿Perrie?

–Es en el centro Liam– Perrie se dio la vuelta para tomar la mano de Harry– Y no sé porque estas tan quejumbroso, cariño ¿sabes lo que estarías haciendo en otra casa como esta?, pero no privada, sino pública.

Asintiendo Harry soltó su mano–Recogiendo mierda, lo sé– escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y luego los pasos de Louis–¿Louis viene?

Perrie le dio una mirada a sus moretones en el rostro y la pequeña cicatriz que tenía a la altura de su frente–Pues…

–¿A dónde?–Louis casi estaba cambiado y ahora peinaba su cabello.

–A una sesión de fotos–Niall fue quién contestó– es para donación de órganos y están usando a mucha gente.

Louis soltó una pequeña risita– Claro que no voy Harry, ahora mismo no me veo exactamente muy bien, nadie querría tomarme fotos.

–Yo lo haría…

Se abstuvo de contestar lo que pasaba por su mente y siguió peinándose, vio a Perrie decirle algo a Liam y el ceño del muchacho se hizo pronunciado–¿Quién va?

–Liam, Harry y Niall–Perrie dijo y les dio una mirada–Joseph va a estar esperándolos afuera, no tarden.

Niall y Liam salieron y Louis los siguió con la mirada hasta que cerraron la puerta. No lo engañaban, todo estaba tensó desde lo que paso con Zayn, y claramente se veía la forma en que Niall fingía las sonrisas y como Liam no le creía nada, pero tampoco hacía algo por mejorar las cosas.

Y no lo culpaba, caray, Zayn había sido su novio por años, y que le hablara de esa manera seguramente fue mil veces peor que lo que le dijo a Niall. Pero no a Harry, no se le olvidaba la mirada de pánico de Harry cuándo estuvieron a solas y le pidió que no lo dejara, pero claro que no lo iba a hacer. 

Solo era tremendamente frustrante saber que Zayn y Liam se habían acostado con Harry, le carcomían los celos, y aunque estaba seguro que nada había, ahora se sorprendía cuándo un pensamiento agresivo aparecía cada vez que Liam se acercaba demasiado o le acariciaba alguna parte del cuerpo a Harry. 

Eso estaba mal, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de sentirlo.

Camino hasta llegar al armario y saco una de esas cosas que Harry se ponía en la cabeza para que los risos no cayeran y se lo puso, él le llamaba mascada, Harry le decía de otra manera, pero no recordaba cuál, no era que importara.

–Te vez bien– le dijo Louis y aliso su camisa– Ve.

Dejó que Harry le plantara un beso en la mejilla y siguió su caminar hasta que salió del cuarto, luego se tumbó en su cama y respiro hondo, quería largarse ya de esa casa.

**

–¿Zayn no va?–Niall trató de sonar despreocupado, como si en verdad no le interesara, pero Liam le apretó el muslo y negó.

–Creo que Perrie no quiere problemas–Liam se acercó lo más que pudo al cuerpo de Niall para que Harry pudiera meterse a su lado en la camioneta.

–De todas maneras nadie le hablaría–Harry dijo cerrando la puerta– es mejor que se mantenga alejado.

Liam frunció los labios y Niall le dio una tímida mirada antes de poner su mano sobre su otro muslo, no se sentía igual, de alguna manera estar así con Liam no se sentía correcto, porque no habían hablado de lo que paso con Zayn, él todavía pensaba que Zayn iba a entrar y decir que lo lamentaba, lo buscaba con la mirada cuándo pensaba que Liam no lo veía, en las clases lo único que quería era verlo, que le dijera que no era solo porque quería cogérselo, que si lo quería de verdad. Pero la mano de Liam en su espalda nunca lo dejo mantener la mirada más de cinco segundos y Zayn nunca fue a disculparse.

Y lo sabía, que era el que menos sufría, porque Liam estaba hecho polvo, lo había oído llorar mientras pensaba que dormía y cerraba la puerta del baño, mientras fingía bañarse, era horrible, a veces pensaba que Zayn tenía razón y fue a meterse en una relación, a destruirla, pero luego Liam le sonreía de lado y besaba su cabeza y lo dejaba dormir en su cama. Aun así todo era una mierda.

Y Harry… Niall nunca había entendido muy bien que tanto se querían Harry y Zayn, pero supuso que era mucho el cariño, porque solo de esa manera se explicaba que Harry estuviera tan dolido y lastimado por las palabras de Zayn, había dicho miles de cosas contra Zayn, con los ojos rojos, y Niall agradeció cuándo Louis le dijo que tenían que hablar y lo saco del cuarto, porque Liam ya tenía los labios fruncidos y los nudillos apretados, porque claro que amaba a Zayn y no le gustaba que hablaran de él de esa manera, a Niall también le daban ganas de callar a Harry.

El camino fue rápido, no había mucho tráfico, y pronto estuvieron en una enorme casa, parecía de esas fotografías independientes y algunos carros ya estaban estacionados.

–Creo que vamos tarde–Joseph les murmuró desde el asiento de enfrente y detuvo la camioneta– bajen y pregunten en la entrada, voy a buscar dónde estacionarme. 

Los tres bajaron y Liam tomo la mano de Harry, porque en lugares nuevos se confundía un poco al caminar.

Estaban subiendo las escaleras cuándo un chico moreno apareció, llevaba un saco negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla–¿Casa Lego?– les dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Liam asintió– Venimos a participar en la campaña de donación de órganos.

–Claro, hagan el favor de seguirme.

Liam arrugó el ceño cuándo el chico no los guio a la entrada, pero sí caminaron a la parte trasera, la mano de Niall se coló en la suya y la apretó un poco, jaló a Harry que iba más lento que de costumbre.

–¿Disculpa?– Liam le dijo fuerte al chico que ahora iba unos metros por delante de ellos, habían entrado al estacionamiento– No creo que vallan a tomarnos fotos aquí.

El chico se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, ya no sonreía, ahora solo los miraba con aburrición– No, no les van a tomar fotos.

Un ruido fuerte se presentó frente a todos y una camioneta azul se estaciono muy cerca, la puerta se abrió y Liam jaló a Niall y Harry, estaban en problemas, lo sabía, la persona que bajo de la camioneta lo miro fijamente, con su sonrisa.

–Harry necesito que corras– le dijo Liam mientras los comenzaba a jalar.

–No lo hagas Liam, no quiero lastimarte, no ahora al menos– Nick le sonrió y se puso frente a Harry y lo jalo por el brazo.

–No me toques Nick– Harry forcejo antes de que una bofetada le diera en la cara y sus lentes cayeran.

–Déjalo Nick–Liam apretó a Niall muy fuerte, quería decirle que corriera, que fuera por Joseph, pero no pudo porque Nick subió a Harry a la camioneta y el chico que los había llevado al estacionamiento tomo a Niall por el cabello y lo jalo.

–¡Liam!–Niall gritó y abrió las piernas para que no pudieran subirlo a la camioneta, Harry seguía forcejeando dentro, pero un tipo alto lo tenía contra el asiento, boca abajo. 

Trato de no soltar a Niall, pero no pudo sostenerlo por mucho tiempo y con impotencia vio como lo subían y le tapaban los ojos con un pedazo de tela, Nick se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la camioneta.

–No te quiero lastimar– le dijo y Liam pensó que eso no era realmente lo que quería– sube a la camioneta.

¿Podía hacer otra cosa?, pasó por su lado y sintió con asco como Nick le apretaba la cintura para ayudarlo a subir, respiro hondo y tomo la mano de Niall que ya tenía otra tela en la boca, igual que Harry.

–Ven aquí Li–Nick se subió junto a ellos y cerró la puerta mientras los otros tipos se subían en la parte trasera, amontonados–Vamos a tener que tapar estos bellos ojos–Liam asintió lentamente y dejó que le pusieran la tela, pero la de la boca nunca llegó.

–¿Nick?– dijo cuándo la camioneta se puso en marcha, demasiado rápido– ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

El aliento de Nick le llegó muy rápido en su mejilla y tuvo que hacerse a un lado y con miedo apretó muy fuerte la mano de Niall– Porque se lo advertí.

No quiso preguntar nada más porque Nick comenzó en susurros conversar con alguien y se concentró en la respiración de Niall que era muy agitada–¿Niall?–lo llamó acercándose a su oído–¿Tienes tu medicamento?

Sintió el movimiento de su cabeza confirmándolo. Eso era un alivió, necesitaba dárselo apenas le quitaran la tela de la boca.

–Oh cierto–Nick dijo y Liam juró que estaba sonriendo– Su medicamento, dámelo Liam.

–No– trató de sonar firme, pero no pudo, la voz le tembló– Nick, escúchame, Niall lo necesita, por favor…

–Dámelo,. ahora– repitió– o vamos a empezar a tener dificultades Liam, hazlo ahora.

–Nicholas por favor– Liam intentó con su nombre completo, sabía que a él le gustaba.

–Oh Li– eso era un ronroneo y Liam sintió la espalda fría– me encanta cuándo me llamas por mi nombre completo, pero no te sirve de nada, dámelo.

Liam volvió a negar y sintió un estirón en su cabello, luego Niall se removió como loco en el asiento.

–¿Qué le estás haciendo?–Liam le gritó y trato de llevar sus manos hasta Niall, pero alguien lo detuvo y se quedó pegado al respaldo del asiento, ahora solo escuchaba los gemidos de Niall e incluso los de Harry–Nick, basta, no lo agites más…

–Detén a Harry, el imbécil me araño– Nick rugió con furia y Liam escuchó una bofetada, después Nick volvió a su lugar, lo podía escuchar a su lado– Son unos niños malos– ahora un sonido diferente se coló y tardo unos segundos en descifrarlo, Nick estaba aventando al aire el medicamento de Niall, estaba presionando varias veces.

–Nick, por favor, él lo necesita, no lo gastes, por favor– suplicó y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, estaba asustado y tenía miedo, y no podía pensar en un Niall sin poder respirar.

El sonido se detuvo y la camioneta también, escuchó a la gente hablar detrás y luego las puertas se abrieron y alguien lo jalo por el brazo, no se resistió, porque necesitaba saber si Niall y Harry venían a su lado, así era, podía escuchar el forcejeo de los dos.

–¿Qué le pasa al rizado?– alguien jadeo y luego escuchó un golpe más fuerte– Mocoso estúpido, deja de patearme.

–Harry– dijo fuerte, a pesar de que alguien lo estaba presionando contra una pared, como si estuvieran cuidando que no los vieran– basta– escuchó algo, sonidos que hacían ecos, agudizó el oído y estuvo seguro que estaban en un lugar grande, seguramente vació.

Los hicieron subir una escalera, luego otra y otra, al final lo cargaron por las piernas y no pudo seguir contando cuántos pisos subieron, se dio un golpe en la cabeza cuándo lo dejaron caer y se sintió un poco aliviado cuándo Niall y Harry cayeron a sus lados.

–Pueden quitarse la tela– dijo una voz y una puerta se cerró.

Se quitó la tela y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, estaban en una habitación muy luminosa, había demasiadas lámparas y dejaban salir luz blanca, parpadeo varias veces antes de acostumbrarse. 

Niall estaba a su lado parpadeando mientras se tomaba el pecho con la mano, no estaba respirando nada bien, supuso que en parte por tratar de defenderse y por el miedo, se acercó y le tomo el rostro–Vamos a respirar juntos, como lo hiciste con Louis una vez ¿Sí?

El rubio asintió, pero sin hablar señalo hacía atrás de Liam, se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Mierda, Harry estaba pasándola muy mal, sus ojos estaban rojos y se había ido a un orilla, tapándolos con esa cosa que traía en la cabeza.

–Harry– corrió a su lado– Dios, déjame ayudarte– Harry asintió torpemente y dejo de le pusiera la mascada en los ojos–¿mejor?

Si, Harry asintió, pero pudo verlo tembloroso y lo ayudo a llegar hasta el lado de Niall, que seguía tratando de respirar. Si a él le molestaban las luces, no quería ni pensar en Harry, seguramente los ojos estaban por estallarle, una cosa era la luz del día y otra esas luces fijas, dándole a los ojos. 

Nick lo sabía. 

–Vamos Niall– Liam tomo su mano–Uno...

Niall se tardó unos segundos en juntar el suficiente aire–Dos…

Sonaba tan débil, maldito Nick, a pesar de eso le sonrió y siguió contando a su lado, y entonces se fijo en el cuarto, no era grande, no había nada además de un enorme espejo en una pared, pero las paredes eran viejas y estaban húmedas. Y la puerta estaba sellada, no había casi nada de aire.

Nick también sabía de Niall.

Demasiada luz y poco aire, tragó duro, no podían estar mucho tiempo ahí, las cosas iban a salir mal si eso pasaba.

Niall no pudo respirar bien del todo, el no esperaba eso, pero al menos ya no se tomaba el pecho y estaba recargado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados. Harry estaba más tembloroso y Liam lo atrajo a su pecho, para que escondiera su cara y la luz no se colara por la mascada.

No hablaron, no quería gastar el aire en eso, además tenía que pensar. Nick no estaba tan loco como para hacer esas cosas, o eso creía antes, pero ahora tenía terror de cualquier cosa.

El confiaba en que no le haría daño a él, porque enfermamente lo amaba, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Niall y Harry, y sinceramente eso era lo único que le importaba, tenía que sacarlos de ahí.

Tal vez habían pasado una hora, no más, pero estaba muy cansado y hablaba con Niall en bajito, para que no se durmiera, no sabía que pasaba si Niall se dormía con tan poco aire, pero no quería descubrirlo, su respiración de nuevo era trabajosa y aunque Niall le sonreía le daba pavor si sus ojos se cerraban por mucho tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y Nick entró, llevaba solo unos pantalones holgados y una fina playera, cerró la puerta y se sentó a los pies de Liam–Hola– les dijo–Liam se sentó mejor y obligo a Niall a hacer lo mismo, por un momento Nick lo recorrió con la mirada antes de toparse con Harry– ¿Qué tienes en los ojos Harry?–se arrodillo y tomo las muñecas de Harry para sentarlo y le desamarro la mascada y la enrollo en su mano– Vamos abre los ojos, hice esto para ti.  
Harry mordiéndose los labios abrió los ojos lentamente y Liam pudo ver el dolor cruzarse por su rostro, Harry no veía nada así, era demasiada luz, siempre había sido así, demasiada luz y demasiada oscuridad lo lastimaban.

–Que bonitos ojos–Nick lo soltó y se volvió a sentar– Veamos, vamos a hablar un rato, me voy a quedar aquí, espero que no les moleste– jugó con la mascada y ladeo la cabeza para ver a Niall– ¿No puedes respirar bien Niall?– se burló y Liam lo abrazó con fuerza porque noto la forma en que lo dijo, había sido más dura y fría que como le habló a Harry, Niall era el que corría peligro.

–No puede Nick–le dijo en un susurro viéndolo a los ojos–¿Puedes darme su medicina?

–No Liam, aunque me pidas las cosas así– le contestó–¿Cuántas veces te pedí que me miraras como algo más?

Liam negó–Dios Nick, ¿Es por eso? ¿De verdad? Es por un estúpido capricho que tenías desde joven…

Se detuvo porque Nick apretó fuerte el pie de Niall y el rubio se removió pataleando, además se detuvo porque sintió a Harry apretar su mano, previniéndolo.

–Cállate Liam–soltó el pie de Niall y paso sus dedos por su rostro–Y tu Harry te quiero con los ojos abiertos, cada vez que parpadees más de lo debido voy a apretar un poco a Niall y vamos a ver cuánto puede durar con un dolor físico y su endeble respiración.

Liam vio a Niall observar con pánico a Harry, pero el chico asintió y observo a Nick fijamente. No iba a durar mucho, Liam lo sabía.

–Muy bien–se puso de pie y dejo en el piso la mascada y saco de su bolsillo el medicamento– Ustedes están tan pacíficos y lo menos que puedo decirles es que hacen aquí– se sentó de nuevo, pero más alejado– Están aquí porque Zayn me debe mucho dinero y el tontito piensa que puede darme largas y no pagar.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?–Liam dudoso se inclinó hacia delante y vio a Nick sonreír– ¿Por qué te debe dinero?

–Sabes una cosa Liam, para ser novios y amarse tanto como lo gritan siempre, Zayn no te tiene confianza– sonaba tranquilo, como si fuera alguna cosa normal, como si fuera una cosa buena tener a tres chicos encerrados y a dos en condiciones dolorosas.

–Dímelo tú, entonces.

Lo vio sonreír y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, calmar a Nick.

Pero Nick no era idiota, claro que no– Tus sonrisas me encantan, pero sé que no las sientes, vamos a ver en unas horas si puedes hacer algo mejor– le dijo y arrugó el ceño– Abre esos ojos Harry–tomo el pie de Niall estirándose y lo apretó fuerte–que este conversando con Liam no significa que no te vea.

Liam vio a Harry asentir torpemente y abrir los ojos, le dolía Liam lo sabía. Pero no podía hacer mucho, solo tomo la mano de Nick y la alejó del pie de Niall. Tenía manos grandes y era fuerte, porque batalló un poco y cuándo por fin la quitó, Niall ya estaba gimiendo bajito.

–Zayn estaba vendiendo droga para mí–Nick murmuro como si no hubiera estado haciendo nada– Y me debe dinero, no me ha querido pagar, yo solo estoy dándole una razón para hacerlo.

Liam negó–No es verdad.

–Nunca te he mentido Liam, el niño me debe dinero y ahora va a pagarme porque si no lo hace van a pasar cosas feas y no quieres eso ¿verdad?

–No, no quiero.

Tocaron a la puerta y Nick se puso de pie diciéndole con el dedo que se callara y salió del cuarto, se volteo hacía Harry apenas la puerta se cerró.

–¿Harry?–lo llamó y tomo su mano–Cierra los ojos– le dijo y Harry así lo hizo– ¿Es verdad lo que dijo?

Liam sabía que era cierto antes de que Harry asintiera. Dios, que mierda estaba pensando Zayn para hacer eso, vender drogas, trabajar para Nick. 

–Él empezó hace unos meses– Harry dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por los ojos– necesitaba dinero porque Doniya no le estaba dando nada, ya sabes que Yaser y Trisha le dejaron esa responsabilidad a ella y no le van a dar la cuenta bancaria, te lo oculto- gimió- Élquería dineropara hacer ese viaje que decían…

Liam cerró los ojos y escucho la puerta abrirse, Nick tomo asiento de nuevo y cuándo sus ojos se abrieron lentamente Nick le sonreía– Yo se lo advertí hace unos días, le dije que necesitaba el dinero o cosas malas les pasarían a la gente que quiere, le advertí, esto no es mí culpa– la mano derecha estaba sobre el tobillo de Niall y el rubio lo observaba fijamente, esperando por el apretón.

Era eso, por eso había hecho todo, sintió mucho alivió en su pecho y vio a Niall con la misma mirada que él en su rostro, incluso Harry parecía comprenderlo todo.

Zayn había dicho todas esas cosas horribles por algo, por Nick.

–Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, vamos a llamarlo luego para decirle que están bien– se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Liam–Ven aquí, no estás aquí por no quererme, pero podemos divertirnos Liam.

Sintió la mano de Niall en su brazo aferrándose y la de Harry en su cintura, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

–Ponte de pie Liam– le dijo fuerte– se bueno y voy a ser bueno con ustedes.

Se puso de pie lentamente y la mano de Nick se coló en la suya– Así está bien– se acercó tanto que pudo oler su fragancia– estas tan guapo– le peino el cabello para atrás– no puedo creer que Zayn haya aceptado meter a Niall en esto, si tu fueras mio te tendría en una caja de cristal, sin que nadie te tocara, solo para mí.

Se detuvo y paso una mano por su mejilla, Liam quiso alejarse, pero no era lo mejor, lo sabía, así que lo observó fijamente– Nick…

–Shh–le puso un dedo en la boca y sonrió–Abre– no quería, le daba asco, pero Nick pateo con fuerza el pie de Niall y cuándo escuchó el gemido salir de su boca, no lo pensó y la abrió– Eso, podemos hacer esto sencillo Li–metió el dedo– cuándo eras pequeño y te llevaba dulces ¿Lo recuerdas?–Liam asintió– amaba la forma en que los comías y me preguntaba qué tan deliciosa sería tu boquita– respiró con fuerza, porque Nick lo aterraba– Chupa Liam.

Cerro los ojos y chupo el dedo, tuvo la intención de morderlo, pero por algún motivo pensó que eso pondría a Nick muy intensó así que no lo hizo.

–Oh Liam–Nick sacó el dedo y se lo metió a la boca saboreando– no puedo creer en verdad que no fueras lo suficientemente bueno para Zayn, tuvo que meter a alguien en esa relación, si tu estuvieras conmigo, nunca jamás te haría sentir como si no te amara.

–Zayn me ama– se le salió decirlo.

Pero Nick no parecía molesto– Yo no lo creo, más bien pienso que Zayn es un idiota– lo jalo por la mano y lo llevó frente al espejo.

Se veía tan asustado que sintió pena por el mismo, las manos de Nick estaban en su cintura, apresándolo suavemente y pudo ver por el reflejo a Harry con los ojos abiertos y a Niall inclinado hacia delante con los puños apretados. Sintió un profundo cariño por Niall, porque se veía que estaba preocupado y que quería mantenerlo a salvo. Pero no podía, ahora mismo lo único que los mantenía a todos bien, era el enfermizo amor que Nick decía tenerle.

–Mírate– le dijo Nick al oído– Eres perfecto, no hay nada en ti que no lo sea, tu olor– aspiro su aroma del cuello– tus ojos– lo observó fijamente por el espejo– tu piel–se estremeció al sentir las manos de Nick meterse por su playera y acariciarlo ahí– tus labios hinchados.

Liam se alejó cuándo Nick quiso besarlo y al instante supo que fue una mala decisión, porque parecía enfadado cuándo lo aventó un poco por la espalda y lo tumbo contra una pared– Quédate ahí– le dijo.

No, no. Nick se acercó a Niall y lo tomo por el cabello para ponerlo de pie, haciendo que el rubio soltara un grito de dolor y se tomara el cabello con las manos, trato de ponerse de pie pero Nick negó– Te quedas ahí, no queremos que Niall no pueda respirar ¿o sí?

Las manos de Nick recorrieron el cuello de Niall y lo sostuvo de pie por ese lugar, no estaba apretando mucho, pero podía hacerlo y Liam asintió y se quedó sentado, observando las manos de Nick.

–¿Sabes que es lo que me enferma Liam?–le   
dijo– Que tu hayas aceptado todo, que Niall haya entrado a tu vida en tan pocos meses, cuándo yo por años lo he intentado– la voz era de furia y Liam sintió más miedo que nunca– Me enferma que no hayas podido amarme pero a este imbécil sí– Niall pataleo en el piso al sentir el agarre más fuerte en su cuello– ¿Sabes que no puedo dejarlo tan feliz? Tengo que quitarlo de en medio, así tal vez te des cuenta y me ames.

Liam con horror vio a Nick apretar más fuerte y no dudo en ponerse de pie, incluso Harry lo hizo pero Nick negó y aflojó el agarre– Eres mío Liam, no me interesa que pienses otra cosa, y si tengo que sacar del camino a Niall y Zayn lo voy a hacer no lo dudes.

Estaba loco, Liam lo supo. Lamento tanto en ese momento, mientras Nick soltaba a Niall y lo dejaba caer al piso, lamento tanto no decirle a nadie sobre lo que Nick había dicho, sobre sus miradas, sus toques, sobre todo.

–Tal vez no eres lo suficiente bueno para Zayn, pero para mí sí, yo te amo– Nick le dijo sonriendo– Y tú vas a terminar amándome, mi plan era sacar del camino a Zayn, en una entrega mal lograda o en un robo por la droga, todo iba bien– le dijo y Liam vio a Niall ponerse rojo en el piso y batallar mucho para respirar, a pesar de que Harry estaba a su lado tratando de calmarlo– pero entonces el rubio aparece, y ahora me tengo que deshacer de más personas.

–Nick, por favor, yo lo siento mucho–Liam comenzó y tentativamente alzó su mano y Nick la atrapo– Sé que tu querías que yo te amara, pero no podía ser, yo tenía 10 años, 13 cuándo me lo dijiste, eso no está bien…

–No me digas que está mal sentir lo que siento–Nick lo soltó y agarro a Harry por los rizos y lo estampo contra la pared–¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SENTIR!– escupió con fuerza–No me digas que no está bien, pero si está bien que te acuestes con Zayn y Niall–levantó un pie y lo dejo caer sobre el pecho de Niall, pateándolo.

–¡DEJALO!–se le fue encima, pero Nick apenas lo tuvo cerca lo aventó contra el espejo que se partió en pedazos, desorientado se tocó la cabeza y sintió algo viscoso, pero no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por el dolor, podía ver a Nick darle patada tras patada en el estómago a Niall y con sus manos tomaba a Harry por los rizos, que trataba de quitárselo de encima a Niall.

Lo iba a matar, y si no moría de los golpes lo iba a matar por la falta de aire, gimió bajito y se arrodillo cerca de el–Nick, por favor, vamos– suplico– voy a hacer lo que quieras, pero deja de lastimarlos, por favor– lloró– deja a Niall, lo vas a matar.

Nick detuvo las patadas y se acomodó el cabello–Así me gusta, que bonita voz.

Soltó a Harry que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero aun así se apresuró a llegar hasta Niall y lo ayudo a sentarse, Liam no lo había notado, pero tenía sangre en el rostro.

Estaba fatal, movía las piernas sin control y se tocaba el pecho una y otra vez, no estaba respirando y Harry no podía hacer nada.

–Por favor–repitió–voy a hacer lo que quieras, pero déjame darle el medicamento, por favor.

Durante los segundos que Nick tardó en contestar el corazón le latió con fuerza y entonces Nick asintió y él se arrastró hasta que llegó a medicamento y lo destapo y agitó, no tenía mucho, pero aun así paso entre los pies de Nick y tomo el rostro ensangrentado de Niall.

–Niall mírame– le dijo, abrió los ojos y le sonrió débilmente– tengo tu medicamento, vamos, abre la…

Unas manos lo levantaron del piso jalándole el cabello y el dejo caer el medicamento en las manos de Harry–Ya se lo diste, ahora vamos a que pagues.

Lo puso de pie y antes de darse cuenta lo estaba besando, tan salvajemente que derramo lágrimas de dolor, le estaba mordiendo los labios, y cuándo lo soltó un sabor a hierro le llegó, estaba sangrando.

–Yo quería ser dulce contigo– le dijo tomándolo por la barbilla– pero tú no te prestas Liam, ahora voy a cogerte y tú vas a hacer todo lo que quiera.

Asintió, porque no podía hacer otra cosa, tenía que ganar tiempo.

–No–Harry dijo débilmente–Nick, no le hagas nada, yo puedo acostarme contigo, vamos– intentó sonreír pero una mueca fue todo lo que salió–yo sé lo que te gusta.

–Harry no te ofendas– Nick le dijo sin voltear a verlo– ¿Pero de verdad crees que me interesa cogerte cuándo puedo hacerlo con Liam?

Harry negó–Por favor, no vayas a lastimarlo.

Nick soltó el rostro de Liam y soltó una carcajada– Cállate maldito ciego, yo nunca lastimaría a Liam, él sabe que todo esto es porque lo amo y todo es por culpa de Zayn.

Harry se encogió mientras con manos temblorosas ayudaba a Niall a respirar, oh dios, se veían fatales.

–Vamos Liam–Nick lo jaló por la mano.

–Sí– dijo– ¿Puedo ponerle a Harry la mascada?– lo dijo bajito–¿Por favor?

Nick asintió fastidiado y Liam se agacho y recogió la mascada y se la puso a Harry en la cabeza, apretándola fuerte– Harry, cuándo Niall pueda respirar mejor, tapate los ojos–Harry asintió, pero tomo su mano–Voy a estar bien, él no me va a lastimar fuerte, lo sé– no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de nada– Harry– susurró en su oído fingiendo amarrarla por detrás de la cabeza– no dejes que escuche nada, distráelo, por favor– le dejo un beso en la cabeza–Niall– Liam lo llamó y el rubio intentó decir algo–Shh, respira bien, hasta que yo regrese.

–Vamos Liam–Nick dijo con urgencia– He estado esperando esto por años.

Le dio una última mirada a Niall que se la regresó y vio lágrimas salir de sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y siguió a Nick por un pasillo.

**

Harry estuvo intentando limpiar la cara de Niall, pero era muy difícil con la mascada en los ojos, pero si se la quitaba era peor, tenía un dolor horrible de cabeza y todo le daba vueltas, ya había vomitado una vez por lo mareado y ahora olía mal, y había poco aire y Niall no mejoraba.

Desde que Liam había salido del cuarto con Nick, Niall se puso muy nervioso y batallaba más para respirar, no lo culpaba, por dios que no lo hacía, el sentía pánico en ese momento.

Hacía una hora que habían salido del cuarto y Harry sabía lo salvaje que Nick podía ponerse.

–¿Niall?–Harry lo llamó.

–¿Qué?– su voz era tan débil.

–Creo que debemos de intentar ponernos de pie– le dijo– porque las piernas no nos van a responder igual si seguimos así.

–No puedo– lo escuchó lloriquear– Harry no puedo ponerme de pie, me duele mucho el estómago y creo que tengo la nariz fracturada.

Harry asintió y cuándo escuchó un grito venir desde fuera se apresuró a tomar el rostro de Niall y taparle los oídos.

Eran gemidos, Harry lo sabía, eran de Nick, porque siempre había sido escandaloso y gritón. Y ahora estaba cogiéndose a Liam, trató de no llorar, pero no pudo y Niall hizo lo mismo.

–Harry….

–Shh, Niall quédate así, no escuches nada– le dijo muy cerca de su oído– créeme Ni, es mejor así.

Era frustrante y doloroso y por varios minutos no se escuchó nada más que los gemidos y golpes y los lloriqueos cada vez más fuertes de Niall.

**

Se quitó la mascada cuándo escuchó la puerta abrirse, parpadeo varias veces y pudo ver una silueta.

–¿Liam?

–Aquí.

Oh mierda. Su voz sonaba horrible.

–¿Estás bien?

Liam no le contestó pero se quedó a su lado de rodillas y peinó el cabello de Niall–¿Hace cuánto se quedó dormido?

–No lo sé, no puedo llevar el tiempo con este maldito dolor de cabeza– le dijo frustrado– Liam…

Liam intentó sentarse a su lado, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía marcas por todos lados y sangre en los labios y los ojos tan rojos por tanto llorar, que pensó que no podría hacerlo de nuevo. 

Lanzó un gritito cuándo se apoyó en su trasero.

–¿Te violo?–Harry le pregunto tomando su mano.

–No– dijo lentamente y atrajo el cuerpo de Niall, que estaba muy frio para abrazarlo– el solo fue tremendamente salvaje y duro.

–¿Te golpeó?

–¿Esperabas que no lo hiciera?–Liam derramo unas lágrimas por el maldito dolor.

–Lo siento mucho Liam…

Niall se removió y abrió los ojos con pánico–Hey, tranquilo, estoy aquí– Liam le susurro y trató de sonreír, pero le dolían los labios y no pudo.

–Liam….–Niall no se puso de pie, ni se sentó porque al parecer eso era muy doloroso para él, en cambio subió sus manos y acaricio con temor el rostro de Liam, que lanzó un jadeo porque le dolía la cara y la mandíbula–Tengo mucho miedo.

–Yo también– le dijo, porque no podía mentirle, estaba aterrado.

La puerta se abrió y los tres se tensaron de terror, Nick se sentó de nuevo a sus pies, pero no llevaba camisa, solo el pantalón.

–Dios–Nick le susurró a Liam– que bueno que espere estos años, porque de niño no creo que pudieras moverte de esa manera, qué bueno que no te cogí cuándo tenías 10, valió la pena.

Sintió arcadas y tuvo que hacer a Niall y Harry a un lado y arrastrarse para vomitar, respiro hondo varias veces antes de voltear la mirada, estaba mareado, cansado y vomitar no le vino nada bien.

Nick estaba de pie y tenía una cara horrible y los otros dos tomados de la mano esperaban.

–Vamos a dejar de jugar–Nick sonó más serio que nunca– vamos a llamar a Zayn y ver que puede hacer por ustedes.

Puso el altavoz–¿Nick?–la voz de Zayn llenó la habitación.

–Hola gatito–Nick le contestó– Tengo algo que es tuyo, tus preciosos muchachos.

Escucharon la voz de Zayn tensarse y   
respirar con dificultad.

–Y antes de que digas nada, quiero que los escuches.

El primer golpe lo recibió Harry, directo en su cara, estuvo seguro que escuchó una fractura, el segundo fue para Niall en el pecho.

–No–gimió Liam– me dijiste que no les ibas a hacer nada.

–¡LIAM!–Zayn gritó con fuerza.

–Yo no dije eso– Nick se acercó y lo hizo arrodillarse– te veo en un rato Liam– luego una bota le dio en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

*


	18. Capítulo 18: 31 Julio y 6 Agosto /2010

-31 de Julio-

Zayn espero hasta que Harry desapareció para observar a Nick, se veía fastidiado y no sonreía tanto.

–Sígueme

Zayn lo siguió hasta salir de la alberca y quedarse en la parte trasera de la casa, ahí nadie los vería, lo sabía por experiencia, Liam le había dado su primera mamada ahí, tuvo que obligarse a alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza, al menos esos, porque Nick le dijo con la mano que se mantuviera pegado a la pared.

–Escúchame, necesito ese dinero y no estoy jugando–Zayn lo sabía, no era un juego– Pudiste creer que era una buena manera de salir de tus problemas, pero te equivocaste, ahora dime ¿Cuándo vas a pagarme?

Zayn se movió incomodo–Nick no tengo dinero, no ahora, cuando salga de Lego…

–¿Eres imbécil?–lo interrumpió–Me has debido ese dinero por más de seis meses, no voy a esperarte más tiempo– se acercó a Zayn y lo mantuvo contra la pared–¿Sabes de las cosas que les pasan a los que no pagan?–Zayn asintió. Él lo sabía, dolores físicos muy fuertes, daños permanentes, la muerte– Entonces vuelvo a repetir ¿Cuándo vas a pagarme?

–Nick, por favor, solo espérame unos meses, no te estoy pidiendo mucho, por favor.

Cuándo era chico Zayn no le tenía miedo a Nick, de hecho le había roto la nariz ese día cuando quiso propasarse con Liam. Ahora no era así, él sabía de lo que era capaz, un día cuándo llegó para pedir más paquetes de drogas, entró a un pequeño cuarto y mientras esperaba por sus cosas, pudo ver a un chico, no mayor que él completamente desnudo y con sangre por mucho de su cuerpo, Nick le había sonreído y le había dicho que esperaba que él no hiciera cosas malas, porque podía estar ahí.

Desde ese día Zayn aprendió que a veces era bueno tener miedo, te mantenía a salvo, a veces.

–Zayn–Nick lo sacó de sus recuerdos– No hay más tiempo, dile a tus padres que te den dinero, no me importa.

Zayn bufó–¿Enserio crees que si pudiera hacer eso no lo hubiera hecho ya?

–Creo que no sabes exactamente lo que te   
puede pasar o a las personas que quieres.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Nick sonreír un poco. Se alejó de la pared y camino hasta él–¿Qué?

–A veces las personas entienden mejor si saben que pueden perder algo–le murmuro pacientemente– ya sabes– observo sus ojos– su familia, sus bellas hermanas, su lindo amigo, su amoroso novio– sonrió– o su otro amoroso novio.

Zayn sintió su pecho contraerse–¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?

–Que me pagues o cosas malas van a empezar a pasar– apretó su brazo fuerte– ¿Y no quieres eso verdad?

–¿Estás loco?–Zayn respiro con fuerza tratando de zafarse– No te metas con nadie de ellos…

Nick lo dejo por el brazo pero llevo una de sus manos al cuello y lo estampo contra la pared– Yo te di mucho tiempo, tú eres el problema, desde que eras un mocoso siempre lo fuiste, si quieres culpar a alguien por cualquier cosa que pase, cúlpate a ti– apretó el cuello más fuerte y Zayn lo tomo por la chaqueta que llevaba y trato de empujarlo– Si yo hago cualquier cosa, que te quede claro que es tu culpa.

Nick lo soltó, cayó en la dura tierra a sus pies y trato de controlar su respiración, pero con miedo se alejó de Nick al arrodillarse a su lado–Tranquilo, no es mi idea cobrármela contigo.

Zayn negó–Por favor, dame tiempo, voy a pagarte todo, lo juro.

Espero, vio como lo pensaba y el aprovecho para pasarse las manos por el cuello, intentando respirar mejor.

–Voy a pensarlo–Nick dijo al final–Pero yo no   
creo que vaya a ser una buena respuesta para ti– se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para levantarlo.

Se la dio, porque tal vez eso era mejor, cuándo estuvo de pie pudo sentir el aliento de Nick en su cabeza, porque claro que era más alto y cerró los ojos–Si yo fuera tú, empezaría a planear algo, no creo que puedas pagarme y yo voy a tener que cobrarme con algo más.

Abrió los ojos y Nick le peino el cabello sonriéndole de lado–Vamos Zayn no te asustes, si yo no tengo noticias tuyas, no te preocupes, vas a tener mías.

Sintió un beso en la coronilla y cuándo se dio la vuelta, Nick ya estaba alejándose con un caminar lento, lo vio detenerse en la puerta y conversar con Perrie.

Él camino, pero hacía donde guardaban las bicicletas y se metió ahí dejándose caer y derramando algunas lágrimas.

Estaba jodido, Nick no iba a darle más tiempo, lo sabía. Estaba jodido y por su culpa iban a joder a la gente que quería.

Pensó en sus hermanas, eran todavía pequeñas, demasiado pequeñas, y sus papas, Zayn los amaba, a los cuatro y Nick no podía meterse con ellos, incluso un pensamiento sobe Doniya se coló en su mente, la odiaba, eso era seguro, pero sus padres la querían demasiado e iban a estar destrozados si le pasaba algo.

Metió la cabeza en sus rodillas y se balanceo torpemente tratando inútilmente de calmarse y entonces pensó en algo más y detuvo su movimiento.

Liam. Niall. Harry. Nick iba a hacerles algo, eso seguro, lo sabía, y no podía calmarse lo suficiente para pensar en qué hacer, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando y que su garganta dolía, cerró los ojos respirando hondo.

Hizo un plan, o un método de mantenerlos a salvo, no importaba un poco de dolor si podía hacer que Nick no los tocara, ya luego veía como arreglarlo.

Lo primero era alejarlos un poco, a los tres, suspiro sintiendo asco, porque sabía exactamente que decir para lastimarlos y eso iba a hacer, al menos que se mantuvieran lejos por un tiempo.

Luego tenía que salir de Lego y proteger a su familia, al menos sus hermanas menores, conseguir dinero, tal vez si les decía a sus padres que quería seguir la carrera de artista que ellos querían.

Se puso de pie y se acomodó la ropa, una cosa a la vez, alejarlos, salir de lego, pagar, recuperarlos.

Apenas entró a la casa y se topó con Danielle.

–Ellos están en el Lago.

Salió de la casa de nuevo y tomo una bicicleta, tenía que empezar las cosas ahora, no perder el tiempo. Mientras se acercaba pudo ver los cuerpos de los cuatro.

Louis y Harry estaban encima el uno del otro, besándose tranquilamente. Sintió envidia por Louis.

–Perdóname Harry–susurró bajito dejando su bicicleta.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Niall sonreírle a Liam mientras este le besaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus manos. Los ojos le picaron.

–Perdónenme– se dijo a sí mismo.

Lo iba a hacer, alejarlos, pero cuándo los dos le sonrieron y escuchó la carcajada de Harry, sus fuerzas flaquearon, iba a ser doloroso y difícil y él no estaba preparado, no hoy.

Era egoísta.

Pero quería disfrutar un último día de ellos, porque no sabía cuándo iba a poder tenerlos de vuelta.

Pronto. Ese era su único pensamiento.  
Les sonrió de vuelta y el peso en su pecho se hizo mayor. Iba a doler y mucho.

**

-6 Agosto-

Zayn le dijo a Aiden que se fuera, luego de que había soltado el celular por el gemido de Liam. Aiden no escuchó nada, y Zayn vio cómo se alejaba, no queriéndose meter, no lo culpaba.

Camino rápidamente hasta su cuarto, esperando a qué Nick llamará de vuelta, frustrado vio como Louis salía de su cuarto y los dos se toparon de frente.

El celular sonó de nuevo y maldiciendo Zayn contestó olvidándose de Louis–Nick, no los toques por favor, voy a hacer lo que quieras– suplicó.

Louis arrugó el ceño y se acercó–¿Con quién hablas?

 

Zayn le dio un manotazo para que se fuera, pero la risa de Nick en el otro lado de escuchó fuerte–¿Es Louis?

–Sí– dijo Zayn viendo a Louis acercarse más.

–Ponme en altavoz– la voz de Nick era suave–vamos a unir a Louis en el juego.

Zayn impaciente se metió a su cuarto y jaló a Louis por la playera, hizo caso omiso de sus reclamos y cerró la puerta poniendo el celular en altavoz.

–Nick–Zayn lo llamó–Por favor, dime dónde están, puedo ir y…

–Esa es la idea–Nick dijo–Vas a venir por ellos y vamos a ver qué tan divertido puede ser, trae a Louis, creo que Harry quiere verlo– rio fuertemente– o lo que sea que haga el ciego– lo escuchó caminar–¿Harry?  
Un gemido se coló por el teléfono y Zayn apretó los puños.

Louis se movió hasta quedar a su lado y parecía comprender lo que estaba pasando, porque la cara se puso blanca del miedo–¿Harry?–lo llamó fuerte.

–Vamos Harry–Nick susurró– Louis te habla ¿no puedes contestar?

Por unos segundos todo lo que escucharon fue una respiración rápida antes de que Harry hablara–No vengas Louis, no lo escuches… ¡NO!– Harry gritó–¡DÉJALO!

Zayn y Louis entraron en pánico, al parecer el celular de Nick se calló al piso, porque escucharon un ruido secó y luego unas pisadas y gritos, muchos gritos.

–Quítate esa mierda de la cara– Nick dijo luego de un rato, parecía agitado y Louis espero asustado a que la voz de Harry se escuchara.

–Lo voy a hacer–Harry murmuró, pero parecía como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración–Solo no hagas eso–suplicó y estuvieron seguros que estaba llorando– No puede respirar si lo haces, por favor, por favor.

Al parecer Nick recogió el celular, porque la voz se escuchó fuerte– Harry es un dolor de cabeza, ahora veamos, voy a decirles donde estoy y ustedes van a venir y vamos a jugar todos.

Louis tomo el celular de las manos de Zayn–Si le tocas un pelo, te juro que te voy a matar.

Nick soltó una carcajada– Cariño, yo ya le he tocado más que un pelo, antes, ahora no me interesa, pero quizá quieran darse prisa, creo que Niall no puede respirar, oh esperen, creo que quiere hablarles.

De nuevo pasos y entonces la voz de Nick bajita se escuchó–¿Niall?, vamos quieren saber que sigues con vida– bromeó– aunque no sé si por mucho tiempo.

Zayn cerró los ojos y solo los abrió cuándo la voz de Niall llegó–Zayn…– fue tan bajito que Zayn tuvo que acercar su cara a la de Louis.

–¿Estás bien?– dijo estúpidamente–Niall mantente despierto, voy a ir por ti.

Niall estaba llorando, suavemente– Me duele– dijo– y Harry…

–Esta es la dirección– lo cortó Nick– Calle Set Elizabeth, Número 314, Bodega 6, no tarden.

Colgó y Louis se dejó caer en una cama–Oh por dios, cosas malas cosas malas- lo miro con furia- si algo les pasa, te juro que voy a matarte- lo apunto con el dedo.

Zayn lo tomo de la mano y lo jaló por la salida–Camina, vamos a ir, muévete.

Louis lo siguió sin chistar, pero apenas bajaron las escaleras Perrie estaba de pie, con un teléfono en la mano, totalmente nerviosa.

–Está bien, dime si sabes algo–Perrie les dijo que bajaran y los dos se dieron una mirada antes de hacerlo–Paso algo–les dijo intentando calmarse–Joseph llamo, no encuentra a los chicos.

Zayn se pasó las manos por el cabello y Louis nervioso asintió–Perrie–Zayn le dijo–Necesito salir.

Lo observó como si se hubiera vuelto loco–¿Qué? Te estoy diciendo que no los encuentro y tú quieres salir…– arrugó el ceño y los observo detenidamente–¿Saben dónde están?

¿Qué iba a decirle? Asintió lentamente–Escúchame– le dijo y tomo su mano–Perrie necesito ir por ellos, pero no puedo decirte nada más, nada.

Perrie negó– ¿Crees que voy a dejar que lo hagas?

Zayn asintió–Por favor, te juró que voy a volver con ellos, pero necesitamos salir ahora– movió su cabeza en dirección a Louis– Perrie…

–¿Están en peligro?–le dijo y soltó su mano–Quiero la verdad.

–Sí, pero si me dejas ir, puedo hacer algo y…

–Voy a llamar a la policía.

–¡NO!–Zayn gritó. Estaba seguro que Nick no reaccionaría bien a eso, nada bien–por favor, Perrie, necesito que…– se detuvo nervioso– Perrie confía en mí, sabes que esas tres personas son lo que más amo– suplicó– por favor.

Perrie negó de nuevo–Lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar.

Louis le impidió caminar y Perrie indignada se detuvo–Perrie– le dijo–Yo no confió en Zayn, pero es el único que puede sacarlos de esto, por favor.

Perrie no iba a ceder, lo sabía, así que Zayn la tomo de nuevo de la mano–Escucha, vamos a hacer algo, tú me dejas ir y yo te llamó si algo sale mal, no nos conviene a nadie llamar a la policía, ni a nosotros ni a ti, Casa Lego no puede permitirse eso.

Perrie indignada se soltó–No me importa el nombre de Lego, ellos están en peligro…

–Van a estarlo más si la policía se ve involucrada– Zayn le soltó–Por favor.

La vio arrugar el ceño y pasar varias veces las manos por el teléfono, al final asintió–Tienes 3 horas, si yo no sé nada de ustedes en tres horas, voy a llamar a la policía.

Zayn aturdido asintió–Necesito un carro–le dijo y Perrie camino a su despacho y saco un juego de llaves.

Antes de dárselas tomo su mano–Prométeme que apenas creas que no puedes hacerlo, vas a llamar, júramelo.

–Te lo juro– le murmuro y luego sintió los labios de Perrie en su frente–Lo juro–repitió.

Louis carraspeó y Zayn asintió en su dirección– Vamos– le dijo.

Salieron corriendo de ahí y Louis se subió al asiento del copiloto y Zayn arrancó el coche, acelerando, si era rápido llegarían en treinta o cuarenta minutos. 

–¿Sabes dónde es?–Louis le preguntó cuándo se alejaron de la casa, pero el bosque todavía los abrigaba.

–Sí.

Claro que lo sabía, ese era el lugar donde a veces iba por la mercancía, eran un gran conjunto de bodegas cerca del muelle, eran viejas y de varios pisos de altura.

Por al menos diez minutos no dijeron nada, hasta que Louis golpeó la guantera con fuerza. Frustrado.

–¿Crees que estén bien?

–No

Contesto crudamente, porque era la verdad, Nick seguramente ya los,. había golpeado un poco, no se iba a engañar, y también porque no tenía que ser suave con Louis, no le interesaba.

–¿Quién crees que…

Louis no completó la frase, pero Zayn supo que quería decir– No creo que toque a Liam para lastimarlo demasiado, en su forma retorcida cree que lo ama– acelero un poco cuándo vio la carretera despejada– y a Harry… no creo que le interese demasiado.

–¿Y Niall?

Él si le preocupaba– Yo creo que es el que corre más peligro– se le quebró la voz y Louis asintió lentamente.

–¿Por eso dijiste lo que dijiste?–Louis dijo luego de un momento–Todas las cosas que llamaste a los tres.

Zayn no le contestó, no creyó que fuera necesario, y Louis entendió su silencio. No volvieron a hablar hasta que Zayn se detuvo frente a las bodegas. Todo se veía tranquilo, pacifico.

–Ven–jaló a Louis por la playera y caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a la bodega seis, cuándo entraron los dos tuvieron que acoplarse a la poca luz que había, aunque podían ver como de los cuartos salían luces brillantes, caminaron unos momentos antes de ver algo.

Era una figura tirada en el piso, antes de subir las escaleras, corrieron hasta él y con alivió y temor vio que era Harry, boca abajo, Louis se arrodillo y le dio la vuelta.

–¿Qué te hizo?–Louis con horror vio el cuerpo de Harry y Zayn se acercó.

Oh por dios.

*


	19. Capítulo 19: 6 Agosto/2010

El cuerpo de Harry estaba muy rojo, como si lo hubiera expuesto a demasiado sol, y tenía marcas de rajadas en lugares por debajo del pecho y sus ojos…

Estaban rojos, completamente rojos, la parte que debería ser blanca esta inyectada en ese color y la cara estaba hinchada, con golpes en las mejillas y el labio partido, de su nariz corría sangre y se esparcía por su cuello, donde había sangre también, pero seca.  
Nick le había hecho mucho daño.

–Harry–Louis intentó ponerlo en su regazo y Harry gimió fuerte.

–Ya Nick por favor–Harry dejo salir su aliento y Louis y Zayn arrugaron la nariz, apestaba– ya no puedo…

–Soy Louis– tomo su cabello y lo desacomodo de su cara y entonces noto la mascada que estaba enrredada en uno de sus brazos y cuándo la quiso quitar Harry gritó moviendose.

–Cálmate–Zayn se arrodillo a su lado y lo detuvo por el pecho–Harry…

Su amigo se detuvo– Él me dijo que vieran mi brazo, marco algo en él.

Louis con cuidado desato por completo la mascada y los dos pudieron ver un número cuatro enorme, dibujado en la pálida piel de Harry, parecía como si lo acabaran de hacer porque la sangre todavía salía y se veía tremendamente roja.

–¿Qué más te hizo?–Louis lo acercó más y con la mascada le limpió el rostro.

Harry cerró los ojos y el semblante de miedo que apareció en su rostro hizo que Zayn se tambaleara– Yo no importo– se quejó– Liam y Niall están hechos polvo…

Zayn se puso de pie–¿Están en el piso cuatro?

Harry abrió los ojos y levantó una mano que Zayn tomo–Zayn–Harry dejó caer lágrimas por sus ojos– lo siento tanto–no dijo otra cosa y Zayn soltó su mano.

-Vamos a estar bien Harry-Zayn le dijo y saco el celular y se lo dio a Louis- si crees que necesitas la ambulancia llámala, solo espera para ver que pasa con Nick- luego de que Louis asintiera corrió por las escaleras.

Louis lo vio irse, y ayudó a Harry a que se apoyara contra una pared–Oye, ¿crees que puedas pararte?

Harry ladeo su cabeza y negó–Me drogo– le dijo bajito– el me inyecto algo antes de hacerme la marca y luego me tiro por las escaleras.

Louis contuvo la respiración porque le dieron ganas de ir y matar a Nick, y nunca había sentido eso antes.

–Era muy brillante– Harry siguió, aunque parecía empezar a perder la noción de lo que hacía, porque levantó la mano varias veces hasta llegar a su cara– la habitación y me quemaba en los ojos y no había mucho aire– susurró–Niall no puede respirar bien– de pronto abrió los ojos y empezó a llorar–y Liam… pobre Liam.

–¿Qué paso?–Louis tomo sus manos para dejarlas en su regazo y acaricio sus mejillas, aunque todavía estaban llenas de sangre que no podía limpiar.

–Nick lo violo– dijo llorando–cuándo dejo de hablar con ustedes, escuche como lo despertó, creo que lo golpeo en la cara y se desmayó– parecía totalmente destrozado– y lo violo, en el mismo cuarto en el que estábamos.

Sintió su estómago revolverse y tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar porque Harry lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

–Él lo violo y…– paso con fuerza sus manos pasándolas por sus rizos y estirándolos– yo sé que Patrick nunca me hizo eso, porque yo recordaría haber gritado, porque no puedo sacarme de la cabeza los gritos de Liam– lloró con frustración y Louis tuvo que tomar sus manos para que dejara de lastimarse– el grito como loco, y yo no pude hacer nada, porque no podía ponerme de pie y Niall… él vio todo– gimió– vio como lo violaba y lo golpeo tan duro, cuándo Nick me sacó de la habitación Liam no dejaba de temblar– los labios empezaron a temblarle también– vomitamos los tres, varias veces y todo apestaba y era muy difícil respirar, yo nunca pensé que Nick haría eso…

Louis lo atrajo a su pecho, pero Harry gritó de dolor y empezó a patalear–Harry cálmate.

–Lo va a matar–Harry murmuro, dejando de moverse y Louis noto lo idos que parecían sus ojos–Nick lo va a matar.

–¿Liam?

–No–Harry negó y sus manos comenzaron a temblar y Louis vio cómo empezó a sudar– a Niall, él no puede respirar– abrió la boca para tomar aire– Liam lo ha mantenido respirando con su medicamento, pero se va a acabar y Nick lo golpeo tanto, cuándo dejo de…–trago duro– de violar a Liam, él golpeo a Niall y no pudimos hacer nada, porque Liam no podía moverse, fue…

–Shh–Louis necesitaba que Harry se callara porque no quería pensar en Niall muerto– vamos a levantarte.

–Lo siento Louis–Harry dijo casi sin aliento, porque ahora estaba empapado en sudor y su boca estaba seca–creo que Niall se va a morir.

Louis lo ignoró y a pesar del gritó que Harry soltó lo puso de pie y lo ayudó a caminar.   
Tenían que salir de esa bodega, por lo que había visto los pisos de arriba no tenían paredes y quiso ver si veía algo por fuera, no iba a subir las escaleras en la condición de Harry, pero ni loco lo dejaba. 

Salieron a paso lento, muy lento y con pánico vio a Harry desvanecerse a su lado, no estaba desmayado, pero sus ojos no los coordinaba. Era una sobredosis.

Gimió dejándolo en el piso y cuándo escuchó un golpe levantó la mirada, podía ver algo, unas figuras en uno de los pisos de arriba, se alejó para poder distinguir mejor y lanzó un jadeo.

Eran Nick y Zayn. Oh dios. Nick tenía una pistola y la estaba empuñando en dirección a Zayn.

Alguien iba a morir, Louis lo sabía y se preguntó si era una mierda de persona cuándo su primer pensamiento fue decir que ojala y sea Zayn. Liam era bueno y Niall era su hermano, no podía imaginarse su vida sin él.

Mordió sus labios y se dirigió a Harry que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

**

Niall cada vez respiraba menos y batallaba más, pero no podía estarle dando el medicamento, porque se iba a acabar, se concentraba en respirar junto a Niall, tenía tanto miedo.

Nick los había dejado ahí, no había paredes, solo la escalera y luego se había ido, de todas maneras ellos no podían huir, apenas y se podía levantar y Niall definitivamente no podía moverse, cualquier movimiento de más le causaba un ajetreo en su respiración.

Liam no sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no era nada bueno. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, y tenía sangre en sus manos, era una mezcla de la suya, la de Niall y la de Harry.

Harry. Nick lo había sacado y no sabía nada de él, tenía mucho miedo de que algo le haya hecho. Nada estaba seguro ahora, el nunca creyó que Nick lo violaría de esa manera, con tanta saña y dolor y frente a Niall.

Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y se obligó a limpiarlas, a pesar de que con eso se manchó de sangre la cara. Le había dolido tanto, y tenía sangre en su ano, que todavía palpitaba con fuerza. Lo que más le dolió fue el rostro de Niall, de pánico, viendo como lo violaba. Fue horrible y humillante.

Abrazó a Niall cuándo escuchó a alguien subir las escaleras, cerró los ojos y pego la frente a la de Niall, que tenía los ojos entreabiertos.

–Te amo–le dijo Liam, porque temía mucho lo que podía pasar– te amo, te amo y Zayn también.

Lo vio queriendo contestar, pero Liam pego sus labios y negó– Shh, no hables– le dijo sobre sus labios–sé que sientes lo mismo.

Tembló cuándo sintió una mano en su hombro, preparado para el estirón en el cabello o el golpe en su cuerpo.

–Liam...

Movió la cabeza y se topó de frente con los ojos de Zayn que estaban llenos de miedo, ahogo un gemido y tomo sus manos–Zayn…

–Amor lo siento tanto–Zayn le dijo besando   
sus manos y sus labios se llenaron de sangre–¿Puedes levantarte?

Liam asintió–Pero no puedo caminar–   
murmuró avergonzado.

Zayn sintió otra mano en su mejilla y observo el rostro de Niall, si Harry estaba golpeado, Niall estaba mil veces peor, sus ojos estaban hinchados por los golpes y de la nariz brotaba mucha sangre, el labio estaba reventado y las manos tenían cortadas, pequeñas.

–Mi ojos azules–Zayn se agacho para besar su frente– perdóname por lo que dije, no es verdad, yo te amo.

Niall sonrió o al menos eso intentó, porque apenas y una mueca se puso en su cara y gimió de dolor.

–¿Por qué tiene cortadas en las manos?– Zayn le pregunto a Liam, tratando de distraerlo para pensar cómo sacarlos de ahí.

–Había un espejo–Liam contestó y tomo las manos de Niall para acariciarlas, pero estaba temblando y prefirió no hacerlo– Nick lo rompió–refirió evitar decirle que se rompió cuándo lo tiro encima– y lo uso para cortarle un poco– cerró los ojos recordando los gritos de Niall–Y a Harry le corto por el pecho…–abrió los ojos asustado–Harry, yo no sé dónde está…

–Shh–Zayn lo tranquilizó mientras intentaba cargar a Niall– Louis está con él, vamos a salir de aquí y llevarlos a un hospital.

Liam asintió y le sonrió un poco a Niall, que le devolvió la mirada–Vamos a estar bien.

Hablo muy rápido. Habían estado inmersos en levantar a Niall que no escucharon los pasos dirigirse hacia ellos, hasta que Zayn sintió algo frio colarse por su mejilla, volteo los ojos y vio una enorme arma apuntándole.

–¿Enserio creíste que sería tan fácil?–Nick sonrió y le paso el arma por la cara–Levántate y deja a Niall.

Zayn se puso de pie y levantó las manos, alejándose un poco y Nick se quedó al lado de los cuerpos de los otros dos, Liam estaba cubriendo el cuerpo de Niall, como esperando por un golpe en cualquier momento, pero no llegó.

–¿Ves lo que pasa?–Nick le habló– Estas cosas pasan cuándo la gente no hace lo que debe– sonrió de lado y Zayn se fijó en que parecía muy eufórico con sangre en sus manos y pequeñas gotas en su cara y sus botas– Yo no soy violento, pero esto es a lo que me obligas.

Zayn observaba fijamente su mano apuntándolo.

–Estás loco– le dijo y supo que se equivocó.

Nick negó y levantó su pie dejando caer la pesada bota en la espalda de Liam, obligándolo a alejarse y luego estampo la bota en el pecho de Niall.

–¡NO!– Zayn gritó y se acercó a ellos, la   
pistola le apuntó en la cabeza y Nick cargo.

–Quédate donde estás, tu diversión no ha comenzado, vas a pagarme lo que me debes, aunque no sea dinero– Nick lo observo divertido y se olvidó de Liam, que se acercó a Niall y le dio un poco de medicamento–oh no–Nick se lo quitó de las manos–¿Él bebe no puede respirar?

Zayn sintió el pecho frio cuándo vio a Nick inclinarse hasta el cuerpo de Niall y abrirle la boca y meter la pistola en sus labios, mientras quitaba de las manos de Liam el medicamento, vio los ojos de pánico de Niall–Quédate ahí Zayn–Nick susurro– o te juro que voy a disparar, y no creo que sobreviva a esto.

No se movió, pero vio con impotencia como Nick metía más el arma y jugaba con ella dentro de la boca–Oh vamos Niall– divertido acaricio su cabello– yo creo que esto es un buen incentivo para respirar, o respiras o disparo– le hecho un vistazo a Liam–Además no quieres asustar a Liam.

Niall cerró los ojos, e intentó respirar, pero no podía, las lágrimas se unieron a todas las que ya había derramado y Nick negó.

–Por favor–Liam suplicó y puso una mano sobre la que sostenía el arma–Nick, sácala, le está dando pavor, por favor, dame el medicamento.

Nick asintió y dejo caer el medicamento a sus pies, un poco lejos y Liam se arrastró para llegar por él. Tuvo que contener el grito de dolor que estaba en su boca.

Zayn nunca había visto a nadie temblar tanto, Liam tomo el medicamento con sus manos dando espasmos y se inclinó hasta Niall, pero Nick lo detuvo y le jaló el cabello para que lo viera.

–Bésame– le dijo.

Liam asintió y levanto los labios. Dándole   
una mirada de triunfo a Zayn y beso los labios de Liam salvajemente, un hilo de sangre corrió por los labios y Liam estaba llorando cuándo se alejó y tomo a Niall en su regazo.

–Vamos Ni–le dijo susurrando–Respira para mí, lo has estado haciendo muy bien, vamos respira un poco más.

Le dio un poco de medicamento y cuándo iba a presionar por tercera vez nada salió. Nada. Con horror lo movió de arriba hacia abajo, pero nada.

Levanto la mirada y observó a Nick, que parecía divertido–Por favor, deja que Zayn se lo lleve, no va a aguantar mucho sin su medicamento– estaba llorando y tuvo más miedo que nunca.

–Quizá lo haga– le dijo– Pero no es mi culpa ¿Entiendes? ¿De quién es la culpa de todo?

–De Zayn– dijo rápidamente, eso era lo que quería oír–Es de Zayn.

–Todo lo que he hecho es culpa de Zayn –Liam asintió–Y si Niall se muere es su culpa.

–Deja que se lo lleve–Liam suplico–ya, ya.

Zayn sabía que Liam lo decía para que Nick lo escuchara, decir que es su culpa, pero enserió que el en verdad creía eso, era su culpa.

Los cortes de Harry, sus ojos.

La respiración de Niall, sus golpes.

La mirada aterrada de Liam, sus temblores.

Todo era su culpa.

Nick soltó una carcajada como un loco y lo apuntó en la cabeza–¿Quieres llevarte a Niall?

Zayn temeroso asintió.

–Estás dispuesto a llevarte a Niall y dejar aquí a Liam.

–No– no había nada que pensar, no podía dejar a uno y llevarse al otro–Yo no puedo hacer eso.

Nick fingió tristeza–Es una pena, pero esa es la otra parte del juego.

–Esto no es un puto juego Nick–Zayn le dijo con furia, olvidándose por un momento del miedo–mierda Nick, alguien puede morir, tú no eres un asesino.

Nick negó–Yo no voy a matar a nadie, solo voy a dejar que elijas.

–¿Qué?

–¿A quién elijes?– Nick parecía serio–¿Liam o Niall?

Zayn esperó, espero que Nick dijera que era broma, pero no lo hizo y negó. No podía hacer eso, no podía elegir entre ellos, porque algo le decía que el otro no saldría bien librado. Vio a Liam limpiar la cara de Niall y susúrrale algo al oído antes de que el rubio negara con su cabeza y empezara a moverse, Liam le puso una mano en su pecho y le beso la mejilla.

–Estoy esperando Zayn.

–Hazme lo que quieras–Zayn sabía que era lo único que podía hacer– Tómame a mí y déjalos.

–¿Y de esa manera como sufrirías?– le preguntó inocentemente–Si hago eso no voy a ver la culpa en tus ojos, ni el dolor, y no, eso no es una venganza.

–¿Vengarte de qué?–Zayn preguntó, tratando de ganar tiempo– No te he hecho nada, debo dinero, eso es…

–¿De qué?–Nick parecía enfadado cuándo lo dijo y paso la pistola por el rostro de Liam–De que me quitaras a Liam, de que lo ahuyentaras de mí, de que él te amé y a mí no.

Zayn negó frustrado–Éramos niños, estabas enamorado de un niño–la voz le salió temblorosa del coraje y del miedo– yo no lo aleje, no era correcto…

–Yo lo amaba–Nick escupió– y no me interesa lo que digas, lo amaba, lo amo, de eso me voy a vengar.

–Deja entonces que Niall se valla– le pidió– él no tiene nada que ver.

–¿Eres imbécil?–le dijo en un susurro– El niño tiene que ver, el hizo lo que yo no pude en unos cuantos meses, merece cada una de las heridas que tiene.

Liam levantó la mano y le pidió a Zayn que se callara, seguramente tenía miedo de que Nick golpeara a Niall, porque su cuerpo estaba encima, protegiéndolo.

–Ya basta, estoy harto de todo–Nick dijo–Arrodíllate Liam, ahora.

Liam batalló mucho en hacerlo, cada movimiento le mandaba una punzada dolorosa a su trasero, al final se arrodillo y con miedo tomo la mano de Niall.

Nick asintió y apuntó a la cabeza de Liam con la pistola– Elige a uno.

Zayn sintió que todo le daba vueltas, pero se obligó a pensar en cómo salir de eso, estaba a punto de volver a suplicar cuándo Liam hablo.

–Elige a Niall– le dijo viéndolo a los ojos– llévatelo de aquí.

Se aterró por la idea de dejar a Liam y por lo decidido que parecía.

–No, no te voy a dejar– se detuvo– no voy a dejar a ninguno de los dos.

–Me debes esto–Liam le murmuró–por todas   
las veces que has roto promesas– lo vio con ojos de súplica– él no va a vivir si no te lo llevas, no puede respirar, por favor– pidió y lo vio inclinarse hacia el–Zayn si me amas, llévatelo.

No podía, no era ni siquiera el hecho de elegir a Niall sobre Liam, era el hecho de que no podía elegir a ninguno, no se trataba de a quien amara más, se trataba de que los dos le importaban en un grado en el que no iba a decidirse, porque sabía que no iba a poder ver al otro con vida, lo sabía.

–Todo esto es tu culpa–Liam soltó como su último recurso– Llévatelo ahora, porque si no lo haces se va a morir y si me llevas y él se queda nunca te lo voy a perdonar, te lo juro.

Zayn suspiro resignado, Liam ya lo había decidido y él no podía negarse, le dolía el pecho y su corazón estaba palpitando con fuerza. Asintiendo con fuerza le dio una triste mirada.

–Te amo Liam– le susurró– desde que te vi en la escuela de mis padres, y pase lo que pase jamás voy a dejar de amarte- le dolía el pecho por que parecía una despedida- Elijo a Niall.

Liam solo asintió y tomo la mano de Niall–Vamos, vas a estar bien.

En realidad Zayn no culpó a Niall por resistirse, porque ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para abogar por la vida de Liam y cuándo iba a acercarse por él, Nick se movió.

–¿Así de fácil?–Nick le dijo–Él te dice lo que hagas y lo haces, no seas débil– parecía enfadado.

–Ya elegí, dame a Niall–le dijo sin ganas de seguir.

–Pero no me gustó lo que elegiste–vio como Nick aventaba a Liam lejos de Niall y con su mano libre tomaba el rubio cabello de Niall y lo levantaba.

–¡AH!–Niall gritó y eso pareció quitarle las fuerzas porque se desmayó al instante, quedando como un títere en la mano de Nick.

–¿Qué haces?–Liam se arrastró hasta tocar las piernas de Nick–Deja que se lo lleve.

–Quédate lejos– le murmuró empujándolo con el pie– no quiero lastimarte más.

Nick se alejó arrastrando a Niall y sonrió de lado–¿Qué tan rápido creen que pueda rebotar?

Zayn comprendió entonces. Nick iba a tirar a Niall por la orilla, eran cuatro pisos, no iba a sobrevivir, no había forma, con tantas lesiones y su respiración débil.

–No–Liam gimió y se arrodillo de nuevo–Nick, por favor.

–Shh–Nick le dijo pasando la pistola por el cuello de Niall– estas empezando a estresarme Liam–se acercó más a la orilla y la mitad del cuerpo de Niall ya estaba en el vació–¿Algunas palabras para el adorable muchacho?

–Nick…–Zayn se arrastró hasta él– No lo hagas, por…

Lo hizo.

Nick soltó a Niall y Zayn corrió para alcanzarlo, lo que fuera.

Liam soltó un grito desgarrador y cerró los ojos con fuerza. 

NO.

 

NO.

 

NO.

Durante unos momentos se sitió tan aturdido que no pudo distinguir ningún sonido y no quería abrir los ojos, estaba aterrorizado por ver lo que le esperaba. Al final tuvo que abrirlos porque la risa de Nick se filtró por sus oídos como una barra caliente.

–Qué romántico.

Liam entonces vio a que se refería, Zayn estaba tumbado boca abajo en la orilla, por donde Nick había lanzado a Niall y lo estaba sosteniendo, aunque no debía de ser un agarre fuerte, porque Zayn no podía subirlo.

–Vamos Niall– escuchó que Zayn decía con la voz ahogada– abre los ojos, ayúdame.

Liam se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo y se inclinó para observar mejor. Niall seguía desmayado y Zayn solo lo sostenía por un pedazo de tela que había alcanzado a tomar. 

Pero no iba a aguantar, tal vez si Niall despertara fuera de más ayuda. Se inclinó a bajar su mano y ayudar a Zayn, pero la mano de Nick lo tomo del cuello y lo empujó hacia atrás.

–Quieto–le siseo y Liam ahogo un gemido cuándo Nick le pateo la cadera.

Zayn volteo el rostro– Déjalo–le murmuró sin fuerza.

–No lo sueltes–Liam rogo– que no importe lo que me haga, no lo sueltes.

–Eres un imbécil–Nick dijo y Liam se dio cuenta tarde que le hablaba a él– un idiota muchacho, pudiste tener todo a mi lado y ahora te vas a quedar sin nada.

Nick se quedó cerca de Zayn y le dio una patada en las costillas, luego otra y otra y cada vez era más difícil sostener a Niall, las manos se le resbalaban y él dolor era punzante.

Iba a caer.

Liam hizo fuerza y se puso de pie para agarrar a Nick por la camisa y alejarlo– No, ya…

Nick lo movió como un trapo y apretó el pecho de Zayn contra el piso, jadeo fuerte y Zayn vio por el rabillo del ojo a Liam correr hasta toparse con Nick.

Todo fue tan rápido y Zayn entendió a lo que se referían cuándo la gente decía que la vida cambiaba en un instante, porque la suya, la de Liam y Niall, cambio en exactamente diez segundos.

En los primeros dos Nick empujó a Liam y lo apuntó con el arma.

En el tercero Zayn sintió como el último pedazo de tela resbalaba.

En el cuarto, Niall cayó al vació y Nick cargo el arma de nuevo.

En el quinto, Zayn con pánico vio a Niall caer lentamente y cerró los ojos esperando por el golpe.

En el sexto escuchó la voz de Nick–Adiós Liam.

En el séptimo abrió los ojos y vio a Niall caer contra el piso y escucho el disparo, sonó como si hubiera sido en su oreja.

En el octavo se dio la vuelta y vio a Liam viéndolo fijamente con sus manos en un costado.

En los últimos dos segundos Zayn vio a Liam caer al piso y desangrarse.

Solo diez segundos.

Zayn mecánicamente se movió hasta llegar con Liam que tenía los ojos llenos de pánico–Lo dejaste caer–gimió–está muerto.

Zayn lloro un poco hasta que recordó que Nick seguía ahí, se dio la vuelta y lo vio acariciando la pistola–Esto es lo que provocas y al final es lo que quería– se acercó y para su sorpresa le dejo un beso en la cabeza–quiero ver como vives con la culpa de esto.

Luego le dio una mirada a Liam y negó–Espero que nunca puedas ser feliz, si es que sobrevives Liam– luego se rio– es una pena, porque si Zayn no se hubiera cruzado en tu camino, tal vez todo estaría bien- se fue corriendo y lo escucharon cantar mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Liam cerró los ojos tratando de respirar y se tapó la herida con una mano, sintió las manos de Zayn en su costado y abrió los ojos–Vamos, bájame– le pidió y sintió en la boca como las lágrimas le caían con sabor a hierro, por toda la sangre que tenía en el rostro–Tenemos que ver si Niall está bien.

No estaba bien, Zayn lo sabía, era casi imposible que Niall sobreviviera a esa caída con todos esos golpes, aún así asintió y Liam con dificultad se sentó.

–Me rozo–dijo Liam apretando su mano–la bala, me rozo.

Zayn se agacho a examinar la herida y asintió– De toda maneras estás perdiendo sangre– le dijo y Liam asintió.

–¿Puedes cargarme?–Liam no lo veía a los ojos y Zayn lo agradeció, estaba temblando de miedo porque no quería bajar y ver el cuerpo de Niall.

Se puso en cunclillas y Liam tardo en subirse a su espalda, al final lo logró y Zayn bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, teniendo en cuenta que no quería causarle un daño a Liam y que la respiración del chico se colaba por su cuello junto a sus sollozos y sus lágrimas.

–Puede que esté bien–Liam le dijo con esperanza–Niall no puede simplemente dejarnos, eso no está bien, tenemos planeadas cosas–Zayn prefirió que se callara–vamos a viajar, vamos a vivir mucho tiempo…vamos a….– Liam se detuvo y Zayn sintió su pecho moverse, estaba llorando tan fuerte que no podía seguir hablando, sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Cuándo por fin salió de la bodega corrió más rápido y se dirigió al lugar donde había caído Niall, vio otras dos figuras y comprendió que Louis y Harry estaban ahí. 

Esa era demasiada sangre en la cabeza de Niall y la forma en que había caído no era nada normal, tenía una pierna doblada hacía atrás, estaba quebrada, no había forma de que no fuera así.

Zayn dejo a Liam a unos pasos, para no asustarlo y el camino hasta Louis–¿Está vivo?–preguntó en un susurró.

Louis se encogió de hombros tembloroso y Zayn vio que tomaba con fuerza la mano de Harry, estaba temblando de miedo–No lo sé, no me he atrevido a ver…

No lo culpaba, él tampoco quería ir y checarlo, tomo aire y se inclinó hasta la cara de Niall, le despejo el cabello y con nerviosismo apoyo dos de sus dedos sobre su cuello y una de sus manos donde estaba su corazón.

° Por favor, por favor, dios, que este vivió, por favor °, pensó Zayn y espero unos segundos, sintió un latido en sus dedos y se inclinó más.

Otro

Otro

Otro

Estaba vivo. Ahogo un sollozo y le beso la frente, no podía sonreír, no todavía, porque era demasiado débil, necesitaban llegar al hospital ahora.

–Está vivo– les dijo y se volteo para ver a Liam suspirar con alivió–Esta débil pero…

Liam asistió y extendió su mano–Ayúdame

Se puso de pie y lo cargó hasta dejarlo a su lado y Liam beso una mano que levantó y entrelazó con la suya–Vas a estar bien Ni.

Louis suspiro de alivio y Zayn se fijó mejor en Harry, así no lo había dejado.

–¿Qué tiene?–Zayn se acercó y le tomo el rostro, estaba empapado– ¿Louis?

–Creo que es una sobredosis–Louis murmuró–necesita llegar al hospital y que le hagan un lavado, lo hice vomitar pero…

Harry abrió los ojos y estaban   
completamente rojos todavía, Zayn tomo su mano y respiro profundo–Harry, siento mucho lo que te dije, no creo nada de eso, yo te quiero.

–No gastes saliva, está demasiado mal como para saber que le hablas– Louis le dijo– Llame a una ambulancia hace unos minutos cuándo Niall cayo, yo creo que…

Zayn volteo el rostro cuándo escuchó los jadeos de Liam, el quiso jadear también. Niall se estaba convulsionando, y movía sus extremidades sin control y con demasiada fuerza, golpeo a Liam en el abdomen y el chico soltó un gritó y la sangre se coló por todos lados.

Era sangre de Liam y Niall. Louis se puso de pie y lo ayudó a alejar a Liam para que Niall no lo golpeara y luego apoyo las manos sobre la cabeza de Niall, algo le decía que no podía moverse de esa manera porque su cabeza iba a estar mal, se fijó en la sangre que salía de sus oídos y entró en pánico, eso no estaba bien.

Louis tomo la mascada de Harry que tenía en una mano y la presiono sobre la herida de Liam–Cálmate, no te muevas.

Liam se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Niall y se mordió los labios por el dolor, la mascada no servía y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

–Dios, dios–Zayn gimió y Louis y Liam lo vieron con las manos llenas de sangre y una de ellas en el corazón de Niall– no está respirando.

Liam se quiso poner de pie pero no tuvo fuerzas y solo vio la silueta de Zayn inclinada sobre Niall.

–Dale respiración de boca a boca–Louis le dio con voz aterrada– una vez lo hice, hazlo.

Zayn asintió y junto sus bocas, tratando de llenar los pulmones de Niall, luego oprimió en el pecho unas veces y repitió la acción, lo hizo cuatro veces, y su corazón se detuvo cuándo Niall volvió a respirar.

–Niall– le dijo y le tomo el rostro–Niall….

Niall solo lo observó un momento antes de volver a desmayarse, sus ojos no eran azules, eran negros y vacíos, no había nada de luz.

–Quiero estar a su lado–Liam les pidió y entre los dos lo acomodaron y tomo la mano de Niall y la de Zayn y las mantuvo así contra su pecho, respirando muy lento, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento y la respiración de Niall era más lenta que la suya.

Zayn estaba asustado y aturdido, los dos estaban muy mal y si Harry no recibía rápido un lavado de estómago, también iba a terminar mal.

–No te duermas–le dijo a Liam, cuándo cerró los ojos– mírame.

Liam hizo todo lo posible y Zayn apretó con   
fuerza la mascada, para que no perdiera más sangre.

A lo lejos se empezó a escuchar las sirenas de patrullas y ambulancias, Liam apretó su mano–Vete– le murmuró.

Confundido Zayn negó–No, no voy a hacerlo…

–Estabas vendiendo droga para Nick– Liam intentó no cerrar los ojos y enfocarse en Zayn– ellos van a hacer preguntas y no voy a decir nada de Nick, porque eso te involucra, vete ahora.

–Liam…

–Vete– repitió– no quiero que estes en la cárcel, eso va a pasar, si saben de Nick tu estas involucrado, vete.

–No

Liam alejó su mano– No puedo estar preocupado por ti y por Niall, necesito saber que vas a estar bien, para poder…–gimió y contuvo la respiración, el dolor se le estaba pasando al pecho– necesito tenerte a salvo para preocuparme solo por Niall.

–Pero…

–Vas a verme en el hospital–le dijo– esperas unos momentos y luego llegas, no nos vamos a separar.

Zayn se agacho y beso sus labios–Perdóname– le dijo– Esta es mi culpa.

Liam negó– Nick está loco, tú nos quisiste proteger.

Zayn se movió hasta llegar a Niall y le beso los labios también–Te amo Ni– gimió– necesito que estés bien.

Vio a Liam cerrar los ojos y contener un jadeo, seguramente el dolor era más fuerte. 

Luego se fijó en Louis, que lo observaba con ojos rojos.

–¿Nunca me lo vas a perdonar verdad?

Louis negó–¿La parte en la que por tu culpa esto paso o la parte en la que me estas dejando con los tres cuándo pueden dejar de respirar en cualquier momento?–lo dijo firmemente, pero las lágrimas le cayeron por los ojos y Zayn no contestó– Tienes suerte de que no te interese mi perdón.

Las sirenas se escucharon más fuerte y Liam tomo su mano–Ahora Zayn, vete.

Asintió y se agacho por última vez a dejar un beso en su frente y suspiro–Te amo– luego lo vio a los ojos– dile que lo amo cuándo despierte.

Liam arrugó el ceño–Se lo vas a decir tú, no estás yéndote de mi vida ni de la de él, vas a estar ahí cuándo despierte– apretó su mano– Voy a verte en el hospital.

Zayn le dejo otro beso y se puso de pie, alejándose lentamente, Liam dejó caer su mano y apretó la de Niall que estaba muy fría, tanto su pulso y vio que no había.

No tenía pulso.

–Creo que está muerto– dijo Liam y su voz sonó tranquila, más tranquila que en mucho tiempo– Lou…– lágrimas salieron por su rostro– me voy a desmayar.

Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de Louis, lo último que olió fue la sangre filtrándose por su nariz, lo último que sintió fue la mano de Niall fría contra la suya y lo último que vio fue la silueta de Zayn corriendo para alejarse de la bodega.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

Extrañamente todo se volvió pacíficamente negro

Fin

\+ Voy a levantar los pedazos y construir una Casa de Lego, si las cosas van mal podemos derribarla...+


End file.
